Ratchet and Clank: Lost in Reality
by SweetTeaholic
Summary: What happens when you are stuck with your arch-nemesis in another dimension you may or may not get out of? The only way out is to work together. That is, if you don't kill each other First.
1. Chapter One: Unpleasant Surprise

**WARNING! This fanfic contains spoilers for a Crack in Time. If you haven't played the game nor want to know about some past events, I'm giving a fair warning. Read at your own risk!**

Chapter One: Unpleasant Surprise

Apogee Space Station, Once the home of explorer of the Polaris galaxy known as Max Apogee, he vanished a few years ago and his whereabouts still remain a mystery. Talwyn Apogee, his daughter, was left alone and was taken under the care of Cronk and Zephyr, two former war bots of the Great War.

It's been a few years since her father went missing. Captain Slag and the rest of his ruthless pirates raided their space station and stole a Lombax artifact. Her father went after them - but never came back. Rumors came around that he was dead, but she didn't believe it…

She knew he was still alive. He was out there, but where to, she was questioning.

In that time, she grew a strong relationship with the universe's greatest hero known as Ratchet, as well as his friend Clank. It had been two years or so after the past events when she met the Lombax. They had quite a few things in common. Sense of adventure, being both quiet risk takers and would do anything to save those who were close, even if it meant there lives. But one thing the most they had with each other was losing their fathers.

Since the lost of Max, Talwyn didn't think she had no one else left to come to. Yes, she had her guardians, who were pretty much the closes thing she had left to a family, but still. Her Father was missing, believed for dead, yet she told herself that he was still out there. Even Cronk and Zephyr agree with everyone else on the matter.

But Ratchet. He never grew up with a family there for him and was pretty much an orphan all his life. He really only had Clank when it all came down to it. And when Clank was kidnapped by the Zoni, Ratchet felt lost.

During the time they were fighting Tachyon and searching for Clank, they grew a strong bond.

* * *

Talwyn looked out the window of her room, staring out into space. The duo ended up staying at the Apogee Space Station because they didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment, plus Polaris so far has turned up almost all of the important information they knew - the Lombaxes, the Great Clock, Cragmites, many things. Talwyn didn't mind that they stayed. She enjoyed their company and was glad they could stay longer.

Still glazing into space, she let out a sigh and turned the other way, leaving her room…

* * *

As she walked around the station though the hallways, she noticed Ratchet. He was fixing a trinket that Cronk gave him. Being quite handy with his wrench, he thought he was the right man for the job.

Talwyn walked up to him.

"Hey," she called, giving a bit of a wave.

"Huh?" The Lombax turned around, and looked over at the girl. He cracked a small smile. "Oh, hi, Tal. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I would check up on you. Where's Clank?"

"He's around the station somewhere. He said he was working with Cronk on something."

"Oh, okay." Still playing around with the trinket, Talwyn remained quiet for ten seconds or so and spoke once again. "So, um…"

"Almost done!" Ratchet finished up the last few screws and then gave it a good whack. The machine started running again moving its gears at a fast rate. "There, that should do it…" He rubbed his hands together, getting the dust off looking right over to Talwyn. "You look quite pretty today, Tal. What's the occasion?"

She looked down at her green summer dress with black dress shoes. "Oh? I just felt like wearing something different today, I guess." Her cheeks turned a bit red. She didn't think Ratchet would say something like that, let alone notice.

"Well, it looks nice on you." Leaving a small smile on his face, he sat down on a ledge and went into his pocket. Ratchet then took out a pocket watch, which was owned by Azimuth before his demise. He opened it, showing the picture of Alister alongside Kaden, Ratchet's father, as the gears moved around in a fragile, but sure manner. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he glared at the picture.

"You miss him, don't you? Alister, that is?"

Ratchet let out a sigh. "Um, yeah…" He then closed it, looking back up at Talwyn. "He was the first Lombax I ever met. There was so much I could have learned from him, like my race. My father…" He then looked back down at the watch in his hand, slowly putting it back in his pocket.

Talwyn didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to cheer him up somehow, but nothing came to mind how.

A beeping sound started blaring around her waist, as both perked up in surprise.

"What was that?" Ratchet claimed.

Talwyn quickly silenced it, and then took her bandana off tying it around Ratchet's head, covering his eyes.

"Huh? What you doing Tal?"

"_Ooh_, you'll see." She then took his hand and dragged him with her while she walked the halls. "No peeking now, got that?"

"Where are you taking me?" Ratchet asked, thoroughly perplexed.

She didn't say anything for the whole walk until she stopped, letting go of Ratchet's hand. She then knocked on the door. "Cronk? We ready?"

"All ready, Ms Apogee!"

"Ready for what?" Ratchet's ears went down in a bit in confusion. "Okay, what's going on?"

She took his hand again and heaved him into the dark room. She then took off the blind fold. "Okay, open your eyes." The lights went on, roaring a yell which what sounded like a huge crowd…

"_**Surprise!" **_

The Lombax's ears popped up from the excitement. He looked around the room full of everyone in it. "Whoa, What the-"

"Happy birthday, Ratchet." Talwyn followed her words by a peck on the cheek.

Turning red, his ears again popped up from the unexpected kiss. "Wow, um thanks guys," he muttered, after touching his face with his hand.

"Hey there, Birthday Boy," said Captain Qwark, walking up from behind and picking up Ratchet by the neck. "How does it feel like, being a year older?"

"Qwark, you're…choking me!"

"Oops! Sorry, Ratchet!" He dropped his Lombax friend to the ground, trying to regain his breath. "Just got a bit over excited."

"Yeah, I can see that." Finally catching air into lungs again, he looked up at the muscle-bound hero. "Did you get Snowball tamed? I know it…almost ate you that one time."

Qwark looked outside the window, seeing his pet War Grok thrashing up a few ships with its fist. "Yeah, she's tamed," Qwark said, gearing his eyes back to Ratchet feeling a bit uneasy. "Oh, that! She was just a little eager, that's all. Good thing that Vullard ship came along to pick us up." He ended with a small nervous chuckle as he looked back out.

"Right." Ratchet looked the other way over to where Talwyn was sitting, talking to the Plumber and Cronk. Qwark eyed Ratchet, what he was looking at, and then back at him. Seeing his expression, he thought he would give a few words of _'advice.'_

"She looks quite beautiful, doesn't she?" Qwark mouth took on a big cheesy grin as he put his face in Ratchet's. "She reminds me of this foxy young thing I met once while filming My Blaster Runs Hot! A little bit of a thing, but her personality could span light years! Say, why don't go up to her?"

"Wait, _what_?!" His ears popped up, trying to grasp what Qwark was talking about.

"Oh, come _on_, you know who I'm talking about," Qwark whispered, eyeing Talwyn and before gazing back at Ratchet. "You know you want-"

"Whoa! Hey we're just friends!" Ratchet interrupted, giving him an eerie look.

"_Sure_ you are! Believe me my friend, if there's one thing this captain knows about, its love."

After saying it proudly, Ratchet put his palm on his face, shaking his head slowly from his friend's stupidity.

"Yeah, well, 'captain of love,' maybe you should give your advice to someone else with girl trouble. We're just friends, you know that."

"Oh suit yourself. Hide your feelings if you must, but I know what you're thinking in that little Lombax head of yours." He put his finger on the furball's forehead as he said his last words, grinning once more. After he finished speaking he turned around back to the window and saw Snowball eating the metal off some space cruisers. "Um, excuse me, Ratchet. I've got some, er,_ business _to attend to."

Qwark quickly ran out of the room shouting to his pet, even though he wasn't even close enough for Snowball to hear him. Ratchet just shook his head, watching the guy leave.

While Qwark wasn't the wisest person out there, the Lombax still had a soft spot for the guy. Maybe it was because he had to put up with him for so many years…

…Though that doesn't mean he wouldn't at least want to whack the guy on the back of his head sometimes.

As he looked back at Talwyn he then heard a little voice from below him…

"Hello Ratchet."

The Lombax's ears went up a bit after hearing the voice, and he looked down.

"Oh, hey there Clank."

Clank looked up to his tall companion with a small smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, pal." Smiling back, he looked around the room, amazed with all the decorations and people that were there. "I have to say, everything looks nice. So, you planned this whole thing, did you?"

"No, it was Talwyn who planned it all; I just helped out setting up."

"Oh? Well, um, she did a good job."

"Yes, she did." Silence spanned for five seconds between the two of them before Clank decided to start a conversation again. "So, what were Qwark and you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really…" He didn't look at his metal friend when he spoke, feeling awkward talking about the chat he had.

"Is there something wrong Ratchet? You have been pretty quiet for the most part."

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking." He stared out into space for a second or two and then looked back at Clank. "Sorry I'm not too talkative tonight."

Clank smiled, even though on the inside he was worried about him. It had been four months since the Great Clock event. After Azimuth passed on, Ratchet was a bit quieter than he normally was.

Clank knew Azimuth was the closest thing he had to a father, even though it wasn't for long. There was so much Ratchet wanted to know but never got the chance.

He then looked outside the window, seeing Qwark trying to get his pet to obey him, though it wasn't going too well.

"Down Snowball, down!"

Clank shook his head, glancing back at Ratchet without a word. He knew something was bothering him. He thought it was best to talk to him about it after the party. Right now he just wanted him to try to enjoy himself…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Vela Sector on planet Torren IV …

Molonoth Fields. It was once the home to the Fongoids.

That was, before they left their civilization and technology behind. It was never known why they did, but it was then taken in use by the Vullards, becoming the biggest junkyard in the Polaris galaxy.

They import junk, they export junk - their whole profession is just working with junk. However, although it was all just junk made out of once used technology, they treasured it…

It was a cold night. A wormhole appeared in an open area where no one was around. Walking out of it was a mechanical body. As it slowly closed, he looked around with his one eye to see if the coast was clear. The last thing he wanted was people learning about 'their' plans.

After a quick scan, he opened up another portal, this time with robotic soldiers coming out in the same black and red colors he was wearing. As they were arriving, he started to pace in the opposite direction.

Coming to a halt, a Vullard looked up to him greeting the stranger.

"Hello Outsider, what brings you here?" he asked in a polite yet cheerful tone.

He glared at the creature. "I'm here to gain entry into the Hollow." His voice was deep, holding a tone that would make you have chills going down your spine. His band of soldiers came up behind him as they looked at the civilian with their glowing red eyes. However, disregarding that fact, the Vullard remained composed, not thinking of him being any threat.

"Sorry Outsider, but the Hollow is off limits to those who do not work here. You will have to find it on your-"

The visitor quickly grabbed him by the neck, not taking his cheerfulness lightly, and with his other hand charged an electrical pulse. "Give me entry now, or meet your doom!" he commanded, grinding his teeth in irritation from the answer he was given.

"Now, now Outsider; there's no need for violence. Please understand tha-" Not letting the Vullard finish his words; Vorselon electrocuted him, causing his victim's blood to splatter on the walls. The current coming from his hand died out. Dropping what was left of the body, he kicked it out of the way, not caring where he laid.

"Pitiful creature…" Not having any regard for the victim, he slowly turned around facing his army. "Storm the Hollow, and kill anyone who refuses to co-operate. Those who do will face my judgment."

He slowly slithered over to the control panel and fiddled with the buttons. As the entrance to the Hollow opened up, he put on a grin, softly laughing…

End Chapter one


	2. Chapter Two: A Nefarious Mind

-Chapter Two: A Nefarious Mind-

Equilibrium Mental Institution, a little space station for the insanely ill, and surely, it isn't a pleasant place to be. The worst of the worst are sent here, about over a thousand employees in the institute keeping everything under control. Cacophonic laughing and screaming loud enough keeping the hallways always sounded.

You would always have someone kept here trying to escape the horrid place, however only one person in past records has been successful a few years back.

There were batch of patients they had to care for, but one person in particular was being held here…

* * *

Nefarious looked up to the ceiling of his room full of padding. His left eye twitched from rage bundled up in his circuitry, even with the events far past.

He was held here for the last four months after his defeat from his arch nemesis. Luckily he slid off of that ship before it collided with the space station, though he somewhat wished that wasn't the case due to the condition he was now in.

His hands were tied with the straitjacket restraining him and he couldn't break free from it, defenses being shut down. If anyone was to blame for him being stuck here in the first place, it would have been his oh so 'trusty' servant…

* * *

_Nefarious attempted to focus his eyes, only to realize that they were missing. _

"_Argh. Have to switch to radar..." _

_The dish inside his head pointed forwards, using sonic sounds to help him figure out his surroundings. Little by little he got up; trying to keep his balance right from the dents he had in his legs. Almost everything was beaten up, likely from the explosion which caused him to drift though the cosmos. His whole body was warped, along with a few cracks and openings exposing his insides. _

_Holding onto a pole, he held his head where his scar laid caused by Ratchet throwing a bomb in his face back on Zanifar. Finally getting his balance straight, he let go of the light post and then stood up instantly, still limping. _

"_Lawrence!" he yelled at the top of his voice box, calling his butler's name. No answer was received. Nefarious yelled again, and then started 'looking' around for Lawrence, but he was nowhere in sight. _

"_Lawrence? Lawrence, where are you? __**Lawrence!**__" _

_He didn't remember what happened back at the space station after his defeat. Though, being a brain dead radio does that to you. _

"_What the heck happened anyway?"_

_His radar was a very crude piece of technology, as Nefarious walked up to a pole, thinking it was someone he knew. _

"_Oh, hello mother, fancy seeing you here!" The pole said nothing, as would be expected. _

"_Mother?" _

_Still no reply. _

"_Arh, fine, you were never the talkative type." He walked off in frustration._

_Scratching his head, Nefarious heard humming from behind his back. Turning around he 'saw' the Plumber, fixing some plumbing issues in one of the Vullard's kiosks that are often on their moons. Nefarious walked up with his balance still droopy, trying to be as polite as he could. _

"_Umm…Excuse me?"_

_The Plumber jumped up a little and turned around to the mad doctor. "Oh, Ya startled me for a second there." He looked at the robot for a second, noticing who he was. "Hey, yer that Doctur Nefayrious fellow, ain't ya?"_

_Nefarious was scratching his head, still not at all knowing what was going on. "Yes, that would be me." _

"_Heh, the galactic attorneys were lookin' for ya the whole week. Couldin' find your body or anythin'."_

_He looked at the guy, still baffled. "Where am I?" _

"_Oh, you?" the Plumber said in a cheerful tone. "Yer on one of them moons here in the Phylax sector. Don't mind me, though; I'm just fixin' the Vullard's plumbin', me bein' a plumber and all." He took a closer look at Nefarious. "Ya missin' yer eyes?"_

"_Yes, I can't tell a Sandmouse from a Snagglebeast without them!" _

"_Well, I happened upon these optical receptors the other day. Think they may be yers?" The Plumber put them in Nefarious' hand, and he put them into their sockets._

"_Why, indeed they are! I can see!" He turned to the Plumber. "You may be spared when I take over the universe!" followed by a sinister laugh._

"…_may be spared." The Plumber gave a small laugh. He turned back around humming, returning to his work._

_Have gaining full eyesight; he noticed that one of his pipes around his chest was hanging down, while most of his lights on the rest were dim. Some weren't even working at all. This was the same case for other parts of his body as well._

_However, discarding that fact, Nefarious, still a bit confused as to his situation, wondered where Lawrence could be. He had full trust in the fact that he was still around. Besides, he wouldn't just leave him here, would he? _

_He turned over back to the plumber. "Do you happen to know where Lawrence went?"_

_Still having his back at him, he rubbed his beard, trying to think who he was talking about. "Lawrence, Lawrence? Oh, that butler guy yer always with! Nah, I haven' seen him around here. Didin' find his body neither, but I did see a little ship flyin' before that space station of yers blew up. Looked like an escape pod. I swear I saw someone that looked just liked him in it. Oh well…" Continued back to his work, Nefarious' eyes became wider after hearing what the worker had to say. _

"_What do you mean by escape pod?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, it was hard to tell. I was flyin' to get to work and noticed a little ship blastin' off from a saucer of some sort. Also saw that Lombax fellow on it as well. He jumped off to another ship before it collided with the station."_

_He heard enough. Nefarious' right eye started to twitch as his fist shook with anger. His own butler, someone he trusted for so many years, left him on his own ship leading him to his death. Purple energy came from his hands as his rage build up. "Lawrence…" he growled his assistants' name to himself in a soft, yet rough tone._

"_Oh well, who knows where he could be now. Hey, ya mind handin' me that-" _

_Before he could finish his own sentence, Nefarious threw a ball of dark matter at the Plumber, nearly hitting him. The scientist screamed out Lawrence's name one more time and engaged his hover boots, with one of the wings retracting out half way, the other not at all. He flew right out into space, hoping to find his partner._

_His flight was awkward due to his wings not functioning right, but he didn't care. He wanted to make Lawrence pay for what he did to him. Oh, he wanted him to pay __**dearly**__…_

_The Plumber rubbed his head, watching Nefarious fly off. _

"_Remind me to be careful what I say in front of that guy if I meet him again…"_

* * *

_The sound of rock music filled the room as Lawrence and the rest of his band were practicing for some gig they had arranged at the Moonlight lounge held at the Agorian Battleplex. After playing the tune, he put down his bass and faced the rest of the members. _

"_Okay guys, take five." _

_As his team left, he picked up his instrument again and played it a bit for himself. He was trying to write another song since 'Bass Odyssey' has gotten some good feedback._

_The last nine days past since the event which caused his old employer his death was treating him well. He left him on the saucer, not because he forgot about him, but because he hated him. _

_Every waking second of his day, Nefarious would always berate him and push him around. Sure it was his job, being his butler and all, but being his boss was somewhat of a twit as he would call him, he felt being around such a moronic robot would only take away enjoying life. Sure he did have some good times with the guy, mainly when he froze up and had to give a good whack in the head when he wasn't even aware of it. That was always the best part of his day. _

_After he took that escape pod, Lawrence regretted nothing. He didn't care if Nefarious was dead or not - he wanted it that way. He was away from him at last, able to live his life freely without the worry of that idiot around him._

_With the whole time he was spaced out, he was bought back to reality after hearing a big shriek from behind him that sounded awfully familiar…  
_

"_**Lawrence!" **_

_After that echo, he then shook his head. He knew it couldn't be him, he was dead. Lawrence continued once again to play his bass until he heard the yell again, but louder._

"_Lawrence! Turn around right now!" Lawrence turned around shocked of what he was seeing. Nefarious gave him an evil glare, right away knowing the rage he was full of just looking in his eyes.  
_

"_You're __**alive**__?!" he said surprised, but fixed his tone to a calmer one "I mean, you're alive sir…" _

_Nefarious was leaning on a bunch of instrument cases with his arms crossed, taping his foot while he gave him a fierce look, not at all showing amusement._

"_Yes, Lawrence, I'm alive, right here in front of you…"Nefarious replied in a sarcastic tone. He gave a good look around, giving a small smile. "Nice place you have here."_

"_Yes, it is, sir…" He twiddled with his thumbs, trying to keep his cool. He sounded as calm as he could try to make it out to be, playing he didn't knew what happened. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Sir, if I knew you were alive, I would have came back for-"_

_Nefarious started laughing hysterically as the words came out of Lawrence's mouth. He knew downright he was lying, thinking it was pathetic trying to hide the truth. _

_Lawrence's eyes got larger from watching his insane friend. Sure, he was crazy, he already knew that, but never did he see him 'this' off his rocker._

"_Oh, that's funny, Lawrence. That's __**really**__ funny." His laugher got louder as he held his head where his scar laid, with his other hand holding the crack on the side of his stomach from his amusement._

_Lawrence just looked around the room, trying to find what humored him. _

"_Um, sir, are you alright?"_

_The mad robot's laugher finally calmed and he looked back at Lawrence. "Oh, yes, I'm feeling great. Yeah, I've got a few scratches and all, but nothing that can't be fixed." He then went back to laughing, not as violent as before._

"_Well I'm glad to hear that sir…" Lawrence then turned his back from him, still somewhat worried. He knew he was hiding something from him, and whatever it is, it's not good…_

_Nefarious then left his humorous tone, moving on into a serious one. "But, there is one little, bitty, small thing that I am a bit annoyed about." He looked over to Lawrence with a smile._

"_What would that be sir?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. I was kind of traveling around in space for a while until I learned something from a little birdie…" He softly snickered and then turned back over to his servant. "You know, the fact you…__**left me on that saucer!**__" He yelled furiously, with both his hands sparking with dark energy._

_Lawrence started taking a few steps back as the mad doctor walked closer to him, calmly trying so to attempt to sway him. "Sir, please, it was all a misunderstanding."_

"_A misunderstanding, huh?" The energy from his hands enlarged as he put his face in his friend's. "That's funny you say that, being that's not how I see things…"_

"_Please, sir, forgive me. I really would have come for-" A ball of dark matter flew at him, and Lawrence swiftly ducked before it could do any harm. He looked over at Nefarious, watching his master's face full of rage as he prepared to throw another attack. Lawrence tried running away, causing him to trip on one of the wires in the room. _

"_Sir, I didn't mean what I did. I swear." _

_Nefarious then fired another ball at him, which barely hit Lawrence as he rolled out of the way. He got back up and tried to find a place to hide while balls of energy flew around the room._

"_Lawrence!" _

_His servant hid under a desk hoping he didn't spot him before hand. Lawrence took out a cell from his pocket and started to dial a number. _

"_Come on, Lawrence, I just want to discuss things with you, that's all…" Nefarious followed his sentence with a small chuckle, with the energy from his hands dying down a bit. "We did have some good times now, did we? Now why don't you come out? I won't be __**that hard**__ on you!"_

_After waiting for a good few seconds, the phone finally picked up with a voice coming out from the other end. "Hello, Equilibrium Mental Institution…"_

"_Yes, hello, I'm having a slight problem…" Lawrence turned around for a second and then continued talking on the phone._

"_This about the one you reserved a room for?"_

_Nefarious scanned the room, not seeing Lawrence anywhere in sight. "Pff, Lawrence, you know I don't like games." Still figuring out where he could be, he looked over to a desk where his acquaintance was hiding under, putting on a smirk. "Fine, you want to play hide and seek, then we'll play hide and seek."_

_After hanging up the phone, Lawrence heard a few footsteps coming his way. He started to worry but still keeping his normal state. Nefarious wasn't one to mess with, and he didn't think he would ever have to. _

_The steps became louder, causing him to shut his eyes from what was about to happen. After a few seconds though, he was met with silence. The sound was no more, and a few moments passed by. He opened his left eye first, opening his other after the time went by. _

_Maybe he gave up looking for him, or even didn't think he was under the desk? The felt of relief filled Lawrence, as he sighed. However that feeling went away after the desk was kicked out of the way. _

_He turned over to Nefarious with his eyes large and twitching with the fury that filled him. Somewhat scared, he tried one more time to see if his lie could get though to his master. _

"_Please, sir, I-"_

"_I find it hilarious that you're trying to act like you care Lawrence, __**when**__ I know it's only an act…" The energy ranged up again giving out a small, yet violate laugh. "Of all the years I trusted you, I now realized everything. Don't worry though; it'll all be over in a sec-" _

_Before he was able to throw another assault on him, something shocked him from behind. His body froze as the power from his hands died out. After a few seconds being in the state, Nefarious fell right on his face as Lawrence watched him go down. Swiftly getting back up, he looked at the people by the door, tasers handy._

"_Oh, thank __**goodness**__ you've arrived. It was getting a bit rowdy around here…" Lawrence looked back down at his employer as he was losing conscious. "My apologies sir, but please understand this is for your own good."_

_Nefarious looked up at him with his vision getting dimmer as his eyes closed. "I'll kill you Lawrence…I'll…kill..." _

_His eyes finally closed as his body shut down…_

* * *

_His eyes opened up once again. Nefarious's sight was still weak, but it was enough for him to see a blur. It was Lawrence. _

"_Glad to see you awake sir. You took quite a fall back there…"_

_Vision slowly regained itself as he looked around the room. "Lawrence, what did you -" He then jumped up after finishing scanning where he was. "Huh, what? Where am I?! What is this place?!" _

"_Equilibrium Mental Institution sir," he said calmly as he spoke to Nefarious. "I thought it was for your best interest."_

"_Best interest! What interest?!" He tried to move, but when that failed he looked down at his body – and found out he was in a Carbonox-stiched straitjacket. "Lawrence what is this about?! Why am I here?!"_

"_You attempted to kill me sir, and surely you lost more of your sanity from the events. I thought it was best for you to be contained, so you can't cause any more trouble that you already have."_

"_I had a good reason to kill you moron! Argh! I got to get free of this stupid thing." Still struggling, he tried to use his defenses to break free of the jacket keeping him detained. "That's odd, my powers aren't working!"_

"_They were shut down while you were comatose, sir. Though, knowing you, it probably wouldn't have done much harm to leave you with them. Perhaps your '__**ingenuity**__' could be put to good use figuring out how to use them to get out of there."_

"_You idiot!" Nefarious kept trying to escape from it, but it was no use. His eyes started twitching as his anger turned more into misfortune._

"_Well sir, I should go now. I can't say here for long. Got a gig and all…"_

"_Wait, what?! You're just going to leave me here!" He watched Lawrence as he turned and started to walk out of the room. "Lawrence get back here, now!"_

"_Happy recovery, sir." He then walked out, not looking back. Nefarious yelled his name a few more times before the door started to close._

"_Lawrence, come on Lawrence I was only kidding around with you." He gave out a small chuckle out of guilt. "Lawrence. Lawrence. __**Lawrence!"**__ The door then locked as it shut. _

_Nefarious pushed his body over, falling on the side of his face. He started to laugh again like he did before, however it slowly turned in to crying. He couldn't at all believe what was happening, thinking it was all a bad dream that he would soon wake up from. Though, that was nowhere near the case._

_He looked up to the ceiling, full of anger…_

* * *

Returning to reality, the memories locked up inside made him want to hit the wall if it wasn't for his hands being tied at the very moment. His eyes twitched as he still looked up at the ceiling. He was defeated by his nemesis twice, Lawrence betrayed him and he lost everything.

When he got out of here, _if _he ever got out of here, the first thing he was going to do was kill everyone who made his life a living nightmare.

Nefarious aimed his eyes from the ceiling down to his jacket. He tried to get loose from it; even though he knew it was impossible. Letting out a sigh, he looked back up stating to think to himself. It was the only thing he was able to do anyways.

After a few moments, he perked up from the thrill of having an idea for his escape. He cracked a smile and tried to push himself to a spot on the wall where there was no padding. He started to hit his head against the wall.

"Ow."

He shook it after banging it so many times.

"Well, at least I'll gain from this after."

Nefarious continued to slam his head until he was able to get a few wires exposed, and he started rubbing them against the padding, trying to cause a friction. After doing so for a few seconds a small fire started. "Yes!"

Putting the back of his straitjacket above the fire, it slowly burned the fabric, making it weak enough to break loose from it…

"Yes, yes…_victory!_

He yelled out with his arms in the air. Following five seconds after, the sprinklers went on in the room, raining down on him with his eyes twitching a bit from his over-enthusiasm turning into annoyance…

* * *

"Can't believe we got one of these 'mad' masterminds here," One of the doctors said to the other, playing a game of chess. "He's almost as bad as that one we had a few years back."

"Who, Ranvier?" The other said, "Oh yes, he was quiet a handful. We're still unsure how he was able to break out."

"Wasn't there an explosion in his cell?"

"It came from the outside, but we never got to get a view of the person who helped him."

"Well, at least he's no longer our-"

The sprinklers started pouring down water all over the building from the fire Nefarious started, as they looked to the ceiling. "What the-"

* * *

The robot scientist was trying to get his defenses back on.

"Okay let's see, how were they able to put them off in the first place…"

* * *

"Ah, so here is where the fire was started." The doctor spoke to the other as they looked on a screen finding the source of the fire. "Isn't that where that mad doctor is being held?"

"Yes, I believe so. Should I send someone down there?"

"Please do."

They sent one of the robotic nurses over to Nefarious room to check on him, while he mumbled to himself.

"They always make me check on the worst ones here. Why do they make me check on the worst ones? They always try to do something to me just so they can get out. Does the galaxy hate me or something?" Standing right next to the door to Nefarious' room he got the key out of his pocket and was about to put it into the lock. "Geez, I can't get a break, can-"

A big explosion pushed the nurse out of the way, slamming him into the wall. His eyes wobbled around his sprockets, trying to gain his sight again. "What the-" He then looked though the smoke, seeing a silhouette. There was Nefarious walking, dark matter coming out of his hands again.

"Oh crap! Sound the alarm-" Nefarious threw an attack at the small robot, which caused his body to blow up from the impact. However, the alarms were already set off, as the robot snarled.

"Argh! I was hoping this was going to be a walk in the park…"

* * *

The personnel were all over the building, as Nefarious tried his best to try avoiding them as much as possible. He took the best routes to make sure of this; however, whatever he did, luck wasn't on his side.

"Halt!"

A few of the staff members came across him with a few tasers in their hands.

'_Great…'_

Blocking his way, he had to think of a plan and quick. The last time he used force didn't do so well for him.

He looked around the dead end, until he saw a young woman nurse pasting by, clueless of her surroundings.

"Hm?"

Quickly reacting, he took the non-aware girl by the arm and head locked her with the same hand he grabbed her with, as his other hand had his matter raging out.

"Any sudden movement or attack, and I'll splatter this Squishie's brains all over the wall!"

The girl started to panic as the mad doctor held the nurse against her will. The rest of the personnel didn't want to attack him with the young woman in the way. They tried to sway him; the last thing they wanted was that something happened to their employee. "Okay, there is no need for violence; we don't want to cause any trouble now, all right?"

"Try me. I won't hold back…" Nefarious scanned the room to think of a better way of getting out of his dilemma without causing any blood to be spilled. His eyes geared over to a circuit box which looked aged to be a few years old, having a few wires exposed, sparks flying out likely due to the water that rained above it. As he got his idea planned, he still acted like he was going to kill the woman as a distraction.

"Free my way, or I will _kill _her!"

"Listen, we don't want to cause any more problems, now why don't you just put her down-"

Before the rest of his words came out, Nefarious fired an attack at the target he had planned, blowing it up. A wall of fire formed around the employees, as they were trying to put it out without electrocuting themselves.

Nefarious dropped the girl to the floor and saluted her as a sign of thanks. "Thank you Squishie, I'll make sure to spare your life once I gain rule of the universe!" He then started to fly down to the floors below him, walking to the exit, humming a little tune. Before he left out the door, he slammed his hand on a button, causing all the cells in the building to open with his insane friends to cause chaos.

He then pushed the exit open, still cheerfully humming. He then moved into a more serious tone, looking for a good ship to escape in. After finding a good one, he slammed his fist into one of the windows, causing the glass of it to break. He slipped in trying to hack into the systems so he could get it running. "Never thought I would drive for myself again." As soon as he got it going, he took off flying into space.

After taking off, he thought to himself as to where he could go. He surely couldn't go back to Lawrence, and him going anywhere else may just cause him to be put back in that hellhole, or worse. He was a wanted criminal.

Not that wasn't the case before, but he had an army and a good supporting team on his side. Now he was a solo act.

He aimed his eyes back into space as he thought of a plan to rise back into power as he once had.

But first, he wanted to get rid of a few things in the universe, his first target being some old friends…

* * *

Back at the Apogee Space Station, Talwyn, Cronk and Clank were finishing up cleaning after the party they held for Ratchet. Talwyn put down the broom, wiping the sweat from her face. She leaned on a table, taking a break.

Ratchet walked up to her in a semi-cheerful mood. He still had a lot on his mind, but kept his mood bight.

"Um, Hey, Tal." He leaned on the table with her in an upbeat tone. "Thanks for this party and all. It was nice of you to think about me."

Talwyn looked over at her Lombax friend, smiling. "I'm glad it was. It was some work getting it together."

"Yeah, I bet…" He looked down to the floor and then gearing back to Talwyn. She was wearing her normal bottoms with a green tee shirt; she didn't want to stress herself out wearing a dress. She looked back over to Ratchet, grabbing her broom again.

"Well, back to work."

"You need any help?" Ratchet replied. "I mean, I don't just want to watch you guys clean up after me. In fact I'd pitch in and help, but all the brooms are taken, and the last time I tried to clean my room with the Suck Cannon, well…"

"Nah, you're the birthday boy, you can take it easy."

"You sure?"

She shook her head, looking back over to Ratchet with a small smile as she chuckled. "_Well_, being you're so willing," She shoved the broom into his chest. "You _could_ take over my work?"

"Heh." He then gave a small laugh himself. "So much for me being the birthday boy and all." Ratchet got to cleaning while Talwyn walked away over to Cronk as she looked at the Lombax.

"You know, Ms. Apogee," Cronk aimed his attention over to her, stopping his work; "I can tell you've grown quiet fond of him the last two years."

"Yeah Cronk? What are you trying to say?"

"Well I remember in the Great War, I met this fine nurse when I was a young bot. Oh, she was surely something. She was a bombshell, that's for sure."

"Ha!" Zephyr budded in to Cronk's conversation. "Too bad you got bombed with your parts all over the place; otherwise she would have gone out with ya!"

"Guys, we're only friends, you know that. Stop making a final verdict that we see each other as more than that."

"I suppose, Ms. Apogee. But you do show and do a lot of things for him, such as this party."

"Because he's my friend Zephyr, I thought it would be nice to do so." She eyed both her caretakers and then glanced over to Ratchet. "Besides, what if I did have feelings for him? I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way…"

"So you do have feelings for hi-"

Talwyn blushed, waving her hands trying to deny the fact. "No no, I'm saying _if _I did, which I don't." She sighed and then turned the other way with her back at Zephyr.

"You never know, Ms. Apogee, until you try."

"But I don't, so I don't need to say anything." She cracked a small smile at her friend and turned over to Cronk, walking over to the monitors. She remained silent until he spoke across the room.

"Ms. Apogee? I think you need to see this!" Cronk put up a recorded message that was sent to them an hour ago. "It's from Torren IV."

Talwyn walked over to him with Ratchet watching as well. "What is it, Cronk?"

Ratchet put down his broom and walked over to the monitor as well. Cronk played the message, showing a Vullard…

"_Outsiders, the Hollow is being attacked by an unknown faction of troops-" _

The message was blurry and kept frizzing out due to what was going on behind him, where people were running and trying to get the fires hosed down.

"_We are not an aggressive race and we are need of assistances! We don't know how long we can hold out for!" _

An explosion in the background caused the camera to shake from the impact, frizzing up again. Clank walked up to the rest of his friends as he watched to see what was going on screen.

"_Please, if there are any Outsiders out there who are willing to help, plea-" _

His words were followed by screams as someone found him, taking his body away from the camera.

"_Pathetic creature!"_

The attacker's voice was heard, but he wasn't seen on camera. Light hit the walls as he electrocuted the victim off screen. He pushed it down breaking the lens, video going into static. As the recording ended, Ratchet looked over at Clank as he did the same.

"That voice sounds familiar," Ratchet said to himself out loud. Regardless of who it was, though, he had seen enough. He eyed back at Clank. "First we had to deal with a whiney Cragmite wanting to bring back his race in another dimension, then a maniacal doctor who was going to rip the universe apart just so he could change the past to his liking, and now this." He sighed. "We never get a break, pal, do we?"

"It does not seem so, Ratchet," Clank replied to his friend. "But I guess it is our job."

"Well, we better get going. Hopefully we aren't too late." Ratchet and Clank started to run the other way as Talwyn and the others watched them…

* * *

Ratchet and his friend walked over to Aphelion and hopped right in. "Aphelion? Do you still have coordinates to Torren IV?"

"Affirmative." Aphelion replied, popping up on top of the wheel was a little hologram with a young Lombax woman. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Whoa! This is new!" Ratchet said amazed as he popped up from the unexpected screen. "Is that you Aphelion?"

"Yes. Well…kind of. More so an avatar of myself, I downloaded some new software. I hope you don't mind." Her avatar put her hand at the back of her head scratching it, unsure if he was okay with it.

Ratchet came out with a small laugh. "Nah, I don't. Though I do have to say you are pretty…good looking? For a hologram that is…"

"Ahem."

After hearing that voice, his ears perked up for a sec and he turned to Talwyn with a pretty envious look on her face.

"Never thought you would say something like that about your ship?"

As Clank climbed in, Ratchet looked back over at Talwyn. "Er…I was just being funny, Tal. Why are you here anyway? We were about to take off."

"Well, I thought I would come with you guys. I thought you could use some extra help."

"Oh, no, we're fine Tal," Ratchet told her with a smile. "I think Clank and I can handle it ourselves."

"I know, I just thought I would come along," she chirped in a cheerful tone. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Well…we don't have any more room."

"I can take my ship."

"Well, all right. We'll meet you there then."

Talwyn nodded and went over to her ship, setting up everything before taking off. Ratchet started his engine.

"Is it me, Ratchet, or did Talwyn seem a bit…jealous?" Clank said to Ratchet as he was about to take off.

"I was kidding, you know."

"Actually, Ratchet, I thought you really meant it," Aphelion said, acting all flirty with her avatar.

"Really funny, Aphelion, really funny…"

"I did not detect any lie in your voice, either." Clank added.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Can we concentrate at the mission at hand?"

Clank followed Ratchet's reply with a cheesy laugh as they took off into space to Torren IV…

-End Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter Three: Not as Planned

-Chapter Three: Not as Planned-

Flying though the Vela Sector, Clank was attempting to contact the Hollow. Ratchet leaned over him.

"Any luck Clank?"

"No, not at all." Clank tried again to get in touch with _at least _someone, but no reply followed. "I am starting to worry Ratchet; you would think they would pick up by now?"

"Yeah, I know." Ratchet took his eyes off Clank and looked back into space, keeping a watch out. "But whatever happened, it can't be good."

His mind started to wander again. It's been four months now, and the place still made him think of Alister. He remembered meeting the elder lombax for the first time, and finally learning about Kaden. Never did Ratchet think once of returning to Molonoth, nor did he ever plan to either.

Ratchet remembered his death, and just thinking more about it only made him feel worst.

"Azimuth is on your mind again, is he?"

The small voice frightened the lombax. "Huh?!" Getting his mind back together, he looked over to Clank. "Oh, well, not really." Trying to hide his feelings, he saw the emotions in the android's eyes. He knew Clank, one way or another could see right through him. He knew him way too well to not assume differently.

Ratchet sighed. "Um, yeah."

All Clank could do is frown. The last thing he wanted was to see his friend like this, the past months already had been hard enough.

Trying to think of a way to lighten the mood, a small beeping sound was heard and with a small press of a button or two, the ship's holoscreen turned on. It was Talwyn.

"Hey, you guys able to get any reply?"

"No luck, you Tal?"

"Still no answer," Concerned, Talwyn's turned her eyes back to the screen. "I'm starting to wonder what happened down there."

"Well, we'll know soon enough, Aphelion?!"

Her avatar popped up, holding a worried look. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Get a reading of the area; see if you can find what we're dealing with."

"Taking scan now…"

* * *

On one of the moons in the sector, Nefarious was pondering to himself as he sat on the rough rocky surface, leaning his back on the ship. Trying to plan what next, his thoughts were interrupted after hearing the sound of engines. He narrowed his eyes out into space to see where the source was coming from.

In his wake, he spotted two ships not too far from the moon, both Talwyn's and Aphelion. His calm state left and in came anger, with a fist following quickly after.

"Ratchet," He replied low yet harshly to the event, watching the ships flying to Torren IV. He rapidly got up and started to walk over to his vessel. He quickly flew off, following them to the planet…

* * *

Aphelion landed her ship next to the entrance of The Hollow, Talwyn parking next to her. They both quickly got out, grabbing whatever weapons and tools they needed.

"You guys ready?"

Both Talwyn and Clank nodded.

As Clank jumped onto Ratchet's back, they slowly walked over to the open door, checking if the coast was clear, keeping all senses alert. Once inside, they took their eyes on the first thing that caught them, shock at an unpleasant sight they didn't plan on…

The place was lifeless, quiet, and a gruesome mess was left behind. The Vullard's bodies were all over the place, some not in one piece as blood was seen almost everywhere, most already dry with the occasional few puddles lying under the corpses. Equipment vandalized, if not on or were on fire burning to ashes, and for the machines that were still standing, there was still a good chance they may have damage inside.

Silence was all that was heard, nothing more. Ratchet walked in a bit more, bewildered of what was around him.

"What… what happened here?"

Talwyn was amazed. She seen some pretty horrid things, along the lines of something the Space Pirates would have done, but never to the point of seeing everyone dropping dead in their tracks. It was almost like those horror flicks that would play on the holovision once in a while.

Clank got off Ratchet's back and walked to one of the Vullard's corpses. He took his pulse to see if he was still alive. He looked back over at the two shaking his head, delivering a not so pleasing answer. "Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know…"

Ratchet thought for a second, thinking back to that recording they sawed before coming here…

'_Pathetic creature!'_

The voice he heard, it sounded like someone he knew while he was on his adventure to rescue Clank. No, it couldn't be? Why would he have interest in The Hollow?

"Ratchet?"

"Huh?" He looked over at Talwyn.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking, that's all." Ratchet looked around again in an unsure matter, and then looked back at his friends. "We should search the area, I'm sure there has to be at least one survivor."

"_Ratchet!"_

A bellow came from behind him. Ratchet's ears popped up from the not so friendly tone that he once heard a few months ago. He turned right around, shocked to see who it was…

"Nefarious?" Ratchet confused, he glared at the evil doctor, stunned to see him still alive. "I thought we killed you!"

"And you almost did, no thanks to you!" he was floating well high above the ground thanks to his jet boots, as he glared at Ratchet with his eyes, full of anger.

"I guess you were lucky." Ratchet scanned Nefarious' body, taking notice of the condition it was in.

'_What happened to him?' _

However, his wounds were the least of their worries, why was he doing here in the first place, that was a different story.

"I can see you've been though some rough times. So where's Lawrence?" He gave a sarcastic tone of voice. "Did he ditch you, or is he out doing your dirty work again?"

"That is none of your business! Besides, I don't even want to hear his name again. Not after what he, and _you_, put me though."

"So, I'm guessing the latter?"

Talwyn and Clank looked over at the mad doctor. "Dr. Nefarious? Why did you attack The Hollow? I am sure it is something to do with an evil plan of yours"

"Say what now?" Nefarious was dumbfounded. He took a good look around his settings, and geared his eyes back at Clank. "I didn't do this, I just got here!"

"Oh really?!" Ratchet snapped at him at his 'supposed' lie. "We know your ways Nefarious, there's no point in trying to cover up!"

"I'm serious! I never even knew about this until your idiotic friend said something!"

Ratchet growled at him, but for some strange reason, he felt he was telling the truth. It wasn't like him to act like nothing happened, or him covering up his evil deeds for that fact. He has way to much pride in his _work _for him to be ashamed of it. Also, Nefarious has a bit more of a _cleaner _way of killing someone, and not all out beat someone to a bloody pulp and then leaving the mess in the open. It at least would be left somewhat spotless.

However, the question remained. If Nefarious didn't do this, then who's left?

"Ok then, who did?"

"_And _you think _I_ know?!" Nefarious attempted to calm himself down, not being much of an easy task with his anger issues. Aiming his eyes back at Ratchet, the rage inside him build up more, finding that the lombax was only doing this as a distraction.

"I wish I did kill you back at the station, but I'll make sure I do now." His eyes twitched and his voice became louder, as prepared to throw an attack. "For making my life a living-"

Before anything else could come out of Nefarious' mouth, everyone was thrown to the ground from the impact of an exposition that came off guard. It was a powerful one too, causing some minor damage to the area (not that there wasn't any damage as it is).

Ratchet slowly got up, followed by the rest of his friends.

Nefarious, still laying on the ground; mumbled to himself annoyed, as his arrogance told him that he would have finally got rid of his arch-nemesis once and for all if he wasn't interrupted. He shifted his eyes the other way; seeing a shadow in the flames that the assault caused. He knew right away who it was just from looking at his silhouette, not at all please to see him here…

"Ratchet…"

The deep voice made the lombax's ears jump, with a shiver going down his spine. The accent sounded just like the one he heard on the holo-recording before they came here. He then turned around, eyes widen from seeing his old _friend_.

"…Once again you fall into my raid." Vorselon walked out of the flames with his armor unscratched from it, hands behind his back as he gave a small smile as he greeted his enemy. "Been a long time, hasn't?"

"Vorselon," Ratchet shouted softly giving a fuming glare. "I knew that voice was familiar."

Clank stared perplexed at Vorselon, then looked back at Ratchet. "Did he not challenge you after we left the Clock?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to catch up on Talwyn, thinking twice about that decision now."

"What's the matter, young lombax? Aren't you _thrilled_ to see your old friend, Lord Vorselon?" He followed his sentence with a small laugh, grinning.

"Argh, Vorselon!" Nefarious slowly got up with an infuriated tone, screaming at the Terraklon that had broken up his encounter. "Stay out of this! I was here first, so why don't you get lost so I can finish the-"

The mercenary attacked Nefarious with a ball of dark matter that charged up from palm, causing him flying into a wall, leaving a huge hole. Crawling right out, he rubbed his head while his right eye was rolling around in its socket, dizzy.

"Ow."

The power from Vorselon's hand was slowly dying out as he grinding his teeth with irritation.

"_Pathetic_ piece of scrap metal, you are no longer in use of my services, and being this, I will not hesitate to _kill_ you!" He heavily took in breaths (despite the fact he had no lungs), trying to regain himself. He turned back over to Ratchet; clearing his voice as he let the robot side off his mind. "Now, where was I? Ah yes." He then gave an evil smirk once more as he slithered around him, with Ratchet glaring into his eye, as he did his.

"I was waiting for your arrival at my ship a few months ago; I was quite disappointed that you didn't come. It was quite rude of you not accepting my invite."

"I can hardly say that 'Father's Accountant' thing was very threatening. But I probably should have gone. Maybe it wouldn't have risked so many lives."

"Maybe so lombax, but let's not get off track here. I-"

"Damn it, Flint!" Nefarious yelled once again, even more annoyed as he slowly got back up. "Stop interfering! _He _caused more trouble for me, so move your-"

"_Silence!"_ Vorselon shocked him with electricity from his hand, knocking Nefarious down again. He mumbled to himself in anger.

Clank looked up at Vorselon in the eye. "Lord Vorselon, why did you attack the Hollow? There is no reason for you to kill so many innocent Vullards! Unless someone has hired you...?"

"That isn't anything that matters to you small one, because you will not live long enough to know such a thing! Once I am finished with you and all."

Ratchet gave him a glare, letting out a growl from irritation. "We have no time for this, Vorselon!"

"Oh, is that so?" Flint aimed his eyes over to Talwyn, and back over to Ratchet. "We'll see about that." He_ proofed_ away, teleporting near the girl taken off guard. The next second she knew, she was against and trapped to the wall by an electric barrier, covering all of her body besides for her head. It felt so fast when it happened, she didn't even have time to react with how quick he was.

Vorselon started up a pulse of power from his hand, putting it near Talwyn's face. She bit down on her teeth in fear.

"Maybe if I take this girl's head, you will reconsider?"

"Talwyn!" Ratchet shouted. He started to snarl as he gave Vorselon a fierce look. "Let, her, go! She didn't do anything to you!"

"Well maybe if you fight me, I will rethink about it." His pulse got stronger as he geared his eye over at her, holding her chin with his other hand. "I know she means something to you, it would be a _shame _to end her life like this." He laughed softly as he looked back at his furry friend.

Talwyn struggled to get loose, with little to no luck. "Ratchet, forget about me! I'll be fine!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Aww, how engaging, she would risk her life for yours."

"Vorselon," Ratchet whispered his name, growing a fist. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." He raised his wrench up in the air, preparing for battle.

The floating head in a tank let his hand down with the energy leaving, walking over to Ratchet. "_Now,_ that's more like it." With a snap of a finger, it let Talwyn go, causing her to fall on the soil. He grinned. "You should know that my new suit is more powerful than before, using the latest technology and defense system. You should be honored to be one of the first to test it out, and I'm glad to have a space rat like you as my guinea pig." He then got excited, letting dark matter power up again with both hands. "Prepare for terror unlike you have ever known!"

Both Ratchet and Clank stood next to each other with raised eyebrows, as the enemy walked a bit closer. "Is he always this dramatic?"

"Yeah, it's kinda his schtick." He left his friend's eyes and aimed back at Vorselon. "Ok Vorselon, lets finish this once and for-"

Flint threw a huge ball of matter at them before Ratchet could even finish, causing Clank and him to jump out of the way in opposite directions, landing back on the ground. After the leap, they both looked at each other, and back at Vorselon.

"Well, that's, um, new…"

"I see you like it so far." As the hand powered back up, he threw another assault on his targets. Ratchet got up, but saw his attack flying at him.

"Uh-oh!" Ratchet jumped again, rolling on the floor. He took out his Constructo Pistol, trying to aim it at his foe.

Vorselon used a holographic shield to block Ratchet's attack, as it deflected off of it. "Is that all you got?" He let out a laugh as the bullets started to fly over to the lombax.

Ratchet once again hurdled out of the way from the unexpected attack, dropping his gun while doing so.

"Crap."

Hiding behind a wall, he tried to find a variable spot to mark an attack. But from what he saw thus far, there was nowhere to get him by surprise.

"How did he get this upgrade?"

Vorselon slammed his hand on the floor below him, causing a huge shockwave. A crack began to form and followed to the lombax. Ratchet tried to hold his balance; however the impact caused him to fall to the soil.

"Ratchet, be careful!" Talwyn shouted. She looked over at Vorselon, as he let the power from his hands die down.

Voreslon took notice that his foe's legs being stuck in the cracks, causing the lombax struggling to get back up. '_The prefect time finish the job,'_ as he snickered from the thought. He held a serious look on his face as he looked over at Ratchet.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble there, lombax?" Vorselon slithered to his enemy, picking him up by the neck. "Let me help you!"

Ratchet tired to gasp for air from his enemy's clutch. Vorselon started up his power again and put it above the lombax's head. He cracked an evil smirk. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day!"

Nefarious stood up again, and made a fist running upto Vorselon. "Oh no you don't, I'm going to kill him!" Before he could throw his attack, the Terraklon turned around hearing his voice at the last second.

"What do you want no- oh cra-!"

The mad robot hit the lord's light in the center of his suit, causing damage. Vorselon just dropped Ratchet from the impact. He walked out of the way right after the attack, causing Nefarious to fall on his face. He eyed his suit, as sparks started spraying out. Everything started going haywire as his suit started moving around on its own as he tried to gain control.

"You piece of junk, look at what you've done!"

A spark shot up into the air, causing a huge greenish wormhole to appear. Vorselon's eye widened as he saw it appear. The wind tried to pull him in as he tempted to resist.

Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn looked up at the portal.

"What is that thing?" The lombax shouted, covering his face with his arm from the airstream.

Failing to hold back, Vorselon was pulled in, screaming. "This is far from over, lombax!"

After watching the foe flying though, everyone noticed that they were being sucked in as well. Ratchet started to worry, as he quickly took Talwyn's hand. "Everyone hold hands in case we fall into that thing." Talwyn took Clank's after the reply, as he hold on to a pole nearby.

Nefarious held on to a post with both his arms and legs warped around it, as he looked at the portal nervously. The wind was strong, making his legs get lose from the pole. Then his arms slipped off from it, he grabbed it with his hands. He looked over one last time, but the next thing he knew, he screeched as he flew in.

As the others watched the robot, they tried to hold on themselves. But as fate had its way, Clank's hand slipped off the pole, and everyone yelled as they entered to vortex…

* * *

They all kept grip on each other, trying not to let go.

"Hold on," Ratchet yelled, "We can't risk getting separated!"

Ratchet's hand was starting to slip from Talwyn's.

"Ratchet, I don't know how much longer I can hold on!"

After the cry, the current became too strong, forcing Ratchet to let go, as he flew away from the team, yelling their names.

"_Ratchet!"_ Clank shouted after seeing his friend being blown off course. Ratchet saw a black hole at the end of the tunnel, going though…

* * *

As the channel ended, Ratchet came out with a yell, falling to the ground below him.

"Oof."

He rubbed his head as he slowly got up, picking up his wrench. Looking around, he found himself to be on a beach, contained of dark red sand but water remained a light blue, clear enough to see fish swimming in it.

"Where am I?"

He scratched his head in confusion, thinking what that _thing _was.

"Clank, Talwyn?!"

He yelled out their names as he scanned the area, hoping for a response. He shouted again. With no reply and a good look around, he knew they weren't anywhere nearby. "Just great…"

In an instant, he heard some mumbling behind him.

"Augh, I got sand in my gears."

Ratchet turned around, raising an eyebrow.

There was Nefarious, banging his head as he tried to get the sand that likely plagued him when he fell down himself. After getting most of it out though the crack he had, he turned his head with an annoyed look still, and there he saw the lombax a few feet away from him. He gave him a long but odd stare, and then he snapped after he noticed who it was.

"_You_," Nefarious quickly got up and ran as he yelled, pointing his finger at him. "This is your fault!"

Ratchet looked up to the cheap machine, with one of his ears hanging down, with the other raised up. "My fault? Hey, you're the one that caused Vorselon's suit to go haywire!"

"Well, if you didn't come to the Hollow, none of this may have happened!"

"Hey, you're the one that followed us, so it's your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"No, it's yours!"

"No! You caused all of this!"

"No Nefarious, you-" After pausing, Ratchet shook his head noticing how childish this argument was, putting his hand on his face. "Why am I even arguing with you? Listen; there is no point in blaming each other right now. You see where we are, right?"

"We _don't_ even know where we are, you moron!" Nefarious tired to hold in his anger, not having the best of luck with the situation at hand. He raised his hands above the lombax, failing to control his emotions. "I can't believe this!" While being in his irate mood, his right arm fell off, landing on the sand below him. One of Nefarious' eyes got smaller, while the other was bigger as he looked down at it. Ratchet let out a small snicker, finding amusement.

"Stop laughing! This is _not _funny!" Nefarious aimed his eyes at his enemy, and then back to his arm. He mumbled to himself as he picked it back up, trying to get it back in his socket. It was back in, but it fell out again. He picked it up once more, but it kept failing on him. He started to get pissed as he pushed it in violently. "Get in, damn it!" After a good few tries, he finally got it in place, moving his arm up and down, seeing if it was working right.

"That's better."

He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes the other way.

After he finished laughing, Ratchet looked up, not thrilled about this himself as he sighed. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, we're going to need to help each other out."

"Come again?" Nefarious raised an eyebrow at his arch-nemesis. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Sadly, I wish I was. We got to figure out where we are, and I have to find my friends. Trust me Nefarious; the last thing I want is to be stuck with you."

"I was hoping you were." Nefarious waved his hands with a small laugh. "There is no way, and I mean, _no way_, I am going to work alongside _you_!" He started to walk in the opposite direction, as Ratchet just watched him walk away, ears hanging down.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, I don't want to be around a _Squishie_ like yourself." He continued to stride, looking at the lombax while doing so.

"You wouldn't last one day out here," Ratchet said mockingly, as he yelled across the beach. "You always had Lawrence around catering to you; I don't think you'll have the best of luck surviving on your own!"

"Pff, I can take care of myself!"

"Right, we'll see about that."

Nefarious mumbled as he entered a jungle. Ratchet watched him leave as he turned the other way on.

"He'll be back …"

* * *

As the mad robot strolled though the tropical forest, he started to rant to himself with anger.

"I can't believe this. I'm stuck on a planet, not knowing where the hell_ I _am and now I'm stranded here. This day can't get any wor-"

His arm once again fell off, as he glared down at it with his left eye twitching. He rolled his eyes with disgust.

"Just my luck."

Before he was able to pick it up, a small wolf-like creature got to it first, with his part in its month, waging it's tall as he turned around back at Nefarious.

"Argh," Nefarious marched to the animal as he made a fist. "Give. That. Back!" He let his hand out, waving it as he asked. The dog shook its head, as he chewed on the arm.

"Give me that, you stupid Squishie!" He took the hand of his arm, trying to pull it out of its month. After struggling for a while, he was able to force it out, causing him to be pushed to the soil. He got back up as the wolf glared at him.

"Brainless organic." He kicked it out of the way as it whimpered. It got its balance again, and turned around growling at Nefarious, running off.

"_That's _right! Run away!" He followed his yell with a laugh, putting his arm back in his socket. "One point for the robots, zero for the Squishies." Walking again, he cheerfully closed his eyes humming, arms behind his back. However his jolly mood was put to a stop after hearing a snarl.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, and saw that there was a bigger creature aside the little one. His pupils constricted. "Umm, didn't think it had a mother." He looked around frightened, then aiming his eyes back at it with a small nervous chuckle. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

It roared at the robot as saliva flew at his direction. Nefarious looked back at it, with a twitch of fear coming from one of his sprockets. He ran back to the beach screaming, as the two wolves watched him…

* * *

Ratchet, still walking, heard a shriek behind him. He turned around, with Nefarious colliding into him as he ran, causing them to both fall onto the sand. The lombax shook his head, and there was Nefarious, who happened to be on top of him.

Ratchet, not amused, just rolled his eyes from the android. "For some reason, I knew you would be running back."

Nefarious eyes twitched, refusing to look at him. "Shut up." They both got up, with Nefarious pushing the sand off of him, as Ratchet did the same for himself.

"Well, I guess we should get going. C'mon rust bucket." He waved his hand, telling him to stay close, as Nefarious stomped as he followed, crossing his arms doing so…

* * *

Talwyn opened her eyes with her sight bit dim, but enough to see the world around her. The lush plants caught her eye first hand as she unhurriedly got up. Calling out her friends' names, she scanned the area, worried.

'_No response at all.'_

Quickly turning around, she saw Clank lying on the earth.

"Clank!" She ran up to him, shaking her small companion after noticing his pupils closed, hoping he was still functioning. "Clank, are you all right?!"

Clank opened his eyes prior to hearing his name, looking up at the young girl. "Yes, I am fine Talwyn." The small robot got up as he gazed around his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Clank, but wherever we are, we got to look for Ratchet." Talwyn took out her gun, aiming it around, not sure about her surroundings. "I just hope he's ok."

"I am sure Ratchet is fine, but I am as worried as you are." They both looked up to the sky, and saw the sun setting below them.

"But we should do that tomorrow," Talwyn replied looking down over at Clank. "It's getting dark, and we should setup a camp."

"I agree." He then thought about the other two who went though the portal. "We should also keep a look out for Dr. Nefarious and Lord Vorselon. If they went though the wormhole as well, they should be nearby."

"Right," Talwyn put her gun back in her pouch and looked around her settings again, hoping Ratchet would sometime pop up, but her gut told her that it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"We should get some firewood and such. I'm sure it gets cold around here…"

'_I just hope you're ok…'_

* * *

It was already dusk, and the lombax and the mad robot stormed the jungle with no luck finding the others. It was hard to make out there settings due to the darkness, but enough to see the path. Nefarious kept on walking until he heard a muss sound below him. He looked down, and saw his feet covered in mud.

"_Ew_, ew, get it off!" Nefarious tried wiping it off with a leaf as Ratchet just rolled his eyes from his complaining. "This is why I always hated biology." Mumbling, he turned back over to the lombax, laughing at his behavior. "Stop laughing!"

Ratchet's humor went away as he shook his head. "This is why I said earlier you wouldn't last a day out here." He started to walk again, watching Nefarious getting the remains of the muck cleaned off. There he lost his balance, falling straight into the mud.

Ratchet just laughed. He couldn't help but to not get amusement out of Nefarious, being the big baby he is. If it wasn't for Lawrence or anyone else by his side catering to his needs, he would have surely been scrap metal by now, no doubt about it.

But, for some odd reason, he felt a bit bad for the guy. However, most of the feelings Ratchet had wasn't regret.

'_When am I going to get rid of this guy?'_

Nefarious was trying to wipe off all of the mud before turning around back at Ratchet. "Hey, don't leave me here!"

"Well, you better hurry up then." Ratchet smiled with a small chuckle. Once the doctor fully got up, he slipped back into the sludge once more, full of rage he tried to keep inside…

* * *

With the sun fully set, it was now too dark for them to be able to see a thing. Nefarious, sitting down on a rock covered in mud still, was talking to his self in anger. Ratchet was trying to get a fire started, and after a few tries, he got it. He picked up a log and put it over the flame, lighting the way. "There, that should do it."

Nefarious aimed his eyes over to Ratchet, not amused. "I hope we find your friends soon. That way, we can go our own ways again."

"Heh," Ratchet snickered. "I can say the same about you. I would have ditched you earlier if you didn't start running back like a coward."

The robot just eyed him weirdly. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah," The lombax said bluntly. "That's why you came screaming out of the jungle after being chased by whatever animal you pissed off."

"He took my arm! What was I supposed to do?!"

"I think you could have lived without it."

Nefarious snarled at the comment, trying to hold in his irritation. "If it wasn't for my own survival, I would have torn those ears off that stupid head of yours."

"That sounds pretty dark, don't ya think?"

"Maybe it'll teach you some respect."

Ratchet got up, moving about.

"If you plan on staying with me, you better get your servos running. I'm not waiting on you."

Nefarious glared at him getting up. After a few steps, Ratchet heard a sound coming from the bushes. He shook his head, thinking it was most likely the wind. He started to walk again, until he heard the same noise, causing his ears to pop up.

"Nefarious, did you hear that?" He asked, not looking at him while he posed the question.

Nefarious just rolled his eyes, giving him a cynical tone. "No, I _didn't_ hear anything."

"Well, ok then." Both of them started to walk, but paused again after hearing the sound once more. "Are you sure you didn't hear that?"

"If it makes you feel better, I think I may have heard something."

"Well, what did it sound like?"

"Something coming from the bushes, is that what you heard?"

"Yeah, something along those lines," As Ratchet and Nefarious turned around facing one other, they heard the sound again, louder. Moving closer to each other, Ratchet took out his wrench in case something came out. Nefarious started to shiver a bit, hiding behind the lombax for protection.

The noise silenced. Ratchet let his guard down with Nefarious still hiding behind him. "Well, I guess it wasn't anything baaaAH-" A bunch of lion like creatures came jumping out, with both of them yelling when taken by surprise.

"Oh crap!" Ratchet quickly hit one with his wrench, hoping they would go away. One of their leaps caused him to lose hold of the flame, washing it out as it fell into a puddle.

Nefarious kicked a few of them, hoping they would be scared as well. "Get away you dim-witted Squishies!" While trying to defend, a bunch of them piled up on him as he tried to get them off, landing him on the soil.

Ratchet wacked a few more, but unexpected, one of them scratched his face, leaving a small cut on his left cheek. "Damn it!"

In fear, more of them started to round up on him. He then glared over at the robot. "Um, how are you hanging out?"

Still on the ground trying to shake them off, he screamed over at Ratchet. "What does it look like, you twit!" He hit another with his arm.

Butterflies took over Ratchet's stomach as more of the creatures came, knowing he wasn't going to have much luck getting rid of them anytime soon. Followed by a snarl, they were about to pounce, but before they could, a loud sound came from out of nowhere.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The fire of bullets being shot in the air scared them, having the animals walk backwards and running off. Both Ratchet and Nefarious looked over to where they heard the gunfire.

"Wow. That was lucky."

A flashlight was aimed in Ratchet's face, covering his eyes from the bight glow. Walking out of the scrubs was a young girl with light tan fur, with four darker tanned stripes on her face, two on each side. Her appearance seemed to be a mix of a cat and a wolf.

After pushing her brown hair out of the way, she put one of her hands on her hip, while the other was used to put her firearm back in her pouch around her waist.

"You know you shouldn't be out in the middle of the night." She said. "You're lucky I got here in time, otherwise you would have been dinner for those animals over there." Giving the lombax a glare with her grayish blue eyes, she put a small pout on her face.

"For some reason, I have a feeling you're not from around here, am I correct?"

Ratchet looked at Nefarious, who was getting up, and back at the girl. "We aren't. We don't even know where we are, we just… landed here."

"This has been one heck of a day." Nefarious brushed the dirt off his body, and geared over at the young woman. "Didn't think I would have been saved by a Squishie, neither."

"Squishie?" She remarked at the weird sounding word before she looked over at Nefarious. Her eyes enlarged, somewhat shocked at what she saw.

"Organic life forms like you. Maybe I'll spare your life after this is all over with." The mechanical doctor looked over at her, puzzled at her expression. "What?"

The young girl walked over to the robot, scanning his appearance as she strided around in circles.

Nefarious looked down at her, somewhat afraid at the way she glared. "Um, Ratchet, I'm getting_ kind_ of freaked out by this girl."

After the scan, she backed away a few steps, still looking at him. After a good few seconds, she spoke once again:

"Oh, my, god," She yelled, full of glee. "That is so cool!"

After her response, both Nefarious and Ratchet looked at each other, perplexed on what was going on…

* * *

They were invited to the home of the young girl for shelter, as she was still amazed over at Nefarious, not seeing anything like this in her life.

"_Oh my god_, oh my god!" The girl walked around the robot, grabbing his left hand. "I never seen an android this advanced before!" Hitting him on the head, she zoomed around him even more. "Never saw this AI, this kind of model, this is amazing!"

Nefarious, annoyed, glared over to the girl, and back over at Ratchet, who was sitting on the couch, cracking up in amusement with the robot getting '_examined'_.

"What's so funny, long ears?"

Ratchet then looked back over at Nefarious, still amused. "Oh, nothing Nefarious."Still laughing his enemy glared at him as he twitched. He looked back at the girl, still examining his body.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh!" She took a quick step away from him. "I'm sorry, just got a bit eager for a while. I never saw a robot as high tech as this before." She gave a chuckle. "If you weren't so advanced with a personality and what not, I would have taken you apart just to see how you work."

"Yes, well," Nefarious eyes got smaller from what just said, with fear in his circuitry. "Wait, what?!" He started to look around; feeling uneasy as his gears in his head moved faster. Ratchet started to crack up again from his reaction.

"Shut up!" Nefarious just crossed his arms, hating everything. "Now I have more of a reason to hate your kind."

The girl looked over at Ratchet, seeing the slash on his face. "Oh yeah, let me get you a band-aid for that." She walked over to a small box and took out a first aid kit, opening it as she looked for what he needed. "_So_, what were your names again?"

"I'm Ratchet, and that cheap machine over there is Nefarious." Nefarious glared him from that remark, and then turned back around, going back to mumbling.

She let out a small laugh. "Ah. Well, my name is Jens." After looking though the kit, she found the size band-aid needed and closed the box. "Nice to meet you two, I hope I didn't scare you back there." She walked back over to the lombax, handing him the patch. "I hope that helps."

"Yeah, it'll do fine." Ratchet took the patch, looking back at Jens while putting it on. "Nah, you didn't. I'm kinda glad you came, we needed the help."

She put on a little smile; she then turned over to Nefarious, tapping his feet while not looking at the others. "Is he always like that?"

Pretty much, yeah."

"Heh." She walked up to him, tapping him with her elbow. "C'mon Nef, cheer up. Why do you always hate all the time? Put that frown upside down!"

Nefarious' eyes once again twitched as he got up, snarling.

"Look here you Squishie little brat, I'm having a bad day as it is!" Jens smile turned into a frown as he yelled.

"I'm stuck here with my arch-nemesis who knows where, which we may not get home at this rate, _and_ I would have annihilated him by now if it wasn't for my own survival! The last thing I want is to hang out with another mushy life form like _you_." He pointed on her nose, and walked away.

"Trust me pal, no one wants to hang out with you neither." Nefarious glared after hearing Ratchet's commentary, turning back around.

Jens pouted while looking over to Ratchet. "Well, someone has a gear up his-"

"GAH, you annoying unplea-" a _zap_ sound was heard, Nefarious not finishing his words.

"_Oh Martina, I can no longer love you, I was cursed by a voodoo, doctor, ninja pirate. I'm too dangerous…"_

Jens stared at the walking radio as she watched his gears moving stationary in one place. She looked over at the lombax, questioning what just happened. "Um…"

Ratchet eyed him. "That's… weird. That's not what it usually comes out of him in this state."

"…_Paul, no matter if a voodoo doctor, ninja pirate curses you; I will always love you, no matter how much you will try to kill me…"_

Ratchet shook his head walking over to Nefarious. He put his palm on his face, closing his eyes in disbelieve. "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with this guy," He whispered to himself as he roused his hand up in the air.

"…_Oh Martina."_

"_Oh Paul!" the sounds of kissing noises are heard, as they kept calling their names…_

A hard whack in the head followed right after, as Nefarious went back to functioning correctly again, his gears moving fast once again.

"-sant child!" Even with no lungs, he was breathing heavy, glaring over the girl. "Maybe I should take back what I said before when you saved us!"

"Don't be so angry all the time, it's not good for your health." She turned the other way, then back at Nefarious. "How long did you have that glitch anyways?"

Nefarious glanced at her weirdly, not knowing what she was talking about. "What glitch?"

"Don't tell me you never knew about it?"

"Knew about what? What glitch are we talking about?"

Ratchet looked up to him, giving him a small pat on the back. "The glitch you had since-whenever you had it. You freeze up all the time and play radio singles." Ratchet walked over to the couch, jumping back on it. "Your butler often had to smack you in the head to get you working again."

Nefarious remained still for a second or two, and there the yelling followed.

"_I had_ a glitch all this _time_?!" He put his hands on his head. "Why _does_ no one tell me these things?!"

"Probably because Lawrence got amusement from it."

"I don't want to hear that name again." As his eyes shuddered a bit, his arm fell out again, glaring down at it. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, trying to get it back into his socket.

Jens saw he was struggling and ran up to him. "I'll fix that!" Taking out duct tape from her pocket, she wrapped it around his arm attempting to connect it to his body, as the roll just hung down.

"There ya go." She gave a cheesy smile.

Nefarious glared at it, and then back at her.

"I just only met you, and I'm already starting to _hate _you."

"I _love_ you too, Nefarious." After her blunt remark, she scratched her head. "You know, I could fix that for you. I work in robotic engineering, and even though you are more advance from what I often work with, you still have a lot in common with other models. So I have expertise if you're interested."

"Pff, I don't need a Squishie taking care of my problems." Nefarious took off the tape and caught his arm before it fell to the ground, popping it back in.

"Hey, at least I offered." She looked over at the clock to see what time it was, stretching her arms up in the air as she yawned. "Well guys, I'm going to hit the hay. You could crash here for the night if you want, not that you have anywhere to go at the moment."

"Um, thanks Jens."

Jens pointed to a small room. "You guys can both use that little bedroom that used to be my fathers." She shrugged. "I don't have any other room to keep you guys from each other. Should also mention you have to share a bed, sorry."

_"What?!"_

Both of them yelled as they looked at each other, giving eerie looks.

Jens started to crack up from the reply given. After a few seconds, she calmed down a bit and turned to them. "Hey, one of you can sleep on the floor for all I care." She started to walk to her room. "Just do me one favor, try not to kill each other. I can tell you two don't have the best relationship, and the last thing I want is blood staining my floor." With a small light chuckle following right after, she left the room as Nefarious and Ratchet still glared at each other, both of their eyes twitching. "Night…"

Ratchet walked to the other room, looking at Nefarious as the robot did the same. "I'm taking the bed, you know…"

* * *

Vorselon opened his eye slowly half way, lying on the sand near the ocean. He tried getting up, but his tentacles weren't working properly, likely due to what happened back at The Hollow. It was enough to get the top off of the soil at least.

He touched the top of his tank and looked up at it, seeing a crack coming from the top reaching down to eye level. The ectowater inside keeping him alive had a bit of a murky green color as well, not knowing where it came from. Turning back down at the rest of his mechanical body, the sparks still were coming out, as well as the light in the center of it having a big hole in it. He growled in anger. "Worthless piece of scrap metal…" He remembered Nefarious damaging his suit and ruining his mission, as well as his chances of killing that '_wretched space rat_' he hated so much.

Catching his eyeball was green blood drooling from the side of his mouth, causing his eye to widen from it. "Damn it…"

He crawled away from the water onto the dry sand, dialing a few buttons on the back on his left hand. Putting his palm face up, a hologram of a woman popped up.

"Empress Lania."

She looked over at Vorselon, not amused. "What is it now Flint?" Lania rolled her eyes, before gazing at his body. "And what the hell happened to you?"

He kneeled to her respectfully, discarding her question about the damage. "My lady, I'm sorry to inform you, but the mission didn't - go as planned."

Just at the look of her eyes, he could see the rage though her. "What do _you_ mean it didn't go as planned?"

He looked back at her nervously, not wanting to tell her the bad news. "Let's just say there was some…well, _interfering_."

"What do you _mean_ by interfering?!" She yelled at him at top of her lungs. "What did you screw up this time, Flint?!"

"W-well," Vorselon shivered in fear, knowing how she was when in this state. "Th-there were some old friends of mine that came to The Hollow. I did- didn't expect them there, and they caused my suit to go haywire, a-and-"

"I'm guessing by old friends, some people that caused you problems in the past."

"Well, yes." He played with his fingers while speaking to her with a small smile, feeling worried what she was going to say next. "And, well, I'm now stuck in another dimension, and-"

"What the _hell_ do you mean by that?!" She screamed even louder than before. "Augh, can you do anything right?!" She stated to relax, taking deep breaths. "Well, are they stuck in this dimension you are now trapped in?"

"I would assume so."

"Then kill them."

Vorselon started to look around; knowing he most likely won't have the capability to do so. "B-but my lady, my suit is badly damaged. I don't think I will be able to-"

"Don't give me that Flint! You put yourself in this mess; you will have to fix your mess!" She composed herself again, now giving him an intimate tone of voice as she looked back up. "Besides sweetie, do you want me to leave you on that beach you're on now?"

Vorselon shook his head, giving a puppy-dog eye pouting as he whimpered "No…"

"Good. Then do what I say, and don't call back until you do so! Laina out!"

As the hologram shut down, Vorselon looked down with a quiet tone. "Yes, my lady." He snarled with the anger that filled him, slamming his fists down on the soil.

"When I find them, I will make sure I kill that wretched space rat, _and_ that filthy robot, nice, slowly and _painfully._" Flint then laughed lightly grinning, finding himself delight in the idea of doing so…

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter Four: Dimensions and What Not

Chapter Four: Dimensions and What Not.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Every second, the sound of ticking from the clock in the living room was made, as the Lombax and the mad robot stared at each other across the room. They sat on the floor and neither of them spoke a word, nor did neither of them like the fact they were stuck together for however long it will be.

…_Tick, Tock, tick, tock…_

Ratchet remained calm, while Nefarious not so much. He started to twitch from the quietness of the room; just looking each other in the eyes just caused him to lose his sanity, whatever he had left anyways.

…_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Both looked around the room, trying not to glare at each other, however nothing seemed to distract them from the fact they were there. They then looked at each other one more time, before Nefarious finally snapped, quickly running to Ratchet, yelling. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Me neither!" Ratchet roared as well, pointing his finger at him. "If you didn't hit Vorselon the way you did, we wouldn't have been stuck here in the first place!"

"_Oh, _don't blame this on me, fuzzball! This is half of your fault too!"

"How so, I wasn't the one that made a hissy fit!"

"Shut up! This is your fault and you know it! Not to mention you would have been fried Lombax if I didn't do so!"

"And this is coming out of someone who can't even defend himself out in the wild…"

As they argued with each other, Jens walked into the room, scratching her back mumbling. She perked up hearing the yelling across the room, and glared at the two, still half-asleep.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, long ears!" Nefarious' eyes twitched from the anger the Lombax caused him, as he made fist with his hands, trying to hold it in.

"If it wasn't for my help, sure you would have."

"_Gah!"_ Dark matter raged out from his anger, as the attack hit a vase in the room. Jens quickly ran over, pushing both of them away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I understand you guys hate each other for whatever _hero villain_ thing it is, but please," She sighed. "Don't blow up my house, thank you very much." Jens then walked over to the couch, as she put her hand on her forehead. "You guys are giving me a headache. I've never met two people like this before."

Ratchet and Nefarious looked over at each other giving evil glares, and then the Lombax looked back at Jens. "Sorry if we're being a chore, but this isn't going to work out very well between us."

"I can tell." She then got up, still holding her head as she walked over to the small kitchen, grabbing a fruit from a bowl. "Here, catch," She threw the produce over to the Lombax as he grasped it, and then took one for herself, taking a bite. "So, you guys are looking for your friends, right?" Her mouth was full of food as she spoke.

"_His _friends, not mine!" Nefarious walked over to the couch and sat down, taping his foot with his arms crossed. He sighed, looking up at his head, noticing a small creature on top of it.

"_Meow…"_

"AH!" The robot jumped up as the cat like creature leaped off, running over to Jens. "What is _that_ thing?"

"_That _thing is my pet." She caught her pet as he jumped in to her arms, scratching it behind its ears as it shivered. "Did that mean, ol' robot scare you sweetie. He's a bit of an unpleasant one, is he?" She looked over at Nefarious as she said it.

Nefarious' eyes twitched as he glared over at her, as he started to rant to himself.

"How did this happen? How did I, Dr. Nefarious, The greatest criminal mastermind in the _entire_ universe, hit rock bottom? The one who stroke fear to those in the Solana _and _Polaris galaxies! The one who was on the brink of controlling _time_ _itself_! And now-" his arm fell off, as he face palmed with the hand still attached. "…I can't even keep my arm in place…"

Jens walked over to him, letting out a small snicker as she put her pet down. "Sucks to be you…"

Nefarious eyed her, annoyed at the girl. "You are not making me want to kill you any less."

She then picked up his arm, and gave him it.

"You need a hand?"

"Ha ha, _very_ cute," He took his arm right out of her hands, then popped it back in as he walked across the room mumbling to himself. "I thought being stuck with him was enough, but being with another Squishie like you is just what I needed." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Wasn't hoping to hang out with someone like you nether, Nef." Jens said.

"_Please _don't call me that."

"Would you rather I call you Neffy-kins? I think that name has a cute ring to it."

He twitched his eyes as he looked over at her, not finding her humor amusing. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Hey, at least I keep a positive outlook, quite the opposite of you." She walked over to Ratchet; finding arguing with Nefarious was a waste of time. "Now I know why you don't like this guy."

Ratchet sat on the couch it the state of thought. He sighed, as Jens looked over to the Lombax, wondering what was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hoping Clank and Talwyn are all right."

"I'm sure they're fine. If you guys want, I could help you."

Ratchet cracked a small smile. "Thanks, I could use it."

"No prob, glad to help. That and I don't want to be stuck babysitting you and your walking radio here. Not that I don't like you guys or enjoy your company, just worried you're going to burn down my home." She followed her words with a small nerves chuckle.

"It'll most likely be him over there that does so." He pointed to Nefarious as he said it, as the robot just glared at him, ignoring his remark.

"Probably right about that," She sat on the sofa, as her cat jumped on her lap, rubbing him behind his ear.

Ratchet looked over at Jens as she played with her pet. The Lombax questioned something he wanted to know since last night, and he thought it would be best to ask.

"Jens, what did you mean from last night not seeing anything as advance as Nefarious, or any robot?"

"What?" She was puzzled what he meant from that. "What are you talking about? None of us has seen anything like that. Most of them can't even walk up stairs, let alone have deluxe glowing lights on their limbs."

"Huh?" Nefarious aimed his eyes over to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"All the robots I've seen do daily home and work needs."

"Youuse_ us _as slaves!" Nefarious realized as he got up furious. "What kind of sick planet is this?"

"The whole galaxy is like this, what are you talking about? And I don't think our robots realize that they're doing our work. How different is it from making a microwave to heat up your bratwurst for thirty-two seconds?" She then shook her head. "I don't know who created you, but whoever it was messed up your programming, with your anger problems and all."

He made a fist as he tried to hold in his anger, wanting to punch something, badly. "What do youmean by _that_? I'm fine!"

"Do I have to mention the glitch thing again?"

"_Never _talk about that! It's humiliating."

"Hey, it's your fault you never fixed it; of course I'm going to bother you about it." She sighed "My offer is still open by the way."

"Pff, I already told you I don't need you to fix it."

"Fine, maybe I won't be so nice to you then."

Ratchet remained quiet as the two argued, trying to think what she meant by 'the whole galaxy is like this.' "So let me get this straight, you've never seen anything this advanced before? Seems kinda odd, everywhere I've been in the universe, not to mention Clank, he's pretty advanced."

She was baffled. Jens didn't at all identify with what he was talking about. "I don't understand what you mean. Our robots aren't that advanced compared to yours, I know that. Maybe there are other differences?"

"Like what?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, tell me something that's advanced where you come from. That is, compared to here."

"Hmm, let's see…" Ratchet stared to the ceiling in thought. "Well, there's space travel."

"Space travel?" Jens said with heightened curiosity.

"Yeah. You can very easily get a spaceship where we come from. In fact getting your first spaceship happens before planning your first vacation, or in my case, save the universe. You can take off into space, fly about, explore moons… in fact; a while ago Hyperspace Wormhole travel was invented so that we didn't have to spend three weeks in our ships to get from planet to planet."

"Wo-ow, really?" Jens said with excitement. "That's sounds amazing! Here there is a lot of other things that are not fully perfected yet. Space travel just started going public, and you have to be filthy rich for that or some kind of merchant." She looked at to the floor as she sighed to herself, not looking at her friends while doing so "…I knew you guys weren't from around here."

Ratchet's ears then perked up. "Wait a minute… that wormhole," He quickly turned his head over to Nefarious. "Nefarious, you remember that wormhole back at Molonoth?"

Nefarious rose an eyebrow as the Lombax spoke. "Yes, that's why we're stuck here right?"

Ratchet walked up to him as he talked. "Well, think about it. The wormhole, the lack of the usual technology, heck, even the radio signals you used to catch wasn't the same!"

"I told you to never speak about that _again_!"

"Well, I was only making a point. But what I'm saying is, as crazy as it sounds; I think we may be in another dimension…"

"Excuse me?"

As they both gave dumbfound looks, they heard laughter coming from Jens behind them lying down on the couch. "Oh _that's_ funny! I knew _he_ was crazy, but you? Man," She went back to cracking up. Both Ratchet and Nefarious looked at each other and back at her.

"I'm going to have to agree with her over there…" Nefarious took a few steps back away from Ratchet somewhat worried, as the Lombax turned his head over to the robot as he strides away.

"I know it sounds far-fetched, but it would only make sense."

"How does that make sense to you again?" Nefarious turned his head over to Ratchet with his back still facing him, arms crossed. "They say I lost my sanity, but ironically, _you_ seem to be worst."

"Well, before you took Clank, I had some Cragmite wanting to kill me and find some Lombax device called the Dimensionator. It may seem odd to you, but I've been through this before."

"Still think you're crazy…"

"Ok, ok, let me get a run down here," Jens spoke, still with the sound of amusement still in her voice. "Apparently, you guys crossed this weird wormhole-thing, and the next thing you know is that you are at little ol' Rado Island?" She then gave out a small chuckle before finishing her words. "_Riiight_…"

"_She_ even thinks you're insane, now that is offensive." Nefarious then turned back at Ratchet, eyeing him weirdly. "Ok, so _suppose_ we are in another 'dimension,' what would that have to do with Vorselon?"

"I have no idea." Ratchet looked over at Jens, who was still laughing but kept his focus off her, going back to talking with Nefarious. "But, well, he's a mercenary, right? So I'm sure it has something to do with a new client."

"Whatever." Nefarious rolled his eyes gearing them over to Jens. "Will you stop laughing? It isn't eventhat funny!"

Her laugher started to die down. "Sorry about that, it's not often I have guest over who came right out of the loony bin."

"I find that insulting…"

Ratchet shook his head as he started to speak again. "Jens, I know It sounds crazy, but it would somewhat explain the tech you haven't seen before, right?"

"I suppose," She then hopped off the couch with her pet leaping off. "But it still sounds way too extreme for my taste."

"Great, now I'm going to be stuck with you longer than I hoped for." The mad robot sat back on the sofa as he tapped his foot. His arm once again fell off, as he eyed it.

The Lombax sighed, and started to talk while he picked up Nefarious' limb. "As much as you hate me and I hate you Nefarious, we're still going to need to help each other out. And besides finding my friends, we need to find Vorselon as well. He knows something we don't."

Nefarious pulled his arm out of Ratchet's hands as he spoke. "Do you realize trying to converse with that nitwit Vorselon is like trying to say hello to a hungry Snagglebeast? He will kill us before we can get the smallest bit of information!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like we can do much else at the moment, unless you want to spend some quality time with that cat thing over there?"

Nefarious turned his head around to the small creature, as it snarled at him. He then popped his arm back in looking back over at the Lombax. "No…"

"Then that's what we need to do." Ratchet picked up his wrench and then looked over to Jens. "Maybe it's best you sit out on this one, in case we bump into Vorselon, just for your safety."

"Pff, and _miss _all the fun?" Jens chuckled. "Hey, trust me, whoever this _Vorselon _guy is; I'm sure I could take him on with you two."

"Jens, you don't know Vorselon like we do. He's very dangerous; I think its better that you stay at home."

"Hey, I said I would help you find your friends right? I'm going to keep that promise." She then went over to a table where her gun pouch laid and put it around her waist. "Besides, someone has to watch over you two. If that guy doesn't kill you both, I'm sure one of you will."

Ratchet sighed. "Well, just be careful. He seems to always find a way to come back and annoy the heck out of someone."

"I'll take your word." Jens aimed her eyes at Ratchet's wrench, shaking her head with a chuckle. "You don't plan on fighting him with _that _thing, do you?" She headed over to a box on the other side of the room. "This Vorselon does sound like a toughie; I think we may need some…" She opened it with her foot, which revealed an arsenal of weapons inside. "Better artillery…"

"Whoa!" Ratchet walked over to the box, looking at the arms like a child in a candy store, "Where did you get all of this?"

"They were my dad's. He was in the army for a good few years, but sometimes he was lucky so he could stay at home." She dug in the container, as she took out some basic weapons. "It hasn't been the same without him here though, I'll say that."

"What happened to him?"

Jens gazed over at Ratchet, not really wanting to answer it. "He died in a war we had few years back. He was home for a while, but that was mainly because we learned that Rado Island was a target." She closed the box and then got up. "I miss him, but I was able to get by."

"Well, at least you knew your father…" His smile turned into a frown as Ratchet looked down to the floor. Jens face turned gloomy as well just looking at him.

"Hey, I didn't say anything to upset you, right?"

"Huh?" Ratchet's ears popped up when he heard the sound of her voice, quickly staring at her. "Oh, no, not at all," he then scratched behind his head. "Um, sorry to hear about your father…"

"Are you sure? You seem like something is bothering you?"

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"Well, ok." Jens remained silent and didn't know what else to say. Ratchet was hiding something, but she didn't want to ask him what it was, not now anyways. She then looked around Nefarious, then shouting across the room. "Hey rust bucket, get over here!"

"Why must you two call me names?" Nefarious stomped over to them, in an irate mood as always.

She handed him a weapon. "Here's a gun for you."

"_Pff_," He threw the firearm aside after he catches it, and then fired up dark matter from his hands. "I don't need any weapons."

"Well alright, if your confidence says so…"

Ratchet then picked up the weapon that the robot threw away, claiming it for his use. "Well, we better get going then."

"Just one second," Jens picked up a sledgehammer, as she put it in a small bag around her waist.

"What's the sledgehammer for?"

"Just in case I need to crack a few eggs…" She then let out a small snicker while walking to the door. "Oh, by the way, how did you solve the bed issue?"

Nefarious eyed her. "Let's not have a discussion about that please…"

Jens gave out a huge laugh as she walked out the door. "I'm guessing you unraveled that problem well…"

As they both watched her leave, they glared at each other once more before walking out themselves. "C'mon, we need to get going."

The robot watched the Lombax walking out; He let out a sigh as he followed. "This is going to be a _fun_ few days…"

* * *

Marching though the tropical forest, both Clank and Talwyn kept a look out for Ratchet, hoping to bump into him.

"Ratchet," Talwyn used her radio to try to contact him, though she didn't have the best of luck doing so. "Ratchet, are you there?" No reply. She sighed, looking down to Clank. "It's going to be a while for us to find him…"

"I am sure we will find him soon, Talwyn. I am just as concerned as you are; do not give up hope just yet." Clank then jumped up on a log and sat on it, pondering to himself. "I still do not know what that wormhole was."

Talwyn sat right next to her robotic buddy, thinking about it as well. "Me neither, but whatever it was, it didn't treat us well…" She looked down to the ground below her, remaining quiet. She worried about Ratchet. She wanted to know if he was safe or not, and the thought of not reaching him made her feel uneasy. She tried to get in touch with him one last time, but only static followed. Turning right back down to soil, she thought to herself. The memories locked inside her head made her feel troubled, losing hope…

* * *

_"Aaaaargh! LAWREEEENCE!" screamed Nefarious. Talwyn looked at the image in the dome of the Obsidian Eye, as the picture faded away._

_ *Signal lost. Co-ordinates acquired for Breegus Nebula*_

_ "Nefarious!" Ratchet said as he started to walk out. "Hold on Clank, I'm coming…" _

_ "Nefarious," Talwyn chirped, following him out baffled. "Who's he?"_

"_An old enemy had to deal with his plans of turning all of Solana into Robots. I thought he died with the Biobliterator." Ratchet then pressed a button on his belt, informing Aphelion to pick him up._

_ "You're going to the Breegus system then?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "You should be careful," She replied in a worried tone of voice. "That part of Polaris has a lot of mercenaries; it's a big risk going over there."_

_ "If this is my only chance to find Clank, I've got to take it…"_

_ "Lombax delivery service!" Aphelion said while she flew in gracefully. "Oh! What's happening over there?"_

_ Ratchet and Talwyn turned around, seeing the Hoolefoids heading into the Obsidian Eye Chamber with tools. "What's going on?" Ratchet asked._

_ "We're gonna dismantle the Obsidian Eye! It's brought us too much trouble!"_

_"...with a sledgehammer?"_

"_Anything works!"_

"_Well, I guess it would…"_

_Talwyn then turned at Ratchet. "So…you're going then?"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_Should I come along?"_

"_No, as you said, the Breegus system is a dangerous place, and I think it'll be easier to manage by myself."_

"…_oh."_

_Ratchet looked over at Talwyn, seeing her face had cheerless look. "Something the matter?"_

"_No, it's just..." She looked to the ground in sadness, not wanting him to go._

"_Look, I can drop you off at the space station, maybe you can find out what happened to Max in the meantime."_

_The mention of Max almost made Talwyn choke. She didn't want to think what happened to him, not at this very moment._

"_C'mon, you ready to leave?"_

_Talwyn felt incredibly silent as she looked back up to Ratchet. "…yeah."_

_Ratchet climbed into Aphelion as Talwyn followed, and they departed Merdegraw. _

_The entire journey, Talwyn felt a heavy sadness over her, and old memories haunted her thoughts. She already felt she lost her father, and now, she believed she was going to lose her Lombax friend, someone that made her feel secure in this time of need. She wouldn't know what to do if he vanished…_

_

* * *

_

"…Talwyn?"

"Hmm?" Talwyn was bought back to the present after hearing Clank's voice from being dozed out for however long it was.

"Are you all right?" Clank looked at her, concerned. Talwyn has been acting strangely since they came to this island, and he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly got up and started walk again. "Let's keep moving, hopefully we'll find him soon."

Clank followed her though the jungle. They saw a clearing, showing off light though the trees. As they walked through, they found themselves somewhat stepping onto civilization as they gazed over a house in the middle of the harsh world around them. One of the locals was sitting on a chair, with a newspaper hiding his face. He snored loud enough that they were able to hear him before they came out.

Talwyn and Clank looked at each other, then over to the sleeping man. Both didn't want to bother him, but they thought it was a good time to maybe get some help. Clank took a few steps to the chair, as he spoke in a loud, yet polite matter.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Huh, who, what?" The local woke up, rapidly perked up from the sound of the little robot below him, with his paper landing on his lap. "Huh?" He looked down. "Oh, a visitor," He scratched the back of his head replying with a deep voice, "Don't often expect anyone around here…"

"We are sorry if we are a nuisance to you, sir," Clank replied as Talwyn walked up to him. "But we seem to be lost and are trying to find our friend."

"Friend? What did he or she look like?" He got up from his chair as he long-drawn-out his arms. "Doubt I've seen him or her, but shoot anyways…"

"Well," Talwyn started to tell about Ratchet's appearance. "He's a little below my height, yellow-orange fur with brown stripes, really long ears."

"Hmm, nope haven't seen him or anything like that, I'm afraid." He then looked down at Clank, raising his eyebrows and he stared. "Guessing you aren't from around here?"

"No, we are not." Clank looked back at Talwyn, and then at the local. "But, where are we?"

"You? Oh, you're on Rado Island. Guessing you didn't come here to see the sights, am I right?"

Talwyn nodded her head, "Pretty much you got the idea down. We just landed here…"

"Ah, I see." He picked up the paper that fell on the floor when he got up. "But no, I haven't seen anyone around here as you explained to me. However, I could call the village. I'm sure they may have seen him."

"Well, thanks. That would be helpful."

"Yeah, well don't you worry miss; I'll make sure you find your friend." He gave her a wink.

"Thank you for your assistant, sir."

He looked down at Clank. "You may call me Marc, and I'm glad to help." He pointed to the house behind him. "Now, why don't you two go inside and chill for a bit, I'll go contact the village by via satellite."

Talwyn smiled. "Thanks again." As both walked inside, Marc eyed them, giving a glare behind their backs. He then took out a radio, trying to get in contact with someone.

"This is Marc, do you hear me?"

A voice on the other side spoke out. "Yes, we can hear you loud and clear."

He replied. "Remember how Empress Lania wanted us to contact her in case we bump into some... _unusual _guests in this area? Well, I think I may have found some…"

* * *

"Ok, so can you two describe your friends again for me," Jens said as she swung her sledgehammer around, "so I can get a better understanding when we talk to the townsfolk."

"For the _last_ time," Nefarious yelled, not liking how she kept referring Ratchet's problems being the same as his, "they are _his _friends, not mine!"

"Well, geez, _sorry_!" She continued to walk, facing Ratchet as she turned around striding backwards. "Well, being _gear head _doesn't want anything involved with this, may you can describe them to me?"

"Yeah sure," Ratchet started to go in detail. "Clank is below my height, has green eyes, little red light on top. And Talwyn is higher than me, kinda has an elf like appearance."

"Ah. _Soo_, this Talwyn is your girlfriend, right?"

"Whoa!" Ratchet waved his hands around, trying to make clear that didn't have that kind of relationship. "Talwyn and me are only, and_ only_ friends."

"You sure you're not trying to cover up? I don't think it's embarrassing you know."

"I'm being honest!"

"Alrightie then," Jens started walking ahead of the two as she entered the town, humming a tune. "Still don't need to hide anything from me."

Ratchet's ears lowered as he put his palm on his face. "Why does everyone think I have something going with Tal?"

"You do mention her a lot." Nefarious replied as he looked down at the Lombax.

"Don't tell me _you _do too?"

"No, nor do I care…"

"Hey, you guys coming or not?" Jens yelled over at the fuzzball and robot as she walked in the village.

"Yeah, we're coming," Ratchet ran so he can catch up to her, waving his hand over at Nefarious. "c'mon!"

Nefarious just rolled his eyes, mumbling while he traveled with them. "Hopefully, none of these _squishies _are as bad as you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean Nef?" Nefarious quickly caught up with Jens, who was entering the village.

"First off," He put his finger in her face. "I thought we agreed you would not call me _that _name! Second, you know well what I'm talking about!"

"We agreed on something?"

"Argh!"

"Careful Jens," Ratchet replied with a sarcastic tone, "you don't want him to freeze up again…" He followed it by a small laugh, looking at Nefarious with his face showing non-amusement. The robot looked around; noticing people staring at him, as they never saw anything like it. He put his face into his hands.

"I'm going to need therapy after this…"

"Look on the bright side; you needed therapy long before this..." Ratchet replied, giving him a pat on the back.

"I wasn't talking to you, long ears!"

"Oh," Jens spoke. "When we are talking to a few people, don't mention the whole 'dimension' thing. I already think you're crazy, and I don't think that's a good way to give off a first impression."

"I get where you are getting at Jens, but," Ratchet pointed over to Nefarious. "Do you not think people are going to find this odd?"

"Good point. Hmmm." She pondered, and then looked up at both of them. "I'll think of something."

Nefarious just eyed her oddly. "…I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh, and act like a normal robot would."

"…Normal? I am normal!"

"Not for this universe you're not!"

"Ok ok, then how would a _normal _robot act then?"

"I don't know, talking in the third person and having a monotone voice…"

Nefarious then just stopped moving. "…excuse me? There's no way I'm doing that…"

"Hey, just roll with it and we'll all get along fine!" Jens sighed. "Come on, we'll talk to a close friend of mine first. Need to pick up something from him anyways…"

As they walked though the town, Jens then stopped at a small shop door, telling both of them to wait outside. "Cal," she shouted inside. "Cal, are you there?" Hearing a thump from outside, she quickly ran out.

Ratchet and Nefarious both looked at the slim man on the ground, giving him an eerie glance as they did. Jens saw him on the soil. "Cal!" Running up to him, she leaded a hand out and helped him get up. "Cal, you all right?"

"That be you Ms. Kalo?" He slowly gained his balance as he stared at the direction where he heard her voice. "Sorry abou' that, was doin' some work up thar…"

"Alone?"

"Eyup! Didin' have much helpin' today sadly."

"You should have called me; you know I'm always willing to give a hand."

Cal then looked around. "Now where are those darn glasses of mine…"

Ratchet looked at the two. Cal was the same species as Jens, only he was taller and much older, with his fur less of a tan as it looked faded. Ratchet then saw his glasses on the floor and picked them up. "Here, I believe you dropped these." He handed them over to him.

The older Levisian looked over to the Lombax as he grabbed them. "Ah. Thank yer fella." He then put them back on, gaining full sight again. He looked at Ratchet and Nefarious, and then back at Jens. "He be a friend of yers?"

"Yup, they're mine." She then let go of Cal as he stood up again. "This is Ratchet; he crashed landed here and is looking for his friends. I agreed to help him…"

"Friends huh?" Cal fixed his glasses, then taking sight of Nefarious and took his arm as he examined.

'_Not this again…'_ Nefarious just rolled his eyes, not looking at the Levisian.

"Well, I'll be." Cal moved around him amazed. "I neva' saw anythin' like this before. What kinda model this be?"

"Oh, this bucket of bolts?" Ratchet improvised in a cheerful tone as pointed over to Nefarious and gave him a pat on the back. "Erm, this is my Luggageton 30000!"

"_What?" _Nefarious shouted out from what he was being called.

"Just play along …" Ratchet whispered as he started to put a few things in the robot's arms. "He's good for traveling and what not."

"Watch it you insolent squish-I mean," Nefarious then changed his voice. "Me Luggageton, please leave your equipment here…" He saying that almost made him wanting to yell out, as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Golly! First time me seein' anythin' like it!" Cal stepped a bit away from _Luggageton_, as he walked to a big box. "I'll need to get me one of those these days…"

Ratchet put his arms behind his back looking over at Nefarious, seeing his irritated face. "Well they do come in handy…"

Jens gave out a small snicker, as Cal handed her a box. "I believe this be what ya wanted, right Ms Kalo?"

She then looked inside the box. "Eyup, that's what I ordered." Jens walked up to Nefarious, putting the package in his arms as well. "Hold that buddy, would you." She gave a big, cheesy smile as she aimed her eyes up to the irate robot.

Nefarious just glared down at her, keeping hold of everything Ratchet and she gave him, trying not to erupt with anger. "Urge to total annihilation, rising…"

Ratchet then saw some odd figures walking past them in black and red cloaks. He couldn't see who they were due to their faces were covered by shadows from there hoods.

"I see yer eye caught one of these weird folks." Cal's remark made Ratchet turn around, as he perked up after hearing his voice.

"Who are they?" Ratchet replied.

"Those folks? Beats me." He continued. "We've been gettin' some really odd natives around these parts the last few weeks."

"Last few weeks?"

"Eyup, bizarre fellas' too, they came askin' me about some device I've neva' heard of…"

"First time I've noticed them, but I'm sure it's nothing." Jens scratched her head, trying to think what she was going to ask. "Oh yeah, Ratchet, wasn't there something you wanted to-"

As she turned her head around, she saw that both Ratchet and Nefarious were gone, seeing the box she gave the robot on the floor. "Ratchet?" She stared looking around for her Lombax friend, and then saw both of them running the direction that the cloak wearing people did.

"Argh, Cal, you mind watching my things, please, thanks?" She then quickly ran for her friends. "Ratchet, wait up!"

Cal rubbed the back of his head as he watched Jens leave. "Surely not very polite that fella'…" He went back to his work until he heard some clinking sounds behind him. He turned around and saw another mechanoid slithering though the town. It had a dome at the top containing a small green head, and the mechanical parts were badly damaged. Its tentacle legs weren't all together with a few dragging on the ground, with his movement being pushed forward by force. He mumbled to himself as he passed by Cal's shop, as the Levisian just watched him walk by until finally saying something. "What seems to be the problum fella'?"

The Terraklon just glared at Cal with a livid look, not very pleased with the pickle he was in. But despite the mood; he thought he would take the chance to ask him if he saw his _pals_ around.

"I'm looking for a few… _friends_ of mine," He said in a civil, yet still in the menacing tone he always holds. "Have you seen them by any chance?"

Cal fixed his glasses ones more to get a better glance at him, and then replied. "Odd you say such a thing. I had some long ear fella' lookin' for his friends as well, you may just be in luc-"

"Where is he? Tell me!" Vorselon raised his voice at Cal as he picked him up by his shirt, demanding to tell them where they were.

"Oh, he left a few seconds ago, don't know where to thou-"

"Insolent creature," He didn't let the Levisian finish, "this is no time to test my wrath! _Now _where is he?"

"Hey there fella'," Cal said nervously, "I don't want any trouble right now, all right? I really don't know where they went…"

"Trying to shelter him are you?" He started to boost up energy from his hands until he heard a beeping sound. He growled, and then dropped Cal on the ground. "You shall live, for now…" Vorselon then walked away from him, finding a place where he could pick up his call in private. Cal just watched him leave as he got up.

"Geez, we've sure been gettin' some _interestin' _folks around here…"

* * *

Vorselon went behind a few trees outside the town, pressing the buttons on the back of his hand, as Lania's hologram popped up.

"Flint, how's the progress finding those friends of yours?"

Flint swallowed in fear as he was about to reply. "No-not so good, my lady…"

Lania just rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, most likely won't have any luck." She then cleared her voice. "I just came to inform you that one of my clients in this dimension has spotted some of them, he called me and I'm sending my troops over there to pick them up…"

"The Lombax!" Vorselon cried, thinking that he already failed.

"Lombax? No, it wasn't one of those furry rats. It was some elf chick and her toaster; don't know the full story though."

Vorselon then sighed in relief. "My lady, if you by chance hear anything about a Lombax, please, let me take care of this one."

She just looked at him. "Guessing this is someone that really screwed you over big time, am I right?"

"Yes my lady, and I would like the pressure to kill him myself."

She sighed crossing her arms. "Pff, fine, if you must do so, just, don't screw it up…"

"I shall not my lady."

"Very well, Lania out…"

* * *

Jens sprinted over to Ratchet and Nefarious as fast as she could, losing her breath while doing so. "Ratchet, Nef, What the _hell_! Why did you just leave like-"

"Shhh," Ratchet put his finger over his mouth while telling her to remain quiet, as he turned around, watching the cloak wearing inhabitants walk into a cave. Ratchet then looked over at Nefarious as he spoke. "We got to follow them…"

"Why, where are you two going?" She kept her voice low as she followed both of them, wondering what they were both up to. "You can't just go spying on people like that…"

"Well, guess what we're doing," Nefarious said as he hid behind a rock with Ratchet as they were about to enter. "I hope this is worth our while Lombax."

"You two just can't-" She grabbed Nefarious arm to stop them from going in, causing it to pop out. "AH!"

"Hush you squishie little brat!" The robot then looked down to his arm. "Give me _that!_" He quickly grabbed it out of her hands as he yelled at her, putting it back in his socket. "Do you not see we're trying to get answers here?"

"Both of you shut up!" Ratchet stressed, and then looked back to the cave. "Cal said that these people, as well as a few other things around here, have been getting pretty strange. We're going to see what this is about…"

"By spying on people?"

"If it's the only choice we got…" All three of them started to pace in. "I'm guessing you're coming then, right?"

She sighed. "I suppose. Someone has to watch you two anyways, in case you do something stupid…"

"All right then," Ratchet then started to enter the cave, "Just keep quiet, ok."

As they kept under their own steam, it started to get darker to the point it was hard to see. "Ok, does anyone have a flash light?" Ratchet raised the question, hoping for a positive answer.

"I may," Jens dig into her pouch, optimistic that she had one. "Ah, here we are." She took it out, putting it on to light the way. All of them looked though the cavern, checking to see if anything came up. Everything was sheer quietness, to the point you can hear a pin drop.

"Wait, what's this?" Ratchet asked, stopping.

"What's what?" Jens replied

They stopped, and saw a door, placed right into the cave wall. Ratchet tried opening it "Argh, it's locked. I need a better tool to get in."

"Lucky for you guys I brought this!" Jens held up her sledgehammer. "Don't try this at home!" She swung her sledgehammer into the door, with a loud bang. But the door was unscathed. "What the...?" Jens swung at it several more times, with no progress made.

"Argh, this is taking too long!" Nefarious said, shoving Jens to the side. "Stand back!" He then fired his lasers at the door, and when the dust cleared, it was still unmarked.

"What?" Nefarious chucked several of his shockwave bombs at the door. Once again, the entrance emerged victorious. "NGAAAAAAAAH!" Nefarious wailed. "Why won't you just die?"

"Hey genius, try blowing up the rock wall this time." Ratchet suggested.

"_Oh_, surely that will work." Nefarious shot one of his simple finger lasers at the rock next to the door as he rolled his eyes, and the rock crumbled away almost immediately. "…Now why didn't I think of that before?"

As Ratchet and Nefarious walked through the hole and past the door, Ratchet picked up one of the rocks and waggled it in Nefarious' face.

"Hey look, an asteroid!"

"Gah!" Nefarious said, and promptly blasted it. "Don't _do_ that!"

Jens shook her head as she followed them out. "You guys are like children…" She then heard sounds in the background, and looked out further, squinting her eyes doing so. "Odd, never saw a tower like that before around here."

"Huh?" Ratchet turned around, seeing what Jens saw. He then looked back at the other two. "Well, let's check it out…"

All three pursued the direction of the tower, hoping to find the answers they're looking for. They peeked though the greenery, spying over the factory they found.

"Hey Jens, are there normally factories like that in this universe?"

"We have factories, but not on this island that I know of."

Running over to get a closer look, they hid behind a few trees, watching a few robots carrying supplies into the building. "I hate my job…" One of them said as he talked to another.

"Just feel lucky you are not getting your head blown off. Think of it this way, at least we get paid well."

Ratchet just raised an eyebrow. _'I thought Jens said robots weren't advanced?'_

"Oh my god! This is-" Before she was able to get another word out, Nefarious covered her mouth, as she mumbled her words.

"Will you shut up?" Nefarious yelled loudly, but soft enough for no one else can hear, trying to keep hold of her. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

One of the robots perked up when hearing the girl's voice. "Hey, 3X2P, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The other one looked at him dazed.

"A voice, I thought I heard one from the bushes."

"I am sure it was just the wind, this place is secret."

As Jens got loose, she furiously shouted at Nefarious. "What the hell was that abou-" He covered her mouth again.

"Good save Nefarious." Ratchet replied.

"She really shouldn't have gone along…"

The worker android once again turned around, swearing he heard someone. He saw movement coming from the bushes, having a feeling that someone was there.

Nefarious let go of the girls mouth again as she just eyed him annoyed.

"You have to be more careful," Ratchet said as the robot walked off, "they could have spotted us." He started to walk out from the undergrowth. "We should find a way inside."

Jens jumped. "_What_? We can't just go in there like that?"

"Well, what-" Ratchet then spotted one of the workers walking over, with gun handy. "Quick, we got to hide." The trio jumped and hid behind the nearest object.

The robot walked over and looked though the shrubs, but no one was there. He then shook his head with a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess it was just the wind…" As he turned the other way, the three turned their heads the other way behind a tree.

"Well good going Squishie," Nefarious looked down to the girl, giving her a critical tone; "you almost got _us _killed."

Ratchet looked around, seeing if the coast was clear. "We should go; we'll come back here tomorrow."

"_Whoa_, are you seriously planning on spying?" Jens then turned her eyes back over to the factory, then back over to Ratchet.

"Jens? Doesn't this place seem out of place to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if this is where all the weird things are happening, we have to. We may get some answers."

The Levisian just sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk Ratchet out of it otherwise, but for whatever reason, Jens had a feeling it was a good idea to do so. "Fine, but I'm still a bit wary about it…"

"You don't need to come you know?"

"I probably won't. I don't want to risk myself getting put in the slammer."

All three of them started to pace away from the factory. As they did so, the worker caught them leaving out of the corner of his eye as they left. Giving an evil eye, he then took his gun out and followed them…

* * *

"Ok, with the dimension nonsense and now this," Jens spoke to Ratchet as they got outside the cave, with Nefarious just remaining quiet the whole time. "I'm starting to not think of you two as crazy. But I still feel its wrong just spying and trespassing on people."

"Well, as I said," The Lombax replied, "it's the only way we can get answers. And it's not like you need to get involved."

"True, but I don't trust you two on your own…"

"We'll be fine. I've done these things before, so I'm use to it."

"If you say so…"

"Will you stop putting me into this?" Nefarious just glared down to the Ratchet, in his normal mood. "I don't want anything to do with you; I just want to get home."

"If you plan on doing so, we got to help each other out."

"Pff, whatever…"

Ratchet sighed. "Look, I know I already addressed this, but I want to get home too, even if it means work with a rusty machine like you."

"Well unlike you, I wouldn't work with a Squishie, even if it's my ticket to get back-"

"Halt!" All three of them turned around after hearing the shout out, and saw the worker aiming his gun at them. Jens just snarled at the robot, then back at her friends.

"Told you two we would get in trouble…"

"You are under arrest for trespassing on Neoprine Empire property!" The robot moved a bit closer to them, as he charged up his gun. "Come quietly, or else I will have to use force!"

"Neoprine Emprie?" Ratchet questioned himself, looking puzzled.

"Look what you've done now, you moron," Nefarious kicked Jens in the butt annoyed; "we got spotted!"

The girl just growled back. "I told both of you that we shouldn't go spying!"

"If you didn't come along," Nefarious argued, "no one would have known we were there in the first place!"

Watching both the doctor and the girl argue back and forth, the worker-bot just eyed them both, getting off track of what he was doing. He then shook his head, returning to the job at hand.

"Silence!" He shouted. Both Nefarious and Jens went into quietness as both looked at each other, then back at the robot aiming his gun at them. "Geez, you guys are annoying, but it seem like we have to do it the hard way. Prepare to -" Before he could fire his weapon, he took a good look around, noticing Ratchet was nowhere in sight…

"Hey? Where did the other one -" and then a nice, chunky wrench hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall down. Ratchet then started to run away from the enemy, Nefarious and Jens following. As the worker robot got up, he sprinted quickly after, firing his weapon at them.

Both continued to try to lose him, however, as luck had it, they caught themselves at a dead end. "Crap." Ratchet then turned around, seeing the annoyed worker-bot, booting up his firearm ones more.

"You guys are sure fast, but even then, you can't outwit me."

Nefarious looked down at the Lombax, hoping for a positive outcome. "So, any heroic plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Besides waiting for our deaths, nope, not really…"

"Well that's promising."

Ratchet then glared above the foe, seeing a chunk of rock below it. He aimed his eyes over to Nefarious, softly whispering. "Nefarious, aim your lasers at that cliff over there when the time is right."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok …"

"Say bye bye, fuzzyball!" The robot cried. And before the enemy could fire his weapon, Nefarious fired his lasers at the rock, causing them to tumble down. The small robot looked up. "Oh sh-"

The earth crushed its body with his head still sticking out. "ow…"

As Nefarious and Ratchet stared at the worker who was trying to get out of the rubble, Jens slowly marched up to it incensed, as both of her friends just aimed over at her. "What are you doing, Jens?" Ratchet popped the question.

The android finally got his body lose with his body compress, slowly getting up. "This day can't get any-" Before it finished what he was saying, Jens aggressively started smashing it with her sledgehammer while the other two just glared at her, shocked at the out of nowhere response. She then stopped a bit, still watching it.

"Umm, Jens, I think it's-"

"Nope, still moving," She kept hitting it until it moved no more. She heavily breathed from the anger she had, regaining air in to her lungs. As she got a hold of herself, she pushed her hair out of the way, putting her hammer back into her pouch. "I feel a bit better now. You guys really know how to get someone piss off." She turned back at the Lombax and robot, which looked a bit pale or scared. "What's wrong with you two? It's like you saw a ghost or something…"

As they watched Jens walk ahead of them humming, the two just stared back at each other. "Um, Ratchet? How did we end up being stuck with her again?"

"She saved our behinds."

"Right…and they say _I'm _the crazy one…?"

* * *

_It was peaceful, cool day in Meridian City; Ratchet was waiting on Qwark to arrive before flying off to the Breegus system. Cronk, Zephyr and Talwyn were there to see him take off. She looked over at the Lombax, impatiently stomping his foot up and down as he waited for his friend to come. He bought himself some new armor for the occasion. _

_She turned her head over to her caretakers, who were arguing as always about trivial matters, then back over to Ratchet, seeing his frown._

_ "Are you sure you want to go with this?" Talwyn asked with her voice holding an uneasy tone. _

_ Ratchet turned over to her. "I've got to take it."_

"_I know." Talwyn sighed. She feared he wasn't going to comeback safely or something bad would happen to him, but she knew that he had to do this. It was the only way he could save Clank._

_Both of them perked up after hearing sounds of engines; they looked up and saw a small ship land. As the door opened, out came Captain Qwark. "Anybody call for a ridiculously attractive savior?" _

_The Lombax just shook his head at the guy in green from his stupidity._

"_Heheh, I just can't get over that line! Just finished filming my new Holo-Film, My Blaster Runs Hot! It's so awesome the director said they didn't even have to get me a stunt double!"_

_Ratchet looked over at Talwyn. "Well, I guess I'm off then…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I'll be back, I promise."_

_Before Ratchet walked over to Aphelion, Talwyn hugged him as she said good bye. "Come back safe, all right? And soon."_

_After the embrace, Ratchet put his arms around her as well. "I will."_

"_Hello, Captain Qwark to sidekick?" Qwark shouted as he stands next to Ratchet's ship. "Are you ready to hit the cosmos?"_

_Both Talwyn and Ratchet let go, looking at each other one more time before the Lombax walked the other way. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." He then hopped into Aphelion as Qwark was already in his seat. "I hope you don't plan on calling me your sidekick the whole journey, right?"_

_As the ship flew off, Talwyn glared down to the ground in sorrow. Cronk put his hand on her shoulder as she turned around. "Don't worry Ms. Apogee, he'll be all right."_

"_I really hope so Cronk, I really hope so…"_

_

* * *

_

"Talwyn?" Clank said her name while she was still day dreaming, but was brought back quickly as she looked at the little robot. "Are you alright? Ever since we came to this island, you seem to be a bit uneasy…"

"Oh." She chirped. "I'm just worried about Ratchet still."

While the two were talking, Marc strolled back inside. Both of them swiftly twisted right over to him, hoping for good news. "So," she asked, "Any luck?"

"Sorry miss," Marc held a harsh voice, while still keeping a bit of a cheerful tone, "No one saw your friend, my apologies."

When hearing the answer given, she once again started to lose hope. Where is he? Is he ok? All the questions on her mind made her mood go down. _'Where are you, Ratchet?'_

"Don't worry though," Marc spoke again, "I'm sure he'll pop up soon, I'll call them again to-" He heard a knock at the door. "Hold on a second there Miss." He ran over to the entrance, opening it.

"Hey, you two," Marc shouted across the room, "I believe someone is here for you!"

"Ratchet?" Both Talwyn and Clank quickly darted outside the door, hoping it was their friend, though that wasn't the case…

"You are under arrest by the order of Empress Lania," Said one of the guards, as he held out his laser sword at them. "Come quietly and we will not cause any harm!"

Both of them looked at each other with their hands up. Marc then walked up to Talwyn. "Sorry about that Miss, but I'm just doing my job." Both glared at him as they were being taken away, as the local gave them a grin…

* * *

"Argh! Where is it?" Nefarious was looking all over the place for his fallen arm, not having the best of luck. Ratchet sat on the couch while listening to the robot's yelling in the background, tuning it out the best he could.

What happened today was on his mind. Though while almost getting killed, they did learn a few things. Everything seemed out of place. Jens saw this, and she was likely the best source to ask, being she lived here her whole life. Also, the Neoprine Empire, what was that?

With the Lombax thinking, the mad robot was still occupied with looking for his missing limb. "Blasted thing!" He then heard a clink sound from behind him, and there was Jens, holding his arm in her lap as she hummed a song. Nefarious just sighed as he looked at her. "You mind giving that back now?"

"Why should I?" She replied, having an unpleasant tone.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because _it's_ my arm!"

"Oh yeah," She said waving it around. "Well, that's not a valid reason?"

Nefarious took a good few steps near her, "Hand _over_ my arm, you _Squishie_ little brat!"

"No! Not until you say you're sorry!"

He eyed her with confusion, yet still irritated. "For what?"

She then pushed over the box that Cal gave her with her foot over to him, showing all the things she ordered were damage. "For breaking my package, gears head!"

"You're the one who gave it to me!"

"So therefore it's your fault, rust bucket!"

"Gah! Give it back!" Nefarious started chasing her around the room as Ratchet was still thinking to himself. The yelling ended up being unbearable for his ears and then turned around back to Nefarious and Jens, who were tugging at the limp as the argued.

"Jens, just give him back his arm…"

Both looked at the Lombax. "Pff, fine." Jens let go of his limb, as Nefarious fell to the ground from the weight. Getting back up, he put his arm in his socket, giving her a glare. She sticks out her tongue as he looked at her, not amused.

"Very mature…"

Ratchet put his palm on his face with a small chuckle. "And you say we're like children?"

"Ok, so I'm no better." Jens then walked up to the couch and sat next to Ratchet. "So, are you really going back over there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I plan to…" He then turned over to Nefarious, mumbling from stress, noticing Jens' pet was on top of his head again.

"Pooka! Get over here; you'll piss him off again!" Her pet quickly jumped of the robot as it ran to her, hopping on to her shoulder, giving Nefarious a hiss. "Well, all I can say is good luck with that."

"Don't worry, breaking into high security installations are kinda my thing."

"Well, don't hope on me on going Lombax!" Nefarious crossed his arms with his back still facing the others. "I'm not playing backpack…"

"Trust me, I don't think I want you as one, but," He quickly got up and walked over to his nemesis, "I may need your help now."

"Pff, what's in it for me?"

"Well, you want to get home, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I said tons of times before, we're going to need to help each other out." Ratchet sighed. "Mind you, I don't like the idea as much as you do."

"Then take _her_!" He pointed his finger at the girl.

"I have nothing to do with this, remember?"

"Argh…"

Ratchet just shook his head. "Listen, we both hate each other, right? Now that is out of the way, as much as I hate to say it, just this one time we need to work with each other. After I find my friends and get home, we go our own ways again, all right?"

Nefarious rolled his eyes, and then sighed. "Fine, but only this once, after that, we're back to being arch-nemesis."

"I don't plan on making friends with you neither, so that works fine."

Jens yawned, and looked over at the clock. "Well, I'm tired. It's getting late."

"Good, I'm getting away from you two," the robot stomped to the bedroom.

"What, no good night?" Jens called, as Nefarious just eyed her. She then shook her head and looked down over at Ratchet. "I can see why you hate each other, he's always so grumpy." Jens looked over at Ratchet, and saw his concerned face. "Still worried about your friends, huh?"

"Yeah," Ratchet sighed. "I just hope Clank and Tal are alright."

"You'll find them soon, I'm sure…"

"I just hope."

Jens herself got a bit worried as well. She didn't want to see her friend sad, nor being negative about this. She hoped they popped up as much as he did. Thinking for a second, before when she mentioned her father, he saw him sad as well. It wondered her. She then sat on the couch next to him; as Pooka went onto her lap. "I'm sorry if I'm being a bit of a nuisance bringing this up again, but why were you so down when I mentioned my father? Do you mind talking about it?"

Turning his head around, he choked at the question, as he didn't to talk about it. However, he saw her face full of grief, thinking if she did something bad, so he thought it would be right to explain. "Well, it's kinda a long story, but…" He sighed as he tried to get his words out, "but I never got to know my father because he died when I was an infant, nor the rest of my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that… what happened?"

"Tachyon… he attacked the Lombaxes after stealing their technology. And, well, it caused them to take going to another dimension as a last resort, but I'm sure some didn't make it out alive." He then looked down to the ground. "My father stayed behind, along with me. I'm not sure if he did, but I think he sent me to Solana, hoping that I would be safe, though Tachyon did find me years later, but we did get rid of the problem after."

"Seems quite a story."

"Yeah, and when Clank was kidnapped from Nefarious soon after, I met another Lombax on my search named Alister Azimuth. He was the first Lombax I had ever met, and the closest thing I ever had to a father. But, he died from fixing a mistake he made." Ratchet's face was full of more sadness that he was before just thinking about it, and he felt the Azimuth's watch in his pocket. "I still have Clank though. He stood by me the first time I met him. He's like, a brother to me…"

Jens felt a bit of his pain as she listened to his story, petting Pooka's fur as he slept. She didn't know what else to say to him, but she thought she would try her best to cheer him up.

"You know, when my father passed away, I didn't know what to do. I was full of grief myself when he died and wasn't sure if I was going to get by his death. But, while it took me some time, I knew he would have wanted the best for me and not moan over him." She then put her pet on the side, and quickly got up. Jens put her hand on Ratchet's shoulder as she comforted him. "And I'm sure your father, as well as Alister, would want the same for you…"

Ratchet looked up at her, giving her a small smile as he did. Jens stretched her arms up in the air as she yawned. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. You should too, being you plan on going back over there tomorrow." She then started to walk to her room, turning her head around facing him. "Listen, while I'm not going to go with you to that factory, I can at least try to help you on the sidelines. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Jens, though I think we'll be fine."

She smiled, and then went inside her room. As she left, Ratchet looked up to the ceiling, thinking to himself, about Clank and Talwyn.

'_I just hope you're ok pal…'_

End chapter four


	5. Chapter Five: Storming the Factory

Chapter Five: Storming the Factory

Ratchet stretched his arms as he walked out of the bedroom. Still waking up a bit, he heard a loud banging sound above him, like the impact of metal, not knowing where it came from. He then noticed Nefarious on the couch as he had a pillow on top of his head, hoping to drown out the noise. "What's wrong with you?" Ratchet asked.

He turned his head over to Ratchet, twitching from annoyance. "That Squishie, what the hell was she doing last night with that racket…?"

"I guess I'm a deeper sleeper than you, I didn't hear anything." The Lombax let out a small snicker as the robot just glared at him. "Jens was working since last night?"

"What do you think I just said?" His eyes still jolted. "Whatever that girl is doing up there, it kept me awake!" He pushed the pillow tighter as the sound got louder, hitting the ceiling above him. "Cut that crap out!"

After a few seconds, the sound silenced. The doctor put the cushion down as he thought the noise was over with. "Well thank-"

"Good Morning!"

"AH!" Nefarious screeched as he jumped off the sofa and on to the floor from Jens' unexpected entrance, peeking though a small door leading to the attic as she suspended upside down. She looked down at him on the ground, just shaking her head.

"Morning to you too…" Jens said in a blunt tone, then looking over at Ratchet, scratching her head. "Sorry about the noise, hope I didn't keep you awake last night."

As Ratchet just laughed at the robot, he looked up at Jens with a small smile. "Nah," the Lombax waved his hand, "you didn't keep us awake at all." He then looked back down at Nefarious, who was mumbling about how much he hated the girl he was hanging about with, and then back to the Levisian. "What were you doing up there anyways?"

"Oh," She said in a cheerful mood, still dangling. "You know, just _hanging _around." She followed up by a chuckle.

"We can see that." Nefarious slowly got up still in a holding a temper, still mumbling as he crossed his arms.

"I always seem to get you on your bad side, huh?" Jens hopped back out and then landed on the cushions below her, holding three small radios. "I got some walkie talkies so we can keep in contact," she handed two of them to both Ratchet and Nefarious. "I'll try to help you out as much as I can on the side lines. I think I should chip in a little bit."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Ratchet clipped the radio on his belt, as he looked up at the robot holding his head. "Now what's wrong?"

"My head hurts," He replied, "Feels like my wires got screwed around with or something…"

The girl giggled happily, yet somewhat mischievous. Nefarious just turned his head around annoyed, yet not understanding what was so funny. "You don't happen to have anything to do with this, do you?"

"Nefarious," Jens responded with skepticism, "Why would accuse me of doing such a thing?" She then went back to softly laughing a bit more as she climbed back up to the attic, going back to her work.

He continued to eye her until Ratchet spoke once more.

"I'm sure it's nothing, you'll feel better soon."

The sound of gears and saws started up again, as Nefarious put his hands over his sound sensors.

"Can we go and play _hero_ now please? I feel like I'm about to rip that ponytail off that girls head any second now…!"

* * *

Both Clank and Talwyn were put into a small room, sitting down on a soft, yet not so comfy couch. The room was a bland gray, having metal as the interior keeping the space cold. Both didn't know what was going on, nor did they know what they did wrong to get into this mess in the first place. Talwyn was stripped of her blaster, so they couldn't pose any threat.

"We were stupid to trust that guy…" Talwyn sighed as she looked down at Clank, hoping for a positive outcome. They perked up hearing a squeak from the door, opening slowly revealing Marc walking in. He slammed it shut, and then walking over to the small table the two were at.

"Well, being Empress Lania had some things to check up on and General Thanatos being busy at the moment, she asked me to do the questioning." Marc took out a pack of cigarettes as he spoke, sitting down on a chair across from them putting his legs on the counter. "Didn't think I would do anything other than spy work, but I guess it's a nice change of pace. You guys must be happy to spend more time with me, ay?"

Talwyn just gave him a glare as she felt as she was about to snap at him. Clank replied with anger, however still keeping his tone calm.

"May I ask why we are being held here, sir?"

The thin, yet well build Levisian grabbed a smoke out of the set with his teeth, taking out a lighter. "Empress Lania was informed about some odd guests being in the area, and being you two seemed out of place, I'm assuming you two are one of them." He then lit his cigarette as he looked over at the two.

"Wait, who is Empress Lania?" Talwyn questioned.

Marc quickly got up from his chair, slamming his left hand on to the table. "Who's the one asking the questions around here, babe? Last time I checked, it wasn't you!" Marc blew smoke into her face, as she coughed from the smell, walking away slowly from the girl.

After he composed himself, he turned back around to the prisoners. "Well, before we get off track here, lemme ask _you_ a few questions. First, what are you here for?"

Talwyn and Clank looked at each other. "Well, no reason, really. We just sort of, wound up here."

"Hah! Nice try. You must have gotten here somehow."

Talwyn leaned over to Clank. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"I do not see why not."

Talwyn cleared her throat. "We were sucked into a wormhole made by a mercenary called Lord Vorselon, and-"

"Vorselon? You mean that idiot working for Lania?" Marc started to rant. "She said she found him floating in a tank on a beach after his body was stolen! Sounds like a total fool. I mean how can you lose your own robotic body?"

Tal just listened as she whispered to her robot companion. "…I don't think I should have told him."

He still ranted away, then stopping forgetting the job at hand. "Oops, got a bit off topic there." He then looked back at the Marcazian as he began to speak again. "Well anyways, Wha-"

"Marc!" The door unlocked as a heavy bound man came running in. "We have a problem!"

"What is it now? Don't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, I know, but I think our secret headquarters aren't so, um, secret anymore."

The guard brought in a worker bot, one that had encountered Ratchet and the others, still badly beaten from Jens' sledgehammer, but functioning. Marc eyed it, not at all amused.

"What the hell happened to you?" He replied to the small robot, as he took his smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm sor- sorry to inform yo-you sir," the robot shuddered its words, voice very low. "Bu-but we had some un-unexpected guest in th-the area."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"On-one was some long ea-eared guy with some craz-crazy girl and so-some advance dro-droid"

"Ratchet!" Talwyn shouted from the worker-bot's description, with her hopes being raised again. Marc then turned his head over to her, putting his cigarette back between his teeth, and then looking back to the guard.

"I shall inform Lania about this!" He took the robot out of his employee's hands, as he opened the steel door. "Watch these two while I'm gone!"

"Will do sir."

Marc turned his head one last time at Talwyn and Clank before leaving the room. "I'll be back for you two later." He then slammed the door shut, as the guard gave them an amused glare…

* * *

Ratchet and Nefarious reached the cave door again, with the rock still having the hole that Nefarious made yesterday, still not patched up. The robot walked out of it, while Ratchet looked at a small sign on the door reading _'Under Maintenance'_ as he followed, giving a small laugh. "Heh, seems like they picked up on the damage."

Nefarious just rolled his eyes. "Can we _please_ get this over with? I would like to get back soon."

Both walked through the jungle. Nefarious was about to set foot on the factory grounds until Ratchet pulled him out of the way. "GAH!" He turned over to the Lombax. "What was that abou-"

His fuzzy companion pointed to a bunch of robotic guards with a knight armor appearance as they hid behind a tree. Both the sentinels kept a look out, as they conversed with each other.

"The Data Room in the South Wing has just been updated with Laina's latest objectives." One of them said. "Wonder what they'll be?"

"Heh, all I know that it is off limits to all personnel other than the scientists and data miners," the other one replied. "The ones who were downloading torrents and playing games had to ruin it for the rest of us!"

"Hey, you were one of them!"

"Oh shut up, I can't help that Fongoid Magic Adventure is addictive!"

Ratchet leaned over to Nefarious, as he whispered softly. "We need to find another way inside."

"Anything you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Ratchet pondered as he tried to think of a plan.

"Wait!" The mad android said with inspiration.

"What?"

"I got an idea!" He spoke with his evil tone, rubbing hands together from the scheme he had planned in his head…

* * *

As the guards continued to keep watch, they then heard a reply from behind the trees…

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Nefarious cheerfully bellowed a few feet away from them, as the guards just stared at him. "We're totally existent!"

"Halt!" One of them replied. "You are in a restricted area! Stay where you are or we shall use force!"

"Oh, I am _so _scared!"

"Don't test us!" They raised their guns at him, about to take fire as he continued to mock them. They then started to shoot at the robot, as he kept ducking and dodging the shots.

"HA! You can't get me!"

As they were occupied with the hologram, the real Nefarious and Ratchet started to sneak into an entrance, hoping they didn't spot them.

"Hope its batteries are fully charged…" Ratchet said.

"Don't worry!" Nefarious said. "It will last for hours!"

Finally getting inside, they started to walk the hallways, observing the architecture. It had a medieval look to it with the walls a gray and red color scheme as chains decked the halls; but keeping a modern feel at the same time.

"Wow, someone seems to be fond of medieval architecture."

"Uh-huh," Nefarious just looked down at the Lombax, not having a care about the look of the area. "So, now what?"

"Well, did you hear what those two guards were talking about?"

"Yeah, something about some data room being off limits due to idiots abusing it."

"That, but I was more referring to something mentioned about it being updated?" Ratchet then looked around, seeing if the coast was clear. "C'mon, they said it was in the South Wing."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Squishie." Nefarious said in a rounded, yet worried tone.

Ratchet laughed. "Hey, I've broken into your space station and your outpost on Zanifar, not to mention your 'impenetrable' base on Aquatos. I would think you would know me by now?"

The robot sighed. "Whatever; just don't get us killed."

"I'm more so worried that you will be the one getting _yourself _killed…"

* * *

"GAH!" The guards still were trying to take down the Nefarious hologram, oblivious that they were wasting their time with it. "Why won't _you_ die?"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

"Stop saying that! You already said that ten times!"

"Umm," one of them spoke out. "Do you find it quiet odd that this guy kept saying the same lines so many times?"

"Yeah, and it's getting on my nerves!" he then dropped his gun and ran up to it with a laser sword, thinking physical contact was the best option. "Now I got-"

When he swag the blade, the watch guard went though the hologram, falling flat on his face.

"We're totally exist-"

It then shut down, as the knight like robot on the ground turned around, looking at his colleague. "It was a decoy!"

"That means the real one must be on factory grounds!" The other one growled in frustration, then looked back up to his partner. "No wonder it was repeating all the same moves! Should I send out the TTD?"

"Yes, that would be a great idea. Inform Marc about this, as well."

They called apon the Thermal Trail Detector, as it came hovering right to the security droid.

"Seek out the trespassers."

With that being said, the TTD followed Ratchet's heat signature. One of the guard robots had remembered that the worker robot said two of the invaders were organic. Assuming that at least one of them had returned, it would be able to track it down. It flew outside and into the factory, while the two guards contacted HQ not too far from where they were…

* * *

"So," Nefarious spoke with Ratchet as they paced though the halls, "do you think we'll find anything useful in this data room?"

"Maybe," The Lombax replied, "they said it had something to do with Lania's plans, whoever she may be."

"Hopefully we find something worthwhile."

The TTD pursued the hallways, beeping more loudly and faster as it got closer to the intruders. Ratchet's ears popped up as the sound got closer. "Did you hear that?"

Nefarious listened closely. "Is it a beeping sound?"

As they talked to each other, the TTD rounded the corner up in front of them. Both of them looked at it as it stopped, still beeping. It then started to go berserk as it sounded an alarm.

'_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All security personnel to the South Wing!'_

"What in Orvus is that?" Ratchet said, holding his ears.

"Freaking annoying, that's what!" Nefarious replied. He had had enough of loud noises for one day. A group of guard robots came around the bend the TTD came from and shouted

"Stop! You have trespassed on Neoprine Empire grounds!"

Both of them tried taking a turn away from the danger, but that path was a dead end. The guards and the TTD followed and cornered them.

"So what now, Lombax?" Nefarious asked

"Well, there's nothing much we can do." Ratchet took out his wrench, holding a combat position. "You could try and negotiate with 'em. I'll use my Wrench, how about you?"

"Lasers probably, they make everything better!" Nefarious cracked a malevolent grin as he fired up some energy from his hands. "Never thought I would have to fight alongside someone I hate, but I guess I'll let it slide this time!"

"There's a first for everything." Both of them smiled at each other, and then looked back at the guards.

Security raised the guns at them, about to fire. "Come quietly and we will not cause ha-"

Nefarious ablaze his lasers at the group, torching them while a few backed away while shooting their weapons, as the robot ducked every attacked fired at them.

Ratchet flipped over, landing with a swipe to the side with his wrench, knocking them over. After having path cleared, both of them started running down the hall way in the direction the robots came from in the first place, as the troops pursued them.

"We need to find a way to lose them!" Ratchet said

"Any ideas, Lombax?"

Both turned to their right, and they ran into a room, slamming the door shut. Ratchet locked it, putting a chair under the knob, just in case. He then looked around the area. "Great, we're trapped…"

"Hey, it's your fault why we turned this way, you idiot! Why'd we come here in the first place?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find a way out without bumping into them again." They found themselves surrounded by computers and other technical equipment. "Well, looks like luck got us stuck in the data room."

"Excellent!" Nefarious then walked over to one of the computers; examining what it had on it with the keyboard.

"Interesting…" he said to himself.

"What is?" Ratchet turned around to the robot.

"It seems to have some fascinating data on here, notable about some kind of research on dimensional travel." He turned over to the Lombax for a second before turning back to the screen. "Seems like you weren't crazy after all…"

"Dimensional travel? Can you expand on what kind of research?"

"Not really, the files are locked."

"Well, do you think you can hack into the system?"

"I suppose I can, may be tricky though." Nefarious cracked his knuckles. "Well, time to freshen up the old hacking skills." He started to type mock speed on the keyboard, hoping to reach the data they wanted. "I remember trying to hack into the school computer system to alter Qwark's grades back in ninth grade. Turned out I didn't need to; they were all terrible as it was!"

"Hey!" one of the guards wailed behind the door. "You have entered into a room with classified data! Come out with your hands up or we have to force ourselves in there!"

"Crap." Ratchet turned over to the doctor, still trying to hack in. "Any luck?"

"Almost in…"

"Keep going," Ratchet said, "The research could be our ticket outta here."

"Out of this mess you've landed us in?"

"No, I meant this dimension."

"Oh, right." Nefarious searched the files, and found something. He pulled up some blueprints onto the large monitor in front of them

"What's that?" Ratchet asked.

"It appears to be the blueprints for technology to allow dimensional travel."

"How do you know that?"

"It says so at the top there. See?"

Ratchet looked up and saw a title reading "Experimental Dimension Travelling Technology. "Oh, right!"

Nefarious put a floppy disk in one of the slots. "I'm downloading it now." He then turned right to Ratchet. "Do you think they developed this stuff on their own?"

"I don't think so," said Ratchet, looking at the bottom right corner of the image. "There's a note here that suggests otherwise."

"What's it say?"

Ratchet's eyes widened. "It says that it was based on technology _borrowed_ from a Dimensionator!"

"A Dimensionator? You mean there's several of those fashion violating things?"

Banging came from the door as the two quickly turned around surprised by the sudden thump. The troops were trying to barge their way in, as Ratchet started to get concerned. "Um, how much longer will it take to download the data?"

"Not so sure, taking quite a while as it is." Nefarious replied. "Give it an hour or so?"

"We don't have an hour, Nefarious…"

The door started to be hard-pressed, as they were about to penetrate thought the entrance.

"Nefarious…?"

"Hey, it's starting to move a bit quicker now, still will need more time though!"

"They are about to break in!" the Lombax panicked, hoping that it would finish downloading already.

"Then _try_ to stall them until it's done! I have no control over these things!"

There was then an explosion from the other side, casing the door to be blown out of the way and into the computer monitor as the troops started scampering in.

"Did that do anything?" Ratchet distressed to Nefarious.

"No, the download's still going! Just, try going with the stall plan!"

Ratchet raised his wrench once again, biting down on his teeth.

"Don't know how long I can, though…"

* * *

You could hear the ticking from the clock every second due to how quiet the room was. The guard kept a good eye on both Talwyn and Clank, though he didn't think they were going to cause any harm. What can a young girl and a toaster do against him?

Clank whispered over to Tal, as they were somewhat glad to hear that Ratchet was all right.

"He cannot be far."

"Yeah," Talwyn quickly replied back. "But how are we going to meet up with him? He's blocking the door and there's nothing in the room that we can used to our advantage."

"That I am unsure of…"

Both geared their eyes back over to the heavy man watching over them. They needed to think of a good plan to get out of here, but what they weren't sure.

"I think I may have an idea, Clank."

"What is it you have planned?"

She looked around the room one last time, and then looked up at the guard. "Um, excuse me?"

He quickly looked over at the girl, with an unpleasant look on his face. "Yes?"

"Erm, I need to use the restroom." Talwyn said, crossing her legs.

"Argh, _seriously_?" Not at all amused that he had to leave the room just so a little twat can go do her business. "What about the little guy?"

"My oil needs… changing."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on…" He then waved his hand to both of them as the three walked out to the room, taking the prisoners to the restroom. "Just make sure to make it quick. I don't have all day."

They walked though the hallways as they all remained quiet until they got outside the lavatory. "You go first little girl, and make it snappy!"

Talwyn gave him a fierce look as she walked inside. Within, she tried to find some kind of window to sneak out of, but there was no way to escape. There were no windows whatsoever, the ventilation ducts were welded shut, and a Qwark-style escape down the toilet wasn't possible due to the size of the pipes, even for Clank.

"Are you ok in there missie?"

"Um, yes, just having a bit of _plumbing_ issues."

"Whatever."

Clank looked up to the guard as he had his face turned. He then took out his Geolaser and aimed it right at his back. The little droid then zapped him, causing his shirt to be burned.

"Eeoww!" He cried out. "What the-" Rapidly he turned around, seeing the gun within Clank's hand. "Why you little!"

Clank then ran down the halls as the guard followed, trying to distract him to give Talwyn more time…

* * *

Talwyn didn't know what to do. There was absolutely no ways to escape in here and they were running out of options. She then heard yelling outside the bathroom. She quickly ran to the door, hiding behind the entrance spying on what was going on. There she saw the guard fighting with Clank as he kept firing his Geolaser at him. "Come back here you little-AH!"

Talwyn then looked around the bathroom to see if she was able to find something. Lying on the ground was thick plastic pole. She picked it up, and quickly ran out of the room. There she saw the guard having a grasp on Clank, putting a gun to his head. She needed to act, and quick.

"HA, cute little plan you had their, buddy." He gave a big, evil grin. "Didn't think that girl and you would try to outwit me, but I guess I was wrong. After I kill you, I'll do the same wit-"

Following with a huge whack on the head, he let go of Clank, landing him on the ground. The guard then fell over as he became comatose. Talwyn grabbed the little robot and put him on her back. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, I am quiet used to it."

Before they started to run off, Talwyn picked up the Guard's firearm that was lying on the floor. She then put it into her empty gun pouch. "Come on, we got to go…"

* * *

"Ah!" Ratchet was pushed into a wall as he tried to stall some time for the data to fully download. He picked up his wrench again, gearing his eyes back over to Nefarious. "How much time left, I don't know how long I can keep this going!"

"Almost done…"

"I hope you're right about that." The Lombax tried to lead them into a corner, so he could fight them more easily. Seeing a gun on the floor, he picked it up and put his finger on the trigger, as the large blast from the laser caused them to fall flat to the ground.

Nefarious watched the screen, as the meter was almost to one-hundred percent. "Come on, come on…" His words followed a ring from the computer, as he jumped up.

_*Download complete. Please don't keep and leave any floppy, flash or any data storage drives inside the computer slot. We are not accountable for any lost items. We will laugh at your incompetence, though*_

"Yes!" He quickly took the disk out of the slot, and then put it away. "Ok, I got-AH!"

One of the security guards were shoved into Nefarious by accident, causing him to fall to his back to a wall and to hit a big, red button on the control panel, as flashing red lights filled the building.

_*Thank you for activating the Self Destruct Mechanism. This factory will detonate in about five minutes. If I were you, I would think about spending your time meaningfully and wisely.*_

"Oh crap!" The guards started to run out of the room, trying to flee before the structure exploded. Ratchet snarled at the mad robot, not at all please.

"Good going, toaster head!"

"It was an accident!" He started to panic. "What's the point of _even_ having those things anyways? Some idiot is going to set it off!" He then looked right back at the Lombax.

"Look who's talking…" Ratchet put aside the auguring as they needed to get out of here, hoping they make it out alive.

"Besides, you're the one who actually spends time _with_ a toaster!"

_*Four minutes left before self destruct. Unless you are asking for a death wish, I advise you should leave about now.*_

They both started running the hallways, as they look out for some opening to the outside. "Let's just hope you didn't _fully_ screw us over…"

* * *

Marc was still discussing the matter of what happened yesterday to the worker-bot, as he tried to fix him up while questioning.

"So, let me get this straight, two fur-balls and their walking radio spied on the factory, but you have no reason why?"

"No sir, not a clue."

"Do you at least know how they got there?"

"Same answer, sir."

The Levisian just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any more info that he already had gotten. He just shook his head, and then put his screwdriver down, annoyed. "Lania won't be pleased either way."

A knock was heard from the door, as Marc just turned his head giving permission to come inside. Coming in was one of the cloak wearing residents from yesterday. Taking off its hood, it was revealed to be a Blaargian girl. "I am sorry to bother you sir."

He looked at her, with a small smile. "Murka, what is it?"

She kept her blank look, as she spoke in a soft, yet harsh sounding tone. "Nothing much sir, but I just wanted to tell you about our search so far."

"Any luck finding the Core?"

"No sir, not one bit," She looked down to the ground. "I do not think it is anywhere on this island, let alone, this dimension."

"Huh?"

"I talked to my other associates before on the same search; said they did not have the best of luck either. However…" She paused, as she heard a small beeping sound from a disk on her waist, like the one that Vorselon had. She picked it up, and a hologram appeared of Lania.

"Yes, my lady?" Murka asked.

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something?" Laina said

"Yes, there was something." Murka walked out of the room leaving Marc, being she thought it would be better in private. "I am sorry about that Miss, but I was about to tell Marc about the information I gotten as well, Just in case."

"So what is it you wanted? I am a bit busy at the moment, so I can't talk for long."

"Well," Murka spoke. "Our search for the Core did not have us gain anything in this dimension. I am, along with the other searchers working alongside me, are not having the best of luck as well…"

Lania just sighed in annoyance. "Is that all?"

"No my lady, I have something more to tell you."

"Oh?"

"While our resources tell us that we will not find it here, I am aware that you sent one of your henchmen over to planet Torren IV, dimension 3XTE?"

"Yes, I sent Flint over there a few days ago."

"Well, while that planet did not have the core, that same dimension may have what we are looking for."

The empress grew more enlightened from the information she was hearing. "Have you figured out where?"

"No, but we are narrowing it down to a few areas. I shall inform you in the next few days."

"Very well, is that all?"

"For now, yes."

"Well, thank you for the update, dear. Keep up the good work," Before Lania was about to sign off, she turned her attention to Murka one more time. "And speaking of Flint, if you happen to bump into him, tell him that we learned about some Lombax sneaking around the factory on that island yesterday. He said he wanted to take care of it personally or something."

"I shall inform him about it if I see him, my lady."

"Good. Lania out."

After the disk shut off, Murka heard Marc yelling in the other room.

"What do you mean the prisoners escaped? How can some girl and her toaster take you off guard?"

"I-I'm sorry sir," The guard replied on a small TV screen, "I didn't think that would happen either."

"Augh!" He pulled the hair on the top of his head from stress, having a few strains in his hands. "I can't believe this!" He then started stomp away from the monitor, picking up a gun as he was about to run out the door. He turned around before leaving popping up one more question before he left.

"Did you at least set the alarms?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good." Marc then went right out the door, slamming it shut as he passed by the girl. She just looked at him pacing fast leaving a small remark, showing a small smile.

"Now I understand why Miss Lania is always angry at everyone."

"Shut up, Kid…!"

* * *

_*The coffee vending machine has run out of cappuccino. Oh, and there is one minute until self-destruction. If you haven't gotten out already, you are surely screwed.*_

Ratchet's and Nefarious' time was about to run out. They wouldn't make to the front gate in time, and they had very little alternatives left.

"This is your entire fault, Lombax!"

"You're the one who landed on the button, rust bucket!"

"You forced me to com-"

"Wait!" Ratchet shouted and pointed to a small window leading back to the outside world. "We got to jump!"

"_What?_" The robot bawled at the idea. "Are you trying to get us killed!"

"There aren't any choices we have!"

_*Thirty seconds until self-desruct.*_

Ratchet took a quick scan around the room, and then turned over to Nefarious. "Unless you want to become scrap metal…"

_*Twenty seconds until self-destruct.*_

Both looked at each other, and then back at the window. "I think I may become that ether way…"

"It's now or never."

_*Ten seconds until self-destruct. Nine, Eight…*_

"Never thought I'd die with a Squishie."

"How about dying with a friend?"

_*Seven, six, five…*_

"Nope, didn't think that either."

"Neither did I, actually…"

_*Four, three…*_

And then they both leapt out of the window and plummeted below.

_*Two, one, zero. The Self Destruct Mechanism has been activated, have a nice day.*_

An explosion erupted all over the building, blowing up everything inside. Derby flew all over the place, as the two were still plunging down with fear. So great was their fear that they comically held onto each other as they fell, screaming.

"Oh my god, we're going to _die_!"

Nefarious was so scared that he accidentally triggered the jets in his boots, causing them both to float gently down to the ground. None of them aware being safely on to the soil until Ratchet opened one of his eyes. He sighed in relief.

"Well, what you know, you did something right for once." The Lombax then raised an eye brow at Nefarious, still shaking from horror. "Uh, Nef, you're a bit close to me right now."

Nefarious opened his eyes in shock, and let go immediately as he jumped into the air and fell onto the dirt. "Ah!" He then backed away a bit. "Let us never mention this again."

They looked around the area, viewing what was left of the factory with the remains fringed all over the place. The robot just laughed, as he quickly got off the earth rubbing the dirt off of him.

"Well, now that we've averted that disa-"

Nefarious was interrupted by a small, yet static voice coming from Ratchet's radio that Jens gave him.

"Ratchet, Nef," Jens spoke on the other end. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, we hear you." The Lombax unclipped it from his belt and talked into it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing, I just was having problems connecting to you. I was worried, that's all."

"Don't worry, we're fine now."

"Good. So what happened? Have you made it inside the factory?"

"Yes, we did."

"'Did?'" Jens asked curiously.

"Well, we've kinda already exited the building." Ratchet aimed his eyes at Nefarious as he talked. "In fact it would have been a perfect exit if s_omeone_ here had the factory set up to self-destruct on us!"

"I thought we already made clear that it was an accident!" The robot snapped, and then heard Jens' laugher on the other side. "Will you stop laughing?"

"But," The Lombax spoke up again, "We were able to get some data in there that may help us get home."

"Oh really? Great to hear!"

"You still have it, right Nefarious?"

Nefarious took out the floppy, waving it around freely. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Good. Jens, we're heading back to your place now, see ya in a-"

"Not so fast, fuzzball!" said a robotic voice a short way away from them.

Factions of troops were circled around the heroes, blocking their path and any route of escape. All were holding up their guns, pointing them right at them. Both the Lombax and robot took one step back, with Ratchet taking out his wrench.

"What's going on guys?" Jens said on the other end.

"Let's just say we bumped into a few friends…" After Nefarious' reply, he roared up some dark matter from his hands. "So, which side do you want to take?"

Ratchet looked up to him. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Works for me…"

* * *

Clank stuck his finger into the panel's port and searched the computer while Talwyn attempted to hold off the guards.

"HA, you're cornered now, baldie! That terminal is protected with a Level 9 Access Protocol! It would take a computer with an IQ of 3 billion several thousand light years to hack through that kind of security!"

"Uh, sir," a fellow guard pointed out, "light years measures distance, not time."

"Shut up you!"

"Clank," Talwyn whispered, "how far are you in hacking the pad?"

"Zero point two percent."

"This is taking too long. Get out of the way, I have an idea." Clank hopped off of the security panel while Talwyn distracted the guards. "Hey look over there, Marc is calling you!"

"What, really?"

The girl shot the panel while the guards weren't looking and the door retracted up, allowing Clank and Talwyn to escape.

"Hey, Marc wasn't even behi-" the guards turned around to find Clank and Talwyn far away. "Damn it!"

* * *

The two made it outside, as Talwyn ran through the jungle until she stopped dead in her tracks, looking down a small cliff. Clank got off her back, and scanned the area.

"Well, at least we're out of that hellhole. Let's just hope we find Ratchet soon." Talwyn was breathing heavily, scared that they weren't going to make it out alive. However, the worst was over. They hoped anyways. They had ran a few miles away from the place they were being held, so they were sure they were safe. "I'm sure he isn't that far…"

"Don't even think about it, babe!"

They turned around. Their eyes caught Marc, aiming a gun as he blew smoke out of his mouth from the cigarette that was between his teeth.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Talwyn said in frustration.

"Now, now, I don't want to cause any trouble, and I'm sure you are the same. So why don't you two come with me, and maybe we can discuss things in a more... _civil_ matter?"

They took a step backwards until reaching the end of the cliff. The girl got a bit uneasy due to the fact they didn't have anywhere else to sprint to. Talwyn looked at Clank, and nodded, then back to Marc aiming her own firearm at him. "We're not going anywhere…" she said.

The spy followed her statement with a small laugh. "You have guts, doll. I like that in a woman." He smirks, and then took a more serious turn. "Sadly though, it doesn't seem like you're the one who would have any interest in a guy like me." Marc put his finger on the trigger. "Besides, you seem to be already - OW!"

Before he could have set off the weapon, he was shot in the kneecap by Talwyn causing him to drop his gun as he held where the wound was. "Oh you - GAH!"

"You made one of the biggest mistakes that most villains make," Clank replied from behind him, "Your speech went on for too long. Hee hee hee hee."

"GAH damn it!"

Talwyn and Clank started to run off the other way, as Marc just watched them leave. "Hey! I'm not done with you two yet! Come back!" He got up slowly, but the bleeding was slowing him down as he tried to catch up. "Ah, screw it; I'm going to be yelled at either way."

Both heroes found a small path way not to far walking in, and took it as it leads to the factory grounds…

* * *

A pile of guards were a few inches away from the two, as they moaned in pain from Ratchet's and Nefarious' assault. The robot rubbed his hands together, let out a small evil laugh. "That was fun! Can we do it again?"

Ratchet stroked the sweat from his forehead, exhausted from all the fighting as he leaned on his wrench. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I need to do this more often," Nefarious replied, as he stretched out his arms, "though, not alongside a Squishie."

The Lombax just rolled his eyes, as he looked back up to Nefarious, and then took watch back onto something even worst.

"Take fire!" A new troop of lackeys came running out, holding the same firearms aiming at them.

"How many of these guys are there?" Nefarious shouted out, "Seriously, do you always have to put up with this?"

"Welcome to my world, and I would think you would have known the answer by now…"

The enemies started to fire at them as Ratchet and Nefarious jumped out of the way. The doctor threw a bit of dark matter at a group of them, enough to give them some time to take shelter. They both hid behind a rock, as Ratchet turned his head around. "Great. There's a too many of them, I don't think we can take them all by ourselves…"

"Any other bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking…"

Before Ratchet had anything popping up in his mind, they heard a large bang from behind them. Ratchet glanced over the rock with his ears high up from curious timing. He saw shockwave bombs similar to Nefarious', taking a group of soldiers out one by one as he saw a silhouette on top of a huge piece of ruined debris. She jumped down with her hover boots, landing on her hands, with legs spread out. She then looked up with malevolence eyes. "So who wants some…?"

Ratchet then turned his eyes back at his robot partner. "Uhh, Nefarious, do you by any chance happen to have a twin?"

"A twin? What are you talking about?" Nefarious peeked over the rock as well and saw the answer.

There was Jens, dressed up in armor that bore an almost identical resemblance to Nefarious' robotic body. The guards retracted there laser swords as they ran up to her. She gave out a small smile, and then came out a weapon of her own. They were very much resembled the Razor Claws that Ratchet had in his universe, only they glowed red to lime green. She leaped high into the air, and then jumped right down, slicing a few droids in half. "Ratchet, Nef?" She cried out, trying to sneak out her friends. "Where are you?"

Nefarious just eyed her suit, still curious on how she got such of thing. "How come her suit resembles my body?"

Ratchet then shouted over to Jens. "We're over here!"

"Why does her suit look like my body?" Nefarious kept saying to himself.

"Ratchet!" Before Jens could even run over to them, she was hit by one of the enemies, thrown over to a wall! "Ah!" Getting up quickly, she tried to fight them off with her claws, however as more of them came, they overwhelmed her. She was then knocked back down to her feet as one took her from behind. "…crap…"Looking up to the guards, they put their swords to her neck, as she shivered. "Oh no…"

"Jens!"

"Why the _hell_ does her suit look like my body?" Nefarious shouted out loudly as he still tried to figure out the amour issue.

"Can you drop that for one second?" Ratchet commanded as he looked over to Jens. "Jens is in trouble!"

"So?"

"Nefarious!"

"What?"

Jens tired to reach her pistol, however it was out of her reach as it was behind the security. "Great…" She then looked back up, to the guards who bore on her...

The Lombax's ears perked up as he came up with an idea. "Nefarious, fire up your lasers and then shoot it when my Kinetic tether when out!"

"Huh," The robot said puzzled, "why?"

"Just trust me on this!"

Jens tried to think of a plan and quick. However, a yell from in front of her caught her interest, as her eyes just opened wide. "Huh?" All of a sudden a red whip like weapon wedged though a group of guards that were standing in its way. After they all dropped to the floor, there appeared Ratchet and Nefarious between her eyes, seeing that the tether from his wrench was blazing hot. It then shut down, as they both looked up to her.

"You all right Jens?" Ratchet asked, as he put out his hand.

She gave a small smile. "I am now." Taking his hand, she got right back up; trying to get the dirt off her armor. "Thanks guys. And man, these things get dirty fast…"

"We could say the same for you; we were almost goners if you didn't come any sooner." Ratchet then took another scan at her. "By the way, nice body armor."

"Thank you Ratc-"

"_And _speaking of that," Nefarious proudly interrupted, crossing his arms, "Where did you even get something like that, let alone having some of my weapons?"

Jens just chuckled with mischief, as she sounded amused by his question. The doctor just glared at her, thinking that the answer wasn't going to be something wanted to hear.

"…Ok, _what_ are you hiding? You were like this before when I had a headache, and _now_ you are laughing at a simple question! Speak now Squishie!"

"_Well_," She stared to tell her story with a cheerful tone, "remember when all three of us were here yesterday spying?"

He just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, so?"

"When we were on the grounds, I saw a scanner like thing right besides that robot I hammered to death, and I used it when we got home on one of my gargets. It gave me a lot of data. Functions, specs, how the hardware runs…And I have to say I was very impressed by you yesterday…"

"_Excuse_ me? How did I impress you again?"

"You have a very interesting body, not to mention the things you used to try to break through that door are pretty impressive. Never saw anything like it. So, being I couldn't break you down into pieces, I scanned you while you were sleeping so I could see how you worked and such."

"Oh, well, that would make sens- _W-what?"_ Nefarious just screamed out in both confusion and anger, and remained speechless as Jens finished up her tale.

"So, right after that, I thought I would play around with the data I collected, and well, the rest is history." Jens slowly walked up to Nefarious. "I got to thank you though, this will last me a good while. Think of all the things I could make!" She shouted out with glee full of enthusiasm. "Thanks buddy." After taping him with her elbow, she gave a cheesy smile while Nefarious still remained quiet.

"So that's what you were working on last night!" Ratchet then looked at the robot, as he wasn't even saying a word as his eyes twitched with his mouth wide open. "Um, Nefarious, you ok?"

"…Am I ok?" He said, still in the same state until he started to yell. "I was _raped _by a Squishie! What do you think you idiot?" He fell down on his knees as he held his head. "Not even turning myself into a robot can stop me from being violated!" He kept moaning about it, as Jens and Ratchet just looked at him, with the Lombax just shaking his head.

"Maybe it was best I didn't tell him…" Jens whispered to Ratchet.

"Nah, he was likely going to find out sooner or later."

"_Ratchet!"_

His ears perked from hearing a call from behind him of a sound of a young woman. "Talwyn?" Turning around, he saw the two people he had hoped to see. "Talwyn! Clank!"

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted as all three of them started to run up to each other, with the Lombax giving him a hug once they were reunited.

"I'm glad you're all right pal."

"So am I, Ratchet. So am I."

Nefarious finally finish moping as he got right back up, Jens looking right at him. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Not really." He then looked over to the three; seeing both Ratchet and Clank embracing each other, just rolling his eyes. "_Pff_, wuss."

"You're just pissed because you have no one to reunite with," Jens left a remark, as Nefarious just gave her an eerie glare. They then walked up to the others, as both of the best friends let go of each other.

Ratchet got up, as Talwyn then took hold of him right away with him not expecting it, as she wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same. "I'm glad we found you…"

"I am too. I was getting worried about you guys."

"_Ahem_," The three then turned around to Nefarious, as rudely intermittent them. "Sorry to interrupt your _'tender'_ moment and all, but I would like to get home please, thanks."

Clank had an insecure look on his face as he looked at his adversary, then looked right up to Ratchet. "Why is Dr. Nefarious with you?"

"It's a long story," Ratchet said to Clank. "I'll explain it later once we get back to Jens' place."

"Jens?" Talywn questioned.

"Aaah!" Jens just squealed, picking up Clank and hugging him close to her. "You're just the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

Clank's eyes widen from the unexpected woman that just walked up to him, still puzzled. "Um, Ratchet, who is this?"

"Careful," Nefarious replied. "She's a robot rapist."

"Oh," Ratchet looked right down at Clank and Jens, and then over to Tal. "This is Jens; she helped us out while I was looking for you guys."

"Us? Don't bring me into this Lombax!"

"Oh stop complaining, you would have been dead if it wasn't for me, Nefarious."

"I told you I could take care of myself."

"Are we going back to-"

"Um," Talwyn caught their attention as the Lombax quickly turned around.

"Right! Well this is Jens. Tal, meet Jens. Jens, meet Tal."

"Hey there," Jens proudly waved up to her, as she greeted Talwyn. She did the same, however for some reason, she felt a bit uncomfortable around her. Tal didn't know why, but just the idea of another girl around Ratchet just kind of made her feel weird.

"…And I can see you already are getting, um, _friendly_ to her, Clank."

"It is nice to meet you Jens, but," Clank tried to get loose of the young girl's grip, "as much as I love my fangirls, would you mind putting me down? I cannot feel my legs anymore."

"Oh, sorry." She gave a cheesy giggle as she put him down. "Just got a little excited there, but I know this bucket of blots didn't like me doing that neither, heheh." She pointed over to Nefarious, as he just tapped his feet, then looking over at them.

"At least she didn't examine you like some lab rat… or worse." The mad robot just shivered from the thoughts running though his head.

Ratchet looked up to the sky, seeing as the sun is setting down on them. "It's getting late, we should consider heading back."

"Oh, right." Jens then waved her hand telling the group to follow. "Ok, follow me guys." The five of them started to walk back.

Ratchet then started to talk to Clank and Talwyn. "So, what happened to you guys the last past days?"

"We were looking for you," Tal explained, "Both of us were getting worried, and we got in a bit of a pickle with someone who's working for someone named Empress Lania."

"Lania? We heard her name earlier as well. Got any idea who she is?"

"Besides her name, we did not get any more information." Clank replied to Ratchet's question, and then looked up to Talwyn who popped another.

"You think she may be a new threat to us?"

"Don't know, but I think we may now know who Vorselon is now working with. And if he has a connection to her, we may be able to get some info out of him." Ratchet then looked over to Nefarious, as he was remaining silent for most of the trip back. "You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now we now got that data, can we now go back home?"

"May be a while though, we have to think of a way to create the device."

"Device?" Talwyn questioned, "Couldn't we just find a ship and fly home?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, Tal. Home is... well, it's further away than you'd think."

"What?" Nefarious said, not too thrilled to hear about this. "You mean I have to spend an entire adventure to get back home with only you guys for company? How can this get any worse?"

Ratchet held a cardboard cut-out of a fish in front of his face. "Bass Odyssey! Do de da da do do do..."

"Laaaaaawrenc-"

ZAP!

"_Oh Paul, never have I met a man like you."_

"_Oh Martina, never have I met a woman like you…"_

Ratchet gave the mask back to Clank. "Thanks Clank, I knew that'd come in handy, though maybe I should have used the Qwark mask." He then looked back up to Nefarious. Everyone just looked at his gears moving in one place, as he kept on playing the soap.

"_But what if your evil uncle's mother's best friend's ex-wife's boy friend learns about this?"_

"_No matter what happens, love, we will always have each other…"_

Jens started to put her hand up to give him a good whack; however, she postponed her slap as Ratchet spoke.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I got a better idea…"

The Lombax took out one of his firearms that Jens' gave him yesterday, and aimed it right at Nefarious' head, putting his finger on the trigger. "This is why you should have got it fixed earlier, buddy…"

_**BANG!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nefarious tapped his foot with his head leading on his hand, as he looked down to a small table, where his green dome that was attached to his head sat. It now had two gun holes in it, one in front, and one in back. He then looked over to Ratchet, who he gave the robot a small joyful, yet evil looking smirk. He gave the Lombax a glare as a response and was about to say something until a blow torch was put to his head….

"_OW!"_ His eyes aimed at Jens. "Careful _with_ that, would you!"

"Hey," Jens spoke as she put her safely goggles above her eyes, "do you want this fixed, or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop being a big baby, I'm almost done."

"Well hurry up! It's embarrassing…"

"_You_ can't rush these things," she sang in a musical voice as she put her spectacles back on, and started to go back to work while Nefarious cried in pain. Ratchet tried to tune it out while talking to Clank, as they were discussing the pickle they were in.

"I hope Tal comes back soon," The Lombax looked out the window, seeing that twilight had already fallen on them. Talwyn had gone over to the village to see if she can find the parts needed to build their own Dimensionator. They already looked over the blueprints that Nefarious downloaded back at the station, giving them the materials and tools needed to assemble. However, some of the things needed weren't going to be too easy to find, at least here…

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?" He looked down at Clank, who was looking over the blueprints. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is, I am just examining the draft. This is much more advanced than the dimensionator you and I found over two years ago, let alone not an ugly hat."

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself."

He gave it over to Ratchet as he zoomed over the specs. It had a lot that was similar to the one that they seen before; however, there were also differences. It wasn't as big for one, and it could be not just used by people, but could be used in another device, a feature that the old one didn't used to have.

"So it's like a portable?"

"It appears so."

"Hmm," Ratchet pondered to himself. What really got to him was how this 'empire' able to get a hold on the Dimensionator technology to begin with. It surely couldn't have been an easy task. "Hey, Nefarious?" Ratchet called over to his foe from across the room. "You're a super villain, how would you get your hands on some high classified blueprints?"

"Well," The mad scientist rubbed his chin while he spoke, as Jens was working with the gears inside his head with a wrench, "first you got to have your plan down, know your motivation and how you want to go forward with it, then get a good team to break into the HQ where they could or are holding it, or do it yourself if you are a solo act. It's a long progress, why you ask?"

"Oh, just asking. Trying to figure out something…"

The girl then put down her tool and picked up his glass dome as she connected it back to his head while he still spoke to the Lombax.

"I hope you aren't trying to steal my job, Squishie. I'm the supervil-"

"Done!" She rubbed her hands together, getting the dirt off of them. Jens jumped off the chair she was standing on as she took her safety glasses off her head and on to a desk near her.

"Trust me Nefarious; the last thing I want is to be like you. I'm just more curious and thinking how they were even able to get a hold of the data, let alone it being Lombax research."

"Why do you think I know? Though, if she's anything like me, I'm sure she had some stylish scheme that she pulled off to get it."

"Yeah Nefarious, very _stylish_…"

"I have to say Nef, you're a piece of work," replied Jens, who just came back from the other room, now wearing some clean clothes, "Wasn't so sure if I was going to be able to fix you or not due to your complaining."

"Any other insults you want to throw at me?"

"Hmm, no, I think I'm good for now." She gave him a big, cheesy smile, as he didn't say anything more. "Just one more thing we need to do, we got to think of a way to see if that glitch is gone."

"How are we going to do that?" Nefarious questioned.

"I'll volunteer." Ratchet said.

"I don't like the sound of that-"

Ratchet flipped a Qwark Mask over his face and mocked "Anybody call for a ridiculously stupid saviour?"

"Qwaaaarrrrrrk!"

As he yelled, his gear stopped for a second, and then started moving faster again as he looked up at it with Ratchet and the others doing the same.

"I-…I'm cured." Nefarious then shouted, full of glee as the problem he once had was now gone. He stated to give out a small happy, yet evil laugh as celebrated. "HA! Now no-one will make a fool out of me, Dr. Nefarious! Mwha-hahahahahahahaha-!" He stopped short as his arm fell out again. His eyes twitched as he looked down at it, and then over to Ratchet who was laughing…

"You were saying?" he said

"Shut up…"

"Ahem?"

Nefarious heard the voice coming from the Levisian behind him as he picked up his limb, and turned around quickly looking right at her. "What?"

"_Ahem?"_

"No seriously, what is it?"

"I think she wants a thank you, Nefarious." The robot remained speechless from the Lombax's comment. He now has to thank a squishie, that's just below standard to him. He tried to hesitate to do so, however he just as well get it over with.

"Oh yeah, yeah, thank you," Nefarioius didn't look at Jens as he said it, waving his hand lightly at her. He then started walking over to the couch with Jens not the least amused as she held a pout, picking up her wrench.

"So, what now Lomba-OW!"

He turned right around, and eyed her tool on the floor that she thrown right at his head. "What the _hell _was that about? I said thank you, did I not!"

"You didn't mean it!" Jens said, frustrated and upset.

"That was still no need to throw something at my head, you squishie little brat!"

"Oh, why don't you just kiss and make up already!" Ratchet called out on their stupidly, as both the girl and robot glared at each other, and then back at Ratchet, and then back at them.

Jens stuck out her tongue and got it awkwardly close to Nefarious. "Ew, ew, gross! Squishie germs!" the robot fell down backwards trying to avoid her. The Lombax just shook his head while Clank gave out a cheesy chuckle, just seeing their reaction to his comment.

Ratchet turned around from the sound of a door creaking as it opened, followed by a light slam. "Well, I have all the pieces," said Talwyn, placing a small sack full of gadgetry pieces onto the table. "But there was one I couldn't find."

"What one was that?"

"A gear. You wouldn't believe it, but nobody had just a simple gear that I could use. Where are we gonna get one?"

"Hmmm," Ratchet looked slyly into Nefarious' green dome, and then cracked a wicked grin. "I have a very good idea…"

Nefarious, now sitting down on the couch, glared over to Ratchet, seeing the look he held. "Oh no." He said, getting up in protest. Oh, no, no no no no no NO!"

"Come on, Nefarious, help out! You've been doing nothing but complain and insult us about our squishiness since we got here-"

"And for_ a_ good reason!"

"-don't you think you could try and be more useful?"

"Pff, why should I help you?"

"Because without working together, we may never get back home.

He rolled his eyes. "Still not doing it…"

"Well, if you want to stay here a longer, I'm sure Jens wouldn't mind."

Nefarious then turned over to Jens, giving him a salute with a small innocent smile. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with them, let alone her. "Ergh... argh... orght..." The mad robot contorted his face. He really didn't want to lend his own parts to his mortal enemy. But... if it was to get back home...

Nefarious flipped open his dome and removed the gear. "Fine, here you go. But that voids my warranty. If I break, I'm having you foot the bill!"

Ratchet held in a cheeky grin, as Nefarious looked busted up anyway.

"Not another word…"

Ratchet put the gear onto the table next to the rest of the pieces they were going to use to assemble the device. "Thanks Nefarious, You can be so nice sometimes!"

Nefarious didn't much feel like sticking around after that, so he got up.

"Where are you going?" Talwyn asked

"I'm gonna check to see if I'll still be working without a piece missing."

"If we hear an explosion, I call dibs on your left leg!" Jens called out as Nefarious left the door "That's my favorite part." Leaning over to Clank, she looked at the blueprints herself out of curiously. "_So_, you three know what you're doing?"

"I think so," Ratchet answered back.

"I have to say, I never seen anything like this before, technology wise. I'm kinda curious what your dimension is like if you can make things like this all on your own."

"Well, it's kinda in the blood for me." Ratchet said. "I think Lombaxes have a knack for building stuff on their own."

"That is correct." Clank confirmed. "He once modified me with a Levitator by only reading the first step in a 50-step instruction manual."

Jens looked over to Ratchet in amazement. "Wow, you do have skills!" she said.

"You know it!" Ratchet replied.

Jens put the blueprints back down, as she turned back over to Ratchet. "I'm going to miss you guys when you leave. Kind of not every day I get people over here, and I wish I could learn more."

"I'm sure we'll miss you as well," Ratchet said, "but we got to get home. I'm sure you understand that."

"I do, I do, It's just," she paused for a second, looking down to the ground below her. "Well, anyways, I wish you guys the best when you are ready to head out."

"We will be fine, Jens," Clank replied to her worried tone. "You are a great help to us, we are grateful for your assistance."

"Well, glad to be of a help." She then looked around the room, and then back to the others. "I'm heading to bed. Tal, if you need a room, you can share mine. I don't have a spare bed or anything, but I'm sure I have a sleeping bag for you to lend. I hope that's ok."

"Um, thank you Jens."

"You're welcome. I'll leave it out for you when you're ready." Waving good night as she headed off, Talwyn just watched her. She didn't know why, but she felt annoyed. Jens was a nice person, that wasn't why she felt that way, but maybe it was just the fact she was hanging out with Ratchet.

'_No, don't be silly Talwyn. There's no need to hate her…'_

Being bought back to reality, she heard Ratchet yawn and stretched his arms up in the air the same time.

"I'm going to hit the hay as well guys. We have a good few days ahead of us to get this working, so you guys should as well."

"Well, Night."

"Night, Tal, Clank." He then started to walk over to his room, and then turned his head around. "I just hope this works out in the end. Don't know how long I could deal with rust bucket out there."

"I heard that!" said a yell from outside.

Ratchet ignored it, and left. Clank then looked up at Talwyn, seeing the uneasy frown on her face. "Are you all right Talwyn? You have been acting quiet awkwardly since we got here."

"Oh," She looked down at Clank. "E-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Clank didn't say more, didn't say less. He could tell something was bothering her. Ever since they got back together, she noticed that she seemed to be very uneasy around Jens. Why? That he wasn't sure himself, but for some reason, he felt it had to do with Ratchet…

* * *

Meanwhile, Vorselon was taking care of business. This wretched rat would pay for what he did to him. Yes, he would pay dearly...

"_Fifteen ninety-five for a cheeseburger?"_

"Y-yes, sir, that is the price we are asking" cried the guy behind the counter, as he shivered.

"Why is your pathetic fast food so expensive?"

"B-because our food stocks are running low, I-it isn't easy to breed space-cows you know..."

"Well then stock up on Mootators then! I will have this burger for one-fifty and I won't accept anything less!"

A tone then ringed to notify Flint that he had a call. He held up his palm, rolling his eyes…

"Who is it?"

"Your empress."

Vorselon gasped in shock. "Laina! Er, um, what are you calling for?"

"Just wanted to remind you that your target is well-armed, but I can see that you're... _busy_, at the moment. Dining for fast food, are we?"

"Er, no, no not at all!" He said quickly. Vorselon swiped his burger quickly and set it down on a table at to the other end of the store. "But yes, I am aware that he is heavily armed."

"What the _hell_ are you doing in a fast food joint? You're supposed to be trailing that furball!"

"Er, well, I thought I could do with a break, and, uh-"

"Failure is not an excuse to slack off! Besides, you're in a tank, how are you supposed to eat anything?"

The Terraklon then realized his total incompetence, although it wasn't the first time. "I'll get back to you when I have killed the Lombax." Vorselon hung up and opened up a panel into his palm, jerking out the cord that connected to his holophone receiver so he wouldn't be interrupted. He slithered back over to the table. "Now, I can eat my meal in-" His eye opened wide after seeing his food be devoured by a young girl. "Hey! That was my burger _you_ insolent child!"

Murka turned around while chewing on the meat, as she spoke with her mouth full. "But you refused to pay for it. Small businesses need to make money too, you know." She gulped down her food. "Besides, are you not a mercenary? I would think you would make good enough money to pay for a small burger…"

He growled in frustration, as she finished her last bite. Vorselon then lifted the girl up by the collar of her cloak, still keeping her straight face. "You disrespectful girl, do you not know who you are messing with? You will pay for-" The girl quickly took out a pocket knife, and put it right in front of his face.

"Unless you want to be a fish out of water, I advise you to let go of me." The Blaarg gave him a malevolence glare, followed by a snarl. "Not to mention it was only a burger, nothing to get all finicky over, Mr. Vorselon."

He gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know my name? Speak adolescent!" He shook her while asking the question.

"Please let go of me," she replied with drawing her blade closer to him, causing the Terraklon to drop her to the floor, landing on her back. She started to get back up, as she began to talk again. "As for your question Mr. Vorselon, I too work for Empress Lania." She finally stood up, putting her weapon back into her cloak pouch. "Though, I have to say, you _are not_ very good with childre-" He busted out laughing, as he found amusement from Murka's reply. She eyed him, not understanding what was so funny…

"May I ask what you find so amusing?"

He continued to laugh as he just looked at the girl, pointing. "Aww, that's just adorable." He pats her on the head, as he just found it cute. "Do you honestly believe I'd buy into something like that? Tell me your name."

"Why?"

"So I can find out what kindergarten you're from. I hear one of them is missing a squirmy little brat who won't act her age!"

She just snickered in amusement. "Very cute, Mr. Vorselon, but anyways. I am Murka, Lania told me to find you. I hear you're falling behind on your mission, Flint. Something about capturing a Lombax, or something...?"

Vorselon grabbed her from over the table "_No one_ is supposed to know about that mission!"

"So how do you think I know about it?" The teen said with calm confidence.

"Because you work fo-" Vorselon stopped mid-sentence. He quickly and simply let go of her. "Right."

She just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know about Lania if I was not working for her stupid, let alone your assignment." Putting her face in front of his, she gave him an evil smile. "Besides, I did scare you with that knife, did I not? I have to be pretty bright to have a weapon like that on hand, let alone working for a big empire."

"Pff," Flint just pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall back down to the floor, as he slithered to the door. "I don't have my time to waste with you, child. I have a job to do."

"Does not seem like it is going so well though," Getting back up, Vorselon was about to leave the fast food joint, but before he did, Murka spoke once more. "I have to say, Mr. Vorselon, for someone claiming to be a brutal, five star mercenary; you sure do fail at it."

He turned around quickly, not taking the comment lightly. "Don't _understate_ me child! You're getting on my last nerves and I will not hold back on killing you!"

"Oh really now?" She put on a small smirk. "I dear you to even try."

He then looked over at her, as he started to laugh at her statement. "Hahaha! How cute, the puny little blaarg girl thinks she can beat me, the great Lord Vorselon! HA! Well, bring it on!"

"It is a good thing this conversation is being recorded and streamed straight to Laina's headquarters. It comes in handy for when subordinates aren't doing as they're told."

"Oh you little-"

Before Vorselon could even throw an attack at her, a light was coming out of her hand; a square shaped projectile then flew out right at him. His eye widened, and then it threw him into a wall, causing a big hole landing him outside the building. "Ow…"

She walked through the doors and standed right next to him, still lying on the ground. He looked up at her, not the least amused. "Ho-how did you do that?"

Murka lifted up her cloak sleeves, showing a bracelet of some sort glowing from her wrist to almost reaching her elbow. "This makes me perform techno holograms which could ether be used for attack, defense, and anything else I need in battle. Much like the Holo-Knuckes from Secret Agent Clank." She then started to walk the other direction as she was about to leave the area. "It must be embarrassing to be beaten by a young girl Flint, not to mention Lania is most likely getting a kick out of it." He growled in frustration.

"Well, seems like I shall leave now. Though I have to say, your girlfriend will not be very pleased with you slacking off. You are an item, right?" She then left, as Flint got back up.

"Little brat…"

"Um, ex-excuse me, sir?"

"What is it!" He yelled at the man who spoke to him, not at all please about him being defeated by a teen.

"W-well, um, you did leave a bit of a hole there."

"Your point?"

"W-well, we may not have the money to fix it and the manager suggested you pay for it."

Vorselon snarled. "And how much money are we speaking of?"

The man handed him a piece of paper with an estimate on it. Vorselon's eye almost burst right out of his head.

_"FIFTY THOUSAND BOLTS!"_

"It is a very high tech table, sir."

"…_GAAAAAAH!" _The scream was so loud that Murka could hear it. She smiled to herself, and walked away…

End chapter five.


	6. Chapter Six: Returning Home

Chapter Six, Returning Home

A few days had passed since they arrived in this dimension. It was early morning, with the sun still rising above in the sky.

Every day, Ratchet would wake up before the sun rose to work on the new pocket Dimensionator, along with the help of Talwyn and Clank. Nefarious would chip in from time to time, but often those were rare occasions. He still was sour over the fact of being stuck with the very people he hated. Yes, with their help, he would get home, but still, the feeling of him working with someone he wanted to kill with all of his circuitry just felt unclean to him. Making it worse was them being organic.

As for Jens, she too chipped in, but in different ways. She often went into town and out to help buy more parts and tools needed. The Levisian girl didn't want to feel like she was just sitting around all day doing nothing while her newfound friends were trying to get home. She didn't have too much knowledge in the technology they were working on, but if there was a way she could help, she would...

* * *

Ratchet, Talwyn and Nefarious were up in the early hours at the crack of dawn, finishing up what they started the day after they reunited. Clank and Jens went back over to the village to get some extra stuff. The girl went with the little robot more so that people didn't freak out like the way they did with the mad doctor. She worried if she should have left them at home, but she trusts them enough to leave them in her own house.

Nefarious rested on the couch as he tuned into Ratchet's and Talwyn's conversation, who was reading off of a list as Ratchet confirms it…

"Harmonic Stabilizers..."

"Check!"

"Ion capacitors?"

"Check!"

"1 1/4 Centicubit Hexagonal Washer?"

"Erm... uh..." Ratchet looked inside the machine. "I don't think it's in there. Where is it?" He looked under, around and behind him.

"Er, Ratchet?" said Talwyn

"What?" She simply pointed to Ratchet's tail. There it was, hanging off of it. "Heheh, whoops. Must have put it there so I'd remember where it was." The Lombax then put the washer inside, gave it a few turns with his wrench, and then closed the hatch in the back.

"That went well, didn't it?" He put the pocket Dimensionator on the counter, along with his wrench turning over to Talwyn. "All the pieces are installed. Well, all the pieces we can get anyway."

"Yeah," Talwyn replied, "There's still some stuff missing."

"Where are we gonna get that stuff?" Nefarious complained.

"At home," Ratchet curved around over to the robot, as his _friend_ just eyed him

"_Are_ you saying we're going to _still_ be stuck here with _you_?"

"Hey," Jens said coming in the house with Clank, "what's with all the yelling?"

"Nefarious is just getting fussy, that's all." Ratchet turned back over to the mad robot. "Well, no, we will be able to get home, just not with this device alone."

"What you mean from that?"

"Well, the Dimensionator can only take one to two people with it, and we can't make another wormhole once we are back home for the other's to pass though, but-"

"Meaning?" Nefarious butted in not letting Ratchet finish.

"I'm about to get to that. But, the device is able to connect and work with transportation, such as cars, ships and the like."

"Meaning?"

"_Meaning_ if I could install it into Aphelion, I can hopefully come back here and pick Talwyn and you up."

"With the key word being '_hopefully'_; what if this fails?"

"Then you'll most likely be stuck here. Though," Ratchet gave a blunt tone, "That doesn't sound too much of a bad idea, saves us stress."

"Ha ha, _very_ funny." Nefarious just crossed his arms, as he mumbled in annoyance.

"Are you sure it'll work, Ratchet?" Talwyn was worried

"Trust me, it will. I promise you we'll get home Tal. Clank, I'm going to need your help."

"Yes Ratchet, I am here to assist." Clank replied.

"Good, we'll leave soon." Ratchet then looked over to Jens. "Thanks for all the help Jens, we appreciate it."

"Oh," She scratched her head. "You're welcome. Just wish you could have stood around longer, I like you guys." She ended with a solemn tone in her voice.

"Jens, we discussed this already. Besides, you'll have your normal life, and all the weird things that happened lately will pass you by."

"Yeah, but I have to say, it was a lot of fun."

He smiled, and turned the other way. "We better get going."

"Well," Jens put her hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "I guess this means good bye."

"Yeah, just take good care of yourself."

"I will…"

Clank hopped on to Ratchet's back, with the Lombax picking up the device and putting it into his pocket. "C'mon gear head; I want to get rid of you soon."

Nefarious just rolled his eyes. "Same goes with you…" He got up off the sofa, and then started to go out the door with the others.

The entrance slammed shut, remaining only Jens left in the house. It was quiet once again, unlike what it was the past days. As they all left, Jens sighed. Pooka hopped onto her shoulder, with the girl giving him a scratch behind the ear.

"You're going to miss them too, aren't ya Pooka?"

She looked around the room she was in and then walked to the sofa, sitting right down. "Well, at least everything is back to normal. I guess."

'_Back to my boring, everyday life.'_

A few moments went by, causing her to quickly get up with a small squeal. "Wait, I have an idea Pooka!"

Pooka was confused; he just had no idea what she was thinking (which isn't surprising given his status as a household pet). But knowing Jens' mischievous nature, it couldn't be too good.

Swiftly picking Pooka up, she put him in her bag as she then ran into her bedroom…

* * *

The four were walking to the beach where both Ratchet and Nefarious landed when they first arrived. They thought it was a good place to test it out. It was quiet; no one was around, a perfect area. They didn't want anyone to worry or suspect anything weird about them, Ratchet was sure that they had already done enough.

"You know," the Lombax spoke as they were on the move, "I'm kinda disappointed we didn't bump into Vorselon, maybe we could have got some info out of him. Hopefully anyways."

"Never thought you would say something positive about that idiot," Nefarious cried.

"Heh, more so curious about this Lania person."

"Good luck even trying. Trust me, I know Vorselon. He won't give any info without killing you first. I would think you would know that by now?"

"Yeah, I know, we discussed this already. But, if it's our only lead…"

"Ahem," Clank butted in, still on Ratchet's back. "I think we have company."

"Who, Vorselon?" Ratchet shouted out alarmed.

"More like a little brat," Nefarious claimed as the Lombax turned around. There was Jens, holding a small suit case with her pet in her pouch.

"Jens? What are you doing here?"

She then spoke with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I, um…"

"What?"

"With all the info we got the last past days and being I'm a bit curious, I was wondering," she paused, feeling a bit embarrass to ask her question, "I-I was wondering if I could come along for a little while? To help and all?"

"Huh." Just out of the blue, a question came up that he wasn't so sure if he should give a positive answer. He had no clue what to say. "…I'm not so sure if it's that is good of an idea…"

"Oh please Ratchet, I want to help. Not to mention, I'm curious what your home is like. Is there flying cars? High-tech computers? There has to be a lot there I want to see!"

"I know Jens, but I'm unsure."

"I won't be a burden, I swear…"

Ratchet sighed. He knew that she wasn't going to stop bugging him about it, and he did trust her enough. What harm can it do…?

"Sure, why not? We could use the extra help."

"What do you mean?" Talwyn said, not taking the response really well. "We have four-"

"Three!" Nefarious wailed. "I'm not involved with this hero nonsense!"

"Right, three of us here already, that should be more than enough. Besides, she should really be staying here at her home; otherwise we'd have to worry about getting her back here. What if she can't even get back?"

"Not to mention that she's a robotic violator!"

"Oh come _on_ Nef," Jens put her arm around his neck, causing him to meet his head to her level; "you know _you'll_ miss me."

"Let go of me Squishie…"

"But those risks are low Talwyn, and I won't find it too much of a problem taking her back, she did help us out before…" Ratchet looked back over to Jens, and then back at the others.

"I promise I and Pooka won't cause any trouble." Jens said, begging with wide puppy eyes. "I don't have any reason to stay here, and I'd feel guilty if I didn't come with you seeing all what happen the past days. I want to help!"

Talwyn looked at Jens, then at Ratchet, then back at her. She just hoped that he would agree with her not letting Jens come. Just the thought of another girl being around him, just made her feel odd. Not that the Levisian was going because of Ratchet, but still…

"Please, please, please! I'll be good, I promise!"

"Well, um…I guess it won't cause any harm, and I'm sure we'll find something for you to help with."

"How? By trying to take care of her pet?" Nefarious jokily replied, as Pooka just gave him a glare.

"Why are you so worried anyways Nefarious? You're going your own way after we get home, so it's not like you're going to suffer being violated again."

"I guess…"

"Then don't worry so much," The Lombax then looked back over at the young girl again. "All right Jens, you may come, but only on one condition."

"What would that be?" Jens responded puzzled.

"You can't freak out when you see anything you never saw before. Robots, technology, you know, things that you would go crazy over."

"I'll try…"

"Do you think this is a good idea Ratchet?" The little robot said, still on Ratchet's back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're not against it, are you buddy?"

"I have no rejections."

"Good." The Lombax took out the Dimensionator out of his pocket, looking over at Talwyn having a bitter look on her face. "Hey, Tal, you all right?"

She quickly looked over to him, infuriated. "Oh, nothing, not at all." She remained silent for a second before she spoke again, giving a calmer tone. "Um, you should get going…"

Ratchet nodded. "I just hope this works…" He rose the device up in the air, as he glared at it. "Dimensionator, find Torren IV!"

After those words were said, he shut his eyes from the glow that started to shimmer around them as the Dimensionator was getting ready to teleport them. A big flash occurred, taking his friends by surprise. Ratchet and Clank were gone. Hopefully they made it; the worst that can happen is that they could have ended up somewhere else.

Talwyn just sighed, aiming her eye the other way. _'Just hope you'll be ok Ratchet…'_

"I hope the Squishie hurries up, I hate being around you two…"

Talwyn just glared at Nefarious, not taking his comment well. She wanted to say something back, but she let it slide. It wasn't worth it.

On the sand, she saw Jens with a concerned look on her face. Why was she so uneasy? Though, she discarded those she didn't want to speak to her about that, let alone her in the first place. She just waited for Ratchet to come back, and hopefully soon…

* * *

_**ZAP!**_

Ratchet glanced around the area with a small smile, seeing they arrived back on Torren IV. "Well, looks like we made it home in one piece."

Clank got off his back, as the pair started to look around for Aphelion. "And it is good to be so."

"Ratchet? Where have you been?" Aphelion flew right out of the scarp pile she was near, pretending to be lifeless. "You were gone the last five days..."

"It's a long story; I'll talk it over with you as I install something." Ratchet hopped into the drivers sit, as Aphelion ranted.

"Seriously, you had me extremely worried; I thought something terrible happened to you! You took so long that I acted as trash so that I wouldn't be stolen! Don't you know that crime is rampant on Torren IV?"

"Aphelion, it isn't crime, it's taking what someone doesn't want. That's why it's called junk."

"Hmph! Well, I'm not junk!"

"I know you aren't, you're really valuable for me to have. You're one of the last working Lombax ships around, you know, and of course you get me from planet to planet. I'd still be stuck on Fastoon if it weren't for you." The Lombax then went back to the mission at hand, regaining his focus. "Ok, now how could I do this?"

"Do what?"Asked Aphelion

Ratchet inserted the device into the Infobot slot, in suspense that she could read it or not. "Can you read the data?"

"Yes, I can, but… I am confused. What is with this information about dimension travel that it's trying to download?"

"Well…" Ratchet explained it to her as she started to download it into her software…

* * *

Jens looked right over to Talwyn. Something was bothering her, she could sense it. Nevertheless, she was afraid to ask what. Even with the days going by when she first meant her, she still wasn't sure if she should ask.

'_Should I?'_

She then got off the sand and walked over to Talwyn, hoping that she could get an answer from her.

"Um, Talwyn?"

"Huh?" She turned around, looking at the other girl. "What's the matter, Jens?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to ask if you were ok. You've been acting pretty…odd."

"Oh. I already made it clear that I'm fine. No need to worry." She harshly said, turning right back the other way.

"Well, all right then…"

She turned over to Nefarious stomping his foot as he was waiting impatiently for Ratchet to return, then turned back over to Talwyn.

"Do you hate me?"

Hearing the question, she looked over at Jens once again. Talwyn didn't know what to say; even she wasn't so sure of the answer herself. However, the thought of Ratchet came back in her head. Why did Ratchet say that she could come in the first place?

"No, not at all." Talwyn lied, as she put on a small smile.

"Oh," Jens responded with a more cheerful tone, thought it still had that troubled feeling. "I'm glad to hear that, I was just worried that I didn't leave the best impression." Followed with a small chuckle, she looked back to the ground as Talwyn just looked at her.

The Markazian sighed. _'Why am I so angry?'_

Mumblings on his own words, Nefarious' patience was lying thin. _'Where is he?' _He really hoped he didn't ditch him. Surely though, Ratchet wasn't the type to do so. Well, with his friends anyways.

The sound of light, yet deep laughter was heard behind him as he swiftly aimed his eyes, seeing there was some kind of movement coming from the bushes away from where they were. "Um..." Nefarious wasn't sure if he should tell the girls about it, but he thought he would take matters into his own hands.

He quickly marched over to the bushes, full of curiosity. "Ok, who's spying?"

Both Jens and Talywn remained quiet, not saying another word to each other, until they heard a loud sound behind them…

"_Ah!" _Nefarious flew across the beach and past the girls, surrounded by sparks from the attack. Landing on the ground, he tried to get up slowly hoping that his servos were still working.

Both of the girls took notice of the robot, then turned around in the other direction. Their eyes widened, with Talwyn gasping from their 'unexpected' guest…

* * *

"So that was what happened the last few days," Ratchet said. He hopped into the cockpit, having retrieved his Contstructo Bomb Glove and Plasma Slayer from Aphelion's storage compartments in her nose. Aphelion herself had a bit of a hard time believing the story at first, but with what happened two years back with Tachyon, it didn't seem all out of place. "And where are the others?"

"They're still in the other dimension." Ratchet responded, and then turned over to Clank. "How far are we in the download?"

"Eighty-eight point five percent."

"But, why did you leave them there?" Aphelion questioned Ratchet's logic. He wasn't one to leave his friends behind.

"Well," The Lombax watched the screen as he spoke, "That's where you come in. This portable Dimensionator can only transport two people at a time. But with you as a vessel, it would technically only count as one, right?"

"I see. Clever thinking!"

"Ninety-five point eight percent," The little robot then looked up, "are you sure this will work?"

"I'm sure Clank. If not, I don't know what else to do…"

"Download complete!" His ship's hologram then popped up again, still full of curiosity. "I feel a little nervous about this…"

"Don't worry, Aphelion, we'll be fine!" Ratchet swiped his hand in the air as he said this, and one of his fingers brushed the screen, causing the menu displayed on it to change. "Hey, I didn't know this was a touch screen!" he exclaimed, pressing on some menu items.

"Oh, I've always had it, but all you seem to do is watch Behind the Hero and RoboChef on it, so there's been no need."

"RoboChef?" Ratchet said, knowing he didn't watch that boring show. "Clank…?" he turned to the robot with a suspicious look.

"What?" was the only reply.

"It hasn't been used for a long time," Aphelion continued. "Since my last owner that is…"

"Do you remember who your last owner was?"

Her hologram shook her head. "I am sorry, but that data seems to have been wiped from my memory banks. The initial crash, and nearly two decades sitting out in the open on a dusty desert planet, has completely erased the majority of my former knowledge. Some days I'm surprised I can remember to pump oxygen into the cockpit while we're in space!"

His ears drooped down, as neither the answer nor the comment afterwards made him feel any better about his situation of being the last Lombax in the universe. While he knew he wasn't going to get the most positive response, he still hoped for some knowledge, even just a little bit. Ratchet wanted to know more about his race, but from Aphelion, Tachyon, Alister, and the IRIS Supercomputer, all he had were fragments and pieces.

Getting onto the job at hand, the Lombax shook his head and regained focus. "All right, prepare for take off!"

"Affirmative!"

Ratchet then looked down over to Clank, with a big smile. "Hang on Clank, I have a feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

The engines roared from the flames shooting out as Aphelion hovered off the ground. Quickly after, she shot right out into the sky until a loud zap signaled the emergence of a wormhole. Aphelion flew through it, and the wormhole snapped shut with a bang. The only thing left behind were a pair of fire trails floating in the sky, twirling as their own momentum tossed them about...

* * *

_**ZAP!**_

Aphelion slowed down as they arrived near the beach where the others were waiting. She gracefully flew down on the sand, with Ratchet and Clank quickly jumping out. "Ok guys, we're bac-"

Ratchet's eyes widened from the sight of Talwyn, Nefarious and Jens being tied up by an electric barrier, struggling to get out, with one of them noticing the Lombax.

"Ratchet!" Talwyn shouted out. "Aren't we glad to see you!"

"Speak for your-" Nefarious was zapped, with a few feet away stood Vorselon, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"I thought I told you to be silent!" Just from his tone, it was easy to say that he wasn't in the preeminent of moods. Swiftly focusing his eye in the other direction, his bitter mug cracked a smile from the sight of the Lombax. "Ah, Ratchet. I thought you would never come. If not, I would have destroyed your friends…"

"I'm not his frie-!"

Shocked again, Nefarious' eyes twitched from the anger and pain inside of him. "This is why we shouldn't have fought him in the first place…"

"Hey, it was me and a Talwyn that put up a fight, Nef! You were just on the sidelines!" Jens snapped, as the mad robot just gave her an ire glare, as Talwyn did the same for him.

"Well, it's true…"

"Silence, or I _will_ kill you!" The Terraklon then looked back over to Ratchet. He could see the fury in the furball's eyes. He liked this. And he knew the angrier he was, the more _fun_ the fight would be.

Ratchet growled holding fists in both hands, not the least bit pleased that they had to bump into the smug bastard.

"Well, well, how is my little… _friend _doing?" Vorselon slithered more closely to both the Lombax and Clank. The cheerful voice he held didn't make the heroes any easy going that they already were. His body was still badly damaged from the past days, but it was still able to function enough to at least put up a fair fight.

Besides, he didn't want to disappoint his client…

"We were fine until you showed up…" Ratchet raised his wrench, just in case the enemy strikes. And knowing Vorselon, he will, and viciously. He could tell just from the mug he held. However, being he was here, he thought this was a good time to get some information out of him. The most he could anyways.

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to-"

"No wait, don't tell me!" The Lombax interrupted sarcastically, "You're here because that Laynie person sent you, right? You seem to love taking orders from her?"

"Why you little!" Vorselon snarled. "_Nobody_ pronounces my little Laina's name wrong!"

"_Little_ Laina? Aww, that's so cute!" Ratchet put on a puppy face in mockery.

"Don't test me Lombax! It is an order from Lania to kill every single one, but I was being grateful enough to let them live. And I _assure _you, throw any more of those insults, and I will not hesitate slaying your friends!"

"Ratchet will you hurry up and save us already!" Nefarious shouted out in irritation, "Seriously, we've been tied here for, what-"

Vorselon then turned around with a dark glare, boosting up energy from his palm, as Nefarious glared at it.

"Ok, shutting up now…"

Both Talwyn and Jens just shook their heads, both at the robot's stupidity and the fact that they were in this mess to begin with. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea joining you guys…"

"So Vorselon, Why you working for this 'Lania' person anyway?" Ratchet asked

"Isn't it obvious? Look at my profession, I'm a mercenary! I take orders from the highest bidder!"

"So you're a greedy snob who only cares about how many bolts he's getting bribed with?"

"It's not just only about the pay, you filthy space-rat!" He gave a furious tone with Ratchet and Clank just staring at him oddly, "It's also about making Empress Lania happy!" Vorselon then put his hands on his chest with half of his tentacles popping up. "Oh, my evil Terraklon heart starts beating so fast every time I'm with her…"

Ratchet's ears just lowered from his comment, and then just busted out laughing holding his stomach from the pain. "That's just ridiculous!" he said, chuckling.

"Not to mention anatomically impossible." Clank followed

Vorselon just stared at the Lombax laughing with his eye twitching. He wanted to throw an attack, but he held off with grasping his fist otherwise.

Ratchet's laughed calmed, as he then looked up at the Terraklon. "I never knew you were the romantic type, Voreselon!"

"Of course I'm romantic! You think us Terraklons are all about killing and torture?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well not _this_ Terraklon!"

Laugher was heard right behind him from Nefarious, as Vorselon just turned around, not at all the least amused. "Oh, that's just rich." He started to ridicule him, musical toned, "Vorselon has a girlfriend, Vorselon has a girlfriend." It was like he would had been jumping around like a school boy if it wasn't for being tied up at the moment, as the one he mocked showing nothing more than a death stare. "Vorselon has a-!"

A zap followed with a snarl for the mercenary, as he just glided on his teeth. "Hopefully, that will get you to shut up…"

Ratchet just put his hand on his forehead. "Yeah, well, if you don't mind, can you let go of my friends please? I'm kind of getting bored hearing about your love life…"

"You must think I'm a fool to take that kind of request."

"But I'm sure _Laya_ is calling, huh?"

After that remark, the Terraklon snarled, as he fired up his hand quickly throwing an attack on Ratchet.

"Whoa!" Ratchet rolled out of the way as the ball of dark matter came at him, nearly getting hit. However, the tip of his right ear was torched, as he shouted out in pain. "Damn it!" It strung, badly.

Ratchet quickly got up furious, as Clank jumped off his back. "Clank, go help out the others, I'll take care of Vorselon…"

Clank nodded as he went over to the three trapped.

The sight of seeing the Lombax just made him thrilled. Vorselon loved seeing hate in his _victims_ before he put them to rest. He cracked a more sinister smile. "Funny seeing you cry over a little scratch, Lombax," He mocked his foe, "I thought you would be used to the pain by now?" A small chuckle came out of the Terraklon's mouth, as Ratchet just growled.

Ratchet raised his wrench higher, spreading his legs far apart. "Are you here to fight, or just want to shoot out insults at me?"

"I thought you weren't too excited to see me?"

"Can it Vorselon, let's just get this over with."

An electric pulse started raging from both of the mercenary's hands with a terrifying mug, playing with the power like a slinky. "I never thought you would ask!" He then fired a bunch of bombs right at Ratchet, as he got out of the way before they hit him, laying down a shockwave as they landed.

The impact made Ratchet fall to the ground, his face touching the soil and covered with sand. He spit out the dirt from his mouth, and then took out one of the guns Jens loaned him a few days ago, unraveling as he aimed it at his enemy.

It fired out a few bullets, hoping to batter Vorselon somewhat. However, that wasn't the case at all.

The Terraklon already had a holo-shield ready before the gunshots could hit him. They bounced off it, and then onto the sand. Aiming his eye to the ground where the bullets fell, he smiled. "I guess that last battle didn't teach you anything…"

Clank was puzzled as he examined the barrier, trying to plan how to get his friends out. "Please hold on, give me a few to calculate a plan to shut this down."

Nefarious just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up…"

Clank touched it, but got a small shock from it. "Ow," He then rubbed his chin. "Hmm, seems this will be trickier than I have thought."

Both girls looked over at Nefarious, as he just looked away from them. "You know," Talywn exclaimed, "You could help us out!"

Nefarious didn't say anything back, just looked at her.

Ratchet growled, not pleased by the results. He then remembered he bought his Constructo-Bomb Glove with him when they arrived at Torren IV. Hopefully that will do the trick.

He pressed a button as the bomb glove went all around his hand, with one of his ammo popping out. "Taste this, bucket head!"

He engaged his hoverboots, flying right in to Vorselon as he tossed out several bombs, as the Terraklon tried slithered out of the way of each attack. An impact of one of the bombs left him to fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Ratchet shouted out, happy that he was at least able to get one shot to bring his foe down. He slid a bit after he shut his hoverboots off and then took his wrench. But before he could get much closer to Vorselon, a big zap made him fly out of the way, having him land right onto the sand, hitting a rock. "AH!"

The back of his head was pounding as he rubbed it noticing that Vorselon already got up, walking slowly to the Lombax. A chilling grin went on his face, boosting more energy from one of his hands.

Ratchet then tried to let another bomb out of his glove, but the ammo was out. "Great."

He was running out of weapons. The pistol Jens gave him wasn't powerful enough, and now without his bombs, he was only left with his mechanic tool.

Vorselon was strong; more so than ever with this new suit. It surely won't be easy to take him down, at least with the weapons he held now. Chances of him even getting out of this mess would be slim, and Ratchet was already getting exhausted. But, at least he could try.

He picked up his wrench as Vorselon came even closer and then ran up, giving him a good whack on his tank, as a trail of the ectowater dripped down and trailed over his suit.

Vorselon didn't take that well, as he growled in frustration. "Gaaah!" He looked at the Lombax, as he held a hand over the crack trying to stop the flow. "_Now _I'm really angry!"

The only thing Ratchet could do was smile. It was satisfying at least being able to give some sort of attack from a battle that felt like it was going nowhere. He may just have a chance to beat him after all. Vorselon's suit is already damaged anyways…

Though, that didn't last for long as a powerful shockwave came as Vorselon slammed his hand right to the ground, making Ratchet take off a bit off the sand a few steps away from the mercenary.

Vorselon remained in the same spot, eye twitching from stress. He still had his hand covering the small hole the ectowater flowed down.

Ratchet looked back over to Clank. "Um, Clank? How much longer…?" The sensation of butterflies in his stomach made him feel a bit ill, and they weren't going away anytime soon at this rate. And making it worse was the fact that Vorselon was moving even closer and closer as the seconds went by.

"Clank?" Ratchet called out.

Clank turned over to Ratchet. "I cannot find anything, but I shall keep looking."

"Well, I don't know how much longer I can hold this up for…" The Lombax quickly got back up and ran back over to Vorselon, swinging his wrench once again. The foe got a hold of it before it could even hit him, as he swung it over his head with Ratchet still holding on. "_Aah_!" He landed flat on the ground. "Crap…"

Jens then looked to the side of her seeing a little metal bracket. It was likely where the energy from the barrier was coming from. "Hey Clank? I think I may have found some way to shut this down."

The little robot then looked where the girl was eyeing at. "Hmm…" Clank then let out his Geo-Laser, hoping to break through it. "Do not move."

Ratchet felt a little dizzy from the fall, with his back now throbbing. He looked up, and saw Vorselon looking right down at him, with a smirk. He then slammed his hand back onto the ground with his hand powered up with Ratchet's eyes wide open.

He rolled out of the way before it could even hit him. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…" Ratchet quickly got up running trying to find a variable spot where he could attack Vorselon from, taking out his pistol once more. He thought he could at least give one last chance with it. He fired, with some of the bullets hitting Vorselon's suit before he put up a shield to block them out. But still, it wasn't powerful enough.

"Ratchet?" Ratchet turned right around, met with the sight of his friends standing back up, free from what tied them down.

"Talwyn, Jens?" Ratchet was hit off guard with the Terraklon's fist, almost falling over from the punch, growled. Surely, Ratchet could get by that, but it did leave quite a black eye.

"Stand back, Lombax!" Nefarious shouted from behind with his jetboots lifting him off the ground having some dark matter coming from his hands. "Let me take care of this!"

Ratchet quickly leapt out of the way as Vorselon tried to follow, but was stopped dead in his tracks from a bunch of bombs of matter coming from the sky.

"How does this taste?" Nefarious laughed evilly and kept firing until he thought it was enough to take him down. After those attacks, he landed straight onto the ground with his boots shutting off. He then rubbed his hands together. "There, now that he's done and over with, can _we_ go back-"

"Um, Nef?" Jens interrupted, pointing to the left over dust seeing a shadow coming out of it.

"What?" The robot turned around as the dirty air cleared, spotting Vorselon still moving on and about with a shield covering his whole body. Nefarious was stunned. "How _are_ you still alive? Seriously, you should have be-"

Nefarious was zapped as Vorselon was about to go past him before shutting down his safeguard, causing him to be pushed away from the others. He rubbed the dust off of his suit as he kept moving. "Worthless scrap metal…"

He now held an even more disgusted face, even more infuriated than before. His eye then looked back over to Ratchet, as the Lombax knew right away just by looking into it, he wasn't going to show any mercy. Once more, electricity roared from his hands as he was about to throw another assault.

He slammed down his hand once again, letting out a shockwave coming right at Clank and the rest of Ratchet's friends. The sand underneath them liquidated, causing all of them to not be able to keep their balance, landing right on the ground.

"Clank!" Ratchet shouted out. Without warning, Ratchet right away was hit from the shock causing him to fly a bit over the ground once more, hitting it a few times before he finally stopped. The Lombax hit another rock, and before he could even get up, he was then taken by the neck as Ratchet glared right into Vorselon's eye as he held him by the hand. He was in tons of pain, and he tried to get free from the mercenary's grip. While this Lania person is only known by name to him, she sure did make sure he was well armed. His old suit wasn't even close to being this powerful.

Ratchet couldn't get out of his mind that this was going to be his last battle. He couldn't even get in touch with his wrench, which Vorselon held right under his tentacles.

"How does it feel, Lombax, to finally face defeat?" The sadistic tone Vorselon held made Ratchet even more scared, almost to the point that his tail shook in fear. "I had to so many times because of you, and I didn't like it one bit. But now, I finally have my time to shine…"

"Ratchet! Hold on!" Talwyn ran over to them as she tried to stop the Terraklon, but Vorselon took eye before she could even get close enough. He let out a trail of energy as it pushed her out of the way, as well keeping the torched aftereffect.

"Talwyn!" Now he got Ratchet angry. He wouldn't allow Vorselon to lay a finger on them. He was going to get it now. If he was able to even get loose. "Let go of me you scum!"

"If you know what's good for you, you better stay back!" Vorselon replied to Talwyn, "_Unless_ you want to end up like your 'boyfriend_'_ here…" Then aiming his eye back to the job at hand, he gave a smile. But it was far from a nice one. "What's wrong Ratchet? Can't take the sense of losing, or is it the pain you're in…?"

Talwyn got back up, as Jens and Clank walked over to her. "Talwyn, you ok?" Jens replied, as Clank gasped at the sight of Ratchet being overpowered by Vorselon. Never did he see Ratchet in this state, and it was frightening one. He was always able to hold his own, but this time…

His best friend was in trouble, and he needed to find a way to help him, and fast. But what could a little robot his size do? Even he was defenseless, and the Geo-Laser would have no effect on the powerful mercenary.

Nefarious' right eye was wobbling in its socket, but his left then took aim at Ratchet with Vorselon already having power in his hand. This made him furious…

"…Don't worry though;" Vorselon sneered, "it will be over very short- GAH!" The Terraklon was pushed right out of the way from a huge attack. Ratchet landed back on the sand, rubbing his neck that his foe held him by. He looked straight out; Nefarious appeared a few steps apart from him, his hands still powered up with his eye twitching.

Ratchet was baffled. Did Nefarious…just save him? No, that couldn't been the case. This _is_ Nefarious; _he_ wouldn't be caught dead saving someone like him, let alone an organic life form. But that wasn't the deal at hand, and he put those thoughts behind.

As he got up, Talwyn ran right into Ratchet wrapping her arms around him, happy that he's all right. "I'm sorry Ratchet, Clank and I wanted to help, but-"

Ratchet pushed the girl a little away from his body, giving a small smile. "It's ok, Tal. I know." Clank and Jens quickly walked over to the rest of the team, as Ratchet looked at the mad robot.

"Nefarious, you saved me…"

"Yeah, so?" Nefarious looked over to Ratchet with his arms crossed, not really caring.

"I don't know, just kinda…odd for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't push it; I only saved your Squishie behind because you're my only hope to get home! Otherwise, I would have let Cyclops over there have his fun."

He then turned back around. Deep down in his circuitry, he knew he didn't need to save Ratchet in the first place. He could have easily let Vorselon kill the rat and steal his ship, leaving the other three there to rot, or worse if that moron stuck around. It wasn't that hard to do, and someone like him wouldn't regret doing it.

But he didn't. Maybe he was just in _that good_ of a mood to let his mortal enemy live. Either way, he didn't care. He just wanted to get back.

Ratchet picked up his wrench, and then sighed. "Well, um, thanks." The Lombax wasn't sure if he should even have thanked Nefarious, He mainly saved him for his gain than really caring about anyone else. But still, just to be nice…

Though, being _nice_ to someone you hate does leave a bad taste in the mouth.

Vorselon slowly got up as he glared right at Nefarious. He left a good dent in his body from that attack, and that only made matters worse for what the Terraklon was going to do to him.

"Yeah, yeah, can we please go home now? Spending time with you is really-"

Nefarious screeched as a powerful shock came his way as Vorselon ran into him, pushing him right into a boulder. "_I'm_ getting quite _annoyed_ with you!" He slammed his fist into Nefarious' chest with a powerful electric current coming out from it. The robot just couldn't help but to scream out from the unbearable pain.

It stopped, as Vorselon took out his fist looking right into the robots eyes.

Nefarious had a very hard time 'breathing.' It left a huge opening over where his chest was, with his wires hanging out with his gears exposed. Sparks misted, as he looked up. Small coughs and dizziness took over him, and he was feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

A quite please expression was on the Terraklon's face after seeing the results. With all he put him though when he was still working with the robot, and not to mention interfering with his new job, he thought it was a rightful 'punishment.' And boy did he _enjoy_ it…

"That's what happens when you mess with _Lord Vorselon's_ plans. Next time you'll think twice, _'Master'_!" A dark laugh followed, as he boosted up another attack. "If indeed there is a next time..."

_**BOOM!**_

"Ah!" Vorsleon's tank flew right up into the air from an assault from behind.

His suit blew up on him before giving the final blow. Nefarious' sight was still blurry, but he could easily make out Ratchet in the background, holding up his Plasma Slayer. Smoke was still rising up in the air from it as the Lombax put it away, while Jens just looked at him.

"Why didn't you use that thing before?"

Ratchet looked over at the girl. "It would have been much easier if he didn't notice me."

"Argh!" Ratchet, Clank, and the two girls looked right around hearing the frustration from the head, with his tank deep into the sand. "Damn you Lombax! That was just a lucky shot! You're just fortunate to beat me because of that! No one can defeat Lord Vorselon! No one! You hear me!"

Ratchet could only roll his eyes as he started to walk over.

"Come back here and-" His eye looked up after noticing a shadow looming over him, as his ears lowered down and pupil widen in fear. "Oh…"

The Lombax kicked him with his left foot as hard as he could with the Terraklon yelling as he was traveling far away from them.

"_Wretched _space rat!"

Vorselon's voice became quieter the farther he went.

Pooka popped a bit out of Jens' bag, shivering in fear as she took him out. "Sorry Pooka, I didn't expect that to happen. Don't worry, he's gone now."

Talwyn stood next to Ratchet as he watched the enemy take off. "Well, at least that problem is taken care of."

"Trust me; this won't be the last we see of him." Ratchet then turned right around seeing Nefarious trying to get up while holding his chest. However, the robot fell right back down on his keens. This was likely the first time seeing him like this, and likely the last...

"C'mon," Ratchet started to walk over to Aphelion, not looking back, "let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jens replied with speculation, "you're just going to leave him here?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Dude! He saved your life, and this is how you repay him?"

"Jens, he's my arch-nemesis! Why would I help him?"

Jens looked back over to Nefarious, "don't know, just doesn't seem right…"

"You know," Talwyn butted in, "I have to agree with Jens on this one Ratchet."

"You too, Tal?" Ratchet didn't know how to reply to that. Nefarious is his moral enemy, yet Jens and Talwyn think he should _save_ him? What were they thinking? "Clank, do you hear this? We can't do that!"

"Well, he did save you from Lord Vorselon…" Clank said in a low voice. He was a bit unsure himself, but at the same time, he did agree with the girls.

"Clank…?"

"Leav-leave me here," Nefarious commented as he wheezed in between words, "I don't want you to give me the favor of saving my life…"

"See," Ratchet said back to Clank. "He _wants_ us to leave him here. C'mon guys, we're wasting time with this…"

"Ratchet?" Clank looked up at him, giving him an aggravated look as Ratchet just glared into his eyes.

"Clank? Don't give me that…" The little android put his hands on his side still giving the same stare. Ratchet then turned over to both Talwyn and Jens, with their arms crossed giving the same look as Clank did.

Ratchet was insecure about this. His friends are saying to help Nefarious, yet his mind is telling him not. But, just this one time, he thought he would give a change of heart. After all, surviving in this dimension would be difficult for the mad doctor without him. And Ratchet had to put up with him the last few days; a few extra won't hurt him. He guessed anyways…

"Sometimes, I think I'm way too forgiving." The Lombax sighed. "Fine, but I won't like it." Ratchet turned his head over to Jens. "You can help me Jens, being you brought it up."

"Sure." The girl put Pooka back into her pouch, and then followed Ratchet.

Talwyn felt her heart racing a bit in irritation seeing her friend calling on Jens to help him other than her. He kept hanging out with _her_, asking help from _her_. Why? Then Talwyn stared to the ground, as she asked a question to herself.

'_Am I…jealous?'_

Ratchet and Jens then took Nefarious' arms and put them around their shoulders. Nefarious gasped, and then shouted out in anger. "You came back? What's wrong with you, I'm not gonna accept any help from a Squishie like you!"

"Just for once, try to ignore the whole arch-nemesis deal…"

They carried the mad robot over to Aphelion, as Clank and Talwyn followed with all went into the ship.

"Oh my," Aphelion replied after 'seeing' the sight of the five cramped up in just a small space. "Are you conformable back there?" She said humorously.

"…Aphelion, just get us home…"

"Right away Ratchet!" Her thrusters fired up with her going above the sand, as the passengers moaned in pain.

"I can't breathe!" Jens shouted out.

"Just be lucky Qwark isn't with -Gah! Nefarious, your foot is going up my-"

"Shut it Lombax, I don't want to hear anything for the remainder of the ride…"

"This is going to be a fun ride home." Talwyn faced-palmed, as Clank let out a cheesy chuckle.

Aphelion then zoomed right into the sky and zapped into a wormhole once more, leaving this dimension and back to their own…

* * *

"Aaaaah! Ow!" Vorselon bounced off and on the sand from that _trip,_ shouting out in pain from his tank landing the way it did. He pouted, not at all amused, and then sighed. "Filthy rat…"

He then heard a loud blast behind him with a portal appearing. Coming out were two guards, and then followed by a woman with blue skin with tentacle like hair and golden colored eyes, as she glanced down at Vorselon, hands behind her back with nothing more than a blank expression.

The Terraklon then greeted her with a cheesy grin as he looked up, glad to see her. "Hi honey!"

Lania just rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "Let me guess? You _didn't_ kill them…"

He gave a big puppy eye, shaking his head as his response.

"Ugh." She just picked him up, not at all amused. She didn't say anything more, anything less. And Flint knew that Lania wasn't going to take this well once they got back. Far from it…

* * *

The gang arrived back at the Apogee Space Station. Aphelion entered a small docking bay, parking right next to a broken down fighter jet. As she came to a complete stop, Ratchet jumped out, with Jens and Talwyn holding Nefarious as they got out as well.

They then came into one of the rooms, as they were greeted by Cronk, Zephyr and Qwark with worried, yet somewhat grateful look on their faces…

"Hey rookie," Zephyr said to Ratchet as he walked in "where have ya been the last few days? We were getting quiet worried there. Is Ms Apogee ok?"

"Don't worry, she's safe." Ratchet smiled, assuring him this.

"Well, being you're all back safe and sound, we can-" Before Qwark can even finish his own words, he took sight of Nefarious. He jumped up into the air screaming, and landing into Cronk's arms shivering. "Wh-what's he doing here?"

"Get off of me, you darn fool!" Cronk then fell right to the floor from Qwark's weight. The superhero then looked right down at him as he sat on the decrepit robot.

"Erm, um sorry."

Ratchet shook his head, and looked back at the others.

"Let's just say it's a long story Qwark. Let me explain, and I think you should sit down too…"

End of Chapter Six

_**And thus end the 1**__**st**__** act. I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving me wonderful feedback. **_

_** Special thanks to: KBABZ, Wrenchy and Viku. And of course, my fans. Without you guys, I don't think I would have the will power to continue this and it feels great to get something done for once as well XD**_

_**To your feedback and support, I couldn't ask for anything less…**_

_** Now I shall take a long break. The 2**__**nd**__** act shall go as planned once I get back from my cruise in July. Until then, take care.**_

_**~SweetTeaholic**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home

-Chapter Seven, Home Sweet Home-

Last night was a hard one. Since they got home, Ratchet had to explain the ordeal for Qwark, Cronk and Zephyr. They had a bit of a hard time believing it at first, but it took some time to warm up to it. Besides, it wasn't the first time dimensions were involved. Jens had a big outburst as well over the two robots, and boy, were they were surely confused…

_'__**What**__ is she talkin' about? We're over 170 years old, we're completely outdated!' Zephyr replied._

_Cronk then looked over to his partner. 'Yeah, but I'm the only one that's still workin'!'_

And then there was the case with Nefarious. What are they going to do with him? He was currently recovering from the damage Vorselon caused to his chest, and surely he won't thank them for fixing him either anytime soon. Ratchet surely didn't want him around, and everyone else didn't either, but where would the guy go?

And why Ratchet had that on his mind he still didn't understand. Maybe he just felt a bit bad for the guy. Just a bit…

* * *

"So, erm, why is he here again?" Qwark asked.

"I already explained it Qwark," Ratchet then looked back to the ground, "Trust me, I'm not too keen on it either." The lombax then eyed over to the holoscreen, watching the news.

_'... and in other news, criminal mastermind Doctor Nefarious has still not been found since his escape from the Equilibrium Mental Institution a week ago, despite the tireless efforts of the galactic authorities, the Galactic Rangers hired from Solana, and even this small, cute search puppy, who we'll get to in a minute._

_Authorities warn all of the populace to keep an eye out and report any signs of the doctor, but stress to not approach him, as he is heavily armed and highly dangerous…'_

"And it doesn't seem like we'll be getting rid of him soon."

Ratchet and Qwark then looked over to Talwyn walking into the room, sitting on a chair across the table from the other two.

"So, what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, we fixed up gear brain last night," She replied. "Still, what _are _we going to do with him? Should we just hand him over to the Galactic Authorities?"

"Not just yet."

"Huh?" The girl didn't know what he meant from 'not yet.' "Why not?"

"Well, let's just say I have something else in mind."

The three then turned around as they heard a yawn from the back of them, seeing Jens in walking in wearing PJs as she rubbed her eyes. "Morning."

Ratchet then smiled. "Get some sleep?"

"Yeah, even though sleeping on a couch isn't the best," She stretched out her arms. "Sorry about last night with the two robots."

"Don't harp on it too much, Jens." Ratchet said, "I think they get the whole ordeal by now," He then shook his head. "Though, you still didn't keep true to your promise."

She rubbed her head as she pushed her Zoni plushie closer to her chest, giving out a cheesy, yet nervous chuckle. "Ehehe, yeah, kinda messed up in my part."

Talwyn just glared at her, not saying anything as her rage build up more inside.

"Tal?" Ratchet called her name, as she just turned around, "Why don't you give Jens a tour around the station while Qwark and I talk to gear head."

"What?" Talwyn wasn't thrilled about that idea, as she questioned a bit why he asked that. "E-yeah, sure…"

"That isn't a problem, isn't it?"

"Oh?" She spoke in a edgy tone, "oh no, not at all, I'll be glad to." She lied, giving a small smile.

"Great," Ratchet then got up from the chair as Qwark did the same, "You guys have fun." He waved, and then they walked off, as Talwyn then turned around to Jens.

She sighed. "Well, you get some clothes on and we'll start…"

* * *

Ratchet and Qwark made it over to the fishing hole, in near sight stood Cronk and Zephyr. Nefarious just sat down on the ground near the water, as he tried not to rage out in anger.

"Back in my day, the closest thing we got to a super villain was Kerlock!" Cronk spoke to his ally as Nefarious' eyes started twitching as he was tuning in. "He was the strongest Cragmite of the all, but he was prone to applying the same strategies and being bonked on the head!"

"Yeah," Zephyr made a comeback, "We didn't have those scoundrels cooking up some crazy tactics back then neither. Most the plans they thought of were trying to steal the princess. That was it!"

"Must…resist…to kill…must resist."

"Well, I don't think we'll be catching anything today, old chum. Let's get going."

"Of _course_ you're not going to catch anything!" Nefarious raged, "There's no fish! If you two weren't made of metal I would have destroyed you by now…" Nefarious then shifted his pupils over to the other two who just walked in the room. "Just my luck…"

Ratchet just stared at him, not at all trilled himself while Qwark hid behind the Lombax. "Well, seems like you're feeling better."

Cronk and Zephyr already left the room, as Nefarious just snarled, turning the other way. Then coming in was Clank who caught his eyes as well. "Just can't get a break, can I?" He got up, and started to walk away.

"Nefarious!" Ratchet shouted, "what do you think you're doing? You have nowhere else to go!"

"Still doesn't mean I can't at least move to another room. I like my privacy, if you don't mind."

"Oh _come on_, Arnold," Qwark ran up putting his arm around his shoulders, blocking any route to escape, "You can always talk to me! With a dome bigger than my chin, that practically makes us family! What's on your mind? Stress? Anger? World Dominationally frustrated? Lemme just find a pen and notebook and we'll begin today's session!"

Ratchet then started to snicker. "Wait? Your real name is Arnold?" Clank gave a cheesy chuckle as well.

"Shut up, no one is supposed to know that! And _I_ hate that name…" Nefarious then eyed Qwark, still having his arm around him. "And _will_ you let go of me, you moron!"

Qwark took a big step away from him.

"...and I thought Tachyon was the only one with a silly name." Ratchet said to himself.

"Yeah, well your name isn't exactly John Smith either, rat mechanic."

Ratchet brushed the insult aside."Look, Nefarious, we need your-"

"Yes, my help! You always need my help nowadays, don't you? It seems like you can't do anything for yourself!"

"Yeah well neither you nor I would still be here if you didn't chip in."

"Well I wouldn't _have_ to chip in if you just left me alone to rule the universe!" Nefarious fell down onto the ground, and groaned. "Ever since that station blew up, I haven't been feeling the same... my weapons aren't as effective, I can't activate my razor blades, and my arm keeps falling out!" He grabbed his arm expecting it to pop out, but this time it remained in place.

"Listen, Nefarious, we really do need your help. Normally me and Clank can just figure stuff out, it's normally just 'I'll destroy the universe!' or 'I'll suck up the sun's energy!', but this is different, very different. We're talking about an interdimensional scheme with an end plan we don't have any clue of. Not even Clank can figure out who is behind it, why they need Vorselon, and why they are doing it."

"So what do you need me for, then?" Nefarious asked, not the least bit impressed.

"Extra hands, mainly. You are extremely smart; you built a machine that turns organics into robots, and a space station with a giant laser that can destroy even the largest of asteroids. Not to mention that, even with your weapons not working properly, you are one of the more powerful people in this space station."

"So I fit the bill? I don't _care_ about what happens, I have nothing left!"

"So you don't think that whoever is behind this will just let you sit around unpunished?"

Nefarious couldn't think of an answer.

"Nefarious," Clank said, "this villain is the biggest threat to our universe, and indeed others, since the Cragmites. They already have a large empire in another dimension, and I believe that they will target this one next. Our lives, and yours, are in danger unless we do something now."

The doctor felt less abrasive towards them, but still not convinced. "And so what if I help you save the day? I'm still left with nothing at the end."

Ratchet then sighed. "Well, I suppose I could give you a year or two to rebuild your side of things. Qwark is in the running for president, I'm sure he could let you off from authorities or something."

Nefarious scratched his forehead, thinking. "...I'll think about it…"

"That and the Galactic Authorities are looking for you, I think you can figure out what would happen if they found you..."

"What?" Nefarious tone because harsh again, "Blackmail?"

"I didn't say that; just bring out a point…"

Turning around, Talwyn and Jens walked into the room. "And this is the fishing hole, here, Cronk-" Talwyn stopped and saw the others. "Oh, sorry, we didn't interrupt you, did we?"

Ratchet smiled, "We just finished talking actually," He then turned back over to Nefarious. "I'll give you time, hopefully you'll have your answer soon enough."

Nefarious didn't say anything, still looking at the floor.

"Well, anyways, we'll leave you be for now."

Everyone left the room besides for Jens. The young girl looked at Nefarious, still sitting on the ground at her eye level.

"We're surely going to need to get you a spare gear, isn't good for you to be missing parts…"

Nefarious just looked up at her, "Why do you care?"

"Someone has too, let alone help you with your anger problems, not quite healthy you know."

He just raised an eyebrow, "What are you, my mother?"

She gave a light snicker. "No, but maybe I should be, you're a total wreck." She then started to walk back the other way, but then stopped, turning around one last time. "You know, Nef, you might like sticking around. Ratchet can actually save your skin. Or paint, I should say."

"Your point?"

"Don't know, just saying…" Jens then left the room, now only leaving the robot. Nefarious geared his eyes up to the ceiling lost in thought.

'_What should I do…?'_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was in Talwyn's quarters. Talwyn was sitting by a small table with Jens, who didn't say anything as she looked over to Ratchet across the room, elbow on the board, holding her head in her hand.

"Tal?" Jens chirped.

Talwyn turned her attention to the girl diagonally from her, "what is it?"

"I'm not a nuisance to you by any chance?"

"Jens, stop worrying. You're fine!" Talwyn held a bit of a harsh tone when she spoke, and then turned back over to Ratchet.

Jens geared her eyes to where she was staring at, and then putting on a small smile.

"You know, he is kind of cute. Ratchet that is?"

The other girl just raised her head a little. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Tech is pretty basic where I come from, and nobody can seem to make boltheads or tails about anything without reading a twenty step blueprint. But I see Ratchet, and he just takes apart and reassembles super advanced things like nobody's business. And of course he's saved three galaxies." A small chuckled followed.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty impressive." She then just glared the other way.

"You like him, do you?"

"Huh? Who, Ratchet?"

"Yeah, you always seem to worry and act pretty awkward around him. And he does show a lot for you as well."

She blushed. "We're just friends…"

"Yeah, I know you guys are, but…" Jens sighed. "When Ratchet was still looking for you, he mentioned you a lot. He was really worried about you, and I could tell you felt the same way. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

Talwyn didn't like the fact that Jens was talking about this, let alone making judgments like that. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Talwyn, you don't need to hide things from me, there's nothing wrong with-"

"I said I don't!" Talwyn shouted as she got up in protest, as she noticed everyone else in the room was staring at her.

"Talwyn?" Clank replied, "Are you all right?"

She blushed again, feeling humiliation by her actions. "I'm fine…"

Ratchet just gave a frown. "Are you sure, you've been acting pretty odd lately Tal? Is there something bothering you?"

"It-it's nothing," The next thing they knew, Talwyn swiftly ran out of the room, not looking back. The door locked shut once she left. Ratchet, confused, aimed his eyes at Jens.

"Did you do something to upset her?"

The Levisian girl didn't want to talk about the conversation she had with Talwyn, but her gut did tell her she did something off beam. "I don't think I did…" She then looked back up. "You think I should go talk to her?"

"I think it's best you wait a while, give her a few to calm down," Ratchet gave her a smile. The sound of the door opening made him quickly turn around with his ears popping up. There standing by the door was Nefarious, holding a bit of an irritated (as always) though somewhat calm expression. Never did Ratchet see him like that.

"I'm guessing you made up your mind by now?" Ratchet then looked to the ground. "Well, I guess we'll be-"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" Ratchet then turned back around, surprise from the answer. "Wait? Did you just say-"

"Yes! I said I'll do it! Did you not hear me?" Nefarious then turned his back around, mumbling.

"Well, I guess I didn't actually expect you to take my proposition seriously."

"In all honesty I didn't, actually, but I quickly realized that if we let this evil whoever it is go ahead with their plans, there will be absolutely _no_ chance for me to regain my power and destroy you. You're _my_ enemies, not _theirs_ and I should be the one to destroy you, when the time comes." Nefarious walked to up to Ratchet. "So for now, we'll work together. Well, so long as we don't bring Captain Cheese with us." He swiftly geared his eyes over at Qwark talking to Jens…

"And once every four years, it will bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy..."

"I don't think blue cheese comes from a blue moon, Qwark."

"But it makes perfect sense! Why else would it taste so foreign?"

Ratchet shook his head as he turned back at Nefarious. "Well, as of now you'll be here at the station."

"Oh, well, so much for me gearing to be out in the field, what am I needed for?"

"Recon. You'll be hacking through any and all radio waves, communications, newstablets, and newspapers, anything, to find out all we can about the evil doers."

"Well, not as exciting... but I used to hack into Solana and Polaris communiqués, should be a cinch."

"Great, you should get right on it."

"And what will the rest of you be doing?"

"...we don't know yet. That's mainly why we need you as the recon guy. Talwyn will get you set up on her computer's mainframe. In the meantime, I guess the rest of us will be sitting around."

"And I do all the work, as usual..."

"Of course. Well, I'm going to go get something to eat, But Nefarious," Ratchet held out his hand, "Welcome to the team."

Nefarious turned away, almost in disgust. "Even when I'm on their side, I'll never shake hands with a squishy, unless they're my servant. Though, speaking of that…" The mad robot scanned the room, spotting the young girl sitting by the table, eating a sandwich. She then looked over to him, raising an eyebrow…

"Why are you looking at me like that Nef?"

A malevolence smile came on the robots features. "Ah, you there! The brown tanish... whatchamacallit!"

Jens looked up. "Hey, I am not a whatchamacallit! I'm a Levisian …"

"Well, Levisian... whatever it is. You are now my servant!"

"Excuse me?" She shifted her eyes all over the place. "I have a strangely mixed feeling about this..."

"Go fetch me some oils! I'll need pristine fingers if I want to get that info as quickly as possible!"

"...why do I have to do that again?"

"Because if you don't," Nefarious threatened, "I'll toss you some of my shockwave bombs for a game of catch..."

"I'm on it!" Jens said worriedly, and she ran out of the room in search of some oil.

Ratchet looked up at the robot. "You should be nicer to your servants, Nefarious. Maybe then they'd stick with you."

"Ehh, it makes them too scared to leave, I find."

"Okay well, Talwyn should show you around the mainframe. In the meantime, who's up for some Galaxy Burger?"

"Oh! I am!" Qwark said excitedly.

"And you, Clank?"

"Galaxy Burger offer meals for robots. I would gladly dine there."

"Alright, hop into Aphelion and hope all of us will fit."

Qwark and Clank then left the room, as Ratchet followed out, however he stopped dead in his tracks from a yell.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned his head around. "What is it, Nefarious?"

"Erm…um, I just want to say," The robot just sighed, not liking what he was about to say as he shuddered. "Th-th- tha…"

Ratchet just looked at him oddly as Nefarious tried to get out his words.

"…tha-tha-thank- thank you, for saving my life back there on that beach."

Ratchet just looked at him puzzled. Nefarious was thanking him for saving his behind? That's something not seen every day. "You're welcome…" He said still holding the same expression as he was about to walk again.

"But," The mad robot spoke again, changing his tone to a harsher one, "I just wanted to make one thing clear... this alliance? It means _nothing_ when this is over. Once this enemy is defeated, I'll be on your tail so I can _rip _it off and strangle you with it." Nefarious leaned forward. "Do I make myself clear?"

'_So much for that thank you.' _Ratchet then put on a scowl, not expecting anything less from him. "Perfectly..."

"Good."

"Well then, I'm off." Ratchet then left the room as Nefarious just watched him go off. He sighed, sitting down on a sofa in the room.

"How do I get in these messes again…?"

* * *

_ "Wretched space rat! Your quest is __**far**__ from over! For you see, the most __**horrifying**__ truth has yet to be revealed! My dear Lombax... I am your father...'s __**accountant!**__ Did that do it? Did that sufficiently __**blow your mind?**__ Let that just roll around for a bit... Ahh, yes. Now, come! Find me in the Corvus Sector, and let us __**end**__ what we began! Vorselon out!"_

_Vorselon shut off his communicator, feeling very pleased with himself._

_"Ahh, that felt good. Soldier! Do you think he was terrified?"_

_*HE WILL BE CALLING HIS MOMMY ANY SECOND NOW, SIR*_

_"Haha! Excellent! He doesn't even __**have**__ a mommy anymore, now does he?"_

_*EXCELLENT PUN, SIR. DO YOU WANT TO GO HAVE SOME PIE?*_

_"No, I do not want some pie, I'm allergic to cream!"_

_*PERHAPS YOU WANT TO TAKE-IN A HOLO-FILM?*_

_"No, not now. All we have is Secret Agent Clank vs..." Vorselon shuddered, "Pookles the Thyrranoid..."_

_Vorselon looked over to his new mech-suit, and he got quite excited. It was a prototype, but it was the most heavily armored suit in the entire galaxy. The thought of crushing the Lombax's head with all twelve of its leg tentacles made him squeal in glee._

"_I can't wait for that rat to come," He held a dark tone as he was putting his claws together, finding delight from the idea._

_*YES SIR, I AM SURE. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME OF CARDS AS YOU WAIT?*_

_Vorselon then eyed his trooper. "I will surely win against such a lowly trooper such as yourself!"_

_*I DO NOT THINK SO, YOU HAVE NEVER PLAYED A GAME OF-"_

_The Terraklon quickly charged up his claws and pointed them at the trooper. "__**I will **__win, __**won't**__ I?"_

_*ER, YES SIR, OF COURSE, YOU ARE UNDEFEATED, HOW COULD I HOPE TO WIN AGAINST SUCH TALENT?*_

_"Much better..." Vorselon grinned, not noticing he was holding his cards backwards as the game began…_

_

* * *

_

_ A few good hours went by as the two played some games of blackjack, as the Terraklon was starting to lose his patience…_

_ "Oh god, where the __**-beep-**__ is __**he**__?"_

_ *I AM SURE HE WILL COME SOON, SIR*_

_ "It has been__** five hours**__!" Vorselon snarled, as he crossed his arms. "And I am__** getting**__ quiet __**bored**__…"_

_ The trooper then looked at his hand, seeing what he held was two Jacks and an Ace, and started to shiver with nerves in his circuitry._

_ "HA!" Vorselon then put down his hand of one 'A' and a 'Two', "Beat that!"_

_ *UM, ERM…*_

_ The trooper then saw a flash of light appear behind Vorselon without him noticing, and a small, fat looking robot in its wake._

_"I am here to execute Order 69." he said politely._

_The trooper then looked very pleased with himself, and laid down his cards._

_*YOU LOSE*_

_Flint snarled, not taking his defeat well as he took the trooper by his claw. "How __**dare**__ you win against me! Do you know who you are-?"_

_ Before he could let the rest of the words out of his mouth, he felt something tapping the back of his tank. He turned inside his dome, not even bothering to rotate his robot body, but then jumped in fear as he saw the robot pointing a gun at him._

_"La-Lawrence?" he gasped._

_"Yes, it is me."_

_"W- What are you doing here? I thought Nefarious was dead!"_

_"Oh, he is dead, my friend, however, he has left a lot of things for me to clean up now, so I am resolving all potential issues that may hinder me."_

_"Hinder you in what?"_

_"My band."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Anyway, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I do not have the need for ninety-nine thousand troops."_

_"What about the last one?"_

_"He'll be the band mascot, of course. So, I hope you don't mind, but I have to confiscate these robots off of you and return them to the seller."_

_"__**What**__? But they're __**my**__ troops! You can't just take them from me!"_

_"On the contrary, they are, or should I say were, Nefarious' troops. His problems passed down to me, and I don't want ten thousand death bots at my beck and call…"_

_Lawrence then leant his head in closer to Vorselon, with a sinister tone. "…And I don't have the need for a mercenary, either."_

_"Y-... you're firing me?"_

_"Yes, no need for you, Flint, I'm afraid." Lawrence then started to walk away, but then stopped. _

_"Oh wait; I do in fact have __**one**__ need for these robots." He got out a communicator from within his suit. "Remove this Terraklon, or what's left of him anyway. Does anybody know what the first planet is on our way to your manufacturer's planet?"_

_*PLANET ZAURIK, SIR*_

_"Ahh, that'll be a good spot."_

_A mass of robots then burst into the door. Vorselon attempted to retaliate, but the force of his own troops quickly overwhelmed him. A simple pop later, and he was as threatening at a fish at the pet store._

_"You can't do this to me! I am __**Lord Vorselon**__, the greatest Terraklon ever to roam the galaxy! Even the Drophyds tremble before me if I so much as sneeze in the direction of their planet!"_

_"Well," Lawrence said, "I doubt they'll find you very threatening now. A shame, really, as Zaurik, their homeworld, is the planet we are closest to."_

_A feeling of pure fear and embarrassment crossed Vorselon's fate. "B-but what about my suit, I __**need**__ that! That's like taking Slag's old peg-leg!"_

_"Well, I suppose I could sell it, or use it as a wicked costume for my next show. Oh yes, I think it'll go down well. Tata!"_

_And with that, Lawrence zapped away, back to wherever he came from. Vorselon started to shiver, as he felt sicker for what they were about to do to him, following a small chuckle…_

_

* * *

_

_On Zaurilk…_

_ Vorselon pouted at the sense of disbelief (and boredom) as the rain poured down on his tank, watching the drops flowing down. He then heard light laugher above, as he looked right up._

_ "HA HA," A Drophyd pointed down to the head, still wearing the suit that Tachyon gave them a while back, as Vorselon snarled. "Well, well, look whose back? I thought you were waiting on our invite still, didn't think you would come right away!"_

_ "You indecorous creature," The Terraklon yelled, "Once I get out of this mess, you will regret that you ever messed with __**Lord Vorselon**__!"_

_ "Yeah?" The other Drophyd said, "Well, at least we have __**limbs!**__"_

_ Both of them laughed. "Good one, Steve!" They gave each other a high five and then started to walk off, still humored._

_ "Err," As they left, Vorselon could do nothing more but sigh as he just looked down to the sand below him. However, his ears caught a loud __**bang**__ as he shifted his eye the other way, it widen from what he saw._

_ Right before his eye, he saw a wormhole appear as two robotic troops with a knight looking shell came right out, waving their guns around seeing if the coast was clear. After a small look, one waved its hand giving the ok._

_Following after came another trooper, followed by a young woman who held an umbrella to cover herself from the downpour. With a good gaze and a few steps on the beach, she pushed her tentacle hair out of her face, then putting her hand on her hip._

_ "Hmph, this isn't right. Trooper!" _

_ "Yes my lady!" He replied, saluting her._

"_Are you sure we're in the right location? We're literally on top of the Terraklon's co-ordinates, and yet I don't see him."_

"_That's because you're __**standing**__ on his enclosure!" Vorselon said from under her foot, as the woman just glared down._

_"Oh, of course." A short pause quickly followed, and then freaked out. "AH! What __**is **__that?" She leant down to look at the helpless creature, calming down right after as she rolled her eyes. "Urgh, it's just a head in a tank."_

_"__**This **__head was the greatest Terraklon in the galaxy!"_

_"Oh really? And - what is your name?"_

_"__**Lord Vorselon**__! The most feared mercenary ever to cross the galaxy, and let people live to tell about it!"_

_She just eyed him, giving a few blinks before she started to snicker. Her amusement grew stronger as she laughed louder as her troops did the same. Flint wasn't at all happy about it._

"_May I ask what is so funny?" Vorselon said, not impressed_

_The woman got up and looked down at him, still having a good laugh. "You're Vorselon? I don't know…" She then took out a piece of paper and looked down at it. "…you look __**much**__ taller on your business card."_

_"Hmph!" Vorselon said, offended._

_She then looked down at him again, still holding a smile. "Why are you on Zaurik, of all places?"_

_"I was betrayed and backstabbed by the most nefarious villain in the universe! Or at least, his butler, anyway..."_

_She cracked up once more, and then leaned down again, taping his tank in mockery. "Wow, 'the greatest ever', huh?"_

_"Well, you try and face ten thousand of your own troops and see how you like it!"_

_She took on a more serious, almost understanding tone. "I see. Well then, if you put it that way, I suppose I understand." Still kneeling on the ground, her mind told her she was forgetting about something._

_"I was the best assassin in the universe - but I'm helpless without a body."_

_"Is that what your tank connects to?"_

_"Yes. My old suit could power entire cities with the electricity it could create!"_

"_I see," Looking back to her troops, who were arguing about trivial matters, she then realized what she forgot to do._

"_Oh," She spoke, "how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Empress Lania of the Neoprine Empire. I've come to you as I am in wanting use of your services…"_

_"Well, you didn't exactly treat me like you needed my services, you blue-tentacle harlot!"_

_That comment would have caused her to shove that tank of his into a wall, but she wasn't going to let a little slur get to her over the situation at hand._

_"You yourself could be a little more polite when a client makes you an offer, instead of insulting them." Lania leant closer towards Vorselon. "But, I think on that basis, we may work well together." she smiled._

_Vorselon got a glint in his eye. With Nefarious, he always felt that he was being evil to him, not with him. But this Lania person felt different. The fact that he thought her as pretty attractive helped as well, something he couldn't say for Nefarious._

_But he wasn't going to shove aside those insults she threw at him. He shook his head, getting his mind back together. "Hmph, tell me why I should work for you?"_

"_Well," Lania went over the details, "The pay will be fit to your liking, we can give you a place to stay if needed, and seeing your, erm, __**position**__, I think that could be arranged easily. And some other things do come with the plan."_

"_Still not interested."_

"_Well, in tha-"_

"_My lady," one of the troopers spoke out as Lania turned right around to him, "I apologize for bugging you, but... I __**don't**__ think this floating gremlin head would be the right person for the job"_

_With an evil glare, she gave her subordinate a hard slap across the face, knocking him off his feet. "How __**dare**__ you speak over me!" Lania put her boot heel on his back, as he started to shiver._

_All Vorselon could do is watch as she berated her henchman, and for some odd reason, couldn't let his eye off her._

"_I- I-I'm sorry, my lady, bu-but…?"_

"_**But**__ what?"_

"_I was just sayin-"_

_"Don't you __**ever **__question my judgment again, I know a mercenary when I see one! Besides," Lania once again took out the piece of paper, this time holding a calmer tone, "It says he's got a five star rating on his business card, I'm no fool."_

_"Sure it isn't five out ten?" A hard kick followed right after, as the solider cried out in pain. Lania wasn't at all taking it well, causing her to stomp on him as he screamed._

_"You're __**really **__testing me, you know that?" _

_"Lania, I-I'm sorry, I was just-"_

_Before he could even finish, Lania gave him another hard kick, causing him to cough up a bit of oil._

_Vorselon just glared with his mouth wide open, as he let out a small sniff. "So- such evil…Such beautiful, beautiful evil..."_

"_No," She glared back down to the trooper, taking out her pistol. "I think I've had quite enough of you." And with that, she shot out the blaster bolt, giving a small, yet sinister smile as she looked down at the corpse, but it turned back over to a furious frown quick after as she looked at the other two of her men. _

"_No one has anything else they would like the share, do they?"_

_The other two soldiers just shivered from what they saw. "Ne-no my lady," One said. "W-we're fine…"_

"_Good, keep it that way." Lania then put on a smile once again with her putting the weapon right away, then turning back over to the Terraklon. "Well, as I was saying, in-"_

"_U-um-um-u…" Drool would have been visible from Vorselon's mouth if it were not the fact he was stuck in a tank full of ectowater, as he remained speechless…_

_Lania just questioned Vorselon's expression, as she couldn't do anything else but just stare. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_What?" He shook his head again, returning to reality, "Erm, sorry about that." He then gave a good look around, embarrassed. _

"_Well, anyways," Lania spoke once more, as she started to walk the other way, "being you don't seem interested in the job, I guess I should be on my way."_

"_Wait!" Vorselon shouted as she turned right around, not wanting her to leave. "I myself am not sure if I should work with you, but, it would be hard for me to do so because, well…" He stared back down to the ground._

"_Did you not say that your tank can connect to a suit?"_

"_Yes, that is correct."_

"_Hmm," Lania pondered to herself in thought before looking back at him. "Well, perhaps we can give you a new mechanical body? It wouldn't be hard to do; I have a person for the job."_

"_Yes, Yes please! Give me the best suit you have and I promise I will do anything you ask!"_

"_Deal! And of course, the plan that comes with your job is still valid." Lania picked him up then turned back at her troops. "Ok men, let us head out!" She then realized her offending pun. "My apologies, Vorselon."_

"_Um, Miss Lania?" Vorselon spoke as he looked up at her._

"_Yes?"_

"_Well, if you don't mind, I have one __**little**__ favor to ask…"_

_She raised an eyebrow, all ears. "And what would that be…?"_

_

* * *

_

_ "AH, oh my god it burns!" _

_ "Oh, what are you doing? That doesn't belong there! AHHHHH!"_

_The screams of the Drophyds that picked on the Terraklon before can be heard in the background as Lania's soldiers were causing pain on the fish. All Vorselon could do is smile from it as he looked up at Lania, who was glaring at her troops finishing the job. _

_He blushed without her looking; as he felt quiet glad he took the offer…_

_

* * *

_

"Mr. Vorselon?"

"_Ah!_" Flint turned right around, taking eye of the small blaarg girl as he was bought back to reality. "_What_ is it, you brat!"

Murka just gave him a pout, then shoving aside the comment. "Sorry to disturb you from your day dreaming, Mr. Vorselon, but Empress Lania would like to have a word with you…"

After hearing that name, he gulped, knowing what was to follow once he got to the throne room…

* * *

Vorselon followed the child as they walked though the hallways, finally leading to a dead end as they both entered the throne room. The first thing to catch his eye was Lania, sitting down on her chair as she watched the two come in. Murka came to a stop, and bowed respectfully as she greeted her.

"I am sorry about the wait, my lady."

Lania gave the girl a cheerful smile. "Thank you dear, you may go now."

And with that, Murka left the room as Vorselon eyed the girl leaving. He then looked back up to Lania as her smirk changed to an irate frown. She tapped her fingers on one side of her arm rest, while the other she leaned her elbow, resting her face on her fist.

The Terraklon was frightened to even say the littlest of words. He knew what he had coming, and he was nervous he was going to irritate her more than she already is.

"Do you know how I feel right now?" she asked, calmly with the tinge of frustration.

Vorselon was still too afraid to answer. "Um, er, well, ah..."

"_Infuriated_, that's what!" Lania snapped, slamming her fists onto the table right next to her, as the wine from her glass reached the tip of the rim. "I'm paying _top _dollar for your services, but all you've done is piss around following the Lombax and getting your bucket kicked!"

_'i-it's a tank, actually.'_ Vorselon thought.

"Why do you think I've hired you?" she asked sternly

"T-to aid in your services?"

"_One_ of the things, yes." She then stood up. "I hired you to retrieve The Core, notably from Torren IV. Predictably, it wasn't there, but you made possibly the _worst_ mistake in your career."

"I couldn't help it! My suit malfunctioned because it got damaged in combat!"

"And you didn't even _think _of putting up any shields? Or putting up a good fight, even? Your damaged suit then warped those nuisances to a random dimension. But not _any_ dimension, no no, one which I have recently _occupied_!

And to make matters worse, they've befriended one of the locals and taken her with them! How? Because they stole our Dimensional travel schematics and high-tailed it back to their original dimension and lost us! You were _supposed _to kill them before they could leave and blow our cover, but _nooo,_ you failed in that too, as usual."

Vorselon had shivered deep to the bottom of his tank, as Lania put her hand on her forehead in annoyance. "I hope they don't have a track record of heroics, it's all I need."

"I-I hear the Lombax and his accomplice have done so before..." Vorselon piped, recalling the past foes he had defeated.

Lania took a deep breath at this news. She then looked down over at Vorselon, who was whimpering from all the yelling, still shivering in his tank. She sighed. "Don't give me that Flint; you know how I get at times like these. I would be yelling at anyone if they screwed up like you did."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Of _course_ I am _you_ idiot! Just don't act like this is just because I hate you or something."

Flint then went back down to the bottom of his tank. However, he composed himself quickly. "I-is my next task to kill them, my lady?"

"No, I have someone else for the job."

"_What?"_ Vorselon jumped in his tank, almost cracking his head on the top of it. "I'm not doing it?"

"I'm relieving you from your duties, for now, at least."

"But I won't fail you, my lady, I promise!" Vorselon was pleading in front of her.

"I've heard that before." Lania snapped her fingers and two troopers walked in. "Send in Thanatos."

"Than-Thanatos?"

The door then slammed open, as Vorselon turned around. Coming from the other side of the room was a tall, bulky man with a devilish like appearance. His back was curved from the weight of his arms and the rest of his body. He then moved his left arm, which was mechanical as he took out the cigar from his mouth, blowing smoke. He then looked his way with his yellow glowing eyes at Lania.

"You called, my lady?"

Vorselon then looked up at the man, then at Lania, then back over to him as he threw his smoke on to the floor stepping on it, putting it out. "W-who's he?"

The other man looked down at Vorselon. "Who's the fish?"

"Who are you calling a-!"

"Flint!" Lania shouted before he could start any more trouble, as Vorselon nodded and remained quiet, as the man just kept staring down at him.

"Who is he?"

"Oh," She gave out a sigh, "You two never meant before. Flint, this is Cornelius Thanatos, Cornelius, this is Flint Vorselon."

"Oh, right, nice to meet you." He said briefly, not at all caring about the new person right beside him. Thanatos then shifted his eyes at Lania, walking up in an intimate tone. "Well, well, my lady, it's been quite a while since we've seen each other," He took her hand, lightly holding it in his; "You look quiet stunting today, as always."

Vorselon growled from the sight of Thanatos trying to flirt with her, making a fist with power from his hand boosting up as he turned redder.

Before Thanatos could kiss her hand, Lania took it right out of the way giving him an unpleasant face. "I thought we made it clear that you wouldn't try any of that ever again? You should know by now I'm not interested."

He then pouted as he took out a box of smokes from his pocket. "Always playing hard to get, Lania," He tried to grab her hand again, "Come on, we knew each other for a good few years now, why not giv-"

"You _stay_ away from her you brainless scum!" Vorselon butted in, going between both of them as he snarled right at Thanatos, "Only the great Lord Vorselon can please her evil little needs…" He said proudly.

All Lania could do is roll her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Thanatos already had a cigar in his mouth as he lit it, giving it a taste before taking it out of his mouth, blowing smoke from his nose. "Bub, you're a floating head in a jar, trust me when I say you wouldn't get past second base…"

"Why you -!" Vorselon just sneered. "My lady, I assure you I could do much better than this disgraceful being!"

"You do realize that Cornelius is one of my high ranked men, let alone the chief of my military and General." Lania just shook her head, "Besides, Thanatos I have full trust in, quiet the opposite from you…"

"Bu-but I thought I was your favorite minion…" Vorselon pouted with his pupil large.

"But of course you're my favorite minion sweetie," She rubbed his tank, "And you'll always be so."

The Terrklon just relaxed and blushed as he looked into her eyes. "I know, love…"

Thanatos then snickered. "Oh, please tell me you're kidding me, Lania." He then banged Vorselon's tank, as he just growled. "This is the idiot you're dating? Geez, I thought you knew how to pick better men than some wussy fish."

"I _am_ a man, and I'm no wuss!"

"Yeah," Thanatos just leaned down to his head level, "well, at least I have a-"

"_Ahem_."

Both of them turned their eyes to Lania as she just tapped her foot, arms crossed.

"I didn't call you down for you two to have a cat fight, Thanatos. If you don't mind…"

Thanatos then got himself up, "Right, so what did you call me for?"

Lania then took a sit back down on her thrown. "As you know, we have been looking for The Core the past few months now with little to no luck. Well, we most likely_ finally_ tracked it down." She pushed a button near her chair, popping up a holoscreen showing planet Lumos. "Our resources have picked up that the core is located on planet Lumos, Polaris Galaxy, dimension 3XTE. Where it is on the planet is unknown, but it's believed to be in Krell Canyon thanks to traces of Zoni bioengrey in the area. You can thank Murka for the info."

Thanatos put on a smile. "So, I'm guessing you want me to storm the area."

"Yes, and put together your best troops, just in case someone _interferes_," She looked down at Vorselon, embarrassed about his failure.

"Believe me, my lady; I'll make sure that this is taken care of." He took another taste of his cigar, then blowing out smolder, "I never fail…"

"I never fail, _blah_!" Vorselon mock Thanatos' words, as the other man just looked down at him, not amused.

"Oh, don't get your tentacles in a knot Flint, you know I'm not doing this without a reason," She then looked back up to the tall man. "You have an hour to get your men and whatever else you need together; I have full trust in you that you won't mess up."

"And I shall not disappoint…" Thanatos then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. All Vorselon could do is snarl, looking back up to Lania.

"Still think I can do better…

"Sure." She just picked up the wine glass next to her as she took a sip. "And that's why you got your ass handed over to a furball…"

"Oh I warn you my lady, that dreaded space rat and his friends are very tough. Even in this very moment they must be preparing to fight us with all their strength and intelligence!"

* * *

"_Oh Lance! Your eyes glimmer like the mines of Lumos!"_

Ratchet, Clank and Qwark were sitting on the sofa across the holovision, with the Lombax munching on the popcorn his friend handed to him.

"_Oh Janice, you smell like… a Florana Dung Beaver! When was the last time you showered?"_

"_Fifteen years ago, when I took a bath with Englebert on our honeymoon!"_

"_The one on Orxon?"_

"_Yes Lance, The one on Orxon!"_

Qwark gasped as Ratchet kept munching away. "I still don't get how this show is popular…" Ratchet then turned over to the guy wearing green, as he was biting on fingernails through his own gloves. "Then again, if people are like this guy here Clank, then I'm sure I get why."

The Lombax looked on the other side of the room, seeing Nefarious sitting down relaxed as Jens was fixing him up.

She rubbed the piece of cloth over the glass. It shone quite wonderfully in the light, she felt. She had cleaned this piece of junk quite well and she smiled brightly as she admired her work.

"You know," Ratchet said, "I knew you said you would work on mechanics, but I didn't expect you to work on the most undeniably insane supervillain in the entire galaxy."

"What are you talking about?" Nefarious said, "I think she's doing a great job for a squishy! You ever get one of them to shine?"

"What if they're wearing my impeccably tight spandex?" Qwark said, flexing his muscles.

"Didn't you offer to clean him, Qwark?" Jens asked him.

"Well I did, but he threatened me saying something about a nest of Sandsharks, ten pounds of butter and a rusty fireman's pole."

She then got off the chair she was standing on, wiping her hands together. "Anything else you would like '_master_?' Maybe a sandwich, a beer, you're fuzzy slippers before I have my break?"

"What did I say about breaks?" Nefarious acclaimed, as the young girl just gave him nothing more than a pout. The robot just gave in to her command as he sighed. "Fine, ten minutes only though, and that's all the break you're ever getting!"

She then walked off, as the scientist screamed across to her. "And don't expect a paycheck either!" He then looked over to Ratchet. "What?"

"Oh, nothing Nefarious," The lombax then geared his eyes back at the holoscreen, "you should be a bit more nicer you know? Jens is likely the only person here not giving you a hard time."

"Whatever…"

Talwyn was lost in thought as she just sat at the table. Ratchet tried talking to her before, but she wasn't at all in the mood. Cronk and Zephyr went out around space for a bit. They found some abnormal things going around and thought they would check it out.

The sound of the door opened, and running in were her caretakers as she raised her head up.

"Cronk? Zephyr?" Talwyn said in surprise, "You're back a little early. I thought you were exploring Cerulean sector for suspicious activity."

"We were, Miss Talwyn!" Cronk explained. "But we came across some lone space pirates wandering around! We asked them what they were doing flying around on their own, but they said that since Slag and Pete got their radio show they've neglected to keep up their pirating ways."

Talwyn gave him an odd look. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Zephyr told, "I had the wisdom to ask them about any strange activity, and they said that they got some strange readings on their ship while near Lumos! So we blasted off pronto! Cronk here wanted to stop for an oil change, but I wouldn't have it! And when we arrived, we found that their tale was true! The needles were shimmying and shaking like it was the high school ball! Remember those days, Cronk?"

"Yes sir! I was the Belle!"

"Are you sure it wasn't the Obsidian Eye in Krell Canyon?" Ratchet asked, skeptical of their tale.

"Oh yes, we checked that just in case, and the needles were barely up to the jumping that they were before!"

Ratchet nodded and quickly got up. "Nefarious, you think you can try to get gather up some data in the area? Me and Clank are going to head out to Korthos."

He looked over to him, "I suppose I can..."

"Good, we'll contact you once we get to the sector," Ratchet then geared over to the aged robots in the room. "Cronk, Zephyr, get your ship ready as well, we're going to need your help."

"We're on it, rookie!" Cronk replied as both of them saluted him, then walking off. The lombax then looked down at Clank.

"Let's get going…"

"I am right ahead of you, Ratchet."

The two then ran off, as the others in the room just watched them leave to their next adventure…

-End Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter Eight: Junk in the Trunk

-Chapter Eight, Junk in the Trunk-

_Thanatos walked into the bar holding his head. He was a bit sweaty, but that's often what you get on Mephisto. Surely isn't a place you would want to plan your next vacation on. The whole world is extremely hot with very little water in sight, which is hardly surprising when an ocean is replaced by lava. Often their water supplies have to be shipped from other planets._

_The native Lucirians aren't the friendliest either; they are quite a brutal, conquer-thirsty race. There was one time they even had control of the entire universe. But, those were many, many centuries ago. Thanatos remembers those days when he was younger, leading his men to victory when people stood in their way, only to have it taken away from you. _

_Those centuries ago didn't at all treat him well…_

_He walked over to the back, sitting down on one of the stools as the bartender looked right at him. _

"_Another rough day I see, Mr. Thanatos?" He said._

_ Thanatos just replied with a small smile, no words coming out of his mouth. _

_ "Um, right." The bartender poured some liquor into small glass, and slides it over to him before turning the other way._

_ Thanatos lifted his cup with his robotic hand, taking a small sip until he heard a voice right next to him._

_ "Are you Commander Cornelius Thanatos?" She said, not looking at him while she spoke as she picked up her glass._

_ He turned right at her. "Yeah, what-__**Whoa…**__" Thanatos took a long stare at the woman in a red dress, viewing up and down her until having eye contact again, pretty impressed._

'_**Well, well, what do we have here?' **__Thanatos thought to himself._

"_You look redder than my last gory victim," the commander said aloud, "and that ain't no bad thing."_

"_Off to a good start, then. I'm in need of your services."_

"_Services? Look ma'am, I don't provide services to anyone. I work for me and me alone."_

"_But do you work for... money?"_

_Thanatos lowered his mug onto the bar. "Well, now that's a different story. What do you need me for?"_

"_Something so insane people would pay millions just to get out of your way."_

_"That sounds like my kind of business."_

_"Excellent. I heard from a client of mine that you have quite a military background, once a great leader who always got the job done. At least from what I heard…"_

_He started to get annoyed from her talking about his history as his robotic hand started to crush the glass he was holding, but kept his cool. "Get to the point woman, I don't have all day." He said harshly, losing his patience…_

"_Right. As I was saying. I want you to help me build an army…" _

"_Sounds easy enough, if you have the budget." He took another sip._

"…_But not just any army…an_ _inter-dimensional army."_

_Thanatos literally spat out his drink from her last comment, causing it to fly all over the counter. "A what?" _

"_You heard me…"_

_He just eyed her. "Uh-huh,"__A light laugh followed before he talked again. "Listen, lady, I'm sure you can find some other nuts who may be interested in the loony bin across the street," He pointed his thumb in the direction of the asylum nearby, "because that just sounds a bit too crazy for me."_

"_Not even for..." Lania leant to Thanatos' ear and whispered a number so high, he didn't believe anyone could have that kind of cash._

"_If what you say is true, you're ever very lucky or very inherited."_

"_I have grown up on my home planet where we were highly wealthy, one of the richest in the galaxy I come from. I was a researcher in Zoni technology, but I stepped on some, well, let's just say, __**interesting**__ information that I found useful. Predictably, I got in trouble for it, and then was exiled from my home, losing everything I had." She crossed her legs, putting her arm on the counter as her fist met her head. "I know what it's like to have everything you have worked for taken from you. I can offer you a position where you can help cultivate an army, the most fearsome the Omniverse has ever known."_

"_Where you'll just toss me aside afterwards." Thanatos got back into his drink. "I've had it happen to me before babe, I'm not that stupid."_

"_But I am also in need of a military commander. If you join me, as my ally, then you will get your own private legion of troops to help get your race back to where it belongs, to where it has always deserved to be."_

_He looked over to her as he finished his drink, and got up from his seat. "Sorry babe, your plan is a bit too extreme for my taste, let alone insane. You would be better off getting yourself a man," He put his face in hers, "and I __**may**__ not mind, even though you're a bit off your rocker."_

_A slap in the face followed after that statement, almost causing Thanatos to be knocked down on his feet. He snarled at her for that, as he watched her walking away, irritated._

"_I take back my offer…"_

_Lania walked out the door, not looking back._

_He heard a cackle coming from a few people across from him, as he just turned around, staring at them. _

"_What are you laughing at, punks?" His robotic arm lit up with deadly plasma._

_They all turned around, returning to their drinks. The Lucirian just mumbled over his words as he put his hand on his face, rubbing where the woman slapped him._

_He replayed moments of the conversations in his head. Inconsiderate that woman was, talking about his glory days as if it weren't like pouring salt on an open wound. Not to mention that an inter-dimensional army was about as inconceivable as annihilating an entire star system. But then he realized something, something quite strange that she mentioned. "Did she say something about…?" He got out of his seat and ran right outside the door, trying to catch up to the strange woman._

"_Hey, lady, what did you mean by you worked in Zoni tech, they haven't been in this universe for centuries!"_

_Lania turned around stopping in her tracks, still angry, but she quickly put on a small smile noticing his interest. "Seems like I got your attention." She cleared her voice. "Maybe we should have this talk somewhere private, if you don't mind."_

_He put on a smug grin. "What about my place?"_

"_Works for me, show the way..."_

* * *

"...and then, when he offered me it, I told him to stick it up his backflap!" Ratchet laughed.

"I can understand why you would want to do that." said Clank. "Why have you never told me about your old friends on Veldin?"

"They weren't my friends. Not really. They were never loyal and they always ditched me and played pranks. And after saving Solana four times, I haven't heard from them since."

"Sorry to interrupt things," Aphelion poked in, "But I am getting a call from Doctor Nefarious."

"Patch it through."

"Stitching it up!"

"Wait, wh-"

"Ah, Ratchet, there you are, _finally!_ I can't figure out this infernal machine!" Nefarious banged on it.

"I think you should call for things that are a bit more important, doctor."

"But this is important! I've picked up the lead from Lumos, and it seems like it's coming from Krell Canyon."

"Oh good," Ratchet chuckled, "I was hoping you weren't referring to the Holovision."

"Hey, that is a big deal! How am I supposed to watch my soaps? Lance and Janice waits for no robot!"

Ratchet just shook his head, gearing his eyes back at the screen. "What did you get a hold of?"

Nefarious sighed. "Not much, but I was able to tune in to some transmission in the area about some 'core' thing. I think it may have been one of the search groups that this Lania person sent out."

"Core?" The Lombax questioned, "Can you expand on that?"

"What do I look like, IRIS? But no, not much else beside it being Zoni tech, But whatever it is, just hope you get your hands on it before they do. We both know what happens when you screw around with that stuff."

"Well, at least we have some sort of an idea what we're looking for. Thanks Nefarious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatev-"

"Hey Ratchet!" Jens popped right over the screen, giving out a cheerful chirp, "How's the mission going?"

"_You_, get away from the camera!" Nefarious shouted.

"Hey, I have a name you know…"

"I don't give a horny toad's ass, so go away and do something useful!"

"I was just saying hi, _geez_." She walked off, rolling her eyes, "Why you always such an as-"

"And watch your mouth, young lady!"

Ratchet gave a small laugh at the irony. "Well, we should get going, have fun babysitting Jens."

"Oh shut up."

Nefarious hanged up as Ratchet pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Cronk, Zephyr? Can you hear me?"

"We hear you loud and clear Rookie!" Cronk voice replied.

"Get ready to land on Krell Canyon, we've got a new lead. I'll meet you there."

"Understood, Cronk out…"

* * *

Aphelion gracefully flew into the skies of Lumos, landing right outside the Vullard habitations. Ratchet quickly jumped out of the ship, as Clank landed on his back. He saw Cronk's vessel land right next to him as he was taking out his Constructo Pistol.

"What's the plan?" Zephyr asked as he and Cronk climbed out of their ship.

"Nefarious got a lead on something called the Core, located somewhere here. That's all we know about it, but he mentioned it was Zoni technology, so chances are it'll be blue and gold or something."

"Roger!" Cronk replied enthusiastically.

"We'll spilt up, contact us if something comes up."

The two robots walked the other way and Ratchet started to walk around the huge field.

"Ok, I think the first thing we should do is check the cave," Ratchet turned his head to Clank. "I think it would be the best bet."

"Ugh, great, it's under the rocks again!" a grumble voice complained in the distance.

Ratchet turned around, with Clank already spotting the yell on his back.

A good distance away was an Agorian, struggling to get something out of the boulder that pinned it down. It looked to be one of the heads to a Hydra Tank, most likely left over from the invasion Ratchet stopped a few months ago. Evidently the creature had been too busy trying to get whatever it was looking for to notice him and the War Bots land.

'_An Agorian? Why is he here?'_

Ratchet got into a battle position as he raised his wrench into the air, walking up slowly and quietly. He wasn't clear why he was here, but knowing the species, he didn't want to take a chance for mayhem to happen.

"Err, ugh, c'mon, get out!" The Agorian kept tugging at it, squeezing it out little by little.

"_Ah!"_ Finally getting it to bung, he fell onto his back, hitting his head on a rock.

"Ow…"

He shook his head, putting aside the ache. "They always make me do the hard work…" The Agorian smiled, holding the piece of metal in his hands. "Good to have that-"

"Stop right there!" Ratchet leaped right out of the sky as the foe just looked right above him full of shock.

"AH!" He rolled away before the Lombax could strike him with his wrench, running quickly behind the rock.

Ratchet landed on his feet, still holding up his mechanic tool. "Huh?" He hadn't expected an Agorian of all things to retreat.

"Oh please don't hurt me fuzzy guy," The Agorian shivered, still hiding, "I didn't cause the flood last week on purpose, I-I was peer pleasured to turn the valve, I swear!"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Stay back, or else I'll attack you with my…" He quickly grabbed the closest thing he could from the basket on his back. "…book?"

The Lombax lowered his weapon, giving a small snicker. "Ok, ok, I don't know about this flood thing, but, erm… put the book down and no one will get hurt…"

Still shakily holding the book up, he quickly opened up his right eye, lowering his arm while opening the other.

Clank quickly got off Ratchet's back, while the Lombax just looked at the Agorian. "Sorry if we scared you, we thought you were a threat…"

"A-a threat? Why would you think that? I was just doing my job."

"Your job?" Ratchet questioned.

"Ye-yeah, my job," He lifted his body back up with the Hydra Tank head in his hand, pushing the bin full of junk higher on his back while putting it in. "I work here…"

"Work here…?"

* * *

"So, let me understand this, um, Kor'jack was your name, right?"

Kor'jack looked down at Ratchet as they walked though out the canyon. "Yup, that's me."

"Alright. So you were exiled from your old home just because you failed too many tasks?"

"Yes, they didn't think I was…erm, _manly_ enough…"

"Wow, the Agorians have strict guidelines," The Lombax whispered over to Clank.

"So now I live and work in Krell Canyon." He signed, "Not that it's a bad thing, kinda like it here. Quiet, laidback, and surely not as rough or crazy as my old home. So, fuzzy guy, what brings you here?"

"Well," Ratchet replied, "We're looking for something."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Ah, there you are Kor'jack," A Vullard said, in the familiarly distorted voice of their race. He walked up to the three, greeting them. "We need an extra pair of hands…"

"Oh, sure," Kor'jack threw over the bin off his back and onto the ground, "Heavy lifting, right?"

"Yes, just need to move some machinery," the Vullard looked down over to Ratchet and Clank, "and I see you bought some Outsiders with you?"

"Yeah," Kor'jack replied as he walked over to the job at hand, starting to push it up. "They said they're looking for something."

"Ah," He turned back over to them. "What is it you're looking for, Outsiders? While we don't have as much scrap as Torren IV, I'm sure we have something that will satisfy you."

"Well," Clank started to describe, "we are looking for a Zoni artifact, something known as the Core…"

"The Nexus Core!" Kor'jack shouted, but he instantly covered his mouth with his hands. However this meant that he was no longer holding onto the thing he was lifting, which fell right on his foot. _"OW!" _

Both quickly turned over to the Agorian, "What's the Nexus-?"

"Oh, it's nothing Outsiders!" The Vullard spoke in a polite, nervous yet harsh tone as he talked back to Ratchet, "My colleague here just mistook the thing you're looking for something else, no worries."

Kor'jack looked back at the others, still embarrassed as he rubbed his foot in pain.

"But no, what you are looking for is not here, Outsiders. I'm sorry…"

"Um, thanks anyways," Ratchet watched the Vullard leave, feeling something wasn't right. It was hard to believe that they didn't know what this 'core' is with a reaction like that. With all the hesitation and Kor'jack trying to cover up after speaking, it sounded unnatural. He leant down to Clank.

"They're hiding something," Clank whispered into the Lombax's ear, "I could detect it in their voice."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like we may get any help here."

"Then what are you proposing?"

"Hm," Ratchet scanned the area, spotting Kor'jack finally done with the Vullard's task, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He smiled.

"Hey, Kor'jack?"

The Arogain stared right at him. "Huh?"

"You said something about a Nexus Core? What is that?"

"What? Oh, um, erm," He hesitated to speak, nervous, "I mistook it for something else. Being a non Vullard, I sure don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to junk, heheh."

"Well, you acted like you knew what we were talking about…"

"As I said, I know nothing." Kor'jack walked back over to his bin. "Besides, I'm not allowed to talk about anything in the Obsidian Vault to Out-" He covered his mouth again, swiftly looking around tense. "Oops…"

"So you did know what we were talking abo-"

"Sorry Fuzzyguy, but I can't talk to you no longer!" He picked up the basket, full of more junk than it was before as his back felt like it was going to break. "_Gah_, what do you guys keep putting in these things?"

"Kor'jack, please," Clank walked over to the nervous Arogain, "we really need to know where and what the Core is."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Kor'jack started to walk away. "You know too much as it is. Besides…" He looked around both ways before speaking again, seeing if the close was clear.

"Besides," He said in a low voice as he walked back over, "We need to protect it for whatever reason it may be…"

Ratchet was dumbfounded. "From who?"

"Don't know, but some red, rusty trash bot told us to keep it in the deepest parts of the Vault."

"Sigmund?" Clank's eyes widened from Kor'jack's description. "May I ask you Kor'jack, what is this Obsidian Vault and why did this person tell you to hide it there?"

"Erm, I shouldn't really be telling you guys, but, I think no harm could be done." He took another look around. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes Kor'jack, we can."

"Well, the Obsidian Vault is an underground secret, erm, I guess junk yard that the Zoni created. The Vullards here only know about it and are supposed to guard it, because some of the stuff there may get into the wrong hands." He scratched behind his head. "At least, that's what I'm told…"

"I know this may come off as odd to you, but we need you to take us to the vault."

"_Whoa! _Metal guy, that's asking too much!"

"How come?" Ratchet interrupted, "You said you trusted us."

"Yeah I did, b-but, it's off limits and, well," He started to shake as his mood changed to a fearful one. "I-I don't _really_ like going in there…"

"Oh, stop being a worry wart, it can't be that bad?"

"Yeah, but it's dark, and dangerous, and scary, and wet, and dangerous, and-"

"You said dangerous twice."

"I know, it's _that_ dangerous!"

"Kor'jack, please do understand," The small robot calmly intrude him, "If someone is trying to get their hands on this Core, we have to understand why. Also, I know Sigmund; you have to trust me…"

"Bu-but…I don't wanna…"

"You got to trust us on this." Ratchet reassured, "Besides, it's not like you're going in there alone, right? I mean we are coming with you."

"I-I guess…"

"There, nothing to worry about!" Ratchet gave him a friendly smile.

Kor'jack just sighed. "Fine, but I ain't going to like it, that's for sure…"

"Great, just lead the way!"

"Um, sure, but you can't mention this to the Vullards, I'll get in trouble…"

"We kinda figured that…"

* * *

_Lania threw down a suitcase, giving a thump as it landed on the table. "Feel free to look at it…"_

_Thanatos opened it up. Inside was a bunch of papers, but not just any. It was full of blueprints, notes and documents, all focusing on Zoni technology and dimension travel. "Quite a load you got here."_

"_But of course," She took a seat on the sofa, crossing her legs, "A woman has to have her plans written out."_

"_Yeah, sure," He opened up one of the blueprints, scanning it. "So, how were you able to get these things?"_

"_As I said before, I use to work as a researcher, but I got other information as I went along. After I was exiled of course…"_

"_Must have done some really depraved things for you to get thrown out like that."_

"_You have no idea…" Lania leaned down on the couch, putting her arms behind her head. "Don't have many places to go now, at least in my own universe."_

_Thanatos looked at her, confused. "__**Universe**__?"_

"_I'm not from around here. Hench the inter-dimensional thing I mentioned before."_

"_Uh-huh." He put down the outline. "Ok, so supposedly, if you were to go with this, how would you do it?"_

"_I have my plan drawn out."_

"_Guessing you won't share?"_

"_As of now, no, I won't disclose that information to you unless you're on board."_

"_I see," He took out a box from his pocket, taking out a cigar. "Still, how could I trust you? I barely know you, how do I know you'll keep your promise?"_

"_I'm a woman of my word. What I say now, I will be true to my promise once my goal is over and done with. Trust me; I don't believe on betraying my partners without a good reason. I had it happen before to me, and I don't want them to suffer the same thing I have."_

"_Well, what is your goal? Or you ain't going to share that neither?"_

_Lania yawned. "Same answer as before." She then got off the sofa, standing up stretching. "Well, you have until tomorrow before you make up your mind. Meet me back at the same bar, same time as we met."_

"_I'll sleep on it…"_

"_Fantastic." She walked over to the front door, but turned around before going out. "I do believe you're the right man for the job Mr. Thanatos. However if you deny my offer, you will miss out on the deal of a lifetime, an offer that would get your past life back. Have a nice night." _

_A loud slam followed as she left. Thanatos then looked back down at the papers she gave him, as he gave it more thought…_

_

* * *

_

_ Sitting on a chair at the bar, Lania waited patiently for Thanatos to arrive. She glanced at the clock, seeing that he was late. A good hour late._

_ She was thinking about giving up on him, being she lingered a good while, and surely she didn't want to waste her time on more drinks she didn't need. About to get up, she took notice of someone walking into the door. It was Thanatos._

_ "You're late." she said sternly._

_ "Sorry about that, had some unfinished business to deal with," He sat down next to her. "Well, I thought about it, and here's my answer. I'll take it…"_

_ A smile went on Lania's features, glad to hear the news. "You picked the right choice, Mr. Thanatos." She let out her hand. "Welcome aboard."_

_ He shook her hand. "Glad to be. Just keep in mind, try any stunts that doesn't stay true to what you said, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman…"_

"_As I said Mr. Thanatos, I stay true to my word. Don't expect any sort of catch, betrayal or anything else that I didn't mention in the contract that would be a burden to you unless you give me a good reason to." _

"_At least we see eye to eye. So, what do you have planned to make this a reality?"_

_ "Glad you asked," She leant back onto the counter. "Well…"_

_

* * *

_

The war ship Lania sent out was about to arrive on Lumos. All the robot soldiers as well as his private Lucirian army had their weapons in hand.

"All right boys," Thanatos quickly came in the room, cigar already between his teeth. "We're about to land on planet Lumos, so here's the objective." He lit his smoke as he walked around. "Once we arrive, the first thing is to storm the area, round up everyone, and start asking questions. If they refuse to, do not hesitate to use force, but don't kill anyone unless I give you the command. Made clear?"

"Um, sir?" One of the soldiers replied, raising his hand.

Thanatos just sighed, rolling his eyes. "What is it, Carl?"

"Um, wha-what if someone gets to the Nexus Core before we do?"

"No one will other than us…"

"I don't know, I have a gut feeling that-"

His parts flew all over the place, with the bots and Lucirians next to him jumping up in fear. They looked over to their general, as his blaster that came out of his robotic arm still had smoke rising into the air. Thanatos held a sour face, as he looked over to the others.

"Any other doubts?"

No word was spoken.

His gun turned back into his hand, still holding that bitter frown. "Good, I want to save my ammo…"

"General Thanatos!" His name was called out from the speakers, "We are about to land!"

He gave a grin. "Good." He turned back to his army. "Men, get your weapons ready. Time to have some _fun_…"

* * *

A small creak came from the Vault's door as Kor'jack slowly opened it. He took baby steps going in, not at all thrilled. Ratchet and Clank just followed, not as cautious.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was dark." The Lombax's voice echoed though the cave as he turned over to the Agorian.

"Now you know why I hate going in here…" He grabbed a Helio-Grub from the ground, putting it inside a small lantern. "Anyways, say close. This place is huge like you wouldn't believe."

The three moved swiftly yet evenly as they adventured in, taking every step down to reach the chamber that held the core. Both Ratchet and his friend scanned their settings, taking notice of the structure.

Kor'jack's description pretty much summed it up. It was surely wet and cold due to it being underground with such an open space, and the massiveness 'beauty' of the vault's design gave it a chilling feel with all the cracks and broken equipment around. Anything of no use to the Zoni were put here. It wasn't until the deeper parts of the Vault where things started to have more value.

And of course, it was dark, to the point you would be blind as a bat if you didn't have anything to light the way.

Ratchet sifted his eyes over to the Agorian, watching him biting on his nails as they entered farther in. "Kor'jack? Do you know what the Nexus Core is?"

"Huh?" He turned over to him. "Oh, no, no clue at all fuzzyguy, I just know what it looks like…"

"Well, how much farther?"

"Erm, shouldn't be that much longer. Getting closer to the end, the deepest part of it," He shivered, "Why did I say yes to this again…?"

"Hope you're right about this, I'll go contact Cronk and Zephyr telling them where we are…"

* * *

"Whew! I feel so hot my oils burning up!" Zephyr said, wiping his brow.

"Well that isn't out of the ordinary," Cronk quipped, "you should be used to overheatin'!" The two had been searching for a good few hours, and despite being robots, the heat was starting to get to them. They were currently crossing over a large open clearing, hoping to make it to the other side sooner or later.

Zephyr just mumbled like an old man. "How are we supposed to find that Core anywhoo?"

Cronk had no answer. Zephyr looked up into the sky when he spotted something.

"Lookie there! Are my receptors acting up or do I see a fleet of battleships entering through the atmosphere?"

"I'd say both!"

A fleet of ships descended into the sky as fireballs. Like a meteor shower, they arced to terra firma, and then the fire veiled, revealing ships and craft the design of which both had never seen before in their many, many years. They landed into the clearing, the biggest one right in front of the old war bots. A door opened, revealing a demon-like creature the two had also never seen before, guarded by troops that would be familiar to Ratchet and Clank. The man walked towards the robots, not at all noticing that they were there.

"That guy looks uglier than your first prom date..." Zephyr whispered the Cronk.

"Quiet! He may be able to hear us!"

"I _can_ hear you, idiots!" He shouted as a response to Zephyr's quote, not finding it the least bit amusing. He kneeled down to their head level. "Where I come from, the highest privilege a robot gets is to clean the dishes, so you'd better hope you don't get me on my bad side…"

"Humph!" Cronk retorted, "Robots have a right to choose and opinionate just like any other sentient being!"

"Cronk, you don't even know what sentient means!"

"Something to do with sand, right?"

"That's _sediment_!"

"_Enough_!" The Lucirian demanded, as his blaster raged out from his hand as he got up. "I don't want to waste my time with a bunch of rusty tin cans, so listen up. I'm looking for a very important artifact, one that would be helpful to a good friend of mine." He leant forward, putting his face in theirs. "You don't happen to know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Cronk and Zephyr looked at each other.

"Nope, just, eheh, passing through!" Zephyr lied.

"We're just lonely travelers, sir." Cronk improvised. "We like to wander about in the middle of nowhere. It helps us connect with our inner Zen via the beauty of the world!"

"Pity, because I'll have to take you prisoner either way, and kill you if I have no need to keep you alive."

Two guards instinctively walked up to the old robots.

"Should be attack them?" Cronk asked.

"Our blasters have low ammo; we need to save it for later."

Cronk didn't like the sound of that.

"Solider!" Thanatos ordered. "Are there any town, villages, or any other settlements in the area?"

"The scanner says yes, sir! In fact, it is very close to where we think the Core is, sir!"

"Great! Rally all our forces, prepare to storm the area and gather the inhabitants for questions. If they refuse to comply, destroy the settlement."

"Right away, sir!"

The trooper was about to head into his ship.

"On second thought, I changed my mind. Destroy the settlement, and _then_ ask them if they know where the Core is!"

"You can't destroy the village," Zephyr cried out, "those are innocent people!"

"Yeah," Cronk supported, "they would be unarmed and might not know anything!"

"Damn shame then, but either way, the burning and screaming will keep me entertained for a while." Thanatos took in a breather, inhaling some of the smoke from his cigar as it didn't bother him one bit. "The look in their eyes as they lose hope... it's the reason why I put my mechanical arm on in the morning."

"Cronk, Zephyr!" A radio around Cronk's waist interrupted them, "It's Ratchet. We found the location of the Core."

Thanatos listened in, as he pointed his weapon at the robots. "Pick it up…"

Zephyr tuned into the call, a bit fearful of the situation they're in. "We-we hear you loud and clear."

"Great. Alright, we're in the Obsidian Vault. It may be hard to find but use one of your scanners to pick up the energy. Try to meet us there, ok?"

The Lucirian just smiled, as he took the radio out of Zephyr's hands. "Men, change of plans! Whom I didn't give objectives to, find where this 'Vault' is located and come with me, and make sure you bring your best weapons. The rest of you, watch these two." He crushed the walkie talkie with his bare robotic hand, giving a small laugh…

* * *

The radio went static, as Ratchet kept shouting the robots names. "Cronk, Zephyr? Are you there?"

Still no reply.

"Cronk? Zephyr? Come in!"

His mind filled him of thoughts of what may be happening on the surface. It was odd that the war bots didn't get back to him in such a matter. _'What's going on up there…?'_

"Ratchet," Clank looked up to his friend still traveling into the deepest parts of the Vault. "What is wrong?"

"It's Cronk and Zephyr. I contacted them just a second ago, but now all I'm getting is noise."

"It may be because we're deep underground," Kor'jack butted in, "receiver may be blocked off…"

"I guess, but…"

"We're here!"

Ratchet and Clank then took notice of the huge door in front of them. "Wow…"

"This is the most secure part of the Vault," The Agorian walked up to the gateway, "but it's also the most dangerous as well."

"How so?"

He started to push the door open. "Well for one, there are traps to protect this area just in case we get intruders. Only the Vullards know the codes and puzzles to get in."

"Well, do you know them?" Ratchet acclaimed.

"Erm, well…_somewhat_…"

The Lombax just put his palm on his face. "Don't tell me you don't know?"

"I do know!" Kor'jack shouted, "My memory is just a bit, well, blurry…"

His ears flopped down from the reply he acquired. "Well, that's assuring."

The entrance finally unlocked. Kor'jack peeked in, taking more baby steps. "All right, seems safe at the moment."

The other two followed. "Ok, so, what are these traps we're referring to?"

"Um, that I'm unsure of…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have no clue what we're dealing with?"

"Erm, not really. I've been in this part of the cave before, but never did I deal with the traps, someone already took care of them when we put the Nexus Core down here." He put a nervous smile on his features. "I really should have said _no_ to this, should I?"

Ratchet just sighed. "I'm sure it's fine. How bad can these traps be?"

All three of them looked straight though the hallway as their eyes widened. Reaching out until the end of the Vault were lasers, but before that, you had to go through walls and ceilings of spikes that slammed into you, a bunch of flames and last but not least, a bunch of Tetramite nests to get past. Ratchet's ears flopped down once more as Kor'jack's eyes almost looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Um, is it too late for me to take back that comment…?"

"…Ok, turning back now!"

"Hold on a second!" Ratchet stopped Kor'jack by the tail as he tried to walk away, "We didn't come this far to just turn back now. We can do this…"

"Well count me out, fuzzyguy! I treasure my life, thank you." The Agorian tried to get loose from Ratchet's grip, with little success…

"C'mon, you're an Agorian! You're supposed to be fearless, strong and honorable!"

"Well I'm not like other Agorians, now let me go!" He fell to the ground once he got free. "Oof!"

"Kor'jack," Clank reasoned, "we are still going to need your help, please, stay." He then turned back over to the hall.

"Hey, I didn't agree with this to begin with, I was peer pressured into this!" He started to walk away. "I'll be standing near the exit of the Vault when you give up…"

As he was about to leave, Ratchet looked down at Clank. "Heh, now I can see why he was exiled…"

Kor'jack perked up, turning around with a disgusted face. "What are you saying, fuzzyguy?" He replied pointing his figure at him.

The Lombax just looked at him, putting on a grin. "Oh, nothing, I'm just saying for an Agorian, you're kind of a…well, wuss…"

"Wuss? I'm no wuss! I just don't want to get killed!"

"You wouldn't even risk your life to protect the universe?"

"Um, well….erm…yeah, I guess not!"

"Heh," Ratchet then started to walk down the hallway. "Oh well, seems like we're on our own Clank. C'mon, let's get going; see ya at the gate Jack…"

The Agorian snarled. "Wait a second!" He charged up to the other two as Ratchet turned around with a smile. Kor'jack went past them and walked into a stream of water before stopping in his tracks, taking notice of the Tetramites. "Erm…"

The two stood beside him. "This seems to be a problem. Even my hoverboots can't get past this, too many Tetramite nests close together for me to make it safely to the other side."

"Why can't you send tin-man through?" 'jack asked.

"Because," Ratchet explained, "I have it from a very reliable source that Tetramites will eat through anything. Although I doubt Clank will be very tasty, but they'll eat him anyway I think."

"Okay seriously, these traps are impossible! Who thought of these?"

Ratchet took notice of a large gap in the middle of the floor, stopping right at another stream of water. He then looked up, noticing a valve with a tank full of water.

"Well, I think I solved the first puzzle…"

"What do you mean?" Clank eyed the faucet. "Ah, now I see. But how are we going to be able to turn it. It is out of our reach…"

"Well," Kor'jack butted in, "I know the Vullards had a remote control that was able to turn it on, but they have it, not me…"

"That's out of the question then…" Ratchet looked down at the small robot with a sly grin. "Clank, mind playing a game of tossup?"

Clank just eyed him. "I do not like the sound of Th_at-ooWooo!_"

Without warning, the robot was thrown right into the air, flying right into the valve. On contact, Clank grabbed onto it as he looked down at the other two. "You could have least gave me a warning, Ratchet."

"Sorry pal. Mind turning that valve for us?"

He lifted his body up, landing on the pipe. He started to turn the spout until water started to pour down into the gap. Once it was fully drained, Clank jumped and landed into the new stream as the Ratchet and Kor'jack followed with the Tetramites attempting to get in touch with them, trying not to fall into the water.

"Good job Clank…"

Once they got past the nests and reached the flames, they watched them go on and off.

"Ok, there's a pattern here, each one goes up every ten seconds, seems like the spikes are the same way. So if we time our movement's right, we should be able to get by." Ratchet turned to the other two. "_Sooo_, who wants to go first?"

Kor'jack had a nervous expression on his face. "Erm, I'll go last…"

Clank hopped on to Ratchet's back as the Lombax quickly examined the challenge they were going to face. "Just follow what I'm doing, ok Kor'jack?" The first flame went down as Ratchet walked on to the floor, and then the second, and so on and so forth. It was a bit tricky to time it, but it wasn't the first time they had to go through this sort of thing.

Ratchet made it across unharmed, turning around watching Kor'jack…

"Ah, hot, hot, _hot!_" Kor'jack moved a second slower pace than the other two had, causing his feet to feel the heat before the flames arose again. Once he jumped tough, he took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"…You didn't even break a sweat, are you guys used to this or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Seeing the spikes right in front of them, Kor'jack gulped as he picked up and pulled on his tail. "I really don't like this fuzzyguy."

"We'll go together this time, so just follow me."

All three watched the walls and ceilings of spikes go down, waiting for the right time. The first ceiling was about to go up, as Ratchet eyed it.

"Go!"

They took a step as they watched the walls open up…

"Go!"

They kept going by the pattern as they got closer to the end.

"Ok, one more and we're home free. Get ready by the count of three…"

The walls were about to open as they glared though the gap that opened up. "One…"

"Two…"

"_Three!"_

They jumped though; as a loud slam followed once they got by. Clank got off of Ratchet's back as they both smiled. "See Kor'jack, nothing to worry about." It was quiet. "Um, Kor'jack?"

Ratchet took notice of the Agorian shivering in fear as he looked back at the spikes. "Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place…"

The Lombax just shook his head. "Well, we now have only one thing to get by," He turned his head to the lasers. "This isn't going to be easy…"

Clank zoomed out beyond the lasers, noticing a switch on the other side.

"Ratchet, there is a switch on the other side, let me take care of this one. I am the only one who is small enough to get though."

Ratchet nodded. "Good luck…"

Clinking with every step, Clank walked over to the laser gird, glaring at them as he kneeled down, about to leap.

He took his first move though the lasers, moving in a slow but steady pattern. He kept going, almost ninja like with his movements.

Getting to the last laser, he rolled right under it, barely touching as he got back up, running to the off switch. The beams disappeared once he pulled down on it, giving a small smile to Ratchet and Kor'jack running over.

"Hey metal guy, how did you learn moves like that?"

"Well, playing a secret agent on holovision does have its advantages. Hee hee hee hee…"

"You did great, Clank." Ratchet gave the small robot a pat on the back as they all continued on.

Kor'jack then noticed a switch on the wall saying _'all traps off.' _He ran over and pulled it, causing everything to shutdown. Ratchet and Clank turned around over to the Agorian, eyeing him.

"What? I'm not going through that again on the way out!"

They arrived at the inner areas of the vault, amazed of what was in front of them. Miles after miles of Zoni technology lying in an endless wasteland, all piled up in massive mountains of trash, creating a subterranean canyon on its own. And there it was, on top of a medium-sized pile of scrap metal, a beautiful, bright blue glow which caught the attention of our heroes. A small blue sphere, shimmering inside a glass-like container and sealed with what seemed like a complex Zoni security mechanism…

Ratchet walked over to it, relieved that it was here, yet somewhat…surprised…

"So, this is supposed to be the Nexus Core, this…little thing?" Ratchet picked it up. It wasn't much bigger than Clank was.

"Yup, that's it? What's wrong fuzzyguy?"

"Erm, I don't know, just with all the hype and how everyone wants their hands on it, I was expecting it to be, _well,_ bigger…" He tapped on the glass, but then took his hand off sharply. "Ah! The glass is hot…" Even through his glove he could feel the sheer heat from within.

The heat of the entire Core shot up like a rocket with Ratchet letting it go as it dropped. But it did not fall to the ground, instead the Core floated above it. Clank and Kor'jack stared at it while Ratchet sucked his finger. The casing opened up like a flower, and the blue sphere of pure energy emitted a sound suggesting it possessed raw power, the power of a thousand galaxies and all the star cruisers in it.

The sphere expanded, the energy barely being contained as it filled the room, when the rocks split and were drawn towards it. Once it reached the height of a ten-storey building, the energy sphere calmed and stopped. The casing on the ground, now miniscule in comparison, expanded itself, pieces coming out of nowhere to make up the frame to protect the sphere. Climbing up like ladders, the four frames met at the top of the sphere, and with a brilliant flash of light, impenetrable glass filled the gaps in-between. The three could only gasp in awe.

"Wow..." Ratchet said. He turned to Kor'jack. "How do we get it back?"

"Why you asking me? You're the one that set it off!"

"Then we have a problem…" Ratchet looked down at Clank. "...I don't think even you would be able to fit that in you, Clank."

"I would be more worried about it destroying me with its energy than it being able to fit." he replied.

The three looked back over to it. "Well…we got to think of a way somehow…"

Ratchet then spotted something on top of the core, as he squinted his eyes…

"Oh great, guess what I see at the top of it?"

"What?" Clank responded

"A button, only... how am I supposed to reach it?"

"I know! There's a ladder in here!" Kor'jack ran to the other side of the room, and there he found it. He laid it right next to the Core. "Here ya go!"

"Well, that would be helpful..." Ratchet said, "But that's a step ladder."

Kor'jack looked up. The steps weren't even close to being high enough as it only reached up to three feet. "Oh. Well, I'm out of ideas…"

"How do you think we could climb it?" Clank asked.

Ratchet put his hand up to the Core. "It's way too hot even for that." he said. "We'll have to come up with a way to get up there. Hmm…" he pondered for a while. Looking around, he spotted the masses of Zoni junk, and instinct kicked in. "I know!"

Clank already had a sinking feeling. "You are going to build something out of this scrap?"

"Precisely! I'm thinking of an anti-gravity field generator."

"But Ratchet, you have never worked with Zoni technology before, how can you possibly expect to make one?"

"C'mon Clank, it can't be that hard." Ratchet pried off a plate from one piece and peered inside. "Whoa..." was all he could manage to say. Inside was a mass of light, metal, cables, gears, and more. There were no circuit boards or anything like that inside; instead it was all complex Microsystems of electricity and light.

"Well, it isn't the worst I've seen…"

"Have you ever seen an anti-gravity field generator?"

"Sure! My Megacorp ship had one to help it float in the air. I saw what it looked like when I was making the Gravometric Warp Drive."

"And do you know how to project it into a field?"

"Not really, no. But I'm sure it'll work out…"

* * *

A strong blast blew open the door of the Vault, leaving a huge hole around it. Thanatos took his first step in, and looked around as he threw his cigar stub on the ground and stepped on it. "I hate the smell of trash, let alone Zoni trash." He turned back to his troops as he took another smoke out.

"Make sure you wrap those flashlights around tight boys, and why not bring some air fresheners too while we're at it…"

* * *

Ratchet continued to improvise his way into making the machine.

"Put this part there, and that part... there." Ratchet stood up and held the device in his hand. "There! Whaddya think, Clank? Anything I can improve?"

"Well, the gyroscopic generator is installed the wrong way, and you're using the wrong kind of refracteral executor. And as for the flux capacitor-"

"Alright, alright, I'll give it another go."

"Perhaps I should provide some assistance?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not, you can stop me from blowing it up accidentally."

"Something tells me it's never accidental..."

Clank took a closer look inside the field generator. The problems were immediately obvious. The _gyroscopic generator was not circulating in a perfect circumference, the refracteral executer's crystallix shard had to be mended, and the flux capacitor was no longer interacting with the flux particles in z-space needed to draw power for the field generator to even function properly._

"This will be a tough build, Ratchet." Clank said, trying to give Ratchet a sense of the scale of what he wanted to do.

"Yes, but you were built by a Zoni, right? Activated on Quartu, sure, but you should have some idea how it works. Nothing could get more complicated than the Great Clock, and you were able to fix that!"

"But I do not have a time-reversal staff on my person to aid me at the moment."

As the pair worked on the device_, I reflected on our many moments of home-made contraptions and repairs. While Ratchet had the natural Lombax skill of putting things together and doing it well, I was always the brains behind the assembly making sure everything worked correctly, and I even had a hand with the Kinetic Tether modification to Ratchet's Omniwrench._

_There were only two things that Ratchet had ever built on his own without my help, the first being his homemade ship held together by Gaspar Gum and galvanized paper clips used at the start of our very first adventure. The other was the Gravometric Warp Drive he had built while on Megapolis before our first encounter with Nefarious. Of all the inventions Ratchet had made he was most proud of that one, because it was by far the most complex one to date, and it was instrumental in saving the crew of the Starship Phoenix, including his old flame Sasha Phyronix._

_However, it was still built by Ratchet, which meant that it factored into what I refer to_ _as the Lombax Probability Factor. Simply put, the LPF states that anything built by him will at one point catastrophically fail for reasons Ratchet cannot explain. This is why Aphelion and I get particularly nervous whenever he mentions that he ought to install a newer, updated version into her, even though she has a top of the line Class .5 Hyperdrive._

Before it became too long, the device was now ready for testing, and _I had triple-checked the generator so that the LPF would hopefully be a non-event. My origins of being built by the Zoni behind the Great Clock helped me greatly in figuring out how to get the Core back to size, but it was still an immense challenge as it used sciences that even to Lombaxes exist only in theory._

"Clank, are you doing an inner-monologue again?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course not!" Clank looked around both ways before finishing.

"Yes…"

As his friend shook his head, Ratchet put in the last piece Clank advised him to. With a few more turns to the screws, he rubbed the work dust off it and handed it over to the little robot. "You think this will do it?"

"Hmm." With a quick scan, he nodded and handed it back over to Ratchet. "We should consider testing it first though; we do not know how well it will function…"

"You did say that it looked good though?"

"Yes, but-"

"-Then it should be finAAAAH!"

Ratchet was lifted into the air as he started up the anti-gravity generator. A moment later, he found himself in a blue, round field of energy as the sphere made gravity push upwards for him. He looked down, spotting Clank and Kor'jack, looking like ants.

"Ratchet, are you all right?" Clank shouted up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled. "Well, at least we know that it works…"

The Lombax then took sight of the Nexus Core and the button on top of it. "Ok, now if I could think about how to travel in this thing…" Ratchet moved his feet to the side and touched the walls of the field with his hands. He started to move his legs like he was walking, trying to get closer to the Core.

"Just be careful fuzzyguy, it's a long trip down!"

"Don't worry, I will…"

And there he was, floating right above the Core's top, seeing the switch. "All right, I'm above it, just one problem - how do I get down to it? Only seems I could move left and right, not up and down."

Ratchet kept his eyes on it as he tried to figure out how to get to it. He pressed down inside the field with his feet moving him closer by every bit.

"Almost there…"

With a quick press of the button, the sound of the core roared again.

"Got it!"

As he jumped up with joy, a small, yet powerful energy current pushed the Lombax a few feet away from the Core as well as breaking the field around him. He screamed as he fell to the ground while it shrunk in size.

Ratchet landed in a pile of Zoni junk a few steps away from Kor'jack and Clank. The two turned around and ran up to him.

"You should have been more careful Ratchet!" Clank spoke while the Agorian helped Ratchet up.

Down the Core went back to its portable state, the casing with it. It laid on its side with the three walking over to it.

"Well," Ratchet gave a small chuckle, rubbing his hands together. "That was easy, wasn't it?"

"_Define_ easy?" Kor'jack replied back, eyeing the Core once more. "So, what now?"

Clank tried to grab it carefully, hoping not to melt the metal on his hands. Once he touched it, it felt warm, but nowhere unbearable as it was before. It was a cooled heat, almost like what you would feel on a nice spring day.

"It is much cooler than it was before…"

Ratchet held a smile. "Enough for me to carry it?"

Clank nodded, and with that, the Lombax picked it up and held it against his side. "Well, we got what we needed; let's get out of here before-"

"Not so fast, kid…"

All three turned around after hearing the deep, rusty sounding voice.

Blocking their way was a legion of Lucirians, as well as a few of Lania's own robotic troops Ratchet was already used to. Standing right in front of the group was Thanatos, having a small smile on his mug with a small blaster out of his hand, aiming it at the heroes.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble with those traps, cut off an hour or two ahead as planned."

Both Ratchet and Clank looked over to Kor'jack, less amused as he already hid behind them. "You _had_ to shut them down, did you?"

"And I also see you got the Nexus Core for us too, even better."

He walked closer to the Lombax as Ratchet took a step back, unsteadied by his appearance. If this is who cut him off from contact with Cronk and Zephyr, he knew it had to be chaos on the surface.

"And you are…?" Ratchet geared into his eyes, far up from his level. It was not the first time he had asked this of a threatening stranger.

"Hmm?" Thanatos just gave a bit of a laugh. "Oh, me. I'm just a friend of someone you may know. Some scrawny phyto fish in a tank, forget who he's called. Cornelius Thanatos is the name; former high ranked commander of the Luciriains, general of Neoprine Empire militia and Empress Lania's leading man for getting things _done_, rather than wasting time boosting one's ego. Guessing you're that pest she was going on about."

"Suppose this Lania person heard about me from Vorselon?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure, whatever goes?" Thanatos shrugged, and took his attention to the blue sphere in the Lombax's hands. "Now, why don't ya hand over the Core and we'll be on our way. Got a schedule that I need to keep up with…"

"You're going to have to reschedule, then," Ratchet quipped, "Because you can't just dance in and ask this of me."

"Funny kid, but in all seriousness, hand it over and I may be nice enough to let you live."

"Kinda doubt that you'll say true to that…"

Thanatos frowned, losing his patience with the furball.

"Um, fuzzyguy, maybe we should just give it to him?" Kor'jack shivered as he looked at the Luciriain's face, knowing that it wouldn't end well.

"Kor'jack, relax, I got this under control." Ratchet looked back at Thanatos. "Sorry, but we got here first. You're going to have to plan your appointments earlier next time."

He didn't find the Lombax amusing, not one bit. In fact, he was getting furious over it. "I don't like playing games, fuzzball, now hand it over!" Thanatos shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to hold in his anger (and a few curses along with it).

"Still not handing it over…"

"Let me say it to you simple, since we're both simple men. Give me the Core, and I won't kill you. Refuse, and I will. But I think that your choice will-"

"I'll never give you the Core!" Ratchet stated plain and clear.

"-offer me a bit of fun." Thanatos finished.

All the enemy did was just glare in his green eyes, containing his irritation as his frown turned into a smile. "Alright then, your choice. Men, watch the door of the Vault and don't let anyone inside. I'll be out in a few seconds or so." His robotic hand returned back to normal as his troops left, pressing a few buttons on the side as his arm booted up with another weapon. "Fine, want to play, we'll play alright. Just to be warned, I don't go easy on anyone, even on weaklings like yo-"

Popping out of his hand was a toothbrush. All Ratchet and Clank can do was stare at it. The two just looked at each other.

"Oops, erm, I really should label these things." Thanatos played with the buttons again, putting in the right code this time around.

"Do you think he's got Slag's mug of beer?" Ratchet whispered to Clank.

"As I was saying…" Out came a blaster, bigger than the one he had out before as he grinned with delight. Thanatos charged up his blaster, as the Lombax readied for battle. "Begin in three... two..."

But he voided his word and shot at Ratchet anyway.

"_Whoa!" _Ratchet leaped out of the way as he rolled on the floor before hitting the walls around him. His back slightly ached getting up slowly with the core still tightly in his hands. He took out his pistol, looking up with a smirk.

"Your timing is terrible…"

The piercing sound of Thanatos' blaster boosted up again, with another blast of power flying right at him.

Ratchet ducked and jumped every discharge coming at him, his acrobatics graceful and quick to the point his enemy couldn't keep up with him.

"Stay still, damn it!"

He leaped right into the air, drumming Thanatos' left horn with his wrench, chipping it. Ratchet landed right on his feet as he turned his head around with a smile.

The Lucirian growled as he turned right around, bout to fire another shot. "I got you no-_GAH_!"

A spark flew out from his mechanical arm, darting his eyes to the Lombax as the smoke from his Contructo Pistol flew in the atmosphere from its last use. Kor'jack and Clank right beside him, all three of them ran the opposite direction.

Thanatos aimed his weapon at them as they ran away, but nothing fired out. He tried a few more times, with his pupils full of shock and anger. "Oh, you son of a-" He swiftly sprinted out of the room and down the caves…

* * *

Ratchet felt his heart pounding as he breathed in and out, barely even hearing Clank saying_ 'we are close to the exit' _and Kor'jack's delirious shouting from the events happening. He eyed the Core, safe and sound in his arms, then tilted his head back up as he saw the small point of light in the distance.

"We're almost there, c'mon!"

Thanatos ran on the cliffs above them as he tried to catch up. He caught sight of them as a malevolent smirk appeared on his face. "Bingo." He took one of his grenades from the strap around his shoulders and pulled the fuse with his teeth right before throwing it down.

As they were halfway to the exit, a huge _bang _took them off guard, flying them a few meters away to the nearest wall with the Nexus Core out the Lombax's hands, rolling off. Ratchet opened his eyes, watching the dust clear as three silhouettes came walking out.

Thanatos stood proud and tall with a newly lit cigar and two of his Lucirian troopers aside him, picking up the Core by his feet. He took his smoke out of his mouth, blowing out the smolder with a smile. "Why thank you. See, wouldn't it have been easier if you just handed it over earlier…?"

Ratchet just growled, giving him a glare.

"I have to admit fuzzball, you took me by surprise. Good reflexes, well armed, and hell, you even disabled my arm. Didn't expect that." He gave out a small chuckle. "Though, sorry to burst your bubble kid, but playtime is over." One of his men handed over a massive gun, as Thanatos took aim at the three.

"Crap…" Ratchet took out his gun and tired to fire it, only getting _clicks_. "Great, this just isn't my day."

Kor'jack shook as he held Clank in fear. "So-so what no-now fuzzyguy?"

A beam came on the general's face. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, heads up." He threw his blaster right at one of his men, poking him in the eye.

"Ow!"

Thanatos just eyed the Lombax. "Really? That…that's the best you could come up with?"

"_Nah_, I just felt like throwing something…"

"Keep your head down, Rookie!"

_**BOOM!**_

Thanatos and his men flew to the walls near the entrance with rubble falling on them. The Core bounced right back to Ratchet, as he took grip of it.

"…that's what I really meant…"

The huge man jumped out of the rocks and shifted his eyes to Cronk and Zephyr, having their blasters ready.

"What do ya think, Cronk? Toughest men we've ever faced?"

"Ehh, I think the mutant bathing sponges were worse."

Thanatos growled, as he turned to his men, furious. "I thought you said you _still_ had them?"

"Um, we did sir," one of his henchmen mumbled, "but then you came and asked for back up, and um-AAH!"

Two bullets flew their way, knocking both of lackeys to the floor. The general turned around, seeing Ratchet holding a smile, pistol to his side.

"You _may _want to think about hiring better subordinates. Your last ones don't seem that relatable."

Grinding his teeth with irritation, Thanatos stormed right out the door with Ratchet quickly following after him, taking in deep breathes.

Finally setting foot outside, he looked for the demon like alien until he heard the sound of engines, causing his ears to perk. Looking up, there was Thanatos, already in the cruiser as he looked down at the Lombax with enraged eyes. He slammed the door shut, flying right out into space. All Ratchet could do is sigh in relief.

"Hey Rookie, you alright?"

Ratchet tilted his head at Cronk, still breathing heavily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good timing by the way."

Kor'jack glared at the sky before turning to the robots. "Is…is the settlement ok?"

"Oh don't worry," Zephyr replied cheerfully, "We took care of it. Everyone is in one piece with the town taking some minor damage, but it's alive and kicking…"

Ratchet eyed the ground, getting himself back together. "A shame he got away. Good news however, the Nexus Core is is safe and sound." He pat it before looking at the others. "Well, what you say we get off this planet and head back home?"

"Kor'jack," Clank chirped.

"Huh?" The Agorian answered.

"I took notice that you mentioned someone I may know, Sigmund. Did he by the chance tell you anything else about the Core?"

"Erm, no, just that it can't get into the wrong hands…"

"Hmm," Clank rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Ratchet, may it be alright if we bring Kor'jack back to the space station?"

"Wha-What? You're taking me ransom?"

"What for?" Ratchet asked, taking notice of Kor'jack's response. "And no, it would be by choice."

"I just need to ask some questions of Kor'jack, nothing more. If you do not mind?"

The Agorian collected himself back together before responding. "Oh, um… no, not at all, don't know how much help I may be though. That, and with the events that happened in the Vault, well…let's just say I don't have the best track record as it is…"

Clank nodded. "Thank you Kor'jack. I am also going to have to find a way to get in contact with Sigmund as well. If he was the one who send the Core here, then he may know why they want it."

"Good idea Clank, we may get more information that way." All five of them walked back to their ships. Ratchet asked Clank whether they should close the door to the vault behind them, but Clank simply pointed to the remains of the door twenty feet away.

"Apehlion, take us home."

"Affirmative!"

And with that, they took off, setting a course to Apogee Space Station.

"Um fuzzyguy, I should warn you that I can get a bit…motion sick…"

"Aphelion," Ratchet asked, "How many sick bags do we have?"

"Twenty Baker's Dozens!"

"I think you'll be fine Kor'jack…"

-End Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter Nine: Cops and Lovebirds

-Chapter Nine: Cops and Lovebirds-

"_You_ idiot!"

Lania threw her glass full of wine at Thanatos, blocking it with robotic arm as it shattered, with the liquid dripping from it.

"I gave you a simple task, yet you screwed it up!"

"This is my _first time_ screwing up, give me a break!"

The wine bottle followed right after. The Lucirian just ducked with a snarl. From the side of him, he heard Vorselon laughing as he pointed at Thanatos.

"What's so funny, fish tank?"

"_Nothing…_" His hands were behind his back as he smiled at him with mockery.

"Why can't any of you do anything right?"

"Lania, things get complicated out there! Anything can happen, and the fuzzball escaped; even an excellent commander as myself can-"

"I don't expect excellence, I expect _perfection_!"

"Well, you're barking up the wrong tree then, you can't always expect that!"

"Then you weren't exactly the right man for the job. Yet again, you're no better…" Lania turned her eyes at the Terraklon as he frowned and hid at the bottom of his tank in embarrassment. She sat back down on her throne, holding her head as she sighed. "Well, he's going to be a problem if we don't take care of him."

"M-my lady." Vorselon butted in.

"What is it, Flint? It better be worth my time…"

"Can I make a - _suggestion_?"

She raised an eyebrow with arms crossed. "Such as…?"

"Well, you know I have a past with the rodent, and he's not easily taken down."

"Well, no sh-" Thanatos interrupted as his associate glared at him. "Oh sorry, were you saying something, all I heard was how you got your 'head' handed to you? Most plankton could conceive better plans than you can, Flinty."

"Hush Thanatos, he may be on to something," Lania then eyed back at Vorselon with a smile. "Go on…"

"Well, there may be another way _other_ than brute force."

"Never thought I would hear that out of you, but sure, what do you have in mind?"

"From what I've seen lately, he's been pretty fragile emotionally, and being you seem into that sort of thing, I-"

"I think I get where you're coming from, Flint. So, you know how and what pulls his heart strings?"

"An idea, yes…"

"Hmm." She pondered, and got right out of her chair. "We should discuss this in the debriefing room, more quiet and private. Thanatos, you're dismissed for now. Flint, come with me. If you have a plan, I want to hear the details."

Lania left the room, as Flint started to follow her until Thanatos yanked him by his cape, putting his arms around him as he leaned down to his head level with a smile.

"_Hey_ Vorselon, _buddy ol' pal;_ words of advice for ya. I've got more on offer for her than your puny little remains, and that applies to both the bedroom _and _the battlefield."

Thanatos leaned in so close Vorselon could practically feel the heat coming from his cigar. "So you had better hope she won't find you _expendable _on my part." He let go and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm glad we had this talk, you'd do well to remember it."

And with that, Thanatos took off the other way as Vorselon just watched him leave, annoyed.

"Dick…"

* * *

Flying into the stations garage, Aphelion parked right next to Cronk's ship that entered before her. As they got out, they were meant by Talwyn, holding a can of soda in her hands.

"So…" She responded, hand on her hip.

Ratchet held the Nexus Core in his arms as he waved to her. "Mission was a success. We ran into a bit of trouble, but other than that, we have the Core safe and sound."

Coming out Aphelion, Kor'jack's balance was wobbling as he held his head. "I don't feel so good, fuzzyguy…" He covered his month as his cheeks puckered out, running to the closest trash can or bathroom. Ratchet and Talwyn heard him throwing-up in the other room, as they cringed.

"You know Clank, _maybe_ it wasn't a good idea dragging Kor'jack along. I don't want to think what would happen when we take him home…" Ratchet looked back at Talwyn as she took a sip of her drink. "So, what's Nefarious up to? Did he find any more info?"

"Not sure, haven't talked to him. He's been…a bit _stressed_ with Qwark pestering him."

The Lombax just shook his head. "I'll try to get Qwark off his back, got to go talk to Gear Head anyways…"

* * *

"Hey, hey Nefarious?" Qwark's face was right in Nefarious' as he tried to work on the computer, eyes twitching. "Hey Arnold, what you doing? Nefarious?"

"What?" The robot yelled in annoyance.

"I know we never had the best history and I wanted to make things right, _so_ I drew you a picture to say I'm sorry…"

Qwark lifted up his crayon drawing, showing him and Nefarious smiling while walking though a field of flowers on a sunny day as he just glared at it, not caring.

"Yes, charming, is that all?" He went back to typing.

"You…you don't like my picture…?" A sniff went out of Qwark, as he was going to tear up.

"…No, now go away."

"Don't worry Qwark, I like it." Jens jumped in between them with a smile.

"Hey! Get back to work! And where's my coffee?"

"Do you _really_ have to yell at me?" She exclaimed.

"Let me think about that," He rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes. _Now_ go get me my coffee!"

"Okay, okay, geez…" Jens walked over to the other side of the room over to the coffee machine.

"I see you two are getting along just fine…"

Nefarious shifted his eyes to the side, seeing Ratchet alongside Clank and Tawlyn. "You're back earlier than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, was thinking you would run into trouble."

"We did, but he wasn't that bad…"

"Hey Ratchet!" Jens yelled across the room pouring two cups of joe. "How did the mission go?"

"It went fine Jens, how're you holding up?"

"Heh, can't complain, wish _someone _didn't keep yelling at me though." She walked over with the glasses while handing one over to Nefarious as she started to drink hers. "I still don't get how you can drink this stuff, you're a robot."

"That's _because_ this brand _is_ for robots. It's made of oil."

Jens literally spit it out once she heard the word mentioned. "Dude, are you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, you're the one that didn't read the label! Though, that wouldn't be a bad thing…" Nefarious smiled as he took a sip.

"You're mean, Nef…"

"I annihilated thousands for a living, what did you expect?"

Ratchet sighed. He looked over to Jens, noticing her wearing a new outfit. It was a blue little dress with black leggings and boots and a belt that was identical to Nefarious'. "Nice new threads by the way."

"Hey!" Nefarious yelled, "She wouldn't wear a butlers outfit, I had to give her something to represent that she's working for me!"

"And I wasn't going to wear a maid outfit neither!"

"You're the worst servant I ever had!" He pointed his right hand at her, with his arm popping right out of his sprocket a second later. He looked down at it. "I hate you." He said, leaving Jens wondering whether he was referring to his arm or her.

"You're the one that 'hired' me, so it's pretty much on your constantly dismembered hand. And I _love_ you too, Nefarious…"

"I'm not pa-"

"_Anyways_," Ratchet interrupted. "Did you snatch any new info while we were away?"

"Erm, no, nothing new," The robot spoke while he put his arm back into place, "Still looking into a few news stories and radio waves that would help though, but otherwise you'll be sitting around for a while until I figure out if they're worthwhile."

"Well, we're getting somewhere at least. Besides, didn't you say you needed to find a way to contact the Great Clock anyways, Clank?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Sigmund about the Nexus Core."

"Any idea how you're going to get in contact with him, the last time I checked, the Great Clock doesn't have tech support."

"I am sure Nefarious can help set a secure channel."

"_Oh_ yes, I'll _surely_ _put _that on my to-do-list for you!" Nefarious moaned as he listened in. "Like I don't have a pile of other tasks out to do already…"

"Sounds like a plan then. Tal, you think you can put the Core somewhere safe?"

"Oh, sure…" She took it from his hands and walked over to a safe.

Nefarious glared at her and the Core in her hands as he typed. He zoomed his eyes onto the lock knob, watching her turn it left to right putting in the right code, saving it in his mind. He put on a bit of a malevolent grin.

"I _don't _like the sight of that smile." Jens peeked over his shoulder right before he turned around.

"Mind your own business kid, you'll live longer…"

Ratchet looked over at Jens, cleaning the desk of papers and chemicals right beside her. "Jens, why don't I take you out for a bit, beats being stuck in here for all your time in this universe. Sure you wanted a tour anyways…"

Talwyn spit out some of her drink as she looked over at Ratchet, speechless.

"Hey, you can't take my servant away from me!"

"_Ooo_, that would be awesome!" Jens said as she turned at Nefarious, jumping up and down with glee, "Can I, can I?"

"No."

"Oh come on Nefarious, don't you think she could use some time out, let alone get her off your back for a bit? Besides, I'm sure Qwark would willingly help you out…"

"I'll be glad to, Ratchet!" Qwark said as he wrapped his arm around Nefarious' neck, "It would give us time to bond, get to know each other, pass on stories of glory and not-head injuries!" He then gasped, "Maybe we'll become super buddies! We could share crumpets!"

Nefarious looked at the others in silence. "Can somebody kill either of us so I don't have to put up with him?"

"And you need a new gear anyways Nef due to your other being used in the dimensionator thing; you almost turned into a broken record while you got pissy with Qwark."

"I thought we made clear that we wouldn't mention that!" He put his hands on his face before turning back to Jens. "Besides, you don't even have money, how are you even going to pay for it?"

"Hey, don't worry; I'll just take some from your account."

"_What_, you're _going _to buy it with my Bolts?"

"Hey, don't have a screw up your butt, you need one anyways."

"…with my Bolts…"

"One little gear won't make you go broke, Nefarious," She gave him a cheesy smile.

"Erm, fine. Just don't do anything stupid…"

"Great, I'll get my stuff together!"

Kor'jack entered the room, still holding his head. "Um, fuzzyguy, sorry to tell you this, but I kinda made bit of a mess in the bath-" He's words were cut off when he took notice of Jens. He just stared, not able to take his eye off her as his mouth was wide open seeing sparkles around her. "Umm, umm, um, umm, um…"

"Don't worry Jack; we'll take care of that." Ratchet said to him before turning around. He then noticed that the Agorian was frozen as he was still spaced out. "Kor'jack?" He waved his hand in front of him. "Woo-hoo, Kor'jack? Ground control to Kor'jack."

"She's…she's pretty…"

"Kor'jack, snap out of it!"

A quick slap to the Agorian's face brought him back to reality as he shook his head. "Wait, what, where? Huh?"

"You alright there, buddy?"

"Erm…yeah, I'm fine."

"Ratchet," Clank spoke, "While you are out, I will try to see if I can get any more information. Kor'jack, I may need your help."

"Yeah, sure…" Kor'jack followed the little robot out of the room.

"And I'll go get my bag! I'll meet ya by Aphelion, Ratchet!"

The Lombax turned to Jens. "Alright, I'll be right out…"

A cheerful squeal came out as she ran out of the room. Ratchet shook his head.

"It's obvious he has a crush on her…"

"Huh?" Ratchet eyes' shifted to the side and noticed Nefarious leaning over his shoulder, assuming that was where the whisper was coming from. "Who are we talking about again?"

"Your Agorian friend, you saw how he was eying the brat. He was love struck."

The Lombax just raised an eyebrow "_And_, you know this how?"

"Hey," The robot got up proudly pointing to himself, "I didn't spend my breaks between evil plans watching soap operas for nothing; these kinds of relationships are really easy for me to spot!"

"I don't think watching _How the Gears Turn _really classifies you as a love guru, Nefarious."

He then leaned on the wall with crossed arms. "_Pff_, fine, don't believe me, what _does_ an evilrobotic mastermind like myself know about this kind of stuff, only knowing doom and gloom. The next thing we know is that you're gonna get involved in some ridiculous love triangle, but hey, why would I think that…?"

Ratchet just chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think so, pal…."

Nefarious just eyed him oddly. "Please don't tell me you have no idea what's going on with those two?"

"Wait, with whom now?"

"So you-"

"_Ahem!"_

Both of them turned around to Talwyn, as she still had the can of soda in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I don't think you should keep Jens hanging. Just trying to help you be considerate."

"Oh yeah, right! Almost forgot," Ratchet looked over to Nefarious one last time, still not sure what he was coming on about. "You'll have something once we get back, right?"

"Should anyways, can't promise though."

With that, the Lombax left the room and head over the garage as Talwyn watched him go, slowly crushing a bit of her can in irritation as she sighed.

"My, my, don't you _seem_ a bit timid!"

She turned right over to Nefarious with a little glare and put on a smile. "You should mind your own business Nefarious, you'll live longer…"

* * *

Though Igliak's atmosphere, Aphelion flew though the skies with Jens glaring out the window with her out of her seat in awe.

"So, what's this city like, anyways?"

"Miss Kalo, do you mind sitting back down dear, just for your own safely?" Aphelion chirped.

"Oh, sorry." She sat back down and looked over to Ratchet who still kept his eyes out of the window. "Thanks for taking me out a bit, by the way. Nice to be away from Gear Brain with all his yelling, pierces though my ears, ya know."

"That's Nefarious for you…" Ratchet turned over to Jens with a smile. "And you're welcome." He shifted back to the window "Hey, Jens?"

"Hmm?"

"To answer your question, why not look out the window…" Ratchet said while banking the ship, to give Jens a better view.

She looked out again, as she stood back up. The clouds cleared with the skyscrapers peeking though. And there it was, Meridian City. It shined with the sun raised above it, causing light to peek into the green windows. Cars were cruising fast though the skies, travelling to their destinations and people walking on the streets, looking like ants until they flew closer in. It was an amazing sight that Jens couldn't help but to not stay put.

"Oh my god, oh my god," She jumped up and down on the set in excitement. "This…this is even more amazing that I thought it was going to be! Just…wow!"

"Miss Kalo, please?" Aphelion interrupted, "I have full control over the seat belts if it is at all necessary."

"Erm, yeah, right, sit back down…"

Ratchet pushed a few buttons on the dashboard before putting his hand back on the flight stick. "Aphelion, find a parking location in the Epsilon district."

"Searching now… location found."

* * *

Aphelion gracefully descended down to a parking complex and into a spot on the roof. Nearby vehicles were also parked, each with a green barrier protecting them from thieves. They climbed out of Aphelion, and Ratchet reached into his pockets.

"_Argh_ crap." he wailed.

"What's wrong?"

"The Barrier payment machine only accepts bolts, but I only brought cogs and springs with me today."

"You mean I have to sit here unprotected?" Aphelion gasped.

"Er, well... yeah. You can defend yourself, right?"

"I have Pulse Cannons, Fission Splitters, Fusion Torpedoes, rear turret, and Zulian Overthrusters I can use as a makeshift flamethrower. ...I dare say I can."

"Good, that should help. We're going down to Gerrach's, see you in a bit."

"Wait a minute, do you even have a permit for owning and bringing along an armed ship into a civilian establishment?"

"Oh, I, uh, well, I was meaning to..." He paused, "C'mon Jens, let's go!" Ratchet grabbed Jens and quickly escaped into the nearby elevator.

"That was awkward." Jens said as the elevator descended. "Do you really need a permit like that?"

"Not really. Aphelion's more heavily armed than most Ranger Outposts. The cops would be too scared to even glance at her."

"Well, if you say so…"

The elevator stopped and opened its doors. Ratchet led Jens onto a walkway made almost entirely of glass, Perspex, and other transparent materials.

"So what's Gerrach's?" she asked.

"Gerrach's is that large building over there." Ratchet pointed to a nearby building that was hard to miss even to a blind man. It was easily over twenty stories tall and shaped like a wedding cake. Its walls were covered in holographic ads, selling anything from Vintage Z-3000 Hoverboards to Anti-Jock repellent for Terachnoids.

"It's one of the largest department stores in the Polaris galaxy," Ratchet continued, "due in no small part to Tachyon crushing most of them when he was running the rest of Polaris. If you can't find something here, it's probably illegal."

"I thought most of the stuff you made was illegal?"

"That's because I have a tendency to use stuff in ways that they weren't intended for. Like my prototype Stunderwear that aimed at the baby Agorian market. Used the energy generators from ten RC Hovercars to make that one."

Jens wasn't listening; instead she was gazing at the sight of the city in front of her.

"Jens? Jens!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just-"

She looked ahead and saw a dead end with a raised grey disc that appeared to come out of the floor.

"Ratchet, did you take me to a dead end?" She crossed her arms until five seconds later when she heard a _zap_ following a flash of light. The next time she blinked, she found herself in a new location. "Huh, what, where?"

"No, that was a teleporter." Ratchet said, smiling. "It just took us to the main hub where we can find that gear we need, along with a whole bunch of other things."

"Other things?"

"I thought you would like to bring back a souvenir or two as well. Ready to go shopping?"

Jens stood there, grinning.

"This is the best day _ever_!"

* * *

He took his bag out of his locker and dropped it right on the stool next to him as he packed his things. He wiped the sweat from his face as he looked out the window high above the walls and sighed.

It's been a few months after being released from Zordoom from his crimes, mainly when he was part of the Exterminators in Dreadzone. He still doesn't fully remember how he even got into that mess in the first place, once being a good, kind hearted kid within a group of heroes he once was a part of. Then again, having your home planet destroyed with everyone thinking you are to blame can change a man.

Still, took him a few good years in that hell hole of a prison and rehab following to get his life back on track, even when people still don't trust him.

With his bag packed, he threw it over his shoulders as he left the locker room. Until he walked out the door, his name was called.

"Mr. Hardlight?"

Ace turned right around. Across the room was a tall Markazian in a police uniform. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, there was in fact," He took a bite out of his donnut and spoke again with his month full. "Come to my office before you leave for the day, would like to discuss something with you…"

* * *

"Mr. Hardlight," his commanding officer said in a bright tone, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"You needed to talk to me, sir?" Ace replied as he sat down, still puzzled about what he was called in for.

"Yes, it's your report I got back from the Polaris Training Academy. I like what I'm seeing. You got high marks in most of the test, physical and training. In other words, you passed the exam and now can be accepted into the Defense Force full time."

"Really, I passed?" Excitement filled his voice hearing the good news. "Officer Campled, I'm hono-!"

"However," Campled changed his manner, "Even if accepted, I think it's best to brush you off until I feel you're ready…"

"But I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you passed, don't need to tell me. I just don't want you to do something stupid out on the job."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Well, you don't have the best past record, that's for sure."

"_My_ past record was just that!" He slammed his hands down on the table in annoyance, trying to hold in his anger. "How long are you going to hold me back, you should know by now that you can trust me."

"Watch your tone with me! And should I trust you, Ace?" The Markazian grabbed another donnut from the table before taking a bite out of it. "Or am I going to make a big mistake? We don't want another genocide, like you did in that - whatever show it was called back then."

"Sir, I changed. I put that all in the past, and I would think you would too."

"Should I really take a risk with you? You're right, the past is the past, but I knew a few good people who happened to relive it. Sorry Mr. Hardlight, but I think it's best for now."

Ace didn't know what else to say. He knew he wasn't going to get though to him enough to change his mind, and it wasn't worth the argument. If anything, that would most likely make things worse. "I…I understand. Is there anything else sir?"

"No Mr. Hardlight, I think that is all. You're dismissed..."

* * *

Already buying the gear she needed, Ratchet and Jens looked around the department store looking around for gadgets and tools that she wanted to take back home as souvenirs. They finally found themselves at the weapon department…

"So what's this one?" Jens spoke to the weapons dealer as she held one of the weapons, this one with a form of a crossbow.

"That's our new Shockbow, a derivative of the Plasma Striker, or at least with a similar design!" The GrummelNet salesman said from behind the counter. "It releases an electricity bolt onto enemies, and depending on how long you hold the trigger, the shot will travel father and hit harder! You can also set the power manually, perfect for those who like to cook their opponents before eating them!"

"Any other features?"

"Well, like any GrummelNet weapon, it upgrades with use! And in this case it becomes the Lightning Bow! The electricity arcs from the enemy you hit to strike nearby enemies!"

"Whaddya think Ratchet, does it seem to fit me?"

"Well, yeah, but are you sure you can handle it? Have you even used powerful artillery before?"

"_Please_," She replied to the Lombax as she started pulling on the lever, "I'm not going to do something-" The gun made a loud bang, and an arrow started bounced all around the room once she released it before hitting the gun rack as the Grummel ducked. "-Erm, stupid…"

The salesman peeked up from the counter and finally got himself together. "That would be the refractal feature I forgot to mention. You may want to keep the safety on, kid…"

"Oops…"

Ratchet sighed. "I'll pay for the damage. At some point." He added.

"It's alright chief," The salesman said calmly, "You're a valued and loyal customer of GrummelNet, and we appreciate you introducing others to our, well, clearly effective products."

"So, how much?" The girl asked, still embarrassed.

"Costs twenty-thousand bolts."

"Erk, I don't have that much. Have anything cheaper that does a similar job?"

"Well, I have this one here." The vendor pulled out another Shockbow from under the desk that had some external damage on the bottom. "This one is in need of repair due to a leaking Nanomite canister, but I can sell it to you for, let's see… five-thousand bolts."

"_Psst_, Ratchet," Jens whispered over to her friend, "what does it mean when it has a leaky Nanomite whatsit?"

"It means you can't upgrade it."

"Aw crap…" Jens took a moment to consider. "I'll take it!"

"Jens, you don't even have money for it."

"Oh don't worry; I'll put it on Nefarious' tab. He won't mind."

"You already did that with his Gear and other small things you wanted to take back home with you."

"Hey, the guy is forcing me to work for him with no pay while still having to tolerate me. He owns me one."

"Just hope you don't end up in a screaming match with him…"

* * *

Ace walked down the streets of Meridian City, lost in thought. That talk with his future police chief was still on his mind. _'Was my past really that bad that he still can't trust me?' _He thought. People still saw him as the same Ace Hardlight on Dreadzone, despite how much he has changed to be the man he used to be before then…

He just sighed, taking the bad thoughts out of his mind while trying to be a bit more positive.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today, you know," Jens said with a smile on her face, hands full of shopping bags of the things she bought. They both then found a bench not too far from the store exit near a fountain, both chilling from their day of shopping. The sun was out, the air was warm and the wind cool, and Jens felt as upbeat as she ever was. "It was rare for me to hang out with people on Rado, having very little friends."

"How's that?" Ratchet replied curiously, "You seem like a nice girl."

"Oh, it's not that, it's more because I live in a small village, there aren't many people around. Yes, I know everyone there, but some people don't really click or my peers move away from the island. It's more of an older demographic."

"I see. Kinda sounds like where I lived on Veldin. Very small town, very few people."

"That and I didn't have enough money to leave the island in the first place. And, well…" Jens' pace slowed to a stop, and she stared at the ground in front of her. Ratchet saw memories of sadness behind her face that he could somewhat relate to. She then put on a perky face, and continued. "Well, that's the main reason. So you aren't from the city yourself?"

"Nope, even though I started to live more in them now, like here or Metropolis. Kinda somewhat miss the quiet life, though, so I try and catch it when I get the chance. I do miss those days."

"Well I don't, that's for sure!" Jens turned herself around facing Ratchet, "I was so glad to get off that island, let alone that rock, and… _dimension_ I guess…Well, you know what I mean?"

"I was the same way when I was younger too, and hopefully it doesn't get you almost killed and fighting against people that want to dead."

"Um, isn't that what we're doing now?"

Ratchet rubbed the back of his head, "Erm, come to think of it, you're kinda right." He laid back onto the seat and looked up into the sky.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it me, or does Talwyn seem like she doesn't like me?"

"_Nah_, she just needs to warm up to you."

"If you say so. But that doesn't really help me feel any better." She looked up to the sky and laid her head on the back of the seat with her arms behind her. "I have another question."

Ratchet turned back to her, all ears. "Yeah?"

"Do you care about Talwyn?"

He was confused. "Why wouldn't I, she's my friend."

"No, I mean, more than as a friend?"

"_Whoa_, what?" Ratchet said, sitting up. "How did that come up?"

"Well, when we were still on Rado Island, you seemed like you really wanted to do your hardest to find her and kept talking about her. I don't know, I was just under the impression that-"

"Jens, there's nothing between her and me. We're just friends, really good friends." He sighed. "Besides, what if I did have feelings for her? I'm sure she doesn't think the same."

"How do you know that? Have you mentioned it to her? For all you know she may feel the same way."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't want to risk it ruining our friendship. Kinda low on friends as it is." Ratchet got up from his seat. "Why did that come up in your mind? You jealous or something?"

"Jealous?" Her ears popped up with her waving her hands in her defense, "Oh no, not at all, I was just curious. I'm starting wonder if it's the reason why she feels odd around me?"

"As I said back on Rado and what I said now, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Don't worry; once she gets to know you, I'm sure she'll feel right at home."

"Well, okay…"

"Anyways, we may want to head back to the station. I'm sure Nefarious has something by now."

"Oh, right. Yeah, let's get a move-" As she was about to pick up her handbag beside her, she noticed that it was gone. "Hey, where is my…" She turned around, seeing that someone was running away, where she saw her bag in his hands.

"Damn it!" She quickly got up and started to sprint to catch up to the thief.

"Jens, wait up!" Ratchet shouted as he followed after her…

* * *

Ace still walked down the streets to his apartment until he heard a girl yelling behind him.

"Hey! Stop, that's mine!"

Jens flew right past him as he took notice of her, and then the thief she was chasing. He started running in the same direction after the crook. "Crap."

_"Ha, stupid girl,"_ the Theft thought in his head, _"She's wasting her time trying to catc_- oof!"

Ace leaped up into the air and right on to the criminal as he tried to escape. "Got ya."

"Hey, what the heck? Get off of me!"

"I'll take that, thank you." Ace took the bag out of his cold hands, and was about to get up before something jumped on his back.

"Oof!" Jens tripped and fell right on him to her surprise.

He eyed the young girl, but then gave her a small smile.

"I believe this is yours?" he replied as he handed over her bag.

"Oh!" She took it and got up off him. "Thank you, Mister…?"

"Hardlight. And no prob." He got up himself and picked up the criminal, restraining him. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Hey, dude! I was just kidding, ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that before."

"And where's your badge anyways, are you even a cop?"

"Even if I wasn't, that still doesn't mean I can't bring you in."

"Jens!" All three of them turned around, seeing the Lombax slowing down, trying to catch his breath. "Wow, you're a faster runner than I am."

"Erm, sorry about that Ratchet," She rubbed the back of her head in shame, "I just-"

"Ratchet?" Ace looked down after hearing the familiar name.

"Huh?" Ratchet replied back as he looked up, surprise… "Ace…?"

* * *

Right after they brought in the thief, all three of them went over to a diner not too far from the police station, getting a bite to eat.

"I can't believe it's you Ace," Ratchet said still shocked. "You're the last person I would expect to bump into. You seemed to have changed from the last time I saw you, from what I got from that interview that you had a few months ago."

"I can say the same for you; didn't know you were even here in Polaris. Yet again, I did hear a Lombax back in Zordoom, but wasn't so sure if it was you or not."

"You seem to have changed too, I remember last time you tried to kill me?"

"And I thought for a second ago you two were friends?" Jens interrupted as drank her milkshake.

"I guess you _can say_ that," Ace replied, "if you count being forced to fight to the death on a game show being friends."

"But anyways," The Lombax spoke once more, "How's life treating you after Dreadzone and all?"

"Can't say I'm complaining. Getting my life back together, have a small part time job while training for the Polaris Defense Force, nothing too big really."

"Wait, you're training with the PDF?"

"Well, I passed training, however it's still kind of hard when people still see of you as 'Ace the Exterminator.'"

"Well, you did have, erm, _a lot of fans_… six trillion if I recall."

Jens hadn't even heard of a number that high.

"To my dismay. At least the job I have now is enough to pay the bills until I get another; though not sure how long it'll keep me afloat." Ace looked over to Jens as she almost finished her drink. "So Jens, how do you know Ratchet?"

The young girl didn't know how to answer that. Sure couldn't tell him she was from another dimension without him thinking that she came right out of the loony bin. "Well, um…"

"She's an old friend of mine back on Veldin," Ratchet spoke between them, "We lived close by each other, pretty much the best of friends," He put his arm around her as a hug.

"I did?"

"Just play along…" He whispered.

"_Oh_, oh yeah, very close friends. Came to visit pretty much, never been to a big city like this before neither. Never expected it to be so…amazing"

"Guessing you're a small town girl?"

She looked back over to Ace. "Yeah, pretty much, all of this is new."

"City life takes time to get used to, but it ain't bad" Ace got up from the booth as the other two did the same letting his hand out to Ratchet. "Still, it was nice to catch up with you again, hopefully when we both have some free time, we can talk more."

Both shook their hands. "I hope so too Ace, I hope life treats you well. We got to head out. Jens, ready to go?"

"You bet!" Jens took her stuff and started walking over to the exit of the diner as Ratchet started for follow her until his name was called.

"Um, Ratchet."

The Lombax turned back around to Ace. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for making me realize what I became. Losing your home and respect from everyone who once trusted you, it screws with your head. I was a mess not listening to reason; maybe I just needed someone to beat some sense into me." He let a small laugh out before turning back around. "If you didn't stop me back there, I…I would still be what I was back then. A corporate celebrity with friends that fabricate your own funeral to clear out your own action figures. So, thank you…"

Ratchet didn't know how to reply to that. He could tell Ace still felt guilty of his past life, leaving scars that likely would never fully heal. However, the least he could say was…

"You're welcome…"

Ace put on a smile. "You know, you remind me of how I was, before Dreadzone and all. Likely around the same age too. It's good to still have people like you, Ratchet, otherwise I think this universe would be in limbo with everything that has been happening the past few years."

The Lombax didn't know what else to say.

"Well, anyways, you shouldn't leave Jens waiting. She's already outside."

"Oh, yeah right." Ratchet started to walk to the door. "Take care of yourself." And with that, the door closed shut. Ace picked up his bags, and started to walk away until he noticed something on the stool close to him.

"Huh?"

Jens handbag was lying right down on the seat. Ace quickly picked it up and started to run out the door, hoping they were still outside. "Hey Jens! You forgot you-"

As he looked around, he saw neither Ratchet nor Jens in sight. "Great." Ace looked down at the bag and sighed. _"Might as well hold on to this…"_

* * *

Murka walked though the hallways as she was getting to her next destination. However, she stopped in her tracks, thinking she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and no one was there. She sighed, thinking it was only her imagination. She started walking again until she heard the sound again. She stopped, and turned her head once more.

Again, nothing.

She started to walk head still turned, until she bumped into something which pulled her by the collar.

"Well, well, well, ain't it little Murka." Thanatos grinned as he mocked her, trying to get loose from his grip. "I thought I smelled a brat."

"Mr. Thanatos, I have little patience for you right now, so please put me down!"

"Oh, what's the matter? Ain't in the mood to play?"

Murka growled in annoyance. "If it _was_ _not_ for protocol, I would have-"

"Kid, I'm bigger and stronger than you, you're not scaring me with your threats." He put her down as she landed on her back. "Seriously, ya got to start acting your age, and stop being so formal," He took a cigar out of his case, "and not follow Lania's orders so seriously."

Murka got back up, still irritated. "Unlike you Mr. Thanatos, I have respect for Empress Lania."

"Uh-huh, whatever kid." Thanatos lit his light and inhaled.

"And speaking of Empress Lania, she told me to call you to her chambers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Guess her _'pet'_ already laded out that plan."

"At least Mr. Vorselon isn't scum like-" Thanatos interrupted her by pushing her to the ground as he started to walk the other way, not happy to hear that insult from a mere child.

"Seriously kid, one day you're going to get yourself killed with that talk. I'm already thinking about doing that honor…"

He then left her sight, getting up again, crossing her arms…

* * *

Thanatos' pushed open the doors to the throne room, walking in before seeing Lania and Vorselon. "I believe you called me in…"

Lania looked up to him. "Yes, I did in fact." She crossed her legs and sat back in her chair. "Flint and I already thought of a plan to attack our threat directly, as well as getting the Core back. We decided that you-"

"Only you did…" Vorsleon interrupted arms crossed, pouting.

"Flint, I already told you, I need you here for the second phase, and you know that."

"Yes dear…"

"Trust me Flint; I know what I'm doing." She turned back over to the Lucirian. "Anyways, we thought it was best that you would handle the infiltration part of the plan. We'll handle the rest."

"Alright," Thanatos scratched his arms up in the air, waiting for the rest of the details. "So, when do you want me to head out?"

"Take a few hours to get your best men together, I will send the rest of the information to your quarters. Hopefully you don't screw this up like you did the first time around…"

"Lania, are we still harping on that? Damn, I screw up once and you're up in your pants about it."

Lania just glared at him, not taking his comment lightly.

"Ugh, fine, I get it. I won't fail you this time." He headed out, slamming the doors.

Vorselon looked up to Lania, playing with his mechanical thumbs. "Um, permission to speak, my lady?"

"Permission grated, what is it?"

"Erm, I know you most likely won't like what I'm going to say, but – are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Trust me, if he screws up, I-"

"No, I mean in the way that he may do something against you?"

"Thanatos never respected me, but he isn't stupid. If he dared to attack me, I have an army at my beck and call and he damn well knows it." She put on a smile. "But I understand your concern. Besides, he needs me as much as I need him anyways, if my plan succeeds, so does his."

"If you say so, my lady, but that still doesn't make me trust him any less…"

"I never said you had to be friends with him, Flint." Lania got up from her chair and started to walk away. "I'm heading to bed, is there anything else you would like to tell me before I go?"

"No, my lady."

"Good, I'm going now."

"See you in the morning, dear." He said with a smile and wave as she just looked at him before leaving the room.

She started to walk down the hallways until she was far enough anywhere her _'boyfriend'_ would be. She leaned on a pillar as she put her hand on her face in disgust.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this! Not to mention his mussy lovely-duvvey crap…"

"Haha, lovely-dovey crap. So jar head giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, in fact he is. At least this act will hopefully keep him in line-"Lania's eyes almost widened in shock from the voice she was speaking too. She turned around and saw Thanatos with his arms crossed, leaning on the wall. "Thanatos?"

"Keeping him in line?" He gave a dark small laugh. "I knew walking aquariums weren't your type."

"But you-…How long were you even standing there?"

"Oh, not long, was coming down this way until I heard you walking by. So, you're _not really_ going out?"

"Firstly, this has nothing to do with you! Second, this isn't doubling your chances with me if that's on your mind!"

"So you-" He just took a long look at her face, seeing the rage in her eyes. "Still, knew something was up with you. Playing around with his emotions and using it to your advantage,_ just_ like you Lania. It's always fun to watch you breaking ones heart and sprits all at the same time. Priceless."

Lania pulled him down by the collar to her head level grinding her teeth. "_If _you tell Flint or anyone else about this, I _swear _Cornelius, I swear to the death of me, I will _tear_ your robotic arm off and then _shove _it right up your -!"

"He's going to find out sooner or later, ya know?"

"And until then, you better keep your mouth shut!" She let go of his shirt and took a step back.

"Alright, I get it, I get it. I'll zip it." Thanatos turned his back to her and started to walk away, "Besides, I'll enjoy the look on his face once he learns the truth. Pain and heartbreak always makes me smile..." A grim cackle came out after, finding amusement.

Lania just watched him leave before turning the other way, heading to her quarters. As she closed her door, she thought of how difficult the politics of her Empire had become. Manipulating Vorselon was crucial to keeping him loyal to her beyond the usual call of duty, and if he found out she would lose an ally and gain an opponent in a single moment.

And Thanatos was already a confusing mess. He behaved less like a dedicated commander of her army and more like a rouge killer. Lania didn't feel entirely sure that he would stay loyal for longer, were it not for the one thread that kept him in line.

The only person she felt was entirely faithful to her was Murka, a fact she was very appreciative of.

These thoughts wallowed and swayed in her head as she switched the light off.

-End Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter Ten: Ranvier's Madhouse

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, SweetT. I'm really sorry for the long wait being I haven't updated this for over a year. I've been busy and a lot of things are going on on my side of things. However, I will try to pop out more chapters after this one. Hopefully I get at least one more before the new year.**

**Again, I just want to say that I'm sorry to my fans for waiting this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter (and again sorry if it's a bit lazy too).**

**~SweetT**

-Chapter Ten, Ranvier's Madhouse-

"Erm," Nefarious struggled with the wires, trying to think how to figure out a way to contact the Great Clock, an impossible task in his mind. "You know what, I give up!"

"Nefarious, you have to figure out a way to get in contact somehow." Clank replied

"Yeah, sure, just give me a few months or years and I'll get back to you, and by then we most likely would be dead…"

The little robot shook his head until he heard the mad doctor speak again.

"Don't you still have some sort of code you were able to use? I mean, you had to contact the Clock somehow those months back?"

"What are you thinking, doctor?"

"Thinking about what?!" He then noticed the expression on Clank's face. "_Oh_, yeah, that." Nefarious just rolled his eyes. "If I really wanted to get into that head of yours, I would have done it already. I don't have any use for the Clock anymore anyways; I have other…'_Plans'_…"

"Such as?"

"Hey, aren't I suppose to be helping you guys or something at the moment?! What I plan to do after this dance has nothing that you should question!"

"I'll take your word for now, but you are right about that, just -"

"Clank?" Talwyn asked as she walked into the room, "You able to contact Sigmund at the Clock?"

"Not yet, but I have thought of a plan. I was able to contact Sigmund at the Clock when I was on Morklon, so I still have the codec, but I put it in a firewall and cannot retrieve it."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have purposely sealed off my means to contact the Clock. A robot such as myself is liable to having his mind pried into." Clank gave an irritant glare Nefarious' way.

Nefarious just looked back. "What? I don't know what you're worried about, I tried to get in that wretched mind of yours for more than a year and I didn't get anywhere!"

"Couldn't you just fly there?" Talwyn suggested. "Both you and Nefarious have been there before."

"Because even from this part of Polaris, it would take a _really_ long time to get there." Nefarious said.

"Yes, and I thought it best to try and contact Sigmund remotely before attempting to fly there." Clank explained.

"Okay. So, how can I help?"

"I'll need someone to extract that information manually. Since Ratchet is not here, I have to entrust you, Talwyn, with the ability to access my databanks. Since you are the one I trust most, only you can get it."

"Why's that?" Talwyn questioned.

"I have a permission-based security system that senses who is gaining access to my systems. Since you have my permission and trust, it is a lot easier for you to get in than it would be for others."

"_Boy, _do I know that problem." Nefarious commented.

"Er, okay, so how would I get it?"

"Hook me up to that terminal over there," Clank said, "my programming will guide you."

He walked over to the computer terminal in the room and plugged his finger into a socket. His eyes dimmed, and then pulsed in a rather calm manner. A window popped up on the monitor asking for a file search.

"Hmm, let's see here..." Talwyn said, walking up to the monitor. She searched around for the Great Clock contact algorithm, and then found it in a portion rather deep into the system. "Okay, got the codec number." She closed the program and unplugged Clank from the terminal. His eyes lit up as he came fully online.

"Okay Clank, input codec number 1769245B."

"Ha!" Nefarious exclaimed, "Now that I know the codec number, it should be easy for me to-"

"I am changing the number once the call has finished." Clank stated calmly.

"Arh crap!"

"Codec entered. Attempting connection with the Great Clock..."

A few rings and beeps followed until he heard sounds on the other end.

"Ugh, stupid boss…"

"Sigmund, come in? Sigmund?"

"Whuh? Clank?! Is that you?" Sigmund said in confusion on the other side.

"Yes, it is me Sigmund."

"Sir, it is you! I haven't heard from you in months!"

"It is good to hear you voice again. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, hold on a sec." There was a brief pause and the sound of plastic fumbling about. "Okay, here! Just pausing my game."

"Game?"

"Yeah, playing a vid-comic of that old Qwark movie during my break."

"Senior Caretaker to Solana Terminal 6." said a voice in the background of the Clock.

"Er, nevermind, what was it you wanted?"

"Sigmund, Ratchet and I were on Lumos a few hours ago, and we have been looking for something and found what is called the Nexus Core. Do you happen to know what that may be?"

"Th-the Nexus Core?! Where did you hear about that?!"

"Erm, um," Kor'jack spoke close to Clank, not sure if he could hear him. "That would be kinda my fault." He played with his thumbs nervously.

"That voice sounds like I heard it before. Is that you Kor'jack?"

"E-eyah it's me. Wait? You know my name?" The Agorian said surprise.

"Sure do. We have files on all the personnel who know about and maintain the Obsidian Vault, so we can keep track. But, I don't fully understand why you're asking this, sir? Why do you need to know about it?"

"Well," Clank continued. "I think you already know, but there is someone out to get their hands on the Core, and they almost did. We have it here at the station for safe keeping."

"What?! They got past security?" Sigmund jumped up from the floor a little, but took the same to get focus again... "But, yeah, I can see why you called then. I recall the Zoni saying that this was not the first time those guys have tried to get their hands on one of our Nexus Cores."

"You mean there are more of them?"

"Yes sir, they're what power some of our most advanced Zoni machinery. The Great Clock, IRIS, you name it. I guess you can say it's a really powerful battery. In fact, we just changed one a few weeks ago, and sadly, they must have caught onto that info somehow."

"But if it is not of any more use yet still working, why did you change it?"

"We do it every ten-thousand years, protocol reasons if it dies out too early; and the Clock is too important to let that happen. We put our used items in the Vault so it doesn't get into the wrong hands. While it may not be of use to us anymore, it's still has juice in it to run IRIS even for a month or two."

"But if it's still a problem, why can't you just destroy it?" Talwyn butted in.

"You know how powerful those things are?! Too dangerous to just do that without being careful."

"I see," Clank thought for a second. "But, why would they want a Nexus Core in the first place?"

"Beats me. I don't know too much about the enemy you're facing other than what the Zoni have told me. That's why I told the staff to keep it in the deepest parts of the Vault to begin with." Sigmund sighed. "Sorry I can't be of anymore help sir. But it is a good thing you called to begin with, being we're having another problem."

"What would that be…?"

"Well, Zoni have been lowering in numbers all across the universe lately, and we have no clue why. Almost quarter here at the Clock are missing. We think it may be linked to this new threat we're having."

"Hmm," The little robot rubbed his chin before speaking again. "We shall look into it; we got a new lead an hour ago. Hopefully when Ratchet gets back, we can get some information about this as well…"

"If you can, that would be great."

"You have been a great help Sigmund, thank you."

"No problem sir, just make sure you get back to me if you happen to get in touch with what happened to missing Zoni."

"I shall, take care."

As Clank hung up, he heard footsteps entering the room and turned around, seeing Ratchet and Jens coming in.

"Hey Clank, were you able to contact Sigmund?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I just finished talking to him. How was your outing?"

"I hope you got that gear I need," Nefarious complained. "And _not_ waste the _rest_ of my money."

"Oh yeah, right," Jens then realized something. "Oh! I think I left my bag in Aphelion, hold on a sec!" She ran back out of the room as Ratchet and others watched. The Lombax then turned back around and looked at Nefarious.

"So, anything new?"

"Good thing you asked," Nefarious claimed, "I recorded this news report for you; tell me if you think it would be any use." He picked up the remote from the desk next to him, and pressed play…

"_Hello, I'm Kip Darling!"_

"_And I'm Pepper Fairbanks!"_

_"'Planet Moorah is going to turn into a ghost town!' Claims the overreacting Planetary Ambassador Nola Sidwad. It his response to the claims of property damage on his planet and fellow citizens being reported missing!"_

_"The backwater planet is well known for its friendly natives, fantastic fishing spots, and is the home of the Moorah Bay Resort, opening up next summer as Ambassador Sidwad is hoping to lure people in as a fantastic and luxurious new vacation spot-"_

_"You didn't really need to stick that in, Pepper. Shameful plug aside, about Fifteen cases of missing persons have been reported around the Halogen City area on Moolah, with twenty-five percent of them being innocent families searching for their loved ones! The Ambassador put up picture of the missing persons onto their Holonet Missing Persons site. If you spot any of them, the Galactic Authorities advise you to call them immediately!"_

_"Let's just pray they get home safe Kip. Unrest is appearing on Moorah in the form of riots, due to half of the cases being those who happen to work for the luxurious Moorah Bay Resort, opening up this summe-"_

_"I think __**once **__is enough, Pepper! We'll be right back..."_

The holoscreen shut off at the end of the report, as Nefarious just sat back down with his chair turning in an angle. "Shame really, I was thinking of blowing up that place after taking a vacation there. They have such lovely oil baths, and they would catch fire like none have ever seen!"

Everyone in the room just eyed him confused, with the robot giving a sigh. "I forget I'm talking to goodie-two shoes," He mumbled. "Never mind, but that was the best I could get my hands on at the time. I haven't gotten much else unusual."

"Even if it has no involvement with them, it may still be worth a check out." Ratchet looked down at Clank. "So, what were you able to get a hold of from Sigmund?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh crap!" Footsteps down the hall interpreted the robot as both turned around. Jens breathed heavy as she came to a stop, worried.

"What's wrong, Jens?" the Lombax asked.

"I looked all over in Aphelion, but I can't find my bag." She gasped covering her mouth. "I think I left it in the restaurant! Almost all the things I bought were in there!"

"_What?!"_ Nefarious screamed. "Are _you_ telling_ me_ the gear you bought, along with other things, you forgot and also spent with _my _bolts?!"

"You don't need to remind me Nef."

"Of course _I do_, it _was_ my bolts!"

"Don't have a screw up your butt, I'm only human. I make mistakes."

"What's that?" Nefarious said in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech." She sighed, taking something out of her back pocket. "Well, at least I still have my Shockbow I bought."

"_Oh_, you'll keep _that _thing in your pocket but the rest - wait, how were you able to fit that in your pocket?"

As Kor'jack tuned in, he took a piece of wood and a carving knife out of his pants pouch and started to sculpt something out of it.

"How is Ratchet _able _to fit all his weapons in his pocket?" Jens acclaimed.

Nefarious questioned that as well. "…_That's_ not the point! You left-"

"_Ahem!_" Ratchet interrupted as he cleared his voice as he and Clank looked at them with arms crossed.

"Right, stop fighting," The girl replied back with a small chuckle. "But yeah, sorry about the missing gear, Nef."

"Um," Kor'jack butted in, "I know this isn't none of my business, but I, well, made this just now." The Agorian opened up his hand, relieving a gear for Nefarious he made all out of the wood he used. "It isn't much, but it is a replacement, right?"

"Wow!" Jens said full of amazement. "This is awesome! Yes, this would work great. See Nefarious, luck is on your side."

"Hey, I didn't know you sculpted?" Ratchet said.

"Oh, yeah, it's a hobby of mine when I'm off duty, heh."

She took it out of his hands and smiled. "Oh, I don't believe we met before. My name is Jens." She put out her hand.

"It-it's Kor'jack." He shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Jens was about to let go of her hand until noticing Kor'jack still had grasp on it. "Um, Jack, you can let go now."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry!" He blushed in embarrassment as he let go. He then turned his back to her, looking at his hand. _'She-she touched my hand…'_

"But yeah, we'll-" Ratchet looked around, turning behind him and around. "Hey, where did Tal go?"

"I think she went down that hallway?" Kor'jack pointed.

"She likely went to the shooting range then, it's down that way." He sighed. "She may be still annoyed with me. I'll try talking to her later, she can use some time alone."

"Hm." Jens took out her Shockbow again, before turning that way. "Maybe I could try talking to her, being you wanted her to warm up to me at least. Want to try out this baby anyways." She looked over to Nefarious. "If you don't mind, _'master'_" She asked while putting up air quotes.

"You do whatever you want," Nefarious whined, "I _don't_ care anymore!"

"Oh, sweet!" Jens ran off, waving to them with her back turned. "Good luck on the mission Ratchet!"

"Thanks!" The Lombax then looked down at Clank. "Well, let's get going…"

"Wait!" They turned to their side hearing the Agorian's request. "Um, I know this may sound odd to you, but, um…erm…"

"What is the matter Kor'jack?" Clank asked.

"Well, um…I would like to join you guys, on the mission that is?"

Ratchet was puzzled, not knowing how to react. This is the guy who cowered and almost gave up back on Lumos, why the change of heart? "That _does_ seem odd to you, why all a sudden?"

"Well, I…you know that girl Jens right, well," He looked around before speaking again, hoping she wasn't in the room. "I…I _kinda like_ her."

"What?"

"Ha, called it!" Nefarious shouted in the Lombax's face, shoving the fact he was right this whole time. He started to jump around and sing. "Heheh, Kor'jack has a crush, Kor'jack has a crush, Kor'jack has a-"

Ratchet gave him a hard whack in the head, as everyone looked at him. "…someone had to shut him up?" He then pondered before giving an answer. "I still don't get why you would want to go with us, and what your crush has anything to do with it."

"But don't girls like strong, heroic men?!"

"Yeah Jack, but-"

"Oh please, I promise I won't cause any more damage like I did back at Lumos. You even said for an Agorian I'm a wuss, I want to change that!"

"Erm, I didn't really mean that. Well, I did somewhat half of it, but… sure, I guess it won't hurt. Just – just be careful. You aren't used to this kind of work." He looked back at Clank. "You two wait by Aphelion, I'll meet you right out."

"Understood Ratchet." Clank and Kor'jack then left the room. Ratchet picked up his wrench and his bomb glove.

"I called it, ya know." Nefarious said proudly.

"Heh, just a lucky guess, Nefarious." The Lombax walked out of the room leaving Nefarious…

* * *

Pressing the trigger on her gun, she fired a few blaster bolts, hitting both the targets in the middle. Talwyn pushed her hair out of the way, as she put down her weapon.

"Nice shot."

"Huh?" She turned around, seeing Jens by the door. "Oh, Jens, I didn't notice you there."

"I just got here really," The other girl replied. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you, I'll leave if you want me to."

"Oh, no, not at all, guessing you want to test out your new weapon." She backed away to side of her. "I'll leave you be."

"Hey Tal," Jens spoke in a cheerful tone, "Why don't we shoot a few rounds?"

"Um, sure, If you want."

"It'll be fun anyways. Besides, I'm worried I may break something again, heh…"

* * *

An hour went by as both girls kept shooting, keeping track of points.

"You keep getting perfect shots, Tal! Cut me some slack, won't ya?"

"Hey, I did have a good few years of training and all." Talwyn put down her gun again with a smile. "Besides, you were the one who asked me to shoot a few rounds, right?"

"Ya got a point there, I guess." Jens was up, as she aimed her weapon at the target. She pulled the trigger, with the arrow flying across the room, missing once again. "Damn it…"

"You know, if you bend your knees and keep one of your legs father away, you may have better luck."

The Levisian did as she was told before pulling the trigger again, keeping her eye focused as she let out another arrow. She put her weapon down, sighing, expecting to miss, until she heard the hit. She turned around, noticing that it was in the center of the target. "…I…I hit it! Oh my god!"

Talwyn gave out a small giggle. "Told you it would help," She then put her gun back in her holster, leaning on one of the boxes in the room. "You know, that was kinda fun…"

"I'm glad you did have fun."

She smiled. "Listen, Jens. I'm…I'm sorry about the way I acted before with you. I let my emotions get the best of me. We got off the wrong foot.

Jens smiled back. "It's ok; I don't think I left the best first impression anyways. Yet again, I always am cautious about that. But, why were you letting your emotions getting the best of you anyways? I didn't do something to piss you off, did I?"

"Well, I…" Talwyn looked to the ground. "I…I rather not talk about it."

"So, I did something wrong, did I?"

"No, you aren't to blame! It's just…" She sighed. "Jens, can I tell you something…?"

"Shoot."

"But you have to promise me this! You can't tell anyone about this, including Ratchet. Understand?"

"Talwyn, cross my heart, swear I won't lie, what are you trying to talk about?"

"Well…" She didn't know how to say it, rubbing her arm. "Let's just say that you're feelings that I had a crush on him her kinda right on." She looked to side of her, not know what else to say.

"I had a gut feeling that was the case, but…I felt maybe I was a little rude to assume that."

"A little, yeah, but…"

"Are you going to tell him?"

She perked up by that question. "No, why would I? We-we're just friends. I can't just tell him that. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if it ruins our friendship, what if-"

"Talywn, you have to tell him sooner or later, otherwise it's going to linger to the point where it'll hurt more inside."

"I…I can't." Talwyn looked back up to Jens. "Jens, you can't tell him this! You got that?!"

"I do, but," She sighed. "I'm just saying that, well, what if you don't know if he feels the same. It won't hurt to at least tell him." Jens started walking to the doorway with her head turned. "Anyways, I'm going to check up on gear head, see if he needs some help. I had fun though…" She walked out, leaving Talwyn in the room…

* * *

Aphelion landed right on the soft soil, next to the Halogen city entrance. Ratchet, Clank and Kor'jack hopped out as they walked into town.

"We should probably go check out the Town Hall," Ratchet suggested, "they'll be able to put us in the right direction." he looked at the state of the town. "...if it hasn't sunk underwater first."

The city (if you would call it that) was pretty small. It was more of a village as opposed to anything else. However, like any city, it was full of civilians walking up and down the streets. They were an interesting breed. Most were tall and thin, with big bug like eyes. Skin varied from blue to green, to red.

"Hm, where is the town hall for a matter of fact?" Ratchet saw someone passing by. "Um, excuse me?"

"Hmm?" The townfolk said. "What can I do for ya?"

"We're trying to find the Town Hall."

"Oh, it's five minutes away from here, ten if you walk. May want to take a taxi there if you're in a rush."

"Nah, we'll move by foot, thanks anyways."

"It's a big building, you can't miss it."

All three of them continued down the streets…

* * *

"There it is!" Clank exclaimed, pointing to the direction of the building. They walked inside, looking all around as they walked over to a woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Hm?" She looked down at the small robot with a smile. "Oh hello there, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yeah," The lombax looked up. "Is the Ambassador in by chance? We need to ask a few questions."

"I'm afraid I can't just let you see him-" the woman then noticed just who she was talking to. "Oh! It's Ratchet and Clank! I can make an exception with you heroes."

"So, can we see him" Ratchet asked.

"Ambassador Sidwad is in, but he's a bit tied up at the moment with something that has been happening all around Moorah as of late; it's been more busy than normal. However, I can see if he has any openings this week."

"Erm, we kinda have to see him now…"

"I'm not sure if he can today. If you need to speak with him right away, maybe I could work something out?"

"Well," Clank answered her question. "We heard that you have been having cases of missing civilians. We are trying to get more information on the matter, being it may be connected to ours as well."

"Oh, so you're reporting a missing person. Unfortunately he cannot see you for that, but if you give us a pi-"

"No, no, no. No-one we know is missing; we're just trying to help out."

"Well…" She looked around before turning back at the lombax. "I'll see what I can do. Just take a seat over there, but I can't promise anything. Hopefully he can see you right away."

"Thank you for your assistance, ma'am."

All of them sat down on the couch, as Kor'jack looked Ratchet's way. "You sure they can help us? They do seem very busy at the moment."

"If they don't get back to us in an hour or so, we'll have to take matters into our own-"

"You guys are in luck," Said the sectary, "The ambassador noticed you down stairs. He seems to know who you are and will gladly talk to you."

"Really?" Ratchet and the other two got back up from their seats. "That's great he can talk to us."

"His office is right up the stairs, to the left."

They nodded. "Kor'jack, you wait down here. We'll be back in a bit."

"Sure thing."

Both the lombax and the robot went up, and entered though two huge double doors. As they walked in, they noticed a tall, green skinned man walking back and forth nervously until he saw the two come in.

"Ah," Ambassador Sidwad said with pride while still having anxiety in his tone of voice. "I never expected to see the great Ratchet here on Moorah!"

"You heard of us?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sure most of the Polaris galaxy has heard of you two. I'm a fan." He said. "Please take a seat Mr. Ratchet., Mr. Clank."

Both sat down on the sofa right by Sidwad's desk.

"Can I get you something? A glass of water? Oil?"

"We are fine, Ambassador," spoke the little robot.

"I'm good as well." Added Ratchet. "Sorry if we came at a bad time, I'm sure everything has been stressful around here." Ratchet rubbed the back of his head as he continued. "Anyways, thanks for seeing us."

"Oh no, no, you here isn't a problem at all. I'm quite honoured to have you as guest. So, what can I do for you? You had to come here for a reason, yes?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We heard about the disappearance of some of your citizens here, we thought you would like some help."

"Oh my goodness, you have no idea how much stress I've been in the last few days!" He started to panic again, going back to his movements before. "Natives keep coming in everyday complaining what's going on with the search, hearing families arguing, and even reports of riots." He gasped. "This may even ruin my re-election!"

"Ambassador!" Ratchet exclaimed, "Calm down, you getting rallied up won't help the matter."

"Yes, yes, you're right, but it doesn't make this any better. I'm just happy that there aren't any more cases coming in to add to the load. And it's not the worst part of it! The worst part is…" He looked over to his desk, walking over as he picked up a photo frame of him and a younger woman right beside him. "…that my daughter is one of them…"

No words were spoken.

"Oh, my dear Elora," He shook his head, almost feeling like he was about to tear up. "She's the only thing I have left, and now she's gone. Just the idea of what may happen to her even pains me more. I just hope she's alright."

After hearing the sadness in his voice, Clank got up from his seat, walking up to him. "I am so sorry to hear about your daughter, sir. But she would not want to see you miserable."

"Yes, but I can't bear seeing those who kidnapped her. What are they even doing to her?"

"Ambassador," Ratchet spoke up. "We'll find your daughter and bring her home safely, as well as the rest of the missing citizens, we promise."

He turned back around, with a tear falling from his eyes. "Please do. If there is any way I can help, I…I will…"

* * *

"Did you get any leads or anythin'?" Kor'jack asked as they walked out of the building.

"No, or at least not anything that would help us." Ratchet thought to himself before speaking back to the others. "Not sure where we should start …"

A growl was heard as Kor'jack looked down to his stomach, and he put his hand on it. "Can we talk about it after lunch, I'm starving!"

"How could you even think about food at a time like this?"

"How _can't_ you think without it?"

"So I heard you seem to be lookin' for somethin'?"

All three turned around after hearing a southern sounding voice behind them, and there leaning on the walls of a building was the Smuggler, taking out his straw from his mouth not looking at the others with his parrot on his shoulder.

"Seems like you're always bumping into us..." Ratchet replied. "What're you here for?"

"Oh, just here on some business 'o course. Yourselves?"

Ratchet said rather skeptically, "Yeah, we're looking for the missing natives."

"It's all I hear on this damn planet the past few days."

"Are you here to help us, or are you waiting for somebody?"

"Well, I need a bit of help, and I'm sure you do too. You remember how to do this dance?"

"Like a backscratching tango."

"Bwak, like a broken record!" skwaked the parrot.

"Have I told you before how much I hate the bird?" Clank looked up at Ratchet.

"I'll tell you the information if you make a deal."

"Always a catch." Ratchet sighed. "What is it?"

"There's a space station out orbiting this said planet, and it has been abandoned for years. But lately there's been, let's say, some _abnormal _actively. Something I believe would interest you."

"If it's been abandoned for years, why would it be of use to you?"

"I heard from a good partner o' mine overhearing that a cache of rare and unique weapons is on that station that I can sell on the black market, state of the art. Being stranded for over a week without a way to pay for your ship damage kinda hinders with your schedule. He also said they don't think they would approve of someone out of their _business _getting their hands on such items."

"So you want us to just waltz on up there and get them for you?"

"Pretty much. If you do, I'll open the gates for yeh, so to speak."

Ratchet turned to Clank, and replied. "Well if it's the only lead we can get, I guess this is the best chance we have." Ratchet turned back to the Smuggler. "But we need the information before getting your cache."

"Now why in all of Sargasso would I want to do that?" the Smuggler snorted.

"Bwak! Dead lombax walking, bwak!"

With a smug look, Ratchet boldly answered "Who do you think is more trustworthy?"

The Smuggler looked back at him, with a small laugh. "Heh, I guess you do have a point there. Very well."

"So, about this space station?"

"Right," He leaned back on the wall not giving any eye connect as he spoke. "There been rumours going around that the station is haunted, the Ghost Station as they call it. But I knew better. Even then, I saw someone inside as I collated, straggled to get my ship out of there until my wing broke and I crashed down here. Think I saw a few people in cages as well."

"And why did you not report this to the authorities?" Clank replied back to his tale with his fists at his sides.

"I'd love to report it to the authorities, but as a man with a colorful history, that'd do me more harm than good. Anyways, somethin' is going up there, what I have no idea. Then that said client told me about the weapons and I thought it would be my ticket out of here. Of course, I couldn't get back up there myself. Even then, I was looking for the… _adventurer_ type, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Did you see anything else while you were there?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. But I'm sure you'll find more when you get up there."

Ratchet nodded, and started to walk the other way. "C'mon, let's get going. I'll contact Aphelion to pick us up."

"So I'm guessing this means we aren't getting lunch then…" Kor'jack looked back over to the Smuggler before walking away, following the others.

* * *

Aphelion flew in slowly though the small cracks between the station, sure not to touch the hard metal that may damage her.

"Any luck finding an entrance in?" Ratchet asked her.

"Negative. Or at least one that would assure a safe and silent way in. However, there are a few hatches that lead into an air duct. From what I gather from my scanners, it seems wide enough for all three of you to enter the station into."

"Think you can drop us down there? We'll continue on our own."

"I advise wearing an H2O mask. There is no air bubble protecting the outer parts of the station."

"Will do. This station is damaged, so chances are there isn't any air on the inside either."

"Wait a second, fuzzy guy!" Kor'jack butted in. "What about me?"

"We have a spare mask in my glove department Kor'jack, no need to worry."

Apehlion flew closer in. She hovered above a hatch that leaded to the inside as Ratchet took a leap out with Clank jumping right on his back, following Kor'jack right after.

Ratchet started to turn the knob before looking back up to his friend. "Can you lend a hand? It's a bit stiff." He spoke with his voice somewhat muffled from the mask he was wearing. Kor'jack walked up and put his hands on the handle and pushed it open. The two dropped in, the Agorian closing it right after.

"There seems to be air inside the station." Ratchet said, noting the resistance against the air his limbs now had. "Should be safe to take off the masks." Both he and Kor'jack removed them. Clank of course, being a robot, had no need to wear one in the first place.

"Alright, we're in." Ratchet said to his wrist comlink to Aphelion. He looked all around the air duct, debating where to go. Forwards was the only way, as it turned out. "This way, I guess…"

They ventured in. While the duct was tall enough for Ratchet to walk upright just fine, Kor'jack was forced to bend over. They stopped, and noticed there was a vent below them. Ratchet looked down and saw a few robots pass by. They were different from the ones he encountered on Krell Canyon, but they still beared the logo associated with the Neoprine Empire. However they more resembled Nefarious' solders, if not a bit run down.

"Yup, they're working with the Neoprine alright." The Lombax looked back up and turned around. "Alright, we're going to need to sneak in undetected. Aphelion, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, how can I be of assistance?"

"Think you can give us another scan so we know where the soldiers are less active?"

"Scanning now." A few seconds went by. "While there isn't a safe spot per say, the lowest activity I'm detecting is going down the air duck until you get to a fan, then turn to your right and the next vent hop out. I'm also picking up some heat signatures that are seen in organics a hallway further down from that position; they could be guards as well. I would be careful regardless; this station is surprisingly well armed inside."

"We will. Going silent."

"Good luck…"

It went static as they kept going through the duct following Aphelion's directions. They turned away from the fan until they spotted their exit out. "Clank, you think you can open this?"

Clank took out his Geo-Laser and started piercing though the metal bars below them with the sparks flying in his face. It fell to the ground, making a big _thump_. He hopped down following Ratchet.

"So, which way now…?"

"Um, guys?" Both turned their heads up, noticing Kor'jack's legs hanging from the ceiling, "A little help here please!" He tried pushing himself out slowly as Ratchet just shook his head.

"Here, let me help," He jumped up grabbing the Agorian's foot and pulled on his weight. A simple pop later, He fell through falling on his backside.

"Oof!" Kor'jack looked back down, noticing Ratchet right beside him getting up. "Thanks."

"Got to hold off on the fast food, Jack."

"Erm, more or less how Agorians are built really…"

"Figure of speech…"

"Raniver, please tell me you got something…?"

Ratchet's ear perked up hearing a woman's voice down the hall. "You guys hear something?" He ran in the direction of the conversation until reaching a small archway. He stopped right before entering it and peeked though, back to the wall, the other side.

"Not yet, my queen, but z'oon."

Behind the archway was a huge lab, hoarding tubes, glasses and chemicals, the normal science equipment seen in such laboratories. In the room Ratchet noticed a Terachnoid standing in front of a holoscreen, which showed a young woman speaking to her client. It was Lania, although Ratchet, Clank and Kor'jack didn't know it.

"Well, how much longer do you expect to have the data and technology ready? You know I'm on a tight schedule as it is with all the interference going on now!" Lania crossed her legs and put her arms on the side of her chair with a less than pleasant expression.

"You cannot rush zcience! But I do assure you, z'oon enough…" a light yet morbid laugh came out of the Terachnoid, who bearded a heavy German sounding accent (the best way to describe it anyways). His build was like any of his species, putting aside some features he only had. A scar ran down above to far below his left eye, his right arm was robotic.

"You better start picking up the pace then, and not fooling around with your captives. You know I had to send most of them away to a labor camp as it is."

"But…but it'z fun…"

"Call me back once you have something…" she said irritably. With that, the screen shut off and Ranvier went back to work.

"Impatient woman zhe iz…" Raniver then left the room, walking right through the archway Ratchet was hiding behind. He held his breath nervously as the Terachnoid scuttled past, but didn't notice the lombax and carried on none the wiser. Ratchet sighed, and walked into the room and looked around.

"Hey, over here…" A young woman whispered across the room as he turned around. She, along with two other captives were in cages.

"Ratchet, you should be more careful-" Clank and Kor'jack walked into the room noticing the hostages as well.

"Hey, did you come here to help us?" She spoke a little louder, but soft enough so no one else outside the room could hear her.

"Yeah." Ratchet ran over and kneeled down putting his hands on the cage. "What's your name; can you tell me what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No, we're fine." She sighed. "My name is Elora Sidwad, we were held here for a few days now when a bunch of those robots took me by surprise while I was on an empty street. Don't have a clue why though…"

"Are you the Ambassador's daughter? He was worried about you." Clank replied.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." She started to play with her hair as her nerves got the best of her. "Oh man, I can't imagine all the pain he's in right now. He gets very troubled easily. We don't even know why we're here to begin with; they never tried to get any information out of us."

"Yeah!" One of the other captives spoke out. "All that madman wants to do with us is 'experiment' on us."

"Experiment?" Ratchet queried. "What for?"

"If we had the slightest clue," the other captive said, "we would have told you by now. Though it seems to be, well, a _hobby_ for him. A few of us were already either killed due to them. The ones that weren't were sent somewhere else."

"Do you know where they were sent?" Ratchet butted in.

"No, but I think it was some labor camp. Some 'Lania' person didn't want it to be a _distraction_to that scientist over there. It's mainly because she didn't want to release them back home, safety reasons I'm guessing."

"It's better than being held here, I'm sure." Elora looked back at the three as she tried to break though the bars with a pocket laser. "Ugh. The bars are too thick…"

The sound of footsteps were heard as Raniver walked down the hall. The six heard them as Elora quickly turned her head back at the heroes. "You need to hide! Now!"

Ratchet looked around the room fast for a hiding spot. "Over there." He pointed to a bunch of boxes and the three ran over to them, as they hid behind them. The Terachnoid grumbled on his words walking in.

Ratchet, Clank and Kor'jack peeked out to see what was going on. Ranvier had a cage in his hand, carrying a Zoni inside, bumping on the glass trying to escape.

"A Zoni!" Ratchet exclaimed quietly. "Hey Clank, I thought they're able to teleport?"

Clank rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps it has some sort of mechanism that prevents it from using its powers."

A soft laugher filled the room with Ranvier getting to his huge desk in the room, a little above his height. Out of his backpack around his back, spider-like legs extended and landed on the ground with a light _thump._ The more they came out, the higher he went until reaching the necessary level.

He put the cage down, clinking sounds coming from his mechanical legs as he walked over to the other side of his desk. He opened one of his drawers and took out some sort of device. He struggled lifting it as he walked back to the Zoni, still trying to get free.

Ratchet rose himself a bit more from the crates to get a better look with Clank climbing up for the same effect.

Ranvier finally picked up the cage and put it in the center of the device. He rubbed his hands together with the same evil chuckle as before, taking out a remote from his pocket. With the press of a button, the room shinned with a bright light, almost blinding. Everyone had to shield their eyes within the room from how strong it was.

When a good amount of seconds passed by, Ratchet opened his eyes back up. The light was gone, but still was seeing colours from the blast. After gaining full sight, he looked over to where the Zoni was but the scientist was blocking his view.

"_HAHA!"_ Raniver's laughter was so loud it could be heard throughout the whole section of the station. "It worked! _It worked!"_ It got louder. He picked up a tube that was attached to the gadget. The inside of it was full of bright blue light, moving about. The humour in his voice died down as he got himself together. "Well, time to zend in the report…"

Finally, the Terachnoid left the room, still amused for unknown reasons. Now out of the way, Ratchet took his view at the Zoni and was shocked from what he saw. "Um, Clank, you may want to see this…"

"What is it, Ratchet?" Clank and Kor'jack got out of hiding with their eyes widen from the sight of what happened to the creature.

Still in the cage was the Zoni, but its normal light was gone. It was dim, with almost no life within it as it appeared to be drained of its energy. It tried to get up but the little floating it could do, it fell right back down.

"Oh my-"

Seeing what happened to it shocked them.

"We…we need to find a way to help it." Clank stuttered.

"But how?" Ratchet looked back over to the cage. Before he could even think of the slightest idea, ashes started to flow down off the Zoni's skin. Soon enough, the residue appeared to be breaking it down piece by piece…

"It's… It's breaking apart!"

Clank's mouth opened as looked around the room trying to find something. "Ratchet, we have to do something! We can't let it die like this!"

"But what can we-" They turned back around. Eyes were even wider when they saw that the Zoni was no longer there. All that remained was the husk of its body and the suit that was worn by it.

Nothing but silence filled the room. Clank took a few steps back, still stunned on what happened. He couldn't even speak from how scared he was from what he saw…

Ratchet looked down at Clank, seeing the unpleasant look on his face. "Clank, I…" He sighed, not knowing what to say to him.

The little robot gulped, getting his mind back together as best he could. "There…there is nothing we can do for it now."

"You're right, there isn't, but... hey, are you all right, Clank?" His friend replied, worried.

"Yes, I am…" He almost choked on his own words. "We need to help the hostages before he comes back. I do not think we would want any more lives lost on our hands…"

Ratchet nodded. He looked around for Kor'jack until he spotted him across the room with the others, pulling on the bars. "C'mon, budge!"

"Jack, what you doing?"

"Trying to get to get these guys out!"

"I would think you would have ran off already?"

"Where is there to run off to?! We're trapped!" He tried pulling his weight onto them, hoping the more pressure he put on them, the better chances of breaking them loose. This didn't happen. "Gah, stupid bars!"

"Pulling on them isn't going to break them." Elora responded as she took his hands off the cage, preventing himself from straining out more than he already did. "We tried everything as it is. Pushing them, cutting them, you name it. You're wasting your time."

Ratchet folded his arms. "So, you're just giving up?"

"Of course _we're_ giving up!" Said the other hostage. "Didn't you hear her? We _tried_ everything! Are you-"

"Avi, please." Elora looked back at them with sorrow. "No, we're not, but you shouldn't waste your time saving us. You should be more worried about your lives than ours…"

"Wait a second! Fuzzy guy, doesn't Clank have that green laser thing?"

"She already said that her pocket laser wasn't strong enough! What would-"

"That's right!" Ratchet exclaimed "Clank, your Geo-laser still has juice in it, right?"

"I do believe it does." Quickly, Clank transformed his hand and walked over to the bars as he powered up his gun. "Please stand back." The laser cut though the bars like butter, with the sound of metal falling on the ground as each bar was fully cut. "That should do it."

With a huge hole to crawl though, Elora, Avi and the other captive pulled themselves out. All three stood up on their feet as the girl wiped off the dust from her dress. "Well, guess we're getting out of here after all…"

"We just happened to get out of the cage Elora, we're still-"

"Avi! Can you think positive for just one moment?! These brave men risked their lives to help us, be grateful!"

"We're not out of dodge yet," Ratchet said. "We still need to get off this station…"

"I thought Aphelion was our way out of here, fuzzyguy?"

"That is, if we can find a way outside these walls first. Aphelion?"

"Yes Ratchet?" Aphelion replied.

"We got some extra passengers here; think you can find us an escape route?"

"Positive, I located one nea-" Before Aphelion could finish, a huge explosion hit the room they were in, causing everyone to fly in different directions. The lombax hit the wall close by, with his body throbbing with pain. He tried to get back in contact with his ship until he saw two soldiers aiming their guns at him. His ears lowered as he rolled his eyes.

"Crap…"

An evil laugh took him by surprise as he turned over to his side and saw Raniver, making quite an entrance with his spider legs still extended.

"Well, well, what we have here?" he laughed between his words as he spoke, looking down at him, "An intruder? We don't get many here."

"Great, another mad scientist." Ratchet said, "Not like the universe doesn't have enough of them already…"

"Who _are you_ calling _mad_, space rat!?" Ranvier yelled, "_Do_ you know who _I_ am?!"

"A guy who overcompensates with his legs?"

The two guards chucked from that comment, with the Terachnoid shifting his eyes over to them; confused at what they were laughing at.

"Wha- What'z zo funny?" He scratched his head while he was puzzled.

"I think your guards aren't as obedient as you think they are", Ratchet said, hand over his mouth.

"He's right, sir!" A guard chuckled, "Your legs are enormous!"

Raniver extended a spider leg, observing it.

"Which means..." Ratchet said slyly

"_Zilance!_" He shrieked with his legs raising higher, unaware of it as he started to manically cackle again, looking straight down at the Lombax with a glare in his eyes. "But now that you're here, you cannot ezcape!" Out came a few more mechanical legs from his backpack, with each side breaking apart shaping as claws as sharp as broken glass. "I always wanted to zee what makez a lombax tick!"

"Hang on there, fuzzy guy!" A rocket flew across the room hitting the wall, blowing away Raniver and the two guards nearby.

Coming out unscratched, Ratchet saw Kor'jack, as well as Clank and the captives behind him, though the smoke, the Agorian holding a heavy weapon in his hands. He was breathing hard with his eyes full of shock. He looked around the room realizing that the explosion left a really bad mess of the room they were in. He dropped the gun and rose his arms up.

"Um, sorry?" He said, the only reply he could even think of.

Ratchet started to walk over to the others until he heard the _clinks _and _clouts _of those noisy legs again and turned right around.

"Come back here you rodent zo I can dizzect you!" Raniver rose out of the rubble that fell on him. Before he could reach the others, he heard a few beeps below him and looked down.

Ratchet looked as well, and saw little plasma bombs a bit scorched themselves, presuming they ejected from the rocket as it detonated. They beeped faster. "You got to be kidding me!" His eyes widened, getting a head start. "Go, go, go!" The Lombax commanded the others as they ran quickly out of the room, not without him picking up the heavy weapon used as the last one, leaping and rolling on the ground as the explosion hit.

He quickly got up, and looked over to the group he was with. "We got to get out of here, _now_!" They all started to dart though the station as Ratchet tried to contact his ship.

"Aphelion, you there?" There was a bit of static and sounds in the background as he tried to reach her.

Raniver jumped right out this time around, with the rubble flying in the room with three guards standing right next to him. _"After them!"_

* * *

"Aphelion, c'mon pick up!"

"Ratchet, is that you?!"

Finally getting an answer on the comm. channel, Ratchet smiled. "We need a pick up, now!"

"Negative!" The connection was fuzzy as he heard the sound of rockets flying right at her. "I'm being attacked by their defense systems. They likely assumed you had some sort of transportation up here."

"Damn it! Ok, try to get yourself out of there and to Halogen City, we'll find another way off the station!"

"I spotted a hanger not too far from where you are, but it's heavily guarded."

"Not surprising, the alarm is blaring red in here. We'll meet you planetside after finding the hanger." Ratchet hung up, looking over to Clank. "Clank, are you able to pinpoint where the hanger is?"

"Yes, it is just ahead." He replied

"How did you know that?"

Clank pointed to a yellow sign that read "Hanger Ahead".

"Ah, of course!" The six of them ran up to the doorway, and peeked around the frame. The entirety of the large hanger bay was full of guards and support staff fixing and tuning ships for the next departure. The ships were nothing major, just small civilian vessels, way too small to fit the whole group. Beyond them, however, were some cargo ships, and behind that was another room with glass windows, and just outside the door were two guards, seemingly having a good time minding their own business. To the left of all of that was a large airlock door that doubled as the entire right-hand wall.

"Seems well protected." Elora noted. "Any idea how to open the doors?"

"Well, knowing most supervillain lairs, they'll have a control panel or some crank you gotta turn, should be easy."

"Well, at least they don't lack for confidence, do they?" Elora asked jokingly.

"Um, you say that like it's a good thing." Kor'jack replied.

"That room over there may have a way to escape," Ratchet said," but it's dangerous for all of us to go. Unless any of you guys know how to hold a gun."

"None of us know how to use any sort of weaponry." Elora confirmed, crossing her arms, "and you three-"

"I don't know how to fight neither!" The Agorain randomly interpreted.

"- Well, two of you then, are going to get massacred out there."

"We've done this ton of times before, Elora, we'll be fine."

"And us? We can't wait here. There has to be more troops on this station than the ones right in front of you. Heck, I'm sure they're looking for us right now."

"She does have a point." The little robot looked up to Ratchet, as the lombax rubbed his chin. "There has to be an alternate approach to this situation."

"Wait!" Elora exclaimed. "Look over there!" She pointed to a ladder and a large casement on the very top of the wall. "You see that there? It goes right to the top of the girders holding up the ceiling. If we can all get there, we can sneak past most of the guards and to the other side."

"Wow, that's…not a bad idea." Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it some more. "Alright, I'll go over to that room over there, chances are the way to open the airlock doors are in there. We can do this."

"Glad to help, but I think we should worry about getting out of here first before you expect a heroes kiss or something." She quickly ran over to the ladder and climbed up. "C'mon,"

They quietly snuck over and ascended the ladder. Kor'jack, to the surprise of none of them, had trouble getting his ample body up, let alone balancing over the girders on the way over.

"_W-woah!" _It slipped off the rail and before he could fall, Ratchet grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Got ya!"

Once he got his balance back, Kor'jack smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"Okay, you guys wait here." Ratchet said once they got over an unoccupied cargo ship. "I'll head inside the room and open the airlock. When it does, get inside it and wait for me to get to it so we can take off. Clank? Swingshot and some rope, please." Clank took out Ratchet's Swingshot from his chest compartment and handed it to Ratchet.

"And if you can't open the airlock?" Elora asked as Ratchet walked off down the girder.

"Then… we think of something else?"

Elora didn't find this very reassuring.

Ratchet stopped over the two guards, unaware of the Lombax as he aimed directly over them.

"And then he pointed to his kitchen sink asking me to clean the green gunk up, and I'm like 'no way am I going to-AH!"

"Going to do what?" The other guard turned around, noticing his college was gone. "Huh? Steve, where'd you go?"

A second later, the other was lifted up as well as he let out a small yelp. The two of them were now tied up on the girder and unable to move or say anything. Ratchet jumped down and entered the room.

He scanned over the panel to see where the controls could be. "Ok, let's see... ah, here it is!"

He pulled down the lever, the bay doors screeching slowly due to their age. The guards quickly took notice of this, aware there were no shipments in or out today. As the station had no air bubble, all the air in the station started to suck out of the now gaping space the doors had made.

Clank jumped down from above, taking out two of them near the cargo ship, and opened the door. The rest followed and huddled into the ship. "Ratchet?"

"I'll be right there!" Ratchet kicked open the door in the room, knocking down a few of the guards blocking the way. He took out his wrench, holding an attack position as he darted across.

"Ztop!"

Ratchet came to a pause once he made it to the ship, and turned to his side. Raniver hovered over the lombax with a few of his men besides him.

"Was wondering when you were going to show up!" Ratchet said slyly.

"There iz no ezcape from here, rodent! Even if you managed to leave the hanger, my turrets are targeting everything that movez!"

"Guess you've never seen me fly before then!"

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted over to him, "the hanger door is closing and no one is in the control room!" Indeed, the doors were slowly going back to their closed position.

"What, how is it then?!"

"Thiz zation haz a fail zafe zystem, just zo that if I ever encounter zuch foolz that they realize they made the worst miztake of zheir lives!" He laughed manically again, with his legs expanding outwore. "Zo, now letz zee, zhould I put a nuclear fusion core in you, or zhould I make a electaic blanket out of your fu-OH CRAP!"

A huge rocket flew right at him, taking him by surprise as he flew across the room. Before hitting the wall, he quickly braced himself with his claws, following shortly after with a Bam!

"Where did tha-?" Ratchet turned right around, standing proud and tall was Elora holding a heavy rocket launcher over her shoulders as she smiled.

"He was talking too much!"

"Hey fuzzyguy?!" Kor'jack butted in, holding a few other weapons that just happened to be in the cruiser. "There's a bunch of these in here, think these are what that guy was looking for?!"

Smoke entered the room, catching their attention. All turned around, and noticed one of the pipes behind Raniver where the rocket hit was leaking. Ears raised up alert as Ratchet got right in. "I think this is our cue to leave, everyone inside!"

The ship zoomed though the bay doors before it closed shut, flying back to planet Moolah.

Raniver shook his head dizzily and saw the pipe. "Erm, this iz the third zation that blowz up on me." He sighed. Causally walking over to his lab he grabbed his device and then back to the hangar, and to a small round doorway. With a press of a few buttons, the doorway opened to a small escape pod. He turned back one more time and snarled, crawling in.

The pod shot out and flew far away, with an explosion in the station ripping it into little tiny pieces...

* * *

Kor'jack took a big bite out of a big, juicy burger, munching away like he hadn't eaten in days. Ratchet and Clank were sitting on top of Aphelion watching him.

"Yeah, he was hungry alright." Ratchet looked over to his buddy. "Well, once he's done eating, we'll head back to the station. Already gave our 'friend' the weapons he wanted. Did you talk to Elora yet, Clank?"

"Yes, and the Ambassador was very grateful for her return, though he is a bit worried about how long it will take to clean up the remains of the station, notably in the resort region. It is still a shame we were not able to get back the others."

"At least three of them are safe and sound. Don't worry Clank, we'll figure out where they are."

"I do hope so."

Both turned back to the Agorian, already on his fifth burger.

"Heh, may be a while longer thought…" Ratchet joked. He looked down at Clank, noticing the distress on his face as he closed his eyes, head sinking down. "You're still thinking about what happened to the Zoni?"

"…yes."

The lombax sighed sadly. "There wasn't anything we could have done for him. I'm sorry Clank."

"I know Ratchet, but..." He choked on his words. "I cannot imagine if the same happened to the other Zoni that are missing."

"I know. Just…what would they need the energy for?"

"I do not know, and I do not know if I want to find out."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt," Aphelion spoke, "but you have a missed call from Talwyn."

"Huh? What about?"

"I think you should see for yourself, perhaps?"

Ratchet hopped into the ship, curious of what he missed. "Aphelion, play last message…"

The holoscreen turned on, playing the call:

"_Ratchet, you there? Oh god, please pick up!"_

There was a bit of static coming from the video feed, a little shaky as well. In the background there were lasers going on and off.

"_Oh man. Ratchet, if you get this message, you have to come back to the station right away. We're under attack!"_

Ratchet's eyes widened from hearing the news. "Under attack?"

"_If you get this and we're not here, I- AH!" _

She screamed as she was pulled off screen by the hair.

"_Ratchet pleas-!"_

Then there was static and nothing more.

"I must have received that while I was being shot at." Aphelion said. "I'm sorry I didn't notice…"

"Clank," Ratchet said angrily, "get in the ship, we need to go _now_."

"Hey, what you guys talkin' about?" Kor'jack walked over.

"We need to get back to the station quick, Kor'jack. Something is happening." Clank hopped in as he spoke to the Agorian.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"_Get in_," Ratchet replied harshly, "we'll tell you on the way, we got to get there _now_!"

"You seem upset! Something bad is happening isn't it?" He ran in, and sat down as the ship's doors closed quickly and Aphelion quickly took off in the sky…

* * *

At the station, the quickly flew into the garage. As soon as the doors opened, Ratchet popped out and ran right into the first room. He stopped right in his tracks as he was full of shock.

The station was completely trashed.

Ratchet made a fist as he ran though out the station, which held the same sight. "Damn it! Talwyn?! Cronk?! Anyone?!" He kept shouting out the names of his friends. Nothing. No response, not even a sound.

_'Don't tell me we're too late…'_

"Ratchet!"

He turned around, looking over his shoulders as he saw Clank and Kor'jack walking into the room.

"Clank, did you see anyone in the station?"

"No, I have not…"

"Damn it…"

Ratchet, full of disbelief, didn't give up hope; he kept running around, calling out for his friends.

"Crap…"

_"Meow!"_

The lombax looked down after hearing the little cry, and there he saw Jens' cat. "Pooka?" He picked him up, fitting right in his palms. "At least someone is still here. Where's Jens? The others?" Pooka gave as much of a response as one could expect a cat to.

Ratchet's ears then caught something shaking under a desk. Ratchet walked over to it and looked under. "Qwark?"

"Huh?!" Qwark opened one of his eyes still shivering. "Ratchet, you're back! What a sight for sore eyes!"

"Yeah, glad to see you're ok…" Qwark wasn't exactly who Ratchet wanted to find. "Where're the others, is Talwyn safe?"

"Erm, I can't answer that being…"

"Being what?"

"Well, I didn't really look around; I was hiding the whole time. Didn't even get a glimpse of who even attacked!"

"So, you just cowered here, like you always do, watching everyone being taken away?!" Ratchet roared in anger. He took in a deep breath and sighed in frustration. "Whatever, they're gone now, nothing we can do about that. If only we knew where they were…" Ratchet then darted his eyes across the room, noticing something…

The safe that the Nexus Core was inside was cracked wide open, but he couldn't even see if anything was inside. "Oh crap." Ratchet ran over as Pooka hopped up his shoulders. He moved the door a bit and his eyes widened. The Core was gone.

"Damn it! They stole the Nexus Core!" Ratchet slammed his fist onto the wall.

"Hey, Fuzzyguy?" Ratchet's ears perked up when hearing his name.

"What is it?" he replied, frustrated.

"Clank found something."

Ratchet walked over to the big computer with Kor'jack, with Qwark finally getting up from the table as he followed.

"What is it, Clank?"

The little robot looked up at his friend. "Someone left a recording…"

He jumped up a bit. "Play it."

With a press of a button, the screen turned on and played the message.

_"Oh, hello there Fuzzball. __**Remember**__ me?"_

On the screen appeared Thanatos, giving a salute has his way of greeting them.

_"I still didn't forget out last encounter. Pest you are, ya know that? I got berated cause of you and the next time I ever see you… you know the drill. __**But**__," He shrugged his shoulders as he tilted the camera to the right of him, "…that's not why I left this message."_

Right behind him was Talwyn, restrained by two soldiers with her struggling to get loose. She mumbled on her words as her mouth was covered with a mask of some sort.

"Tal!" Ratchet shouted is distress.

_"I would have already killed her, __**but**__ I had my orders to bring her in alive. As for the rest of your friends, well, that's up to Lania." He took out a cigar as he lit it. "If you want to see her and your friends again, we just need one thing from you. I think already know what that is…_

_ "You bring the Nexus Core; you'll get the girl back. Simple as that. Sadly won't be there to see you pout, I'm sure Lania will tell me all about what I'll miss later. There are directions on how to get to her place in this file. You got about three hours, should be enough time. If you don't get there, well…" He took his finger and made the silt in the neck expression. _

_ "Well, I should end this here. She'll be waiting for you, and she doesn't like being disappointed." He then turned around. "Alright boys, let's round the rest up and get the hell out of here, got other business to attend after this…"_

And with that, the video ended. There was nothing but silence.

Ratchet then growled, his fits hitting the dashboard. "_Damn _it!"

"Ratchet, are you alright?" The little robot asked.

The lombax looked down at him, still a bit annoyed. "…Yeah, I'm fine." He said, relatively more calmly as he shook his head. Lost in thought, he realized something. "Wait, he said he they didn't get the Core?"

"Yes, I heard that, but…the vault was open?"

"I know…" Ratchet looked over to the other room.

"But, if they do not have it, who does?"

"Oh, I think I have a _good_ idea who does." He replied sternly.

"Who would that be?" Clank walked over to his friend who was looking right at the escape pods, seeing that one was missing. The lombax shook his fist in irritation.

"The only person we haven't thought about at all yet."

_'Nefarious…'_

-End Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'm Sorry

**-Chapter Eleven, I'm Sorry-**

"I _can't_ believe this!" Ratchet stride back and forth in disgust, ranting away about Nefarious and the Core, "That _backstabbing_ - we should have expected this."

"Well, you did say not to hand him over to the gal-"

"You think I don't know that, Qwark?!" Ratchet shouted, cutting Qwark off.

"Erm, sorry, I was just bringing it up…"

He sighed, "It's not your fault, I just didn't think that far ahead." He took his eyes off Qwark and turned them over to Clank, who came back into the room. "Sure no one else is around?"

"I am sure," the little robot responded, "Kor'jack and I did another check."

No comment.

"So, what now?" Kor'jack asked, putting Pooka in his pants pocket.

"We go save Talwyn and the others, that's what. We'll worry about Nefarious later, that escape pod couldn't go far and he has nowhere to turn to."

"You're not worried he's going to do something, well, evil?"

"Even if he does,it will take him a while. I'd rather not go on a wild goose chase."

"But what about the Core?"

Ratchet's ears twitched slightly, giving a few moments of silence until he thought of something. "Kor'jack, you think you can make a decoy?"

"W-what?!"

"A decoy, they aren't going to let us in without the Nexus Core. You're pretty creative, can't be hard."

"Um, I guess…"

"Well get at it, we only have three hours."

"Yes sir!" Kor'jack ran right out of the room, searching for the things he needed to craft a 'Core'. Clank looked up to Ratchet.

"Are you sure he can pull that off?"

"No clue. I don't think they would even buy the fake, but it should at least be a distraction as we get the others. In the meantime, we got to extract the file for the route. Think you can do that, Clank?"

Clank answered with a nod and walked over to the computer, typing on the key board. As he worked on the extraction, Ratchet put his attention on Qwark. "You coming with us?"

"I…I think I'll stay here, where it's safe" Qwark answered.

"I kinda assumed that."

"This is…odd."

"Huh?" Ratchet went over to Clank, "What's odd?"

"These coordinates."

"Are they good?"

"I am sure they are but - it says we have to teleport in-between dimensions."

His ears rose up in curiosity. "They can do that?"

"Apparently so…"

"Well, download them, I'll tell Aphelion to boot up the Dimensionator…"

* * *

The escape pod was deep within the snow with the exit facing up. A _thump_ impacted the door. Then another.

One kick later, the hatch opened. Nefarious stuck his head out seeing if it was safe, and set foot outside.

"Erm, great, of all the places we had to land at."

"Speak for yourself, you only dragged me along!" Jens climbed out slowly until she slipped, falling into the snow. "Ah!"

"You were trying to keep me from leaving; I just threw you in it so I can get going! I would have left you back there otherwise."

She got up, wiping herself off, "We should have stayed back to help."

"We would have been outnumbered regardless, either way, I-"

He took notice of the girl shivering. "What's wrong with you?"

"I-it's cold!" She shouted, running up to Nefarious and cling on to him in means to keep warm, forgetting he was made of metal. "Ah, you're cold!" She cried with a little jump, letting go.

"I'm a robot, moron, of course I'm going to be cold!"

"That's not the _only_ thing that's cold." She slurred under her breath, rubbing her arms with each hand, teeth shaking.

"_What_ was that?!"

"Nothing..."

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

The two started to storm the icy terrain with Jens viewing the sight. "Where are we anyways?"

"I don't know, and right now, I don't care."

"Well you should so we don't freeze to death!"

"Hey, not my problem if you get frost bite, as long as I don't need to carry your squishy remains around..."

No words, just a pout. Jens went over to the escape pod, climbing back inside.

"I doubt it's any warmer in there that is out here." Nefarious acclaimed.

She popped back out. "No, I'm looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

"Survival gear. You know, food, water. Lifeboats have these, so I'm assuming the same goes for escape pods."

"Well hurry up! I'm already not thrilled babysitting you."

"Found it!"

Jens threw out a backpack, holding a coat on her shoulders. She leaped down while putting it on, zipping it up all the way. "There, that's better. Now let's see what we have here..."

Looking through, she took out a few items and laid them out onto the snow. A few dry freeze food items, water, a knife, and other essentials. "Perfect!" She put everything back in, except for the knife, which she attached onto her belt.

Nefarious started walking as she lifted the bag onto her back, giving a quick run to catch up before going back to normal pace. Jens noticed that he was carrying something in his arms, hidden by a cloth. "What are you holding?"

He stopped at a halt. "That's none of your concern."

Her ears lowered, knowing something was up. "You're hiding something, are ya Nef?"

He just kept walking, not even looking at the girl nor giving her a reply.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Jens ran as fast she could and leaped up onto his back, causing the robot to lose his balance.

"GAH! Get off!"

He fell face flat into the snow, dropping his item with the rag unwinding, reveling a shimmering blue glow reflecting off the metal of his body.

Jens, getting up, saw the sapphire sphere, responding with a gasp.

There stood the Nexus Core, covered from the white. She turned back at him.

"Is _this _what you were in such a hurry to leave for?!"

"Don't butt into the things that don't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me!? This concerns me as much as it does you!"

"You believe I care what you think?" Nefarious got up and marched to the Core, picking it up holding it in his grip. "Besides, would you rather _they_ got their hands on it?"

"So it can be in yours!? I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

He just sighed, giving her his full attention, something he rarely did. "Listen kid, I'm a supervillain. A supervillain does 'evil' things. You seriously expected _I_ was not going to betray anyone at any point?" He laid it down sternly but truthfully, the fact he had to explain this got on his nerves.

Jens didn't even bother responding. The most he got was a glare.

"…You really have an odd way of seeing things, that's for sure."

"You know they're going to look for us, right?"

"Who?" Silence for a few moments. "_Oh_, yeah, them."

"They have tons of troops, Nef. I'm sure they would send a few."

"A few is less than we can handle. Besides, I got plans for this thing; they aren't going to take it out of my cold metal hands."

"And, your 'plans' are…?"

"_If I_ tell you, I'll have to _kill_ you." Nefarious put on a little smile, "Still want to know?"

Jens refrained from saying anything.

"Yeah, thought so."

"To be frank, I'm not even scared. Ratchet would kick your butt for it later, but you're used to that I'm sure…" She followed up with a grin.

"That is if I don't kill her before then." He mumbled.

"I heard that you know."

Nefarious kept his fist from getting tighter, as his right eye jerked. "Let's just go already…"

* * *

In Jack's hands, he presented his decoy. It was made out of a clear plastic and glass hybrid with glue together sticking out like a sore thumb. Inside of it contained a light bulb to act as a power source.

All Ratchet and Clank could do was just look at it.

"…_Eeeyeah,_ I don't think they're going to buy that. Qwark could probably do better than that."

"So we go with my one, then?" Qwark showed off his, which was a crude Nexus Core drawn on a sheet of metal using some spare marker pens.

"Okay, scratch that. But they still won't buy your one, Jack. Sorry."

"Uh, I tried?"

Ratchet sighed. "Yeah, I know. We only have less than an hour left…"

"There has to be another way to construct one." Clank rubbed his chin.

"Wait," the lombax exclaimed, "I have an idea!" He ran over to the other room and came out with an overloaded gravimetric warp drive and some other materials, putting them together. "We can use this as a power source with an aluminum frame and casing to replicate its weight!"

Within five minutes, he presented it. Shining a vivid blue light, just as the real thing with its glow peaking brightly though the glass. "There, that should do it. What do you think Clank?"

"I believe it is plausible."

He nodded. "Then let's go save Talwyn."

* * *

The three of them were in Aphelion with Qwark right beside the ship, watching them about to take off. With the press of a few buttons, the engines booted up with its flames rising as she flew out of the station. "I am ready whenever you are. I recommend buckling up."

"Don't worry Aphelion, just get us there safely."

And with no warning…

_**ZAP!**_

* * *

Flying though the wormhole, everyone was forced to sink into their seats at the speed they were going. One zap later, they slowed down, arriving at their destination. They stopped so fast that Ratchet almost hit his head on the dashboard.

A bit dizzy, Ratchet turned around to the passengers , noticing Kor'jack upside down in his seat while Clank still grabbing the top of his.

"Everyone ok?"

"E-eyeah, I'm fine," Kor'jack covered his mouth feeling a bit queasy.

"Clank?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Ratchet looked out the window, noticing their surroundings.

The empty void with nothing but rocks floating about a deep red sky. It felt almost like they were back where that battle with Tachyon took all those years ago, if less present.

"Clank, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes, I made sure everything was correct."

"Why would they want a fortress here, if there even is one? There's nothing."

"That is likely why. Safe, quiet and hidden from intruders. They have a method of crossing dimensions, so supplies should not be a problem."

"Have a point there."

Kor'jack got back on his feet and sat back down before taking a glance outside. "Fuzzy guy, look!"

"What is it Jack?"

The agorian pointed out the window, the other two looking.

There stood a fortress in the middle of the empty space. But it didn't look like a mere fortress, instead appearing more as a miniature city due to how tall some of the buildings were. Ships flew in and out, big and small, be it patrolling or leaving to other points of interest.

"I guess that's it." Ratchet still in awe. "But…how do they plan on us getting in?"

"Incoming message!" Aphelion notified, "It is coming from the fortress!"

"_Attention visitor!"_

"Huh?"

On Aphelion's holoscreen, a knight like robot solider greeted them in a cold sounding tone...

"_We were expecting you Lombax. Follow the escorts to the landing pad." _

Two bulky, yet well equipped fighter jets rose from below them.

"Escort? Looks more like a firing squad to me," Aphelion shouted with disgust.

"Take it easy Aphelion; we don't want to piss these guys off."

"Hmph!"

After a period of tense flight, they landed onto a landing pad. The two ships flew off and went back to patrolling the area. The hatch opened as Ratchet climbed out, followed by Clank and Kor'jack. They were met by two guards.

"Welcome to Neoprine HQ," One of them replied, "We hope to complete negotiations without any conflict, gunfire, bloodshed or death."

Ratchet leaned over to his friend. "Fun bunch, aren't they?"

"We _don't_ take _visitors_ lightly Lombax, and _we_ always stay alert! Cause the slightest of problems or disobey any of our instructions, and we have orders to kill you." The Guard turned to his ally and then back at Ratchet. "Did you bring the Core?"

"We aren't stupid enough not to."

"We ask you to discard any weapons of yours before meeting with Empress Lania." With a snap of their fingers, a few more came up to them, lifting the Lombax up by the legs and shook him upside down, with a good share of arsenal dropping out. After making sure there was nothing else, they took his wrench from his hands and landed him on the floor. They did the same with the others.

Ratchet only gave them a growl. "For someone who's hosting a guest, you're terrible at it."

"Our house, our rules. Now, follow us." They replied harshly.

"Kor'jack, you wait here with Aphelion. We'll be right back."

The two followed them down the halls. Looking up, the skies were full of shuttles and other halls above them. They passed by workers and more guards, all giving nothing but grim looks, if they bothered to look at them at all.

The walk felt like forever, almost never ending. They went through an arch which led to a small building.

"_Seriously, how big is this place?"_

Finally, the guards stopped at a huge door. "She'll be waiting for you inside."

Ratchet took noticed of a sound coming from the other side as the guards opened the door inside. The room was full of classical music, likely what he heard just before. They marched slowly, Ratchet examining his surroundings. They stopped at another door, which was slightly cracked. Troopers gestured at it, and then stood by their posts. Ratchet forced the door open, and inside saw where the composition was coming from. At the far end of the room, he spotted a beautiful woman playing on the piano with grace as her eyes were closed. Vorselon was standing right beside her, with his elbows leaning on it as he rested his hands on his tank.

The two walked deeper in, not paying them notice until they were almost by her. She paused, releasing her hands from the keyboard. The woman turned her head, and put on a smile.

"Well, well, looks like our guests have arrived. Just in time too." Ratchet immediately recognized the voice. It was Lania.

"Time for what?" Ratchet spoke.

"You must have forgotten about the deadline. No matter, you're here now," She got up from her seat and walked over to them, arms behind her back. "So, you're that infamous lombax hero I've been hearing about?"

"I'm sure your boyfriend recapped you about our encounters."

"In great detail…" She leaned down to his level. "You don't seem like a big deal to me; at least, not the way Flint made you out to be."

"And you're Lania, right? For how much Vorselon drooled over you, I expected you to be prettier."

Vorselon leapt over and lifted Ratchet by the collar, not taking that comment lightly. "Don't you dare insult her unless you want your head on a silver platter?!"

"Now Flint, that isn't the way we treat our guests." Lania said calmly. "Besides, I can take a little smear." She darted her eyes back at the Lombax.

The Terraklon put him down, with nothing but a snarl. "You're lucky she's more merciful than I am."

Ratchet gave him a look, and back at Lania.

She noticed the little robot by him. "And this, _toy,_ of yours?"

"His name is Clank. And he _isn't _a toy." He replied sternly. "Where's Talwyn? The others?"

"Now, now, not until you hand over the Core."

"Not until I know Tal is safe. All I know you'll send your attack fish after me once I give it to you."

"You are in no position to make demands, Lombax!" Vorselon hands started to power up, "show re-"

"_Flint!_"

By just seeing her face, he took a step back and lowered his arms.

"Thank you hon, but I can handle this myself." She gave a nod, and forced her attention back at the two. "And _how_ do I not know you won't keep your end of the bargain? It works both ways, and we could spend all day arguing about it. Though, if that is going to be case, I'll gladly have Flint fetch it from you."

"_Oh_, I would gladly do so-" Before moving forward, she pulled Flint's cape to push him back from attacking.

"Sure, you can let him; he's used to it by now."

"Don't test me, I'll kill you-!" Another tug later before he stopped struggling. Vorselon's eye twitched as Lania let go, trying to keep calm.

"_If_ you two are done playing cat and mouse, we can get back to business." She cleared her throat, and then returned her sight to Ratchet. "Very well, I'll take you to her; however, if you don't say true to your word, my guards are just outside. I'm sure you understand what would happen if you play any games."

Turning her back to him, she started to walk down another, and thankfully, shorter hallway. They just watched her leave until they felt a tap behind them.

"Follow her." Vorselon growled, giving Ratchet a slight shock before they started moving.

"You _should be_ careful Vorselon, I'm sure your _Lanie _here wouldn't approve of you killing me just yet." The Lombax said sarcastically with his foe just looking down at him. Ratchet gave his attention back to Lania. "You said you'll take me to Talwyn, but what about the others?"

"Those two robots of hers? I sent them to a labor camp just in case they caused any problems. They're safe and sound and I'll release them as well once we are finished."

"Where did you send those civilians on Moorah?"

"Yes, I sent them there to keep them out of the hands of Raniver. I plan on sending them back home however. I'm sure the threat of us killing them if they don't keep quiet will keep them in line."

She came to a stop, with the three halting right after. Ratchet noticed a pod in the back of the room with a girl inside. It was Talwyn.

"Tal!"

Talwyn got right up from her seat after she saw her friends. "Ratchet, you came!"

"Don't worry; we're going to get you out of he-"

"Not so fast, Lombax!" Vorselon pulled his collar back, stopping him in his tracks. "Just so you know, that pod is set to lift off her to any dimension the system goes for if you even _try_ to play us!"

"What?!"

"Flint speaks the truth, as a caution. And if it comes down to it, I am willing to do what is necessary."

Ratchet felt pressured now more than ever; the idea of risking Talwyn over a decoy that Lania may not even buy. She didn't appear to be stupid; if something was even slightly off about the Core, Ratchet felt assured she would pick up on it.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts on trusting you."

"I am a woman of my word, but I do understand why you wouldn't trust me. Rest assured that I always keep my promise."

Not sure what to think, Ratchet thought long and hard about this. Rarely does he encounter a villain that is this _kind_, for lack of better terms. There was no detection of her lying in her tone, but still…

"Then I'll say true to mine."

"Good that we're on mutual terms then," She smiled before looking over to Vorselon, still realizing he was still griping at the lombax. "Flint, its ok, let go of him."

He looked at her, and back to Ratchet with nothing but a death stare. "As you wish, my lady."

"I do hope we do not regret trusting you, Miss Lania," Clank spoke after the time he remained silent. The small robot took the Core out of his chest compartment and gave it to Ratchet. The lombax walked over to her with the replica in his hands, still wary of doing so.

He just hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"Here. Now release her."

Lania gripped it, examining the Core through every facet, nook and crevasse. The way it felt, the shape, the light from the center. The last thing she wanted was to be played as a fool. It certainly seemed like the Nexus Core.

Both the heroes waited nervously for a response, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

She didn't give it any more thought as she put a grin. "It seems legit."

"Now, your side of the bargain."

"As I promised. Guards!"

Ratchet jumped in his shoes, thinking he was going to be shot at.

"Yes Empress Lania!" Two of them walked over to them and stopped with a salute.

"Please release Miss Talwyn from her pod. We got what we wanted."

"Yes m'am!" Both went over to the pod and started to get the gear they needed to open it. Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief.

"And_ I_ was hoping you were lying. I would have had _so_ much fun tearing you apart." The Terrkalon said softly but sadistically, with a tad of disappointment, as he went back to Lania's side. Both the lombax and little robot walked over to Talwyn with him just staring at them.

"Hold this until I'm done Flint, I have to make sure everything goes well," Lania gave Vorselon the Core as she walked over to her men, giving more information.

"Talwyn, are you ok?" Ratchet said as he put his hands on the glass.

"I'm fine Ratchet. But - the Core? Are you sure this is right?"

"We'll worry about that later. First we got to get you out of here."

Talwyn looked down on the floor nervously, worried that she would have never seen him again after this. Didn't even expect they would let her go either. But still, she was relived, and the sooner they got out of here, the better.

During that time, she thought about something Jens told her earlier, about Ratchet. Ever since being kidnapped, and thinking that she would have been killed, she would never get the chance to say what she always wanted to say to him. She couldn't let it linger any longer…

"Ratchet, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Tal?"

Vorselon glared at the Lombax, weary. No way would have Ratchet given up the Core so easily; let alone not trying to put up a fight. Maybe it was because of this girl he cared about, but even then, it just didn't seem right.

"Hmm."

He put his palm above it and started to scan. There he found the answer he was looking for. "I knew it."

The guards walked up to Ratchet and the others with tools in their hand. "Pardon us, it shouldn't be long."

Lania stood as she watched until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Yes, Flint?" He whispered something into her ear. She eyed to her troopers, back to Vorselon, then back to her men. She heard all she needed. "I should have checked for that. Thank you." She made a fist from knowing she kept her guard down, but she wouldn't make that same mistake...

"Guards, belay that order!"

Ratchet twirled half way from the command to back down. "What do you mean belay that order? You said you were a woman of your word!"

She paced over to the Lombax, curious. "Tell me Ratchet, what do you know about Zoni technology?"

Puzzled, something in his mind knew that something bad was coming; he was treading on thin ice as it is. He answered her question regardless. "Not all that much, other than it's supposedly the most powerful tech in the known omniverse. Clank would know more than I do, though."

"And do you know how to find Zoni energy pulses? It's quiet easy really."

Ratchet stared blankly, but nervously. "What are you getting at?"

"Pollux Industries invented a device that can pick up Zoni energy pulses in their search for their technology, a device installed into the suit of my faithful Terraklon. This Core emits the energy signature of a gravimetric warp drive in its pulse, a device of no Zoni heritage whatsoever. You were off by .02 hertz." Her smirk turned to a frown. "Flint did tell me to be careful with you..."

Ratchet's body froze.

"Restrain them!"

Both Guards took him by the arms with two more coming over to get their hands on Clank.

"Your decoy was a cute idea, could have fooled nearly anyone with how well constructed it was. Nice try."

Trying to get loose, Ratchet looked up right over to Vorselon, noticing he held a grin.

That smug bastard. If it was one thing he was good at, it was being aware of how your mind worked after facing you a few times when his ego didn't get in the way. That and he would try to break you any way he could. Ratchet knew what was about to happen.

"Let her go! It's me you want!"

"No, it's the _Core_ I want, _you_ are worthless to me." Lania replied, her tone getting louder as she drew a sword from around her waist, and pointed it to his neck, "Now, answer me! _Where_ is the _real_ Nexus Core!?"

With her blade at his collar, he gulped. Ratchet didn't know what answer to even give her, as she wouldn't like any one.

"I-I don't know."

"_Don't_ lie to me!" She shouted on the top of her lungs, grinding her teeth in anger.

"I'm telling you the truth; we didn't even see it when we got back to the station!"

Lania then aimed her weapon at Clank. "Do you know?"

"I - we are both telling the truth."

And with that, she put her rapier back in her pouch and turned around before saying anything else.

"Send her off, location is irrelevant."

Ratchet gasped in disbelief, turning into rage soon after. He darted his head right behind him as the engines roared. "Tal!" He once again tried to get away from the grip on him. "Let go!"

The pod started to move slowly upwards as Talwyn banged on the glass. "Ratchet!" A hatch opened on the ceiling where a portal opened up, and the pod passed through it. And then it closed, revealing the stars in space, as if it was never even there.

"_Talwyn!"_

He bowed his head to the ground, breathing heavily. If it wasn't for the fact he was locked, he would have slammed on the ground. Getting his mind back to together, he went into a state of thought.

'_Talwyn…'_

Almost on the edge of tears, he held them in the best he could. The last thing he wanted to show that they got to him in the worst way possible.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" Lania drew her rapier again and put the side up on the Lombax's neck. "Those who disappoint me or refuse to co-operate are severely punished, and you are no exception." She looked at his anguished face as she moved the blade over to his chest. Ratchet looked up to her.

"I'm sure you'll take it to - heart." And with that, she slashed her sword, leaving an open cut in the fabric of his suit. And then she calmly walked away.

Full of rage, Ratchet finally broke free and ran over to her with a fist screaming. Before he could even strike a blow, Vorselon went between them, striking a hard, painful, and strong shock to the gut; causing the lombax to fall on his knees.

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted.

He coughed a bit of blood, holding his hand on his abdomen as he glared up at both of them.

"Oh, _what's the matter_? Breathing a bit _difficult_ for you?" A dark laugh followed.

"You son of a…" Ratchet cut himself short with another gasp. "Lania, what do you think you would gain from this? Talwyn is…"

"_She _is gone because of your idiotic plan; mistakes are costly. Did you seriously think you could just treat us like we're a bunch of morons and walk away with murder?"

"I'm sure you murdered many to get where you're at..."

She slapped him in the face, not taking that comment lightly.

"_And_ I also lost a good share of men and friends because of it!" Her arm shook in reaction as it formed a fist. "_You _think you're any better? How many people have you killed?!"

That question caused his heart to race. "I'm _not _like you! I don't kill people for some twisted goal!"

"So you think your actions are justified just because you're the _good guy_?"

Didn't even bother to answer as he had nothing to give her.

A glare followed her statement. "Just as I thought…"

Ratchet wanted to punch her if it wasn't for being outnumbered by her men around him. Still, it begged the question to him…

"What do you want with the Core?"

"A good villain never reveals her secrets." She put on a smile. "But if you _really_ want to know, I'll make sure you have a front seat when the time comes. Speaking of the Core, we need to set to work tracking it down."

"Perhaps _I_ can be of assistance, my lady." Spoke another voice entering the room. Everyone turned around to see a small but heavy set robot in their wake, hands behind his back. Ratchet, Clank and even Vorselon's eyes widened.

"_Lawrence?!_" All three shouted out.

Lawrence looked over to them with nothing but the same old expression that he always held. "Ah, Ratchet, Clank, quite nice to see you again. Sorry it couldn't be on better terms though." He looked over to the Terraklon, "As well as you, Mr. Vorselon."

Vorselon growled and looked over to Lania, "Is _this_ some kind of joke!?"

"You have a way of making friends, do you?" She said with irony.

"_He's_ the reason why I was stuck in that predicament before you hired me in the first place! When did he come into play?!"

"A few weeks ago, while you were tracking those two down," She pointed to Ratchet and Clank. "He was looking for work and could always use the extra help. Our cleaning department was low on men to begin with."

"I do apologize for those few months ago, Flint, just doing my job. My band hasn't been as successful as I thought and money became tight, and now I am here. But I'm sure we can put our differences aside, being colleagues again."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms with a pout before looking back to Lania, "I would like to talk to you about this later, _in_ _private_."

"You are not meant to be here, Lawrence." Lania said coolly. "Explain yourself."

"I overheard the conversation when I was travelling to Sector H, and being not too far from the data network, I decided to try to track down the Nexus Core. I found the location; it's in the hands of Doctor Nefarious on the Keedii Comet."

"And who is this doctor you speak of?" She raised an eye brow.

"He was my previous employer. Supposedly I thought he died, but it seems like he teamed up with these rabble-rousers. Quiet unlike him due to his hatred, but knowing him best, if there's something he wanted, he would do anything to get it."

"How much caution should we give him?"

"Oh, not to worry; he shouldn't go far on that comet. Nothing left on that rock once the space pirates left. And being he is still damaged, he shouldn't being much of a threat. If you go now, I'm sure you can catch him, before he causes any more trouble."

"Thank you Lawrence, you saved us time." She turned over to Vorselon, still moping, as she put on an intimate tone. "Flint, _sweetie_, can you take care of this for me."

A sinister smile went on his features. "It would be my _pleasure_, my lady," He slithered out of the room, giving Ratchet one more look before leaving, with a cackle.

"My lady," One of guards acclaimed, "We await your next orders, what do you want us to do with them?"

"Put this Lombax down in the cells, until I decide whether to execute him or not. Either way, he can rot down there."

"And the other?"

She looked over to Clank, not sure what to do with him. Giving it some thought, she turned back over to her men. "Melt him down; we can always make use of some extra metal. Do so with the ship they came here with as well. If there are any others, kill them."

Ratchet jumped just from what she said. With that command, the guards who had a hold on Clank took him out of the room, as he tried to get loose from their grip. He got up and started running over before one of them pushed him hard to the ground. He looked up to Lania one more time feeling helpless.

"Please, don't do this. I'm begging you…"

Lania ignored his plea. She snapped her fingers, signaling her men to take the Lombax away. They lifted him up and dragged him away, not even bothering to get loose…

* * *

Clank struggled with little luck; but he wasn't going to just give up.

"Wow, for a guy so small, he sure has determination." One of the guards said to the other.

One kick later, the trooper let his guard down as he let go of the little robot. He grabbed his knee in pain staring down at Clank, running down the hall as the other went after him. "We need support right away!"

Clank sprinted to catch up with Ratchet the best he could. Coming to a stop, he quickly leaned to the wall closest to him. He peeked out, and there stood troopers blocking his path. There were at least twenty of them; no way could he get past undetected. There was another hallway across from him, the one they came down earlier. He gasped, remembering the order Lania gave.

"Aphelion, Kor'jack!"

Ratchet had to wait. The least he could do now was to stop them from getting their hands on the others before setting foot back in for a rescue …

Finally reaching the exit which they entered, free of all men that would have blocked the way, Clank realized Aphelion was no longer parked where they landed.

_'Oh no…'_

He heard a loud explosion as the remains of a small battle ship fell from the red sky above. There he spotted Aphelion, flying though the cloud of her missile's outburst and banking to the side, desperate to escape the war jets.

"I hope those two come back soon," she thought, "I do not know how long I can hold them off for!"

Kor'jack was inside, rolling around like he was nothing but cargo with Pooka peeking out of his pocket with a shiver, trying to grip one of the seats in the ship. Getting back on, he quickly buckled up, still woozy from the quick turn.

Lightheaded, the agorian gazed out the window and took notice of Clank.

"Hey, there's Clank!"

"Where?" Aphelion responded quickly, "I am a bit occupied!"

"Down there on the landing pad! But - I don't see Ratchet with him."

"I see him! Hold on, engaging pick up maneuvers." She led the two remaining war jets through the skyscrapers, and dove to the base of the station. Heading through a narrow gap between two buildings and pulling up to avoid the ground; the jets couldn't match her agility and violently collided with the station.

Clank saw Aphelion make a run for his position, so he ran to the end of the dock.

"Stop right there!"

More troopers were heading out of the station onto the landing pad. The little robot twisted back to see Aphelion approaching with the hatch open, just slow enough for him to get in.

As Aphelion called him, he ran and leapt into the driver's seat. She closed the hatch and flew away from the guards.

"Clank, are you ok? Where is Ratchet?"

"Ratchet is still in the fortress, we have to go back for him!"

A second later, she shook from a rear impact; the anti-aircraft rockets had been activated. The little robot stood from his seat, seeing four large cruisers following them, cannons at the ready. Another hit knocked Clank back onto his chair.

"Negative, I cannot get us back in and out safely without being destroyed; I am barely holding together now! As much as it pains me to say it, we have to make a jump out of here."

"We cannot leave Ratchet here, we need-!"

Another blast hit Aphelion. She tried her best to keep steady, but her engines were starting to give out.

"I am sorry, but we have no choice. He is a prisoner, and we will be shot down if we get anywhere near that station. If we do not survive now, we cannot rescue him later."

Clank didn't like this, but he knew she was right.

"I... I understand." he said, lowering his head and eyes. Aphelion booted up the Dimensionator, and a few seconds later...

_**ZAP!**_

They were gone.

The guards at the docks took sight of the trail they left behind. The one leading the faction held a fist prowling his way though his men. Composing himself, he unclipped a communicator from his belt.

"Empress Lania, the robot and his ship escaped."

"What!?" she yelled though the speaker, trooper covering his ear. "And _how_ did you let them escape!?"

"Well, I, we…Do you want us to track them down?"

Lania just sighed in frustration. "No, we'll worry about them later. For now, focus on our main objective. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

* * *

He flew across the room, hitting the cold floor below him. Ratchet turned back to the guards before they slammed the bars shut, going as soon as they went. He got up on his knees, darting his eyes to the ground. He thought about trying to bust the door open, but it without his weapons all he would gain would be reddened knuckles.

Defeat was on his mind. Never had he felt this hopeless, this weak. He thought he had everything under control, which even if something went off beam that he would pick himself up and get back on his feet. But this time…

Not only did he let Talwyn down, but now Clank's life was on the line, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He lost Alister, he lost Talwyn, and now, soon enough he was going to lose the only family he had.

All he could do was cry. His tears fell off his face to the floor. His left hand made a fist, but then it relaxed.

'_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...' _

**-End Chapter eleven-**


End file.
